Concrete Naruto
by Arra Frost
Summary: Bearing the bruises and his name is not easy, especially when the society is against him. Will Naruto's 16th birthday bring hope and freedom or will his life end in sorrow and pain? SasuxNaru. warnings inside. Complete. Angst. Yaoi. AU.
1. Abuse and Feelings

**Concrete Naruto was inspired by a favorite song "Concrete Angel" by Martina McBride. There is an OC, a tiny bit of OOC (I hope not too much and if there is please tell me) and this takes place in a different time frame, Naruto, Sasuke and the younger ones are all 3 years older (and Sasuke is the same age as Naruto, Sakura, etc. They had to be in the same grade for a big main reason, you'll find out later), and it has nothing to do with ninjas (though it did at first, just didn't fit). If you do not like yaoi, or homosexual relationships then don't read and don't flame in the reviews because I really don't care** **what some homophobe thinks. **

**Warnings: lime and possible lemon, shounen-ai and maybe yaoi, SasuxNaru, child abuse, violence, AU, OC, OOC, and character death (not telling who but just a hint... they have -bleep- colored hair MUAHAHA... ok... done).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song "Concrete Angel" by Martina McBride**

* * *

_**Concrete Naruto**_

Chapter One

The hand swung out, painfully striking the blonde's face causing him to fall back into the wall. He bit his lip, begging the tears to stay back, begging his voice not to cry out. He was supposed to be a man. Men didn't cry, so neither should he. He must have courage. One day, one day…

* * *

Early mornings were always difficult for the young blonde. The aches and pains were worse then. But he could handle it, he had forced himself to over his lifetime. It was something he had grown accustomed to. It was his routine.

Naruto sighed as he rubbed his newly formed bruise, frowning at his horrible appearance in the nearly broken mirror leaning against the cement wall of the basement. No one would love someone as ugly as him. He had always thought this, everyday of his life. The people of Konoha hated him. They shunned him as though he was a freak of nature. Even his own –

"Get your ass up here for breakfast!"

-family despised him. The voice of his aunt never failed to strike fear into the young blonde, causing him to tremble in anticipation. "Y-yes Emi-san!" he called hastily, dreading the idea of being slapped for not responding fast enough.

Quickly, he pulled his large orange sweater, that always managed to cover the majority of his bruises, over his black t-shirt and threw on his black sweat pants. He didn't bother running a comb through his blonde hair, it proved a pointless task. His blonde hair was another thing that made him a freak. Most people had black or brown or another shade of dark hair in this town. But he had his father's features.

Naruto had never known his father, who had died before he was born. His mother died shortly after his birth while he was only an infant, which is why he lived with his mother's older sister, Emi. She didn't like him and she didn't like having to take care of him, even though she wasn't technically "taking care" of him when you considered any kind of legal or moral codes of conduct. Regardless, she was stuck with him in her house until he was old enough to get his own apartment. He was actually fearing the day he turned sixteen, the legal age, knowing that he wouldn't have the money to live on his own and finding work with his reputation would be nigh impossible. However, the fear would dissipate when he thought of all the abuse he'd be leaving behind. He would never get slapped around by the older woman ever again. That made him want his birthday to come faster.

Again the fifteen year old sighed in despair before climbing up the stairs and facing the day that would prove to be miserable as the previous ones.

"Here." The work stricken woman spoke simply before slapping down a bowl containing what Naruto could only guess was some sort of soup or beyond-soggy cereal in front of him.

"Thank you very much, Emi."

Naruto's reward for his kind thanks was a slap from the hot towel the woman held in her hand. "Don't talk to me in that tone of voice!"

"I'm sorry." Naruto lowered his head in obedience, following the rules that he'd learned brought him the least amount of abuse. Bow your head obediently, respond promptly, never look Emi in the eyes, eat everything in front of you, never go upstairs or into any other rooms of the house beside the kitchen and the basement, and never-ever tell anyone about the 'discipline'... not that anyone would care or believe him.

Once the woman turned her back to the boy and resumed whatever it was she was doing, Naruto calmly, quietly and neatly ate his disgusting, sorry excuse for food. His aunt was a wonderful cook, for other people that was. Although she would never make Naruto something good, delectable, or tasty. He suffered with leftovers of sickening food that took all his will power to keep down. He had never had any descent food, never tasted something good, but he knew good flavors and good food existed. He smelled it whenever Emi took the time to cook for herself or the local bake sales.

* * *

Naruto departed to his high school without saying a word to his aunt. High school had also proved to be tough for the young boy. Even the teachers weren't friendly to him. They merely spoke shortly to him about assignments or projects and never answered his hand in class. After a few years Naruto gave up and never raised his hand in class, but he always payed attention and got good grades regardless of the way people treated him. Not that it mattered. Emi wouldn't praise him for it and he had no friends to share his successful grades with. Like everything else, Naruto had grown accustomed to this, and pretended (even to himself) that it didn't hurt.

In the classrooms and in the hallways people, even teachers, whispered and looked at him with hurtful stares as he walked by. All of this pained the boy deeply but no one actually harmed the blonde physically, except his aunt. This was presumably because Naruto's father had been a respectable figure before his death. It was because of what his mother had done that caused everyone to hate him, his name and even his aunt. Emi took out her anger of having his mother for a sister and having been disliked after what her sister had done all out on Naruto. He was the offspring of such a horrible woman... so everyone took out their hate for her on him, the only person left to bear the name Uzumaki.

Emi luckily didn't have to live with that last name and after Naruto was out of her life, she'd regain social status again, or at least that's what he overheard her saying to herself. Naruto didn't necessarily believe that people would go back to respecting or even liking Emi again, though. It was in their blood, presumably. Which was why he and his aunt had been basically shunned when the blood in Naruto's mother boiled over. The people around them didn't want to risk coming close to that ordeal ever again.

* * *

The bell rang and Naruto rose from his seat at the back of the classroom. Obviously he kept to himself, even in class, and everyone let him. When there wasn't a seating plan, he sat in a secluded area and those teachers with seating arrangements put him at the back of the class with no one sitting beside him unless absolutely necessary.

Sighing, he waited until everyone else departed from the classroom before getting up and exiting the room. However, he wouldn't proceed to the cafeteria like all the other students did during the lunch hour. His aunt never packed him anything or gave him money and he was too afraid to sneak something or steal some small change. So he would exit the building and walk past the soccer field in the back of the school to sit on the low branch of a tree as he ignored his growling stomach. He was used to the low growling of his stomach, the familiar feeling of emptiness, and the longing for sustenance. It was just something else that he'd grown to lkive with and make part of his pathetic routine. Naruto did have hope, however, that it would all change when he turned sixteen and everything would get better for him. He could move away somewhere, maybe, where they didn't know his name. Yet Naruto knew this was impossible... things would never get better for him. After Emi's plans of kicking him out follow through, he'd probably end up on the streets, eating out of the garbage and never getting the chance to finish high school. This was a secluded town and walking safely to a new one would be too great a task for someone without food or water to pack or money for transport. Naruto was trapped, in every possible way.

* * *

The raven watched as the lonely blonde sat in his usual spot on that very same tree. It was where he always was. It never changed. And for some strange reason the Uchiha would come and watch the blonde, wanting to talk to him but never actually approaching. He just sat on the bleachers, pretending to either read or work on his homework, occasionally though he would have to tell some of his many admirers to leave him alone. Sasuke was a popular person because of his stunning good looks, his grades and his athletic abilities. Not that he ever cared. He never liked the attention and never accepted an invitation to go out or go to a dance. As if the Uchiha would go to a mindless dance that played horrible music far too loud. His infamy was deemed annoying and he'd brush people off with his cold and stoic behavior. The other person he seemed to have interest in was the blonde boy who caught his gaze far too often to be normal.

When Sasuke looked up again at lonely boy, he glared to himself as he caught sight of the new bruise just under Naruto's right eye. It angered him that someone would beat him, and that someone could only be his sad excuse for an aunt. She had no right to blemish the blonde's good looks– yes, Sasuke found Naruto attractive and why shouldn't he? Naturally darkened skin, a beautiful lithe frame - albeit slightly too thin to be healthy but luckily not malnourished - gorgeous and bright blonde hair that fell in messy tangles around his face, and piercing cerulean eyes that Sasuke wished to drink up. Naruto's features were obviously masculine with brief frames of femininity that could entice anyone. The only thing was, the boy himself didn't know how beautiful he truly was. It was that sad look upon his face and those horrible bruises - not to mention the prejudice connected to his identity - that often deterred people from seeing how beautiful the blonde actually was.

Sasuke could only guess that there were other bruises underneath the boy's concealing amounts of clothing. And sure enough, he would occasionally spot a bruise on his face or his ankles which were both always bare for the world to see due to the fact that his pants were too short. Sasuke often wondered if that was how they were meant to be - some strange breed of long capri pants - or if it was because he grew too big for them and his aunt would not buy him new clothes. The entire village knew she could afford it. She had money to spare since she was the only family member left to inherit all of her sister's and brother-in-law's money. But did she ever spend any on her nephew? No. Emi was a greedy, selfish, violent bitch that needed to be put in her place.

The scowl was now evident on the Uchiha's normally emotionless face. He detested how this woman acted, treating her own flesh and blood like scum. It was dishonoring. But there was nothing a young boy without a family could do about this. Sasuke had lost his family at a young age. So he knew what it was like to be lonely. Although Sasuke couldn't claim that he lost his _entire _family. He still had an older brother. But that one didn't deserve the Uchiha title. He was a traitor and the cold blooded murderer their family… all except Sasuke, who he left to suffer, to grow hating him, to grow alone and to grow with the fear that he may return to kill him.

Panning back to the blonde, he realized the boy had moved. He had moved to another branch on the other side of the tree. Turning his back to the direction of the raven.

Sasuke cursed to himself. The boy must have seen his scowl. He didn't want to be one of those that Naruto considered to hate him. Though, considering the way that the Uzumaki was treated, he must believe everyone on earth hated him. Even the Uchiha, who secretly wanted the blonde. Yes, Sasuke wanted Naruto. He had ever since he had seen the boy when he entered the high school.

Before, Sasuke hadn't gone to the same schools as Naruto. Though, like everyone else in Konoha, he knew the rumors of the Uzumaki family. He hadn't ever thought of the boy as just a murder's child. He was also the son of an honorable man, but most people focused on the fact that his mother had been a serial killer, and they all believed he would grow up to be one himself. However, when he saw the boy in their History 10 class, he thought he was gorgeous and instantly wanted to get rid of that painful look of depression by replacing it with a smile, for he knew a smile would compliment the boy's looks greatly. But now it was in the late winter of March and still Sasuke had not said a single word to Naruto. The raven sighed. He just didn't know what to say, or how to start a conversation. Anything else that he'd ever wanted... he'd never been afraid to simply go for it. Bluntly tell people how it was and take what he desired. But Naruto was different, fragile and Sasuke was afraid, afraid of hurting him.

Glancing at his ticking watch he realized that lunch was already half over and he needed to talk to his Math teacher in less than five minutes. Giving one last look to the forlorn blonde, he headed off to the main building.

* * *

Naruto looked up, feeling that he was being watched, and saw that same dark haired boy on the bleachers. He was there almost everyday, sitting, reading and occasionally fanning off some of his admirers. Naruto may have been unsocial but he knew of how popular that boy was. And could you blame him with those looks? If only the Uchiha would give him the time of day. He had felt attracted too him ever since that first day in History class when the boy had transferred to their school. So dark, mysterious, proud… it was so alluring to Naruto that he couldn't help but like the other boy. Naruto had never had feelings like that before. Sure he'd desired many things he knew he could never have before... like good food, a warm bed, and a loving family. But these feelings he'd felt for Sasuke Uchiha were different... much different.

Out of all the days he'd seen Sasuke sitting their in his routine position, he'd felt as though they were in two separate worlds, cut off by an invisible wall. But today something was off about the boy's normally emotionless expression, he was wearing a scowl as he stared off in space. Only he was not just staring off, he was staring at Naruto - right through that supposed invisible wall.

The blonde jumped. He had been glaring at him. Even the boy whom Naruto secretly liked reviled him. He knew there had been no hope with Sasuke at all before, considering who he was and the fact that they were both male. But what possible hope would he ever have with a boy who despised at him? Solemnly and dismissively, he got up unnoticed and moved to a different branch on the other side of the tree, leaning his back against the trunk so that his back was facing the Uchiha. Naruto rocked his head back against the bark. Eventually he would have to accept the fact that he would never be loved. Not by anyone.


	2. Dreams and Confrontation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or "Concrete Angel"**

* * *

Chapter Two:

A gray haired man stood behind a podium at the center of the stage. Though his welcoming speech was long, most shortened it down to: "Welcome to Konoha Junior High School. I am your new principle, Sarutobi-san, it is a pleasure to have you all attending my school. You will find that your names are written on the doors of your homeroom classroom. Please move through the hallways without running or pushing."

With that, the assembly was finished and all the new grade seven students were dismissed from the auditorium.

A young 12-year old blond boy with tanned skin walked through the crowded hallway full of his fellow seventh graders. Two doors ahead on the right stood a group of whispering freshman which caught his attention.

"Look! Look! He's in our class!" one boy pointed to the class roster frantically.

"That can't be true. I thought he was only a legend." Stated a second boy.

"No, he's a real kid. Like anyone would make up the child of Yondaime-san!" the girl added in a softer voice, "Besides, he was in my elementary school."

"I don't believe there actually is an Uzumaki. Does he have blond hair and everything?" the second boy questioned, now getting slightly curious.

"Yeah, blond hair, blue eyes, tanned skin just like an Ameri-" the first boy cut his sentence short upon seeing said blond behind him and his group of gossiping friends.

"It… it's him! The Uzumaki kid!"

Everyone who wasn't already gawking at the blond due to his hair and skin color was now staring due to his name being shouted. Some kids glared, some cowered away or behind their friends, others just eyed him over cautiously. But either way, Naruto was stuck in the center of all the children's eyes, now more nervous and uncomfortable than he was before. With their eyes burning into as though their hurtful looks acted like shields against the monster they all thought he was.

Naruto awoke in a sweating panic. Once again the memories of his past haunted his dreams. And what was sad... was that they were Naruto's "pleasant" dreams. That was how bad his normal dreams were. The blond looked at the clock. 3:30am it read. Another thing which Naruto was used to, he'd rarely been able to get a full nights rest without pills or being unconscious, but he didn't care much for the latter.

Getting up out of his bed, which was merely a worn down mattress with one blanket and a very flat pillow, Naruto made his was as quietly as possible to the washroom. He'd once accidently woken Emi in the middle of the night... he couldn't walk properly for almost a week and he had to try and become ambidextrous for a while.

He splashed water on his face before opening the mirror-cabinet and reaching for a prescribed bottle of Ambien. Emi also had a sleeping problem but luckily she never noticed when pills were missing so Naruto had never been caught. Next to those pills were many other bottles, Advil, Tylenol, Aspirin and some other types of pain relievers. Naruto stared at the pills as though they were testing him. He'd thought several times about overdosing. It would be easy enough, and no one would care, but he knew he had to try. He knew couldn't give up on the life that his father gave his to protect. Sure it wasn't much of a life and Naruto often wished that his father hadn't intervened. Then he would be dead and his respected and loved father would still be alive. But that isn't what happened, and he couldn't change that.

Sighing deeply over the sink, he swallowed the pills with a handful of water then returned to his room after making sure everything was in it's exact place. Not caring about how he was positioned Naruto fell onto his bed without covering himself with the blanket and waited for the medicine to kick in.

* * *

The morning sun shown through the Uchiha's open window beckoning him from his dreams which were none too pleasant. Sasuke had once again replayed that horrible day over in his dreams. Running through the empty streets he saw none of his relatives. Everything was too quite for this time of day. Even at home he heard nothing. His mother was not in the kitchen like she always was when he returned home. Then a noise beckoned him to his parent's bedroom. His brother stood over his dead parents, their blood spreading over the floor. Turning to the younger boy with a dark stare he walked closer with the knife in hand, but Sasuke was frozen in terror and shock. "Nii-chan?" His voice was shaky, he didn't want to believe it but the evidence was right in front of his face. "Why!" He didn't answer, only drew closer until Sasuke finally screamed and ran out of the door without much grace in his steps. He ran down the streets, tears pouring from his eyes and cries escaping his mouth, he had to get away, he'd kill him too. "I don't want to die!" Then he appeared. He had always been better, faster, smarter, so he had no problem out running his little brother.  
Finally he spoke. "Foolish little brother... If you wish to kill me, hate me, detest me... and survive in an unsightly way, run. Run and cling to life." And then he was gone, leaving Sasuke to cry in hate.  
Rising up from the bed in anger Sasuke threw his pillow at the wall across from him before covering his eyes with his hand. "Aniki..."

* * *

Standing in the empty school bathroom looking into the mirror Naruto examined the new cut under his eye. Luckily it wasn't as deep as the one on his arm but it was long, starting from just beside his nose extending down to his cheek bone. Both the cuts were made this morning when Emi decided to wake Naruto by throwing a bottle at him, luckily it missed and scattered against the wall but two shards managed to hit him. The one which hit his face just grazed by him but it took great effort for the blond to pry the large piece of glass from out of his arm. It hadn't hit any vital areas but it had only just stopped bleeding during 2nd period. Sighing he splashed water on his face and headed outside to his tree.

Walking by the field he once again saw the raven haired and the glare he held yesterday flashed in his memory making him wince. If only he could be loved by one person. But that was a wish even less likely to come true then the wish that he could change his past.

Looking closely the blond saw that Sasuke kept glancing over to the tree. Was he wondering where he was? It was ten after twelve and Naruto was usually at the tree soon after the bell rang. But he couldn't be worried could he? As the blond thought more on the subject he realized that this semester they didn't have a class together and he never saw him in the hallways. Lunch was the only time Sasuke could be aware if Naruto had been to school unless one of his friends informed him about his presence.

Perhaps the raven _was_ worried... only for a different reason, Naruto thought. Maybe he was worried that Naruto was going to do something that he was expected to and Sasuke was keeping an eye on him to make sure something like that wouldn't happen.

And Naruto being Naruto concluded that it had to be the latter. Thus, Naruto decided not to go to the tree and instead go to the empty hallway he had sometimes gone to during the winter when he found it too cold to go outside. He no longer wanted the raven to be his watch guard and hopefully he wouldn't find him.

* * *

As usual when the bell rang Sasuke left his class, headed to the cafeteria to buy food, which wasn't the normal disgusting cafeteria food it was actually good, and then made his way to the bleachers. However this time, Naruto wasn't already sitting on any side of the tree. He was even sitting or standing anywhere in sight. _"No need to worry," _Sasuke thought, _"he's probably just in the bathroom or something." _

But as the time passed he didn't show up and more worry entered his mind. _"Come to think of it, I haven't seen him today. Though I don't usually... but what if his aunt finally killed him... what if he's in the hospital or lying dead on the ground. She wouldn't call anyone if he was... she'd probably leave his body somewhere out to rot..."_

These thoughts continued as he glanced back to the tree, and halfway through lunch he couldn't take it anymore. He had to find him. And if he wasn't at school he would go to his house after school. But where could he be if he was at school? Sasuke listed all the normally crowded places, library, gym, jock hall, the lobby, any doorway, the benches upstairs, the cafeteria, any classroom (though not crowded, it would be unlikely for him to go into an open one)... he would have to be downstairs somewhere or outside.

Walking through the hallways downstairs he had not yet spotted the blond. Passing by the cafeteria he was forced to stay and sit there for a little while before coming up with an excuse to leave. Down at the end of the stretching hall there was a fork between the computer lab and the music room. These hallways were fairly empty. A few people passed by every now and then but no one actually stayed and chatted with a group of friends. And finally Sasuke had found him. He was alone, leaning against the wall. The raven just stayed at the corner to watch him while keeping distance between them. To Sasuke he looked so angelic. His soft blond locks of hair falling across his face. His closed eyes flickering gently, cueing that he was not actually sleeping.

A loud crowd passed by behind him and Sasuke turned around on impulse. However it was only a group of seniors whom he cared not for. Rolling his eyes he turned back around to find that the blond he had been admiring from afar was no longer afar. He was right there in front of his face with a hint of annoyance in his eyes. Before he could even speak or get over his apparent shock, Naruto spoke, his voice harsh.

"Why do you keep watching me?"

He couldn't get the words to come to his head or even organize in his mind, his voice had betrayed him and now he was silent.

"Is it because you're watching to see if I'll do something horrible like my mother had done?"

Now Sasuke was inwardly panicking, Naruto _did_ think that he was like all the other ignorant people. But somehow, he was still silent even though right now he wanted so desperately to clear things up.

"Just give it up. Leave me alone... okay? I'm not like that." And then he turned, ready to go back to his silence and never see the raven haired again.

But Sasuke couldn't have that, he had to fix things and perhaps start things. So he reached out his hand and grabbed Naruto's arm gently, the blond jumped but Sasuke kept him in place. "I know."

* * *

Naruto's hopes fell when he saw him. He was there again, he had found him and he was watching him. He didn't know why he thought that he wouldn't be able to find him, it wasn't that big of a school and there were only some select places that someone like Naruto, as if there were others, could go. But as Naruto felt his eyes upon him, he had to know for what reason he had followed him. He had to confirm his suspicion. So when Sasuke turned his back, Naruto opened his eyes and walked up to him in near silence.

Turning the raven looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a car and Naruto had to keep from laughing his expression.

"Why do you keep watching me?" his voice was colder and stronger than he intended. Sasuke didn't respond however, just stared back at him.

"Is it because you're watching to see if I'll do something horrible like my mother had done?"

Still he said nothing, what was with him? Why wouldn't he talk back? He couldn't be afraid, could he? But his look hadn't displayed fear, Naruto didn't even think the boy was even capable of that. He waited longer for a response, but the longer he waited the more uncomfortable he felt.

"Just give it up. Leave me alone," he paused before adding, "...okay?" Guess Naruto wasn't the type who could give an order. But either, now he would leave him alone and hopefully he'd never find the Uchiha watching him.

However the blond jumped in shock, pain and fear when Sasuke grabbed his upper arm in the exact same place where the glass had struck him.

"I know." His soft, velvet, cool, understanding voice caused Naruto's heart to skip a beat and make him forget all about the pain pulsing from his arm. He could no longer breath, nor move, but in a good way. But more importantly, he couldn't believe that he'd said that.

The two boys stood in silence, Naruto didn't know what he was going to say when Sasuke let go of his arm.

"I don't think that about you Naruto."

His heart all but stopped. Sasuke had said his name... and not Uzumaki... he had actually called him by his first name. That had never happened before, not even a teacher during role call had said his first name. Tears were welling up in Naruto's eyes and that confused him even more. He refused to cry while being beaten or in pain and yet the tears surfaced when a boy called him by his first name. But no just any boy... Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke hadn't called him "Uzumaki" with disgust in his voice. And further more, he had said that he didn't think of him as a murderer.

"H...how..." Naruto's voice was so soft that he didn't think the raven could even hear him.

"What?" His voice was still soft and cool, coaxing Naruto to speak.  
Which he did, only louder this time. "How do you think of me?"

His silence indicated that he must be thinking, trying to get his words right.

"I think of you as... Naruto, a boy who is always alone and depressed."

Naruto sighed, he knew it. Sasuke only pitied him...

"And as a cute blond who would look gorgeous if he smiled."

And there went Naruto's heartbeat... again. How was he able to say these things? Naruto could only wonder. Why was he trying to break down his walls and barriers.

Shock and panic took over when Sasuke began to turn him around. After what he had just said there was no way Naruto could look at him with a straight face. Trying his hardest to avoid eye contact but the calming look in his dark eyes drew him in, just like the first day he had seen him.

"Naruto..." Before Sasuke could take the conversation further the bell rang loudly, startling the blond.

"We'd b-better get to class..." Naruto said weakly before taking off down the hall and heading for the stairwell.

* * *

**Okay, guys I'm sorry if this doesn't sound as detailed as it should. In the jotnotes from when Sasuke found Naruto up to the end I had written it in first person POV and as I was going through it I had to translate it without loosing all these thoughts and emotions that aren't always displayed in omnicient POV. Hope it didn't sound too bad.**


	3. Leisure time and Frightful nights

**EDIT: For those of you who were reading during my little... mindfart while I was editing a few months ago... I'm SO sorry that you read chapter 5 twice and didn't get a chapter three. But here it is! Not as editing because I had to retrieve it off my only back-up... gonna make some new ones of that... but it's still chapter three. Again, I apologize wholeheartedly and I'm going to pay so much more attention to what I'm doing next time I start editing again.**

**Well, like I promised in my profile page... I duck taped myself to this computer chair and listened to Concrete Angel over and over again until I got some inspiration... well I didn't actually use duck tape... we don't have any tape at all so I couldn't even use scotch tape.**

**I know it's been **_**forever**_**, but for those who've stuck with me and actually decided to read this chapter, thanks for waiting. My writer's block was worse than it seemed and today I woke up thinking I'm going to write it today. So I made myself a bagel and sat at this chair, typing away. I am deeply sorry it has taken me so long and I apologize. I was serious when I said that this story is not going to die though, so if I ever take a while again, always be reassured that I have not dropped this story. I really want to get to the end. And I'm also happy to say that we have another previous reader from before (**_**Briryan**_**), glad you found this story again and continued reading. Hopefully I haven't taken too long and you've given up.**

**to the anonymous reviewers:  
**_**, dramagirl725, TORA**_**, and **_**Alice**_**: thanks for reviewing .  
**_**The cow cannon**_**: I'm glad my fic grabbed you even though most parts are sorta centered around the school.  
**_**Anon**_**: thanks for the comment on the name . It really all just flowed when I was writing. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Concrete Angel**

* * *

Chapter Three:

A walk was exactly what the raven haired needed. He had to clear his mind, think of a way to approach the tormented blond. Thinking back Sasuke heard Naruto's angry voice, saw the look on his face when he turned him around... it was burned in Sasuke's mind and haunted his thoughts.

Sighing he kicked a rock down the dirt path enclosed by trees of several different breeds. Naruto was probably afraid of him now, and he'd never be able to get close enough to him again. Never be able to explain his feelings or help him.

The snap of a branch brought Sasuke back to the present. Either someone was following him or there was an animal in the woods. The raven had always been innerly paranoid, sure it rarely showed on the outside especially around others but inside he couldn't help but think... it's _him_. He knew he was being stupid, _he_ wouldn't be careless enough to give alert to _his_ presence... unless that was _his_ plan...

"Sasuke-kun?" A familiar female voice assured him that he had not come back just yet and he turned to see a girl stepping out of the bushes. "I had no idea you came out this way."

"I do. However most use the path Sakura."

"Eheh..." she smiled awkwardly and a blush crept across her cheeks. Sasuke knew this was no coincident, she was like all his other fangirls who tried to make contact with him as much as possible. "Well... I'm running late and I figured I could take a short-cut through the woods but it seems I'm further away then when I started..."

Sasuke merely stood in his bored, superior stance, barely listening to Sakura's cover.

"Um... since I'm already extremely late... would you like to walk with me?" The rosette offered a sweet, innocent smile and a cute flutter of her eyelashes.

Most boys would jump at the chance to be with her, for she was beautiful, but Sasuke wasn't interesting in girls especially the fans ones who went out of their way to bother him. "Sorry. I was just about to return home. You should be on your way before you miss what ever it is you're late for."

A disappointed look fell over her face, her plan had failed not like the Uchiha cared. "Oh... well, alright. See you tomorrow at school then Sasuke-kun. I'll bring you a lunch!" Sasuke didn't get the chance to tell her not to waster her time before she waved and ran off in the direction Sasuke was originally headed.

Now that his walk had been cut short, he shoved his hands into his pockets and walked in the direction from which he came. The peace and quiet returned in no time at all, thankfully there were no more interruptions so Sasuke could go back to his previous thoughts. He was probably thinking too much into this, like an easy riddle you think too hard on because you think it's difficult. Maybe all he needed to do was just walk up and talk to him? Simple enough, he thought, though why did that other stubborn part of his brain seem to think it wasn't?

* * *

In the lake a rock being thrown skipped three times created multiple ripples before sinking into the water it had once been bouncing on. The ripples continued on even after the rock had long disappeared. "Like mom's memory..." The depressed blond sighed. He watched the water through his hair which was currently covering his blue and black eyes. Or at least one eye had the mix of those colors. At least the purple-black color matched his bright blue eyes he said to himself, the sick joke had tasted sour on his tongue when he had muttered it to himself. The water told his story. The rock, being his mother, left many ripples behind even after she died. Said ripples now only caused pain to her son which she should have killed. In the lake the ripples faded away and now it appeared as though it had never been disturbed. Maybe that would happen to him. Perhaps after time the ripples of his mother's memory would fade away and everyone would give Naruto a fair chance, look at him as though he was human and not the son of a monster. Or perhaps that was just a hopeless dream and the ripples would carry on forever, spreading further and further until the entire world despised him.

Taking in a deep breath of the fresh air Naruto looked up into the sun, the rays warming his cold body. Outside was a place he rarely got to experience, so it was nice to finally feel the sun upon his skin. Falling back onto the grass he closed his eyes to see red from the light instead of black from the darkness. He enjoyed this feeling, worth the beating he would get for sneaking out of the house when he returned later. It would probably better to be beaten later, by then Emi would have sobered up... hopefully. If he had stayed there now he'd be worse off and possibly have a broken bottle imbedded in his torso.

Maybe if those ripples ever faded, Emi would love him too... Maybe she'd be a kind aunt and stop drinking. She'd apologize for all the horrible things she's done to him and dedicate her life to making it up to him. He'd finally get a bed, be able to eat food which didn't make him want to hurl, take a shower every morning instead of sneaking into the bath when Emi was unconscious from drinking too much... It was good to dream, kept him sane or at least as sane as a boy like him could be.

Footsteps behind him made Naruto jump and he looked up to see one of Sasuke's friends. That sarcastic brunet who was always getting into trouble.

He looked down at the blond with disgust, "What, not digging in the garbage today Uzumaki?" He smirked, obviously getting great pleasure out of mocking the boy.

Naruto winced but did not speak. He turned back to look at the lake, trying to ignore the intruder.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you, Uzumaki." He barked, picking the blond up by the back of his collar.

"I'm not doing anything to bother you Kiba, leave me alone." He spoke weakly, he never had been good at defending himself.

"Leave you alone huh?" Kiba laughed darkly, "You know, you're damn lucky to have that father of yours or I would have beaten the shit out of you ages ago." He pushed Naruto so that he fell back onto the ground, landing hard on his tail bone. He didn't even wince in pain like the Inuzuka had been expecting, which caused him to snarl. "Get the hell out of here Uzumaki."

Naruto gathered himself up, he didn't hurry though. He would let Kiba have the satisfaction that he was afraid of him, which he was but he wasn't going to show it by scrambling out of there. He merely stood and walked off at his own pace in search of some place else to sit until it was safer to return to the house, blocking out Kiba's smug laughter in the background. He didn't doubt for a minute that if his father hadn't been a hero the brunet would be beating him up everyday, and not just him. Many of the other jocks would gladly join in the brutal attack upon Uzumaki, who in this village wouldn't? Sasuke's face flashed across Naruto's memory, the soft look that he'd given him yesterday. Sasuke? After what had happened he wouldn't want to hurt him... would he? He seemed so concerned yesterday, his words, his expression. He wanted to help him didn't he? Naruto wanted to believe that, he wanted to hold on to that possibility with every inch of his being but the other part of his mind, the untrusting part of his mind believed differently. It didn't want Naruto to hold onto something it thought impossible.

_Sasuke's just tricking you. _It whispered in the back of his mind. _He's trying to earn your trust just to stab you in the back. He doesn't like you, no one does. You can't trust someone like him who is loved by everyone when you are loved by no one. He's only out to get you!_

_"But what if he really does like me and he wants to help. I have to give him a chance don't I?" _Naruto argued.

_That's what he wants you to think. As soon as he's got you in the palm of his hand he's going to hurt you, and probably let his friends in on it too. They're all against you. It's just part of their plan!_

_"You're paranoid." _Naruto insisted, he wanted desperately to think against this part of his mind but... it was slowly winning.

_I have a right to be! Don't I! You know I'm right, after all you've been through you're going to let your guard done because of some hot raven?_

Naruto's eyes fell to the ground. He did have the right to be paranoid. All the points he made were true... the fact that he liked Sasuke shouldn't change anything. He was a liar and only wanted to hurt him... just like everyone else.

* * *

Naruto awoke stretching to faint darkness. It was evening already? He rubbed his eyes and looked around, waiting for his eyes to come into focus. Slowly he began to remember. That's right, he had made his way to the end of the lake where it ran out into a river. He had watched the running water until he had fallen asleep against a tree. He yawned and rose up off the grassy ground almost tripping on a tree root as he stepped away from the tree. That had been a comfy nap, he'd have to come back to this tree often. Strange how he enjoyed being near trees... perhaps he was just a nature freak.

It was a good thing the house wasn't too far away from the lake, made the walk short. Silently he prayed that Emi had drunk too much this evening and was unconscious on the couch, or the floor, or where ever it may be that she'd fallen.

Sneaking into the basement window he realized he was wrong. Emi was waiting for him in the cold, damp storage room which was considered his bedroom.

"Have... a late... night." Her voice stuttered and she swayed where she stood with a half-empty beer bottle in her hand, easy to tell she was intoxicated. She dropped the beer causing it crashed on the cement floor, allowing it's contents to escape across the floor and soak into the blankets he called his beds. Before he could finish climbing through the window or attempt to go back out she staggeringly made her way over to him and pulled him through the small window, dropping him to the floor. Naruto landed on his left arm and he heard it snap against the hard floor. He bit his lower lip to keep from screaming in agony.

"I... I'm sorry Emi-san. I... I'll never-"

"Shut up!" She snapped in drunken anger, kicking him in the side to put him on his back. "You... ungrateful bastard! Me... putting up with... you and... your stupid... mother! She... ruined me and... left me with you! After... all I've... given you... you have... the nerve to... sneak... out!"

"I'm sorry Emi-san! I appreciate everything you've done! Please!" Naruto begged.

"Ungrateful!" She yelled, kicking him hard in the side hurting his ribs which were already bruised. Picking him up by the collar she staggered backwards, barely able to stand let alone hold up a boy. He stood on his feet, bracing himself for the hand which slapped him a moment later. She stumbled a bit, growled at him then pushed him down. She picked up a random box, not getting a very good grip on it, and throwing it at Naruto. It only landed on his lap, not very hard either but to the drunk it seemed as though it did an abundance of damage. Feeling satisfied she turned to go back up the stairs. She just barely missed stepping on the glass fragments of her bottle when she stumbled up the steps. After the first two she realized she wouldn't be able to keep her footing so she crawled her way up the rest of them.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief. It hadn't been that bad. Save for his bleeding arm which might be broken. He tried to move it only to groan in pain. Though it seemed only his elbow was sprained at most by the way he could still move everything and that was where the pain was centered. Looking towards the broken bottle and the spilt beer he sighed before moving the box off his legs and standing up with great care. Getting the dustpan and broom from one of the open boxes he began to clean up the broken green glass, which was not so easy to see in the dark. He'd get a cloth after Emi was asleep, as well as a bandage for his elbow.

* * *

**I hope it wasn't too short, I really wanted to get this chapter up... being so late and all. I promise, and I know I've done this before but this time I mean it. I will try and update regularly, I'm not talking every other day but maybe every other week or every week. I know I'm going to keep it within a month if I can. Although it is summer, and I want to get a part-time job and still manage to have fun. If I get writer's block again, I'll tie myself to this chair sooner and never leave, I promise that lol.**


	4. Classes and Friendship

**A little over a week but hey at least it wasn't two months. Several times over the last week I've tried to sit down and continue on but first there was my cat... stupid cat, then Canada Day, then my friend Schemilix with roleplaying which actually gave me some ideas so don't be too mad at her and then my bestfriend wanted to go for several walks. So... with all those distractions aside it was basically less than a week so you all should be proud of me lol. Of course I did neglect my writing a few times to read this really enticing fanfiction... it just hooked me in and all of a sudden I was at chapter 14... eheh... I'm sorry, please forgive me. And so... now I'd like to say that the next chapter may take some time because I've entered this writing contest which I'm summiting both a fanfiction and a fiction. They're due on July 26th but I hope to have them done sometime before then so I can get the next chapter of this up.  
**

**I'd also like to say that in the last chapter I forgot to thank **_**dramagirl725**_**, your PM was definitely a major part of getting me to sit down and write chapter 3. Thanks .**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Concrete Angel**

* * *

Chapter Four:

Going to second period monday morning Sasuke passed by Naruto which was unusual. He didn't have time to think about why he was walking this way anyhow because the blond's newly forming black eye was all he could focus on. Sasuke cursed inwardly, he was going to talk with him soon, he had too.

"Sasuke-kun. How are you this morning?" Ino Yamanaka's face cut off his view of Naruto and he almost scowled... almost. "You have Bio don't you? You're so smart taking an eleven's course when you're only in grade 10. I'm taking an eleven's course too you know, unlike Sakura who is sticking to ten's courses only. So immature wouldn't you say? I mean, sure some guys find that cute but you're the type of guy who'd want a mature girl who takes courses beyond her actual grade level, right?"

The raven sighed inwardly, damn these fangirls and their mindless chatter. It was enough to make a man go insane, especially a gay man. Sasuke had a working tactic however... ignore them. It kept him sane and it's not like they cared if he listened or not, how would they tell? Even if they did know he wasn't listening they'd probably still be happy to be seen talking to him.

"Oh well I go down this hallway, would you like to walk me to class?" She asked sweetly, flipping her hair flirtatiously.

"No, my class is the other way." Sasuke said briefly without much emotion.

"Oh. Okay then Sasuke-kun, I'll see you around then!" Trying not to sound too disappointed she took off with a toss of her hair and into the path-like crowd heading to the left.

The raven turned to the right and headed two doors down before walking into his Biology class, taking his seat near the middle. He didn't like the back nor the front. He'd be too close to the teachers in the front, and near the back he would never learn anything, that's where the slackers who talked constantly sat. So he had no where to go but the middle. Sitting in his seat near the window he gazed out, blocking the students now piling into the classroom. From the window he had the perfect view of the soccer field and beside that stood Naruto's tree. He wondered if the blond would be there at lunch, though after what had happened last Saturday he highly doubted it. He probably wouldn't be in the hall either, unless of course Naruto either forgot everything or just let it go, then he'd be in a place that was easy for the raven to find him.

A few pieces of paper slid onto his desk and Sasuke looked up to see who placed them there. Shino Aburame simply nodded a thanks and took his seat near the front. Putting the notes he had lent Shino after he returned from his illness back in their rightful place inside his binder Sasuke looked up the front where Anko-sensei begun her lesson. Many students were afraid of her attitude, saying that she should be in the military rather than a high school, which is why they quit the class. However those that stayed realized she was an easy-going teacher who'd only turn drill sergeant if they'd act up. Most regretted leaving her class and taking Chemistry taught by Orochimaru-sensei, not a favorite teacher for anyone since he was harsh, cruel and strict. Sasuke had his class last semester, not much fun but he was one of the few who passed, with a good grade at that.

The class went by at a fairly good pace, no interruptions, just continuous notes along with questions, easy enough. Sasuke finished them before the end of class and passed them in. He was usually one of the first to get done all of his work but in this class he had to compete with Shino in handing in things first. Even though to them it wasn't a competition, it was to some of the bored kids sitting in the back. A while back they had started betting to see who would hand in their work first, neither boy cared but they didn't spoil the morons' fun.

* * *

_"Damnit! I'm late! Really late!"_ Naruto repeated over and over in his mind as he ran full speed down the road. This morning had been hell for the blond. He woke up to Emi standing over him, she'd sobered up and somehow remembered everything from last night. She didn't think she got her point across so she picked up where she had left off. Subconsciously he put him hand over his black eye, she'd punched him square in the face and despite her small size... Emi had some strength in her. Of course it wasn't that bad, she'd only thrown him around for a while before throwing him out onto the front porch, telling him to get to school. Sure he had to sneak back in the basement window to grab his clothes but at least he hadn't gotten another injury. His elbow was still sore, but he had protected it well during Emi's attack so no more damage was inflicted upon it. She did however delay him from getting to school in time and by now it was almost halfway through 1st period, he'd get to school just in time for second period though. He'd never once been late however and that hurt him a bit. What would people think about him being late? Would the people in his English wonder where he was, thinking he was finally dead, or would they not even notice? All these questions filtered through his head as he ran full speed with his pathetic looking worn-down book bag on his back.

At school Naruto heard the bell ring, he wouldn't need to bring a late slip since he wasn't late for second period, he'd only missed first. So he headed past the office, up the stairs and to his classroom in a different way then he was used to. Passing through the hallways he kept his head low but he couldn't help but see Sasuke out of the corner of his eyes. He looked concerned for a moment but then ignored him to talk to one of his many adoring fans. He sighed, Sasuke didn't care. He was probably just going to ease him into a false sense of security and then him and his friends would jump him or do something horrible to him. Quickly he vanquished those thoughts, continuing down the hallway to his Academic Math class.

Naruto liked math, he understood it quite well and there wasn't much talking since the teacher was pretty strict when it came to that. This was a class that he never needed anything from the teacher, he'd just write as many notes as he could so that if he didn't understand it he could just study everything until he did. That way he wouldn't have to wait for the teacher to just glare at him or be too 'busy' helping the other students.

Today it was pretty quiet, although he did get a stare from one boy who was also in his English class. Obviously he had noticed the blond to be absent last class and now he could feel the penetrated gaze set directly on his darkened eye. Naruto lowered his head, trying to ignore the eyes boring into him and started with the assigned pages for work written in black marker on the white board in front of them.

Later in the hallway, Naruto overheard that same boy talking arrogantly to his friends. Naruto wouldn't have portrayed him as an individual with arrogance since he was obviously a nerd who possessed very little popularity if not none. But everyone was higher up than the Uzumaki kid, since he was the bottom of the barrel... either that or he wasn't considered worthy enough to even be in the barrel. The boy spoke of his black eye, saying that even though his aunt was scum just like the rest of the family it was good to see someone without respect for Yondaime so they were able to beat the shit out of Naruto unlike the rest of them.

Instantly he hid the hurt from such familiar words and continued down the hall to his third period class. All through Junior High he'd heard comments like that behind his back or right in front of him. Not many people ever said it directly to his face at that grade level, and before in Elementary School children didn't talk like that, they only knew to stay away from him from what their parents had told them. In high school was when the blond confronted most insults, equally to his face and behind his back.

* * *

Lunch, finally. Was Sasuke's only thought. All day the vision of Naruto's face from both this morning and the other day haunted him. He just wanted to speak to him. It would obviously be too forward to confess his love for the solemn blond but he could at least befriend him. Work his way up until trust was earned, then maybe take it to the next level. Making his way to the bleachers, he saw at first glance that the tree was empty. But as he moved closer the blond's figure came into place. Naruto was on the other side of the tree, hidden by the trunk of the tree being as large as it was. His pale, scared face was titled up towards the sun which glared down onto his closed eyelids, giving him an angelic quality. Sasuke's breath caught in his throat as he gazed upon what seemed like a fallen angel, cast out from heaven for his beauty which the other jealous angels tried to mask with bruises. Luckily the raven could see through the scars and bruises, seeing right through to the inner and outer beauty which beamed like a ray into his dark eyes.

Suddenly noticing Sasuke's presence Naruto's cerulean eyes fluttered open to see the Uchiha standing close to the tree, staring at him. The blue eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion and the boy moved to sit upright. So the inner him had been right. Here he was, ready to trick him into thinking everything was going to be all right. "What do you want Uchiha?"

The dark-haired was almost taken aback by the bitterness in the other's voice but he calmed himself, letting the words just come in a kind voice. He had to be patient and firm, he couldn't help Naruto if he got nervous. "I just wanted to talk. After the other day... I shouldn't have grabbed you like that. I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No," Naruto answered a little too quickly, seeming defensive.

"But you winced." The raven pressed on despite himself.

"I was surprised."

"But-" Naruto's intense glare caused him to stop. Sasuke sighed, this wasn't going as planned. He'd only managed to get Naruto even more mad at him. There was no way he'd earn his trust if he barged into his personal life, even though that was the thing he was most concerned about. "Look, I'm sorry. The other day I just wanted to let you know that I'm not like the others. I want to be your friend Naruto."

Again the use of his name made the blond falter, but that persistent and distrusting voice at the back of his mind was still there and as loud as ever. "You don't mean that."

"Yes I do. Ever since I saw you I knew you were only misunderstood. I've never gotten the feeling that you were... what everyone said you were."

Again he glared suspiciously, the voice telling him it was all just a way to lure him in... but you know what... it was working. The more Sasuke spoke, the more he gazed at him with those dark depths, the more he wanted to believe every word escaping from his perfect lips. "So after all those years of knowing about me you just figured I wasn't like my mother?"

The raven smiled inwardly, his voice wasn't as defensive anymore. He was starting to get through to him and that brought Sasuke some hope. "I heard the rumors, like everyone else. But I didn't focus on your mother. You aren't just her son, you have a father as well. An honorable father who deserves to have his son treated like any other human being."

These words shocked the blond nonetheless but he kept up his wavering glare. "So you only want to talk to me to honor my father in some way?" He asked, with a slight accusative tone hindering his voice.

This was unexpected to say the least, Sasuke didn't see this outcome. "No! I want to talk to you because you are you. You deserve to be treated like a human being regardless of who either of your parents were. You should know that, because I do. People say all these cruel things about you, and I can barely stand to hear them saying these things without getting to know you. So... will you allow me to get to know you?"

Naruto's glare had fallen halfway through his speech and now his blue eyes were blinking back tears. How could someone speak this way to him? The voice which intruded his thoughts, telling him it was a trap was now blocked out. The blond could care less if this were a trap. After those words he had to have good intentions.

To the raven's approval Naruto nodded and looked at him with gentle eyes. Sasuke smiled, "You want to come over to my house after school? We could study and I could make supper." He added, hoping to lure him in with the promise of food. Sasuke could always tell that he was hungry and knowing his aunt she never cooked him edible food.  
Despite the sparkle in his eyes at the mention of food, the fair-haired boy lowered his gaze, shaking his head. "I don't think that's a good idea."

Sighing Sasuke realized he'd have to take things slow. "That's okay then, how about I just walk you home?"

Naruto's lifted his head to look back at the Uchiha, nodding once again. "Sure."

* * *

**Okay, just so you guys know. I know that Yondaime isn't his actual name and that it means The Fourth, so please no lectures about that. Thanks.**


	5. Communication and Rivers

**Hey all, sorry for taking so long yet again. It's just that a lot of things has been going on in my life, it's all really complicated and I don't really feel like telling the world about it so if you really wanna know, you can pm me but the basics are just that there was no time for writing in my life in that particular period. So again, sorry for the delay.**

**Oh and for those who read manga, I highly recommend that you read Yellow by Makoto Tateno, not green or orange or gray, Yellow. It is AMAZING! I love it to death! And if you've ever read Fake by Sanami Matoh, you'll most likely like this one and vise versa.**

**To the anonymous reviewers:  
**_**Jade: **_**thanks so much .  
**_**Someone whos too lazy to long in:**_** EEEWWWW ahahahahaha, your review cheered me up somethin awful! I was laughing so hard I almost cried!.. not that I need anymore tears lol. But wow, you have no idea, it really gave me the boost I needed to get off my ass and write this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Concrete Angel**

* * *

Chapter Five:

Naruto waited once again by the tree after school. It had been like this for the past week. School would get out, Naruto would rush out quickly like always, but instead of going to Emi's house he went to his tree. He and Sasuke would always go for a walk after school, around the lake, down the old train tracks, just places where they talked endlessly about whatever came to mind. Sasuke normally came up with the conversations first, but after a few days, he opened up some topics. He'd learned much about Sasuke, many of his favorite things, his best course, some of his university options, and that he wanted to move very far away, just like him. It was always the future they talked about. And while it depressed Naruto to some extent, it also gave him false hope that maybe he could have a future like Sasuke. Maybe he could get a job, save up money and go to a university where they've never heard of Uzumaki. But then those dreams came crashing down when reality hit. Who in Konoha would give the Uzumaki kid a job? However, the fact that they never talked about the past left Naruto curious. He didn't mind not knowing about the raven's past, and he wasn't curious enough to ask, but the questions piled up in his mind nonetheless. Sasuke also never pried into the blonde's life. He never asked about the scars, bruises and bandages; which made Naruto more secure and comfortable, but he had caught glimpses of the expressions Sasuke tried to hide when he saw a new injury. He could tell that it occupied the raven's mind quite a bit. _Eventually_, he told himself, _I'll tell him. I'll get it all off my chest. But not yet... I'm not ready._

Hearing the warning bell for the buses, Naruto began to wonder what was taking Sasuke so long. He was never this late.

* * *

On his way out of his classroom, Sasuke heard his name being called and turned down the hallway to see Tenten, the student council president. "Yeah?" He asked, not that concerned as to what she wanted. Several times this girl had attempted in getting him to join student council and run for president next year. But that wasn't his thing, he already had enough time in getting some privacy, if he went on the council or became president he'd never have any peace.

"I want some help from you. You're popular, especially among the girls, so... I want you to enter the auction for the carnival. It's really simple... you just go on stage and people will bid for a date with you. Now before you say no!" Resourcefully she cut any words about to leave Sasuke's mouth, "it's for charity, and the girls would spend a fortune to go on a date with you. So... please?"

Sasuke gave a little time to give the appearance that he was thinking it over before answering, "No."

Tenten sighed and whined, "Why not? It's for charity. It's not like having a date for once in your life would be that bad."

"I haven't been turning down dates from rabid fangirls all this time just to sell myself off."

"But it'll be us selling you off... for charity." Once again the brunette added in the fact that it was for charity, as though it would change his mind."

"No."

Tenten huffed, "Come on-"

"No matter how many times you ask, beg, and make up reasons for me to do this it will not change my answer so save us both from wasting unnecessary time." His kind yet firm voice left no room for discussion and made Tenten nod reluctantly before taking her leave with nothing else to say.

Now after that little hold up, Sasuke could head out and join Naruto by the tree. His attitude always picked up near the end of the day when he could look forward to spending time with Naruto. After a few days of walking around in random, slightly private places he'd gotten the blonde to open up quite a bit. He actually started conversations on his own without Sasuke urging him into talking. He talked about very few things, avoided the topic of his home, his aunt and his injuries entirely. But that was to be expected. And Sasuke also avoided almost everything about his past, which didn't seem to bother Naruto that much. However what they did talk about interested Sasuke a great deal. He found out that Naruto enjoyed reading very philosophical books, was very talented at mathematics and whenever Sasuke brought up the future, of what he wanted to do and be, Naruto suprisingly said that he wanted to go into law inforcement. Somehow it seemed fitting for the young blonde. It overjoyed him that he was finally in the friend zone with his crush - and it had kept his mind off a certain someone this past week - but how long would it take for him to go further than the friend zone if ever?

* * *

"Hey Naruto, sorry I took so long. I got held up by something for student council." Sasuke explained when he finally reached the back doors of the school were he found Naruto waiting as usual. It may have bee just his imagination but Naruto had appeared a little anxious. Probably just wishful thinking.

The blonde's brow furrowed in confusion at Sasuke's words, "You're on student council?" They'd talked about a lot over the last little while but something as easy to bring up like being on student council had never come up. Either it had just slipped his mind... or he was lying and proving Naruto's suppressed fear.

"Oh, no. The president just wanted me to volunteer for an auction."

"Did you?"

"No."

"Why?"

Sasuke paused, normally Naruto would drop things right at the start... another sign that he was opening himself up.

"I didn't feel like going up on a stage and being some one-day trophy for an overly obsessed girl."

A smile tugged at the corner's of Naruto's mouth. He was trying his hardest not to laugh at the image of several girls fighting for the highest bid while pulling at a dismayed Sasuke in all different direction.

"What's so funny?" Even though Sasuke's face appeared to be angry, his voice was sounded humored.

Naruto shrugged slyly and turned to walk, "Nothing..." Even though his voice was hiding that on-coming giggle.

"Yeah right," Sasuke followed him with somewhat of a scowl. "It can't be that funny..."

"Ah but it is..."

"Would you bet on me to save me from those girls?" Taking a chance, Sasuke threw it out there to test Naruto's reaction.

He was silent for a time and avoided eye contact, he didn't want to let on... especially since he'd finally made a friend... so how could he respond to a question like that. "Nah... I'd rather live without the scars of millions of insane, angry girls beating me up for getting you instead of them." His eyes widened at the end of that sentence... he couldn't believe he'd just said that... _getting you instead of the girls_... oh no, Sasuke would definitely figure it out.

While Naruto panicked on the inside, Sasuke's eyes widened for a whole different reason. _Living without the scars_ is what got to him. Was he finally allowing him into that part of his life. Was he at last confiding in him? It was probably too early... something such as abuse isn't looked into within the first week of knowing someone. He'd have to wait.

"Yeah... that isn't a very good idea. Those fangirls can be a hazard." Sasuke forced a laugh, which Naruto in turn forced a smile. And then they continued their walk to the old train tracks in silence.

Sasuke, while looking around at the overgrowing plants, snuck glances at the blonde's face. Not just to stare at that gorgeous face, but to see if he could read what was going through his mind.

Naruto however avoided eye contact as though looking at Sasuke would turn him to solid stone, and focused on the sun beaming through the greening leaves of the very tall trees.

After a while Sasuke broke the silence, "How was class today?" He asked, not knowing what to say.

"Um... normally. Math quiz was pretty easy."

"That's good, you're great at math so it should have been."

Naruto tried not to smile at the compliment but Sasuke caught the gleam in his blue eyes and smiled happily. ""Uh... what about you...?"

"Boring, as usual."

With that the conversation died and a hush fell over the two. Off in the distance birds chirped and a babbling brook could be heard.

"Hey, let's go sit by the brook." Naruto suggested, starting to feel uncomfortable with the awkward silence.

"...Sure." Sasuke was somewhat surprised by his proposition. In their town the brook was one of the most romantic places with it's beautiful array of flowers ranging from white daisies to yellow lupines which grow along the bank. The way the trees part just right, giving it the perfect view of the sunset. And the brook itself was gorgeous, flowing down over colorful rocks which were placed there over the years, all honoring someone special. It was considered extremely romantic and many of his friends had gotten their first kisses there. And yet Naruto invited him to sit there with him... part of him was cursing at himself for jumping to conclusions but the other part was overjoyed that the possibility could be present.

Turning down the narrow path towards the brook, Naruto thought he sensed Sasuke's pace quicken but it must have all been in his head.

As they stepped into the clearing both boys had to cover their eyes with their hands from the sudden rays of light. The sun had been previously blocked by trees but it beamed brightly in the clearing as it glimmered off the rushing water. Sasuke had only visited this place a few times and was once again astonished by it's beauty. Not too many things in a plain town such as theirs stood out and it was one of their main torrist attractions. Glancing at Naruto he didn't seem that impressed... like he was used to this place. "So... do you come here often?"

Naruto gave him a slightly confused look, "Yeah, how'd you tell?"

"Lucky guess." Sasuke said simply, not wanting to admit he was in wonderment at nature.

The blonde shrugged it off, casually walking over to sit on a log covered in moss, which he seemed familiar with. The raven joined him, looking in the direction holding his secret crush's attention. It was a large, golden rock in the middle of the brook. Water splashed up as the brook rushed around it.

After realizing that he was staring at the rock and that Sasuke had caught him staring, Naruto turned a little pink and took in a deep breath. "That's the rock honoring my father." He explained.

The raven did a double take before turning his eyes to Naruto. "He deserves a stone as beautiful as that."

For once, Naruto looked back into Sasuke's penetrating gaze and nodded.

They stared into each other's, neither speaking, for some time before Naruto panicked and stood suddenly, though he's eyes never wandered from Sasuke piercing ones. He couldn't, they drew him in and it was impossible for him to look away even though he felt as though he wanted to run far from his side.

"You know," reluctantly Sasuke broke eye contact with the blonde and looked vigorously at the streaming water, "I care deeply for you... ever since the day I saw you in history class, and I don't want to see you hurt." He looked back to the blonde who hadn't yet moved, though he did appear like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. "Naruto..."

The bewildered Naruto, not knowing what to say or do, tried to do the only thing he could think of... run. But as he stepped back, Sasuke stood making him take two more steps.

"Naruto!" Sasuke cried out in warning but it was too late, Naruto took too many steps backwards, slipped on the banking and fell into the cold water of the brook. The raven practically jumped into the shallow water to see if he was okay.

Naruto rubbed his back, but he was okay... only his pride was bruised, even though Naruto didn't have much pride to begin with.

Sasuke inwardly smiled, thankful he was alright and helped the stunned blonde to his feet. He was lucky he hadn't landed on a rock, so he didn't crack his head open or break a limb. Guiding him back to the log, Sasuke sat him down. "Are you okay?"

Naruto just nodded, he felt like an idiot...

"Good, but... you're soaked." Pausing, a random idea came to mind. "You should come back to my house, I'll give you a change of clothes."

Shock found it's way back to Naruto's eyes. "No... that's not necessary-"

"Yes it is. I don't want you to catch a cold." Sasuke insisted.

"But..."

"My house is closer, it's more logical to come to mine." He said firmly.

Naruto sighed, he was right... why did he have to be right? "Okay..." He muttered reluctantly.

* * *

**Well... just to be mean, I'm gonna end it here ;P  
I know my promises haven't been that faithful... but I actually plan on getting this next chapter up quickly, I've already wrote the beginning of it, and I also didn't want to make you guys wait any longer to read anything.**


	6. Tempera and Surprises

**You know what, I am now determined to get one of these chapters up without apologizing for taking so damn long. I'm WAY too slow at updating. So, sorry for taking so long, I hope you still want to read after a month. I'm no longer going to be making promises of not taking very long since I obviously break them without really meaning to. It just happens, I'm slow, I'm lazy and I'm busy... so... yeah... without further delay, I give you chapter 6. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Concrete Angel.**

* * *

Chapter Six:

_Wow!_ Was all Naruto could think upon seeing Sasuke's house. It was gorgeous, large, well unkempt. The colors fit perfectly, dark mahogany brown with a light beige trim and a bronze door. The paint wasn't chipping either which gave it the feel of a new house. Even the grass was a fresh green and trim with none of that access dead grass.

"It's just a house," Sasuke said, somewhat humored at Naruto's facial expression.

"Uh... yeah." Coming to his senses, Naruto again felt like a moron... a wet moron at that. Absentmindedly Naruto tugged at his soaked clothing which was sticking to his body.

Opening the door, Sasuke glanced back to see this act, "You should have a shower," He suggested.

Naruto stopped in his tracks... a shower? At Sasuke Uchiha's? No way... "Um... I don't know..."

"Look, I'm not going to let my friend freeze, it'd be better if you showered."

Sighing, the blond just nodded. But honestly... a shower sounded like heaven...

Following Sasuke into his home, Naruto was in a whole new world of wonderment. The outside made the house appear plain in comparison to the inside. The elegantly painted walls, the hardwood floor with the artistic rugs placed in the appropriate areas, the adornments along the walls... it was all so glamorous... making Naruto, who was used to a damp, dark cement basement with peeling paint, feel like he was in a palace. "You actually live here?"

"My whole life... my parent's had good taste and they used to travel a lot, so they have many ornaments from all over the world." Sasuke said simply, as though it was all nothing out of the ordinary.

"I've never seen stuff like this," the blond mumbled, admiring the strange object hung along the walls. Seeing Sasuke, who merely shrugged, take his shoes off and place them in the open closet, Naruto did the same.

"The bathroom is upstairs to your right. I'll come up with a change of clothes in bit. Oh and towels and face clothes are in the cabinet next to the sink." Sasuke instructed.

The blond nodded and softly said "Thanks," before obeying him and disappearing up the stairs.

* * *

Naruto sighed loudly as the hot water streaming from the shower-head caressed his cold body. He had only experienced very few showers, they were high risk of waking an angry Emi so he could only have them when her drinking knocked her out hard. He spent quite a few minutes just basking in the feeling of the water massaging his skin before reaching for a bar of soap and lathering the face cloth he was given. The soap smelt heavenly, just as he'd expected. Naruto almost giggled at the thought of smelling like Sasuke. But that thought brought something far more intimate to mind and he shook his head to rid himself of such nonsense. He could not have that running through his mind while he was in Sasuke's house, it just wouldn't bode well.

Downstairs, Sasuke listened to the pleasant sound of the shower. If someone had told him Naruto Uzumaki was going to be in his house using his shower, Sasuke would have scoffed at them. But the blond was here, in his shower. He blinked away inappropriate images that came to mind and made his way around the kitchen. If he cooked something now, there would be no way Naruto could reject his invitation to supper. But what would Naruto like? They'd talked about food, but he'd never said anything he liked. Of course his terrible aunt probably never fed him proper food, hoping to starve him to death... He scowled at the thought of that bitch but tried to free himself of negative thought so he could focus on cooking. Sure he was already skilled at it from being alone for so long, but he wanted to really impress Naruto. So he'd make one of his specialties... Scallop Kakiage. However, as he looked into his fridge, he realized that he had used the last of his scallops last week and forgot to pick up groceries. So he'd have to make due with something else, and seizing the leftover tempura batter he decided upon Tempura Soba instead. Quickly he busied himself, only accompanied by the noise he himself made and the faint drizzling of the shower.

* * *

While Sasuke waited for the tempera, Sasuke headed up the stairs. Still hearing the shower running, he figured Naruto wasn't finished and therefore decided to collect a change of clothes for him so he didn't have to go trotting around in a wet towel.

Naruto's build was slightly smaller than his own, for various reason which Sasuke tried to ignore for the moment, so he rummaged through his drawers to find some of his smaller sized clothing. A small T-shirt, pants and clean boxers (ones he never wore since they were a gift from one of his fan girls; the light blue with dark blue hearts wasn't exactly his style) should be fine. So with the clothing piled neatly he moved from his bedroom and approached the bathroom across the hall. The raven opened the door after knocking and was greeted with the sight of a half naked blond wearing only a towel around his waist.

Naruto's blue eyes widened with a start and his mouth opened to scream but he refused to vocalize it.

Turning red Sasuke averted his eyes as quickly as he could, although taking his eyes off of Naruto's tortured yet gorgeous body was rather difficult, and closed the door almost all the way to block his view.

"Uh... sorry... um... here's the uh clothes," Sasuke managed to spit out as he held the folded clothes through the small opening of the door.

Hesitantly the blond took them, but he did so from afar, stretching his arm to its full length in order to take them. Once they had transferred from the raven's hand to the blond's, Sasuke closed the door completely and muttered a faint "I'll be downstairs," before hastily walking away from the door.

On the other side, after he got over his shock, Naruto cursed and stared down at his battered body. Scars and bruises were plainly visible, so it was impossible for Sasuke to have not noticed them. Perhaps it was time to tell him... it was obvious he could trust him... after what he'd said and done...

* * *

Downstairs, Sasuke paced around the kitchen, his hand covering his somewhat flushed face. How stupid he had been... assuming that Naruto would still be in the shower. It was rude for him to just walk in on a guest. Though he had knocked... and people standing right there in the open would normally be able to hear it. Naruto however must not have... considering how shocked the boy had been and probably still was. "He must think I'm a pervert now..." the Uchiha muttered to himself, still moving about the room. "...inviting him to my house to have a shower then just walking in on him... He'll never trust me again..." His pace stopped abruptly as the timer went off. Sasuke growled at the noise, thinking of taking his frustration out on the small mechanical device but thought against it. Resolving to continue with his original plan.

* * *

Finally working up the courage, Naruto got dressed in Sasuke's clothing, neatly piled his own dirty ones and made his way cautiously down the stairs. He found Sasuke sitting at the kitchen counter with his elbows propped up and his forehead resting on his latched hands. The raven appeared deep in thought for his eyes were closed. Was he attempting to properly word his confrontation about Naruto's injuries? Sure he'd known that his only friend noticed the more visible ones a while back. But now that he'd seen the just of them, how could he keep from questioning?

Sasuke looked up when he heard Naruto's footsteps and watched him thoughtfully. Avoiding his piercing gaze, the blond shifted where he stood and took a long gulp, preparing for the impact of question. However, when the raven didn't speak, Naruto broke the awkward silence with his awkward shaky voice.

"Um... thanks again for the shower... if I um... could get a bag for my clothes I'll just um... be going..."

Sasuke's brow furrowed at this. "Naruto, you don't have to leave. I never meant to-"

Shaking his head, the blond cut him off. "No, it's better if I go now."  
"But I already made you supper." He gestured to the plate across from his own.

As Naruto followed his hand, his eyes grew wide at the sight of food. Actual food. Beautiful food. Now that Naruto was distracted from his confusion and nervousness, he could finally smell the heavenly scent emanating from the food he had not noticed until now. It was intoxicating and caused Naruto's eyes to droop and subconsciously take a step forwards toward the counter.

Sasuke half smiled at the humor of the blond's expression but also frowned at thinking about how horrible his aunt treated him for his response to food to be like this.

"Naruto," Sasuke stood up, "Why don't you sit here and eat while I throw your clothes in the washer?"

Naruto's brow furrowed, as though he was faced with the question of life. Regardless, his eyes remained fixed on the enticing plate of tempera. While the blond was still in his trance, Sasuke led him to the stool at the counter and took the folded clothing from his hands. Naruto's head shot up to look at the raven when his pale hands brushed over his own naturally darker ones in the process of taking the clothes. It was the first time Naruto had even glanced in Sasuke's direction since he came downstairs, and it may very well have been the first time they've truly gazed into each other's eyes.

The bright, intense blue eyes filled with sadness, confusion and shock did something to Sasuke causing his heart to skip a beat and move a step closer. Naruto was drawn in by the dark, cold yet inviting orbs holding his gaze, forbidding him to look or move away. Suddenly his breath was forced from his lungs when Sasuke's body seemed to be nearer to his own. It was as though their eyes connected their worlds, their pasts, their futures, and they could see each other in a whole new light.

Drinking in each other's silhouettes seemed to drag on for hours, hours of nothingness filled with everything; but in reality it was no more than a minute. Instinctively Sasuke moved even closer, raising his hand to possibly cup Naruto's scarred but beautiful cheek. Although just as the raven's hand reached shoulder level, Naruto's stomach growled loudly, causing the enchanting mood to disintegrate and motivating a faint, rosy blush to spread across the blond's cheeks.

Sasuke stifled a chuckle at this as he let his hand fall back lay upon the clothing resting in his opposite hand. Even though he was rather disappointed with the turn of events, the reason for the change of atmosphere was particularly amusing... not to mention Naruto was adorable when he blushed.

"I... uh..." The Uzumaki stuttered.

The raven couldn't help but smile. "You sit and eat. I'll chuck these in the washer and be back to join you."

Hesitantly, Naruto nodded and sat himself on the stool. Once he picked up his fork, Sasuke, apparently satisfied, walked out of the kitchen and down the hallway. The blond sighed and began to play with the food. Unsure of how he should eat it, if he was even going to. Would Emi be able to tell that he ate a real meal? If so, would she beat him for it? Or force him to throw up the only authentic food he'd ever tasted? The blond swallowed the last bit of fear and worry as he scooped up some noodles with his fork and raised it to his mouth. He breathed in the scent before taking his first bite, confirming that it was real and possibly subconsciously making sure it wasn't poisoned or something. The taste was even better than the smell and Naruto savored that first bite as though it was the only food left on earth.

* * *

Sasuke turned the knob to regular 12 and pulled to get the water of the washer that was set to small load with cold water, going. He poured the right amount of soap into fast running water and tossed the clothes in after them. Closing the lid he leaned his back against the machine and sighed audibly. After seeing how unnerved Naruto was, there was no possible way to bring up the abuse now... He'd just have to give him more time.

* * *

**Sorry to disappoint y'all but... no smexing in this chapter ;P but hey... Naruto is still in the house... hehe, though I'm not going to give anything away, I just enjoy teasing .**


	7. Confessions and Comfort

**Man, just once I'd like to put up a chapter where I'm not apologizing for being so slow. I'm seriously making it a goal. Though I doubt I'll achieve it with the workload I've got. Now, I'm not going to make excuses and tell you guys all the stuff I have stressing me out... though I did almost faint yesterday... no biggy though. So, I think soon the chapter will flow more better. Since I'm starting to reach long since planned occurrences that, by the way, do not happen in this chapter. So again, sorry for the wait, I honestly had not realized that it had been over a month since I've updated. I've really gotta do something to sped up my writing process. **

**Oh and I just realized this chapter, near the end. That all this time I've been calling Naruto a "blonde" in the feminine way... so I'll be going through all the other chapters and fixing that. **

**Anyway, without further delay... here's chapter seven. Thanks for waiting.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Concrete Angel.**

* * *

Chapter Seven:

When Sasuke returned to the room, he didn't know what to think of Naruto's eating. He sat there slurping down his food quickly but appearing to savor it as though he was eating like time froze. Again he was torn between smiling and glowering. So much of this boy was off. All due to his aunt...

Moving slowly, Sasuke sat at his place across from the starving blond. He ate his food at a slow, steady pace, not often taking his dark eyes off the boy opposite him.

Naruto felt the strength of the gaze and looked up, connecting his blue eyes with Sasuke's. This instantly brought back the recent memory and both boys averted their eyes. Naruto with a slight blush, resumed staring at his food, but Sasuke's was the only one to resume his eyes to the other as they ate silently. So close. Sasuke couldn't help but think, and what if Naruto's stomach had not growled. Would they have-

"Sasuke?" Naruto's weak voice broke into Sasuke's thoughts and instantly he responded, perhaps a little too quickly.

"Yes?" Maybe what he'd been thinking had been obvious to Naruto and-

"This food was delicious. Thank you..."

There goes that idea. "Um, thanks." Sasuke spoke, successfully covering the disappointment he felt, "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Naruto glanced over in Sasuke's direction, but avoided looking at him. Instead he focused on the raven's plate, then returned to his own and back to Sasuke's. This caused a faint blush to, once again, take over his cheeks. "I'm sorry... I'm done before you."

This time the raven couldn't hold back a light chuckle. "You started before me. And I'm a slow eater. It's all right Naruto. Don't worry about it." He probably doesn't understand normal concepts of dining, having only Emi to "teach" him.

Naruto gave nothing more than a nod, but apparently his laugh helped ease some embarrassment because the red began to leave from his cheeks.

"So, you want to watch a movie after I'm done?" Sasuke inquired, secretly hoping to keep the blond away from his house and his aunt. "I'll let you choose the movie."

"I... I uh... shouldn't stay too long." Naruto said nervously, thinking through Emi's schedule. Fear could make a young boy memorize anything. Today she worked from 9:00am till 6:00pm. It was some time around 5 o'clock now... so he had only an hour to get home before Emi, knowing that if he weren't home when she arrived he'd receive even worse of a beating.

"You won't get home too late, I wouldn't keep you that long on a school night." Sasuke assured, really wanting Naruto to stay.

"No... I have be back there before six." It was not just the foreshadow of pain which lead Naruto more to leaving rather than staying, it was the idea of sitting on a couch, alone, watching a movie with Sasuke. He wasn't too knowledgeable on movies since he'd never really watched any, but he'd heard talk in the hallway from girls giggling about having cuddled with their boyfriend the previous night on the couch to watch a beautifully romantic movie. The image of his head resting upon Sasuke's lap, with his gentle hand combing soothingly through his blond hair as they gazed peacefully at a t.v. screen sent enchanting and nervous chills down Naruto's spine.

"Naruto?"

Sasuke's questioning voice returned Naruto's mind to the present, and he'd realized he'd missed something Sasuke had said. "Huh?"

"You okay? You kinda just zoned out on me."

"Oh... sorry, I was just thinking... I um... I'm okay though." Naruto stumbled over his words, hoping what he was thinking was not obvious. Sasuke probably wouldn't want to be his friend anymore if he knew Naruto had a crush on him.

Sasuke's guess at what he'd been thinking about wasn't anywhere close to a romantic night. Due to what he'd been saying, and how nervous he was about arriving home late, he was lead to believe Naruto was terrified of being beaten by Emi. He assumed that his "punishment" was even worse if Naruto wasn't immediately at her disposal. It made him sick.

"Okay well... I'll walk you home when your clothes are done." Sasuke spoke, hoping his anger wasn't obvious in his voice. He stood as he said this, picking up both his and Naruto's plates and bringing them to the sink.

"I can help you with the dishes." Naruto offered, standing up. He did not want to leave just yet and did not want to trouble the raven anymore than he had.

But Sasuke waved off his proposal and started up the water. "Nah. It's okay."

Naruto nodded resignedly, he didn't much like the idea of getting a good meal without doing something to earn it, but said nothing as he returned her gaze to the empty counter.

Once again the boys fell silent, and only the sound of running water and a soapy cloth moving against the dishes filled their ears. Sasuke focused all his attention on the dishes, and Naruto's eyes only wandered from the counter to glance at the digital clock on the microwave. The more the blond thought about being late and getting beat, the more he thought about Sasuke seeing him in the washroom. He wondered if the raven was thinking about the scars and bruises which he most likely had seen. He hadn't asked him yet, but that didn't mean he wouldn't. Or perhaps he was waiting for Naruto to just tell him.

When the water had stopped and Sasuke began drying the dishes, the blond came to a conclusion.

"Sasuke... I... I want to um... tell you something..." He spoke nervously, it was dreadfully hard for him. This of course caught Sasuke's attention and he turned to look only at the blond, holding the dishcloth in both unmoving hands.

"I..." a lump rose in Naruto's throat, his hands started to shake and he began sweating. Taking a deep breath, he spit something out, though it wasn't that he'd planned to say, "Did you see... anything when... when you opened the uh... door...?"

It took a moment for Sasuke to register what he was being asked. "Did I... oh Naruto I didn't mean to... I'm really sorry about that but I didn't see you na- er... um..." Desperately he tried to make a complete sentence without feeling awkward or making Naruto feel awkward as well.

"I... I don't mean that... I was wearing a towel..." the blond spoke quietly and he blushed as a thought of Sasuke seeing hi naked flashed in his mind.

"Then what-" the raven cut himself off as he began to realize what Naruto was talking about but he kept quiet. He had waited for this moment too long to rush Naruto.

"I mean... on my... did you see any..." he sighed heavily. Why was this so damn hard? It was Sasuke, he could trust him and he wanted... he _needed_ to tell him. "...scars..." His voice was barely audible, but to Sasuke it was like he was speaking through a megaphone. He didn't bother nodding since Naruto was unmistakably intent on _not_ looking anywhere remotely close to him.

"Yeah..."

Naruto's head bobbed, nodding in acknowledgment.

"I've seen them," when the raven continued to speak, Naruto's eyes drifted toward him, however his head remained hung, "since grade ten." Even though he couldn't fully see the blond's eyes, Sasuke knew they'd widened. His dark eyes never left Naruto as he pressed on with a soft voice. "I'm glad you told me Naruto, I've been worried about you for a long time." This caused the blond's head to snap up, surprise and tears filling his blue eyes. Biting his lip, Sasuke stepped forward, cursing the counter for blocking the distance between himself and Naruto even though it kept him from possibly overwhelming him. But as Naruto unsuccessfully tried to stifle his oncoming tears, Sasuke stepped around the counter and pulled the blond to him, holding him tightly. Instead of pulling away, which Sasuke had previously feared, Naruto's hands gripped the raven's shoulders as he cried into his chest. Sasuke increased his hold on Naruto, soothingly stroking his back, which in turn caused him to cry harder.

After a while, Naruto's cries faded into occasional sobs and his grip on the raven's shoulder's lessened, though he never made any attempt to move away. Moving away slightly, but still keeping one hand to hold Naruto's back, Sasuke spoke with a tender voice. "Let's go sit down and wait for your clothes."

Naruto complied without an objection as he was led out of the room, across the hall and into a spacious living room. He didn't take in any of his surroundings, but if he were in his usual state of mind he would have probably fallen over in amazement. Beautiful leather furniture, wonderfully expensive looking paintings and wall hangings, but what would have caused the blond to faint would be the 52-inch wide screen television. Sasuke set them on the largest of the sofas with some difficultly since Naruto would not actually let go of him. Once they were settled comfortably, Naruto laid his head upon Sasuke's chest and just closed his eyes, blocking everything other than his heartbeat from his mind. It had taken a lot out of the blond to confess his life long secret, the most devastating circumstances of his life. Sasuke, however, did not mind in the least. He was relieved that Naruto had finally decided to tell him. Now he didn't have to feel so helpless whenever he caught sight of a newly formed bruise, cut or broken bone on the Uzumaki and could offer his assistance. Maybe Naruto would let him help file a report against his aunt and then Naruto would be free of the abuse. Free to actually live.

Sasuke's hand absentmindedly ran through Naruto's blond locks while he thought about all the opportunities he could provide Naruto. And Naruto accepted it without thought, sighing peacefully as his mind began to drift away from consciousness. He'd never cried so much in his life, which would have been surprising to anyone knowing what he'd been through all his life, but it was the truth and because of it... he was exhausted. He no longer cared about being late. In fact, for the moment, he'd completely forgot where he was, who he was and just gave himself up to the loving caress of sleep.

* * *

The blond's eyes flickered open softly. He yawned and let out a long soft sigh. For some strange reason he felt very at ease. Whenever he woke up, it was always because of noises, or pain... but today he casually woke up on his own. Perhaps Emi had gone to work early and decided it would be a waste of time to 'punish' him, or she was too busy and needed to get there as quickly as possible. Though... that had happened before. She'd been called into work early and hadn't laid a hand, implement, projectile or even her voice on him, but he'd still waken up uneasy and afraid of what could come. Why was it that on this morning, he felt calm, peaceful... safe? Rubbing his bright blue eyes his vision started to come to him and he looked around in confusion. He wasn't seeing the cold, damp, wreckage of a basement. It was a beautiful living room. Like out of a wonderful dream that Naruto never had the opportunity or right to dream. After a moment he realized that he also wasn't sleeping on his barely-there blanket on the cold, concrete floor which drove into him. He was on a rather comfortable couch and there was a warm, soft blanket covering him, as well as a fluffy pillow under his head. Off in the distance he heard sizzling and smelled something heavenly intoxicating.

Still puzzled with confusion Naruto sat up and took the blanket off of him to realize that he was still wearing the clothes he'd borrowed from Sasuke. Which meant... Blue eyes widened with shock when everything came to him. He had never left Sasuke's house. Which meant he'd never gotten home before Emi and judging by the early sun gleaming through the window he hadn't been there for her to take out her anger on him before work either... Shit. He was going to die when returned after school. But... how could he still be here? They'd only ate. Desperately Naruto tried to remember what had happe- His eyes grew even wider. He'd told Sasuke that he... and then he... and they... Naruto blinked away the images that completed his sentences in the place of words. He'd actually asked Sasuke if he'd seen the scars... and then he cried... actually cried for once in his life... in Sasuke's arms! On the couch! Close together!

But why was he still here, in the house... he didn't remember anything after Sasuke's heartbeat in his ear soothing him into... sleep. Damn. He'd fallen asleep without even thinking of the consequences. What was he going to do? Returning to Emi's would mean much more pain and 'punishment' than usual but he had nowhere else to go. Sighing he realized he would have to return after school, sooner is better than later. Means less of a beating, even though it will be worse than anything before.

The sizzling from far off -which Naruto guessed was the kitchen stopped and he heard the clinking of plates. Soon after the raven arrived in the doorway of the living room.

"Oh good, you're awake." He wore a smile upon his face and his attitude made him seem like a morning person. Looking closer he could tell he was freshly showered by the dampness of his enchantingly dark hair. "I've made bacon, eggs and hash browns, if you want some come to the kitchen. Then you should get dressed so we can go to school."

Naruto just stared, wondering why he had such a calm demeanor. Did he not realize what he'd caused? He shook the idea hastily from his thoughts. _"No, it was not his fault I fell asleep."_

_But he could have woken you up. _That very same voice in his head, commented, and it made a lot of sense but Naruto refused to side with him.

_"He probably didn't want to trouble me. You know, let me rest after my confession... it did take a lot out of me... crying like that."_

_True. It's not his fault you're a wuss. _The voice mocked in an arrogant, offhanded tone.

Naruto just inwardly glared at his voice, but honestly that word had hit him deep down. Comments like that normally did and even more truthfully, the majority of them did come from himself.

Somehow the glare had surfaced onto his expression and Sasuke of course believed it was directed at me.

"Hey, listen Naruto." His hurt voice snapped the blond back to reality and he devoted his entire attention to him. "I'm really sorry about letting you fall asleep. I know you said you needed to be home but you were so tired and once you dozed off I couldn't bare to wake you up. You looked so peaceful and- and-" He'd spoken everything so fast that it all seemed to be one sentence, thankfully Sasuke was a naturally slow speaker even when sped up so Naruto could still make sense of it and cut him off.

"It's not your fault. Everything'll be fine." He plastered on one of his best fake smiles, which was actually pretty convincing for someone who rarely ever smiled let alone fake smiled. He never really had a need for it before, but he supposed it was just natural talent.

"Are you-" This time he spoke in the opposite way of before. Even the one syllable words were intensely slow.

Naruto's fake smile spread, and he could use the previous offer as a way to avoid further conversation. "Yes. Now if you don't mind. I'd like to have breakfast."

* * *

**Well, I know nothing you all were "hinting" at did not happen. But I think the unloading of emotional baggage kept you occupied. **


	8. Wounds and Heartbeats

**Well... I actually had this finished during my free class today, but after I had finished it... I realized it was too early for something like that... so... I had to rewrite the entire ending and though it perturbed me to no end, I still like how it came out. Sure it's not as good as the original because well... it was fun to go on about how I left it. Sorry you guys don't get to read it, but it really is too soon. Who knows, I might actually work this scene in later on when it will actually fit. But hey, aren't you proud of me? It only took me two weeks to update this time :) ... though what's strange... is it feels weird to be updating this soon, haha oh well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Concrete Angel**

* * *

Chapter Eight:

He opened the door cautiously, knowing it to be better to enter through the front rather than the back or the basement. The door barely squeaked today, and he crept into the kitchen. Thankfully it was empty but clean it was not. Pieces of broken bowls and glass were scattered about the floor, counters and table; one of the cabinet doors was off its hinges; and a few of the drawers had previously been flung across the room, causing them to break apart. _"Wow... she must have been furious..." _Naruto now shook nervously, picturing him in pieces after been tossed across the room, just like one of the drawers or bowls.

Carefully he maneuvered around the broken articles to the other side of the kitchen, where the door to the basement was. But just as he put his hand on the doorknob, he heard footsteps from the living room. He gulped as he could feel the anger and hatred rush over him, followed by the horrible scent of alcohol.

"We've you been?" his aunt's words were slurred, and her footstep's uneven.

Naruto was now so terrified that he couldn't take his hand off the doorknob and he barely dared to breathe.

"Look at... me when I'm... talking to you," Emi's drunken voice was laced in fury and Naruto could feel the intensity of her glare on his back. However, no matter how hard he tried, he could not bring himself to turn around.

Her sounds got closer, she was but a few feet away and Naruto shook uncontrollably. "I-I-I'm sorry... I-"

"You've been out... ruinin my... repu-reputation... brat... haven't you," His aunt accused, her voice hardly recognizable to anyone who was not used to it in this state.

"N-no... Emi-san... I-I... wasn't... I..." Naruto's voice trembled in fear, he knew there was no use in explaining things to her. She wouldn't listen even if she were sober. So the blond gave up fighting to keep his voice stable and closed his eyes tight, preparing himself for impact.

It didn't take long. A few more look-at-me-brat's and she began throwing anything near her at him. A lamp that just barely missed his head, a wooden figurine that hit him in the back, a few larger pieces of the broken kitchenware that no doubt caused her own hands to bleed. Naruto winced against the pain one of the pieces caused as if shredded into a sensitive area on the back of his leg.

"You worthless... piece... of trash... why couldn't... your mother... have killed you!" Every few words were enhanced by some sort of object being thrown toward the blond. He was lucky that her horrible aim was even worse when she was drunk.

Naruto's hands clenched and he squeezed the doorknob so hard that it heated up when a hard figurine, luckily having no sharp points, hit him in the small of his back.

"It's all... your fault! Damn... you!"

The blond bit his lower lip until he tasted blood. Even though most objects missed, he winced at everything she threw, imagining the worst if one actually _did_ hit him in a crucial area.

Soon the projectiles stopped, but her cruel words didn't as she grabbed him by the shoulders, prying him away from the door and tossed him with great force into the now half empty glass case. He groaned in agony as the glass, wood and figurines jabbed into his body. Her face, the room, and her words all blurred into one as he was once again thrown across the room, only to find himself slamming into the basement door which creaked loudly at the pressure. It had never been a very strong door but currently Naruto wasn't concerned. He was preoccupied with his aunt and his head which now bled. Before he had a chance to steady himself, his shoulders were once again taken hold of and he was rocked back and forth fiercely, causing his head to bang repeatedly and painfully against the door. Very soon, the weak door groaned in protest against the weight and began to crack.

Each impact was so fierce that his breath was forced out of his lungs and he could barely cry out in pain. His eyes dulled and glazed over, blood leaked down his neck, and he lost all will to guard himself as consciousness slowly slipped away from his grasp.

With one last blow, the door broke away from its hinges and the barely attentive Naruto started to fall backwards. Emi stumbled forwards but managed to release the damaged blond, so that he didn't drag her down, and just barely regained balance when she stepped down one step.

Naruto just managed to grab the railing with his right hand. He winced as his legs fell out from under him and his chest and face hit the weak steps hard. They cracked slightly down the middle but somehow held. Wearily, the blond gazed up at his aunt, though he did this stealthily for he tried to appear unconscious in hope she would leave him as is.

Luckily, since she was so drunk out of her mind, Emi merely glared and gave up, stumbling back to the room from which she came.

Once she was out of view, Naruto let out a long, relieved sigh and released the railing from his grasp. But other than that, he did not move. He was hurting too badly, his head bleeding, his ribs broken, face bruised and because he had grabbed the railing instead of plummeting to his doom, his arm tore out of its socket.

Naruto closed his eyes and tried to ignore the incomprehensible pain. He'd put himself back together after he'd rested there for a little while. Hopefully Emi wouldn't return that night, perhaps drinking herself into a comatose state instead.

* * *

Sasuke grumbled as he walked down the empty hallway of the school. Tenten had dragged him into this stupid meeting and roped him into helping out with a student council dinner theatre, he apparently was going to be building the set along with a few others. This hour long meeting, which Tenten assured him would only take a moment, was the reason Sasuke hadn't walked Naruto home from school that day. So all through the meeting he had been fidgety, anxious, and worried over the blond. He had been a day late in getting back home and Sasuke could only hope that his aunt had not noticed his absence.

He sped up his pace without realizing and was currently strutting down the street in the direction of Naruto's house. His gut was giving him a bad feeling and all he knew at the moment was that he needed to get to Naruto's just in case...

The raven approached the rather nice looking house with caution. He didn't know if he should be there... what if his presence caused further harm -if he'd receive any- to the one he loved. Despite the doubt, his legs led him up the steps, onto the oak porch and to the front door. He was surprised by how clean and content the house looked. By Naruto's tattered/poor appearance you would assume the house was a badly maintained, rotting shed. It was obvious Emi was not only aggressive but greedy as well. She most definitely kept the money passed down from Naruto's parents, which was known to be a lot since both of his parents had been rich. Though his father's money was legal, his mother's was from the murders of innocents. He scowled at the woman who was not presently in his view as his hand found the doorknob.

Sasuke's heart just about flew into his throat when the opened door revealed chaos. Everything was awry. Glass, wood, figurines, dishes - Eyes widened, heart stopped - blood! Without thinking the raven rushed over to where the blood had splattered in a different doorway. It was like looking through another person's eyes and he was seeing himself stoop over the blood that he could only guess belong to-

Naruto! Sasuke's eyes widened at the sight of the motionless bloody, blond sprawled out across the basement steps. "Naruto! Holy Fuck!" He bolted halfway down the steps, cautiously after he just about fell through the second one, and knelt down at Naruto's head. "Oh god, please be alive!" Sasuke could barely process a coherent thought as he felt for the boy's pulse. A relieved sigh was released when he found one, weak as it may be.

Beneath him, the blond grunted and moved slightly.

"Naruto!" The raven almost screamed, glad he was conscious.

"...sas...sasu...ke?" he barely breathed.

"Yeah, yeah I'm here Naruto. I'll get you out of here."

"...n...no...I...c...can...can't..." He struggled to sit up but with one arm out of commission, broken ribs and a concussion it was pretty damn hard.

"Yes you can, I'll take you to the hospital, get you help."

"...no!" Naruto groaned strongly. He couldn't leave, didn't Sasuke understand that? He had no where, no one.

"Here, let me help," He ignored Naruto's resistance and helped him sit up, noticing his loose arm in the process.

"Can... you..?" The blond didn't finish, just nodded to his right arm.

"Um..." he nodded, closing his eyes as he snapped the joint back into place with a loud, spine chilling crick.

Naruto cried in pain, feeling dizzy again and swaggered to show it.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed with concern, "Come on. I'm getting you out of here." He attempted to help the blond up by his elbow but he stayed firmly on the steps. "Naruto?"

"No, I can't."

"You're bleeding from the head and hell knows what else is broken!" He touched his arm at this, "I'm taking you to the hospital!" The raven tried to keep his voice calm but he was getting very impatient. How could Naruto think he needed to stay where violence was! He had to get out before it too late.

"She'll know... if I go to the hospital... she'll know..." Naruto's voice quavered with fear and nervousness.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, he just wanted to get him away from Emi right now. "Fine. I'll bring you to my house then."

"No... Sasuke... it'll hurt me more." He shut his eyes tightly to fight against the oncoming tears. He knew Sasuke just wanted to help him, and he wanted to return to his house, but Emi would hunt him down, she wouldn't allow it and he'd be hurt worse.

"Please, Naruto. Let me help you." Sasuke pleaded.

"It'll help me to stay. To not annoy her further." Naruto tried in vain to calm him.

"But you can't stay like this." The raven brushed his hand gently over Naruto's bloody locks, keeping his distance from any area that might be injured.

"Once she's drunk herself to sleep, I can go clean up." Naruto assured him. He'd been doing this for years, and even though this was one of the more damaging experiences, he knew what he was doing.

Sasuke was of course skeptical but nodded reluctantly. He didn't want to give into Naruto's fear but he wasn't about to force him to do anything, even if it was for good. "All right. But I'm staying."

Naruto opened his mouth to protest but was silenced with a stern look from cold, yet caring eyes. "Fine..." He sighed, lowering his head in defeat.

* * *

**Sorry it's a rather short chapter, I would have written more but I have rehearsal to run off to now and I didn't want you guys to wait until tomorrow night. **


	9. Bandages and Redhair

**Oh wow, I'm so sorry guys I honestly didn't meant to take this long. I feel really bad but I got stuck with an english essay and some deadlines for scholarships were coming up and I've been a little busy with that. Thanks again to dramagirl, your PM's really give me a kick in the ass so I can stop procrastinating.**

**And I just have to say... OMG I cannot believe I've never written anything with Sasuke and Kiba in here before. I could have sworn until just yesterday that I'd written a certain scene in but come to find out that I had only written it on paper (which I can't find) and not in the actual chapters . oh how that annoyed me. So yeah, that's why the only time with Kiba in the story had been when he'd bullied poor Naruto. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Concrete Angel**

* * *

Chapter Nine:

Sasuke tiptoed cautiously into the living room. All was quiet with Emi laying unconscious in a wide arm chair, a half empty beer bottle on her lap. If she moved just an inch, it would cause the bottle's contents to spill onto her lap. He'd do that himself except he did not want to risk waking her.

After stepping over broken glass and figurines, he found himself at the bathroom door which he opened slowly, keeping one eye on the snoozing blond in case she responded. He slipped in silently, grabbed all the medical supplies he could find and a few towels, wetting one in the sink then returned the way he came, picking up a throw pillow and blanket on the couch as he went.

Downstairs in the cold, damp basement, Naruto sat up on his 'bed', waiting for Sasuke to return safely. And even though he knew the raven would be coming back, he tensed up when he heard footsteps, terrified they might belong to his aunt. He didn't know what he'd do if she'd done something to the only one who cared for him. He'd probably no longer have the will to live. Luckily, a relieved sigh escaped his lips when Sasuke's silhouette appeared at the landing. He could go on.

"You okay?" Stupid questioning considering the circumstances, Sasuke knew, but he asked it anyway.

"Naruto just nodded meekly.

Kneeling down, Sasuke dumped all the supplies on the thin blanket, except the damp towel which he kept in his hand. Naruto eyed it suspiciously, and reflectively moved back when Sasuke shifted closer, raising the towel to head level.

"I'm just going to clean the blood." Sasuke spoke in such a soft, assuring voice, Naruto could only nod dumbly.

Softly, Sasuke began dabbing at the blood on his face and neck, working his way up. With the raven being only inches away... Naruto could only stare at him breathlessly. He felt strange being so near, face to face, with the one he secretly loved, as he was being taken care of. He was surprised Sasuke couldn't hear his heart, for it was beating so rapidly against his rib cage that it made the broken ones somewhat hurt.

Sasuke paused in his movement and shifted his gaze to meet Naruto's eyes. It was as though he were seeing right into his thoughts and Naruto shivered with anticipation. He was taken completely offguard when the raven gently but suddenly drew him into a tight embrace.

"Uh... Sa...Sasuke...?"

He was silent for a while, but eventually he spoke, "I was so scared." his voice was but a whisper and was slightly choked, like he was holding back tears.

Naruto blinked, feeling a pang in his heart. He'd never heard someone admit that they were scared so emotionally. He wanted to say something to ease Sasuke's worry but not only was he unable to find his voice, he also couldn't find the right words to say.

"I thought I'd lost you," Sasuke's voice was on the verge of breaking.

Naruto, coming out of his daze, hugged him back comfortingly. Not knowing what else to say, the blond murmered, "I'm sorry."

Sasuke coughed when he choked on one of his soundless cries, "It's not your fault. **None** of this is your fault." He emphasized the word, none, to make sure Naruto knew he was not to blame for Emi abusing him.

Feeling Naruto nod on his shoulder, Sasuke gave him a squeeze and breathed hard. He did not release the blond from his hug, however, until he recovered from his emotional outburst, and even then he only backed away to the fairest degree.

Naruto trembled as he found Sasuke's dark eyes once again seeing through him and into his soul. He swallowed the lump rising in his throat with a great deal of effort when Sasuke's face moved closer into his personal space The blond couldn't think coherently enough to close his wide eyes and as Sasuke's lips were but centimeters from his own, a loud smash from upstairs caused them both to jump back from each other. Both their eyes made their way to the stairway and watched intently, fear clearly shining through.

When no further sound was heard, they simultaneously released the breaths they'd been holding in.

"She must have dropped the bottle on her lap," Sasuke whispered more to himself then Naruto, who just nodded as his mind tried to wrap itself around what had previously happened.

"I'd better bandage you up. Head first." Sasuke held up the gauze he'd retrieved from the cabinet in the bathroom.

Both boys avoided each other's eyes like the plague as the raven looped the gauze around Naruto's head, from his forehead, down just above his ear, to the lower back of his head, and back up over the other ear to repeat.

"What else other than your arm is hurt?" Sasuke's question startled the blond, who'd rerun the closeness of the raven's lips over and over in his mind.

"Uh... ribs." He answered shortly, keeping his eyes on an upside down box which he felt more comfortable with than his friend sitting right in front of him.

"Okay, you'll have to take off your shirt."

This time Sasuke's unsure words brought Naruto's blue eyes to look into his own, which did not look back, in surprise.

"What?"

"Your shirt. I can't wrap the bandages over it." Sasuke kept his gaze on a box of band-aids, questioning why he'd bothered picking those up, just to keep his mind off the blond and what he'd almost done.

"Ok..." Naruto blinked, then nervously attempted to remove his shirt with only one hand. Though it was in vain, for it proved impossible for him in his current state. "Um... could you..." Before he could finish speaking, his face flushed red and he clammed up instantly.

"Uh... yeah..." Sasuke's own voice shook, and he kept his eyes low as he carefully brought the blond's shirt over his head and arms, being extremely gentle with his right arm. He placed it to their side before picking up the gauze once more and wrapping it around the injured's chest.

All the while Naruto's cheeks reluctantly remained a deep shade of red. He just couldn't think right with Sasuke this close, and after what had almost happened, he could just lean down an inch and... At the thought of their lips touching, his cheeks' color deepened and his blue eyes widened.

Sasuke didn't even notice this, or much of the blushing. He was too busy debating over whether he'd been too forward and frightened the blond, or if he was only making matters worse. Either way he'd stay and help the boy with his injuries and attempt to keep him from the harm of his aunt, at least for a little while. But he didn't want to be the cause of his discomfort. Though... he didn't seem too negligent against his almost being kissed, but what if he was just too shocked to protest? All the Uchiha had managed to do was contradict himself over and over again as he wrapped the gauze around Naruto's chest before finally clipping it off.

"Now the arm," he spoke absent mindedly, not really knowing how to treat an arm that had been ripped from its socket. So he figured he'd better put it in a sling, just to be safe. Carefully he raised Naruto's arm into the correct position, Naruto wincing and biting down on his bottom lip in pain. Sasuke cringed, staring at the blond's arm with sympathetic eyes.

It didn't take long for Naruto's wounds and bloody areas to be fixed up and cleaned, and once the raven was finished Naruto was allowed to sit back on his thin 'bed' covered with the blanket Sasuke had snatched from the couch and his head was held up with the pillow. Sure he wasn't as comfortable as he'd been at Sasuke's home, but it was as comfortable as he'd ever been at this house. It was all because of Sasuke, all because he'd cared about the lonely, despised, abused boy considered to be doomed the moment he was born.

Sasuke sat at the end of the bed, packing the medical supplies back up. Both were dreadfully quiet, having not made any sounds after the last bandage was placed on Naruto's torn skin. Naruto's left hand fidgeted with a loose thread on the blanket, the silence was unnerving and he was attempting to work up the courage to speak for Sasuke certainly didn't look as though he'd strike up a conversation any time soon.

"...thank you..." Naruto muttered, causing Sasuke's head to tilt in his direction. "...for helping me..."

"You're my friend, I wanted to help you." He stated simply, then continued to roll up the excess bandages.

After a moment Naruto spoke again, only louder. "Why... why did you come?"

Sasuke stopped in mid-action and raised his head to look at the blond thoughtfully. "I was worried about you. It was my fault you hadn't made it home yesterday and I was worried she'd..." he cut himself off, not wanting to board that depressing train of thought, "I was worried something horrible would happen..." He didn't add that something did, instead he returned to organizing the supplies.

Naruto sat dumbstruck, uncertain of what to say. He didn't want to seem weak, but the only thing that seemed worthy enough of being spoken was... "I'm glad you did..."

Sasuke glanced up, a soft trace of a smile crossed his lips.

"I'm glad I have a friend like you." Naruto smiled heartfelt and sighed easily.

Sasuke's smile gradually disappeared from his face and he stared at the blond with a sad expression. Naruto, of course, was oblivious to this expression as he'd already leaned back and closed his eyes.

* * *

Naruto struggled at the school the next day. He should have stayed home to rest, any normal person would rest for at least a few days before attempting to get around a busy school; Yet Naruto was not normal. He could not just stay home, since he really did not have much of one in the first place. Plus, he knew his injuries would only multiply if Emi received a message that he had been absent from school. Not like she cared about his education, she just didn't want him ruining her reputation and causing people to think she couldn't even keep a boy in school. Sasuke found that very hypocritical, seeing as how she obviously didn't care if people thought she abused a defenseless boy. However, most people of Konoha thought so badly of Naruto, they'd turn the other eye if they knew of Emi's violence; pretending Naruto just got into fight. Fights he'd picked himself and deserved to get injured.

Sasuke scowled at these thoughts all day, even scaring a few of his classmates with his dark look meant for the aunt which was nowhere in sight. That day everyone was unnerved due to the angry, "I'm-going-to-kill-someone" aura emanating from him; Even Kiba, who you might call his obnoxious best friend, was uncomfortable to be near him.

"Are ya sure you're okay dude?" Kiba asked for the umpteenth time that class.

Sasuke responded the way he had to every other time he'd been asked this question, he nodded.

"Whatever you say, but if ya plan to kill someone make sure I'm nowhere near you at the time. I don't wanna be charged with being an accomplice." He joked, but the raven didn't laugh, which made him frown. "Oh come on man, lighten up before you suck me into that dark, depressing pit you call a mind."

"Mind explaining to me what is so much more important than my math lesson, Inuzuka?" The teacher, Ibiki, spoke roughly and strictly, looming above the brunet with a scowl about his scarred face.

Kiba had never been on Ibiki's good side, if the man even had one, and got in trouble regularly.

"Well, sir, I could tell you plenty things more important. The excess plastic on movie cases we all throw away, burnt out candle wicks, the death of a cockroach."

Ibiki returned Kiba's sarcastic smirk by glowering darkly. "If my lesson bores you so, I suppose I'll just have to give it a little more excitement." He paused for dramatic effect then addressed the entire class. "Add pages 117 to 121 to your homework."

"What!" Kiba exclaimed amongst others who only dared to groan or cry in protest. "But we've already got 114 to 116!"

"Exciting isn't it?" Ibiki chuckled manically to himself as he returned to the front of the classroom so he could finish explaining some algebraic problem.

Kiba, however, sunk down in his desk as he received evil glares from everyone around him and smacks from those close enough.

Sasuke shook his head, slightly amused. He was actually happy his friend was a sarcastic moron. It'd taken his mind off his previous dark mood and those surrounding him must have noticed for they seemed much less tense and more relaxed than before.

* * *

Naruto sat uncomfortably in his English class, he had a killer headache and his right arm was a great inconvenience. He was glad they were in the Shakespeare unit, it meant he didn't have to do anything in class because the teacher wouldn't pick him to read a part even if he did raise his hand. Thus, all he had to do was sit, listen and flip the pages of Hamlet.

It was halfway though the class when a boy walked in unexpectedly, interrupting Hinata who was reading the part of Ophelia. He said not a word and wore a scowl upon his pale face. He had flaming, spiky red hair, which was unusual in Konoha to say the least, but what caught Naruto's eyes was the thick black make-up around his eyes and on his lips. He had never seen a boy like him before, no boy in the small town of Konoha that Naruto had ever heard of wore make-up like that... or make-up in general.

"Can I help you?" Kurenai-sensei turned and asked the redhead, it showed in her voice that she was annoyed with him disturbing her class in the middle of Hamlet - she adored Shakespeare more than Sakura and Ino adored Sasuke.

He didn't answer, just stared and held out a paper to her. She took it, read it over and nodded to him in a "fine-I-won't-kick-you-out" sort of manor. "You can sit..." she didn't even attempt to introduce him, instead she scanned the class and only found a few empty seats around the blond. "...in front of Uzumaki."

The boy glanced in the direction she pointed and stared with eyes that seemed dead. They scared Naruto but at the same time he felt an odd comfort, as though something about them was familiar.

As the redhead walked down the isle, he kept his eyes always on the blond until he turned to sit. For some reason, as Naruto gazed at the fiery hair before him, he felt a strange, unexplainable connection to this new boy.

* * *

**ooOOoo! Can anyone guess who the new kid is? I know it's so difficult but... hehe, just kiding.**

**Oh and just in case you were wondering, that classroom scene with Kiba was not the original scene I thought was already in the story. Since I couldn't find it I had to use what I could remember to mix it in with current stuff. **


	10. Worry and Connections

**Merry Christmas everyone! Or Happy Holidays for those who don't celebrate Christmas, or for those who celebrate nothing and are still in school... happy break time! And for those who celebrate nothing and don't get a break... well... here's the chapter... lol**

**I know I said I wouldn't be that long but hey, I've got a job now so I'm busier than usual and OMG I HATE LAST MINUTE CHRISTMAS SHOPPERS! I mean, it's not like christmas SURPRISES you! It's on the same damn day every single year! GRRRR... lol, yeah I work at the mall in one of (if not) the busiest stores. So normally when I get home for work I'm too tired and lazy to pick up anything other than my pillow and the remote haha. Either way, here's the chapter and happy holidays .**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Concrete Angel.**

* * *

Chapter Ten:

Naruto stood with his things already packed at the bell, dismissing the students from school for the day, and headed for the door without delay and jumped in surprise at a hand brushing his arm. He stopped and turned to see the new red-haired student sitting in his desk appearing as though he was still concentrating on ignoring the world around him. Perhaps he'd imagined it? Naruto shook it off and continued walking, not wanting to be hated -if he was not already hated - by him for merely standing in front of his desk.

Walking down the hallway, being shoved around by several people passing by him, he was confused to feel as though he was being watched intently - and it wasn't the normal glare of hatred or assumption, it was very similar to the feeling he received while Sasuke stared at him. Turning his head he scanned the hallways for the popular raven haired boy but did not find any trace of him, as he'd expected. Somehow he knew this gaze couldn't belong to his secret love, he'd passed by him in the hallway once today and was amazed at his dark and angry aura. It scared him and he knew it was because of what happened. Knowing this knew Sasuke wouldn't be giving him his normal stare. As well as the fact that this gaze was far more predatory than Sasuke would ever be.

This person's eyes caused him to pick up his pace, for some reason he did not want to be confronted and actually have to look into these eyes which bore into him with such purpose. Soon he found himself at the backdoor of the school and sighed when he saw Sasuke, crossed arms and stern face, leaning against the wall beside the open door.

Before Naruto could open his mouth to greet the perturbed Uchiha, his companion rose up from the wall and spoke. "Here, let me take that." Without waiting for an answer he took Naruto's bookbag from off his shoulder, one of the straps had been ripped off, no doubt Emi's fault.

"Uh... thanks..." the blond replied awkwardly, not really aware of how to deal with Sasuke's bad side.

Sasuke caught this and sighed deeply, "Look, I'm sorry I'm so edgy today. I just -"

"It's okay." Naruto cut him off. "I understand... it's just... a little weird to see you like this..." He added shyly, averting his gaze.

"Oh." Sasuke replied simply, shrugging the bag onto his shoulder and motioning the blond out the door. "Did you get around okay?"

Naruto shrugged, "As good as I could have. I've gotten used to getting about with injuries." He regretted those words as soon as they left his lips, for Sasuke's bad mood came back in full force. Hastily he tried to repair the damage already done. "But it hasn't happened very badly too often, rarely ever this bad in fact."

Though it didn't rid the raven of the dark aura, it did serve to calm him down to a more tolerable level. Yet, even though the tension dropped, the two remained silent for most of the walk to Emi's house.

When they were just two blocks away from the road the abusive aunt resided on, Sasuke broke the silent, slowing his pace, "Are you sure you want to go back?" He asked desperately, not wanting anything else to befall the blond.

Naruto shook his head. "I don't want to, but you know what will happen if I don't... it'll be worse and I might..." He trailed off, not daring to finish the sentence for both of their sakes. It was unbearable to say the least.

Sasuke merely nodded and stopped denying the fact that he could not do anything about it considering the current situation. He'd have to deal with it... but perhaps he could find someway to get Naruto out of there later on, when Naruto would be old enough...

"Sasuke?"

The voice shook the raven from his thoughts as he realized they were nearing Naruto's street, where they go their own ways. "Uh... sorry, my mind trailed off."

Naruto nodded, not really understanding but glad he didn't go to the solemn and angry place in his mind... "It's okay. So... I'll see you tomorrow."

Sasuke nodded, feeling the urge to want to kiss his friend goodbye but stopped himself and started walking in his normal direction. "Ya, see you tomorrow, Naruto."

Naruto gave a little wave, sighed to himself, then turned and began walking to the place even hell would reject.

* * *

"Uzumaki."

Naruto stiffened at hearing his last name. The voice which spoke sounded hateful, toward everything. It unnerved him and made him want to break out into a run and not look back. But he stayed where he was and somehow managed to turn around. He was astonished to see the new redheaded boy who'd walked into his English classroom yesterday. Since then he'd learned his name was Gaara Sabaka and he and his family had just moved here. Other than that, he knew nothing at all.

"I've heard about you. About your mother."

Here it is, now the new kid was going to hate him as well, probably call him a monster and that he should be put out of his misery before he follows in his mother's footsteps. Just like everyone else. Well, everyone except for -

"I want you to come hang out with my gang."

The blond just stared and blinked with blank eyes. Had he just accepted him? He wanted to be his friend... His didn't mind that what his mother had done? "What's the catch?"

"There is none. I know what it's like to have everyone despise you for no fault of your own. They hate you because of your past, even your family. Being called a monster."

Naruto was in shock. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. There was someone else like him? Someone who actually understood and experienced what he had to endure every day of his life? "Why do people hate you?"

"They said I was born a monster. Something's wrong with me psychologically they said. My mother died at birth and my father blamed me for it. But he didn't want to kill me, he wanted me to suffer knowing what I was and whom I killed. I did for a while, I was always depressed, hated by everyone until he dumped me off on my mother's brother. He said he loved me like my mother always did. Convinced me that she would never blame me for her death and treated me like a son and a friend. He protected me from the people of the village who I couldn't help but defend myself against. But then he tried to kill me, before I killed him in self-defense he said that he had always hated me, and so had my mother."

The blond could do nothing but listen and stare. This story was like nothing he'd ever heard. He was like him in a way, but Gaara actually had the courage and strength to stand against the harassment. And he'd actually killed someone in the process... that was the biggest shock. To actually kill someone... but it was in self defense, he can't be blamed there. His uncle came at him first, like Emi always did him... did that mean if he could find someway to actually do that... No. No one would believe it was self defense, or they would pretend they didn't know and charge him with murder, lock him away and finally have their way. He couldn't let that happen.

"Quite a story..." was all Naruto could think to say. What did one say when you were told something like this? Once people in Konoha heard about this they'd probably treat Gaara the same way they treated him, though with this knowledge and the impression of Gaara in general, Naruto could only assume it would die down because Gaara could actually stand up against it... unlike him.

* * *

"I see the Uzumaki's already walkin' in his mother's footsteps." Kiba, who was leaning his back against the lockers next to Sasuke's open one, muttered.

The raven looked out from his locker and followed Kiba's gaze all the way down the hall to where the new redheaded kid and Naruto were standing and talking.

"His name's Gaara... something."

"Sabaka." Sasuke answered blankly, putting away his Math binder.

"So I guess you know about him." Kiba sounded somewhat disappointed at this.

"Just his name, nothing else."

The brunet now grinned, happy to know more than his honor-student friend for once. "He's in Science with me now, and his older brother is in my Construction Tech. class."

"Wouldn't his brother be in grade 11?" Sasuke asked, not taking his eyes off the redhead.

"Hey, not everyone's as smart as you. I'll probably have at least two 10 courses next year; Math included 'cause there's no way Ibiki's passing me."

"Hn." Sasuke responded flatly, which was unusual because normally when they spoke about Ibiki he'd make some kind of smart remark.

Kiba caught this and groaned in annoyance. "Ah, you haven't slunk back into that 'mood' of yours, have ya?"

"No." Sasuke shook his head. "What else do you know about him?"

"Not too much. His family's reason for moving is pretty tight lipped. Then there's his and his brother's attitude. Gaara doesn't talk but you should see his expression, I mean if looks could kill he'd be the last person left alive... then again he himself would die if he looked in a mirror or at his reflection."

"And his brother?"

"An arrogant bastard. If I could just have five minutes with the guy, I'd knock him into place."

"I'm sure you would," Sasuke rolled his eyes as his friend made a fist and bared his teeth. But he knew Kiba could back up his words unlike half the so-called "tough guys" at school. Still, the Uchiha did not enjoy the fact that this new kid with such a deadly look was speaking to his - er not his, it's not like he put claims on his or anything - Naruto so intensely. And Naruto looked... different. First he was shocked and surprised and then he had an expression even Sasuke had never seen before. And that... made him frightfully jealous.

"Hey Sasuke, what are you still doing here? Don't you normally disappear for lunch?" The raven turned his head to see a blond smiling and tossing her long ponytail over her shoulder flirtatiously.

Kiba, very dramatically, loudly and obnoxiously, fake coughed the word "stalker." This, of course, caused the diva to give her most poisonous glare.

"Shut it dogbreath!" Ino snapped, then shifted instantly from her vile and vicious mode to her sweet and charming facade. "So, Sasuke how would you like to-"

"What do you know about the new guy, Gaara Sabaka?" Sasuke interrupted, not wanting her to finish her request. If he hated anything -other than Emi - more than the fangirl raving, it was the hurt yet still determined looks he received after turning the fans down.

Ino was taken off-guard but recovered quickly. "Uh... not a lot. He transferred into my History class, he's really anti-social and uses WAY too much eyeliner. I mean sometimes it's hot on guys but he looks like a raccoon or something, his sister should keep a better lock on her make-up."

Kiba covered his ears and groaned in false agony, or maybe real... it was hard to tell sometimes with him. "Enough girl-gossip! My masculine ears can't handle it!"

"I'll rip your stupid dog ears right off your head if you don't shut your yappy mouth, Inuzuka!" Ino never could control her temper around the brunet. The two have never been on good terms, not since that day in elementary. Sasuke could never really remember what happened but it involved pudding and a very expensive new shirt Ino received for Christmas.

Sasuke shook his head, cutting him off before they started a scene. "He has a sister?"

"Yeah, Temari. Shikamaru told me about her. She's in Advanced Math and Physics with him."

"Right, Shika was talking about her in Construction this morning. She's supposed to be a lot like their brother. Kankuro was it?" Kiba added, getting a cold look from Ino as though he was stealing her gossip.

"So you don't know why they moved here do you?" Sasuke asked the blond, since he had no luck getting this information from the Inuzuka.

But to his luck Ino shook her head. "Nope. It's really secret. I don't even know _where_ they moved from, no one really does. But I'm sure it'll get around eventually, someone's gonna let something slip and the wrong person is gonna spread it around."

"So when exactly do you expect to spread this information?" Kiba's sarcastic and upbeat voice invoked Ino to raise her hand to slap him."I swear Kiba, one of these days I'll get you and you won't even know!"

"Yeah, I mean your attack will be so insignificant that I won't even know it happened."

"KIBA!" Ino screamed and went to strike with her hand which was only to be caught by the brunet. Sure she was to blame for giving him a good comeback from her faulty wording but Sasuke didn't think Kiba should joke around that much. He'd seen Ino in a fight before and man it was not pretty.

As the two continued to bicker, Sasuke looked back to the end of the hallway to find the blond and the redhead gone. His eyes narrowed, Naruto wouldn't go off somewhere with him? They were supposed to go eat lunch together.

* * *

**Happy Holidays, From Arra**


	11. Introductions and Research

**Long time no see everyone. As usual... I am apologizing for taking soooo long in updating. I've been busy with the major play I was in for drama class, work, and the musical I'm in. So much to be do... sigh Anyway, thanks again to dramagirl, I know I might not have seemed happy with you PMing me this time but I was. You do help me each time. **

**So again, I'm sorry for taking so long and just to reassure people, I will never abandon this fanfic no matter how long it takes me to update. I love this story and what I have planned for it, so I won't just toss it aside. Oh! and I also have some more yaoi manga suggestions for those who are interested: Ka Shin Fu by Makoto Tateno (author of Yellow) and Othello by Toui Hasumi. They're REALLY GOOD! I love 'em. **

**Well, enjoy and for everyone taking exams or already had exams... good luck and I hope you did well. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Concrete Angel**

* * *

Chapter Eleven:

"Are you coming then?" The naturally cold voice asked without much care, as though he wasn't really looking for an answer. Perhaps it was because he knew the blonde's answer already. Maybe he felt the same connection Naruto was feeling now, and thus he really didn't need to ask such a pointless question.

Naruto followed a new intuition and a curiosity that this strange connection awakened, and nodded.

Gaara nodded his head ever-so-slightly, then continued walking down the hallway as though he had never stopped in the first place. Naruto instinctively turned and trailed after him, settling into step beside the redhead. He wondered what the "gang" Gaara had spoken of was like. Though Naruto couldn't help but think it odd of Gaara to already have a group of people to hang out with when he'd only settled in just yesterday.

Gaara led him outside the school through the front entrance and out to the steps that led to the sidewalk. There stood two people dressed in very different fashions, like Gaara's black shirt with mess ends, black cargo pants and strange toeless boots. A girl with her blonde hair up in four ponytails, two at the top back and two at the bottom back, wore a light purple off-the-shoulders thigh-length shirt and under that she had a long sleeved mesh shirt and two mesh pieces, one on her upper left leg and one on her lower right leg. She was leaning against the step's railing, fanning herself with a Japanese fan that had one purple dot in the middle. Sitting down on the steps near the girl was a boy who wore the same kind of smug expression and together they gave off an unwelcoming vibe. He was dressed all in black and had a strange hat with cat-ear-like points that came down over his ears like one of those long, floppy winter hats. He also wore strange purple face make-up in designs around his eyes, forehead, cheeks and chin, and on his lips. Both of them had the same toe-less boots that Gaara wore.

As Gaara came closer, the two seemed to come alive and greeted the redhead with cautious voices. Then when they noticed the blond who trailed shyly behind Gaara, they glanced over him with skeptical eyes.

"Who's the blondie in the bandages?" The girl asked as she loudly snapped her fan shut, startling Naruto a bit.

Gaara didn't answer, he instead leaned himself up against the opposing railing and crossed his arms.

"She asked you a question, kid." The boy practically growled, causing Naruto to spit out his name with somewhat of a squeak.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" He hoped desperately that he hadn't sounded as scared as he actually felt, and he must have been scared because normally he tried not to mention his last name.

The two didn't take long running his name over in their minds before realization hit them and their eyes widened.

"You mean _The_ Uzumaki?" The girl didn't necessarily ask this, completely astonished, to Naruto, it was more directed at the uninterested redhead.

Nonetheless, no matter how the question seemed to bore him, he answered it with a nod and Naruto could swear he saw something red glint in his eyes. He would have questioned this in his mind but it was soon given another topic as the other two swarmed him.

"So, The Uzumaki wants to join us does he?" The girl spoke arrogantly, and she seemed to be implying that he would have to prove himself.

"Think you can handle being a Sabaku huh?" The guy grinned sadistically, and this put Naruto ill-at ease. He felt no connection with these two that he'd experienced with Gaara.

"So, what task shall we give him?" The girl asked Gaara with sadistic excitement in her voice.

"None." Gaara answered shortly. "He's proven himself already."

The girl's brow furrowed and she quickly replied went to reply but Gaara cut her short with a deadly glare and she hastily closed her mouth. The boy didn't even try to complain or speak up, both stayed quiet until the girl leaned back against the railing and spoke unhappily. "Fine... You can call me Temari, then."

Resistantly, the boy followed suit and introduced himself as Kankuro but that was the last that the two talked to Naruto. Only two of them, Temari and Kankuro, engaged in a conversation while the four of them stood there. Naruto was basically ignored, as though he had never intruded on their lunch in the first place, and Gaara chose to remain silent with what seemed to be his usual dark expression.

Kankuro started up the conversation, saying how he hated to be taking a "stupid ten's class" that he'd failed last year, back in their old town. Temari agreed by saying that she wished she could kill the teacher that had failed her last year.

"Making me take the damn boring classes again just cuz I slashed the tires on his ugly car." She snarled.

Apparently the teacher she was talking about taught two grade eleven courses she was in last year, so he had double the opportunity to get revenge.

With this one simple topic about failed courses, the blond concluded that the three were siblings. Which explained why he'd never seen these two before and why Gaara already knew them.

Naruto's mind snapped back from it's wandered path when Kankuro called out to Gaara.

"Hey Gaara, where are we meeting tonight for the gan-"

A sharp, sinister look with promise of demise was cast from the redhead's eyes and caused Kankuro to choke on his words.

Temari rolled her own eyes at the boy, as though she found him stupid to bring up whatever he was about to say.

Naruto's features instantly filled with confusion at this. What did Gaara not want them discussing? Somehow, he felt like the only reason it was being hushed was because he was there. He looked to Gaara, but received no conformation or denial of what he was thinking, just the thoughtful stare directed at no one. At this point he wondered how he could possibly fit in with these people, but again that strange connection he'd felt with the redhead found its way back to the surface and drowned out his doubt.

* * *

"Hey Naruto, where were you at lunch?" Sasuke caught up with Naruto at the back door after school, surprised by how fast he was walking.

"Oh hey..." Naruto turned around and put on a not-to-convincing fake smile.

"You're not trying to avoid me," the raven looked him over suspiciously, "are you?"

Naruto's face flushed, "N-no, w-why would I do that? You're my friend. I like seeing you."

Sasuke's eyebrow rose, "Then why does it look as though you were trying to make a quick get away. And you still haven't answered my question."

"Oh, I-I was with someone else. They invited me to lunch and it's not often I talk with new people, I thought you'd understand." Naruto looked worried, "You're not mad, are you?"

Sasuke cursed himself, he hadn't meant to corner Naruto and make him feel this way, he was just worried and wanted answers. "No, Naruto, I'm not angry with you. I was just worried. I mean... I saw you talking to that new guy, Gaara. And he doesn't look like someone you should befriend."

Naruto's facial expression changed to one of conviction. "Why not? What do _you _know about him?"

"Probably as little as you do."

"I know enough!" The blonde shot back.

"Like what? Why are you so defensive, you just met the guy.?"

"I... because..."

For a moment Sasuke didn't think Naruto was going to come up with a reason but was taken off guard by his next words.

"Because he's like me..."

Silence filled the air, Sasuke unsure of how to respond, Naruto worried that he'd offended his only friend.

But just as Naruto opened his mouth to apologize, Sasuke spoke. "No one is like you Naruto."

This caused the blonde's eyes to widen and lower. He really had offended Sasuke and now he was thinking like all the other villagers. He wasn't like the rest of them. He was cast out to the cold because of his mother. His thoughts of dread and sadness were interrupted by Sasuke's forefinger, lifting his chin to have his blue eyes locked by Sasuke's dark ones.

"No one could compare to someone as brave and special as you."

A lump rose in Naruto's throat as he looked his friend in the eyes. He couldn't speak, his mouth wouldn't work and even if it did he didn't think his words would be able to get around the lump in his throat. The only thing he could do, was stare back into Sasuke's eyes, not being able to look away and also not knowing what to think.

Sasuke gazed down at Naruto's face, his eyes also unable to tear away. Yet all he wanted, was to move closer. Closer until they touched, until... as he thought this, he did move forwards. He lifted Naruto's chin even higher and lowered his face, slowly edging closer and closer until...

Sasuke paused in his advancements when he heard loud footsteps and voices coming from the stairs above them. He recognized the loudest voice to be Kiba's. Naruto seemed to recognize this too, because he backed away, giving a cautious look upwards but also having a confused and flustered face from what had taken place just before.

"Well, I should get going. Don't want to be late."

Sasuke nodded dumbly and watched Naruto flee out the door and through the small parking lot. Just seconds after Naruto had disappeared out of sight from the windowed door, Kiba came around the corner from the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh hey bud. What are you still doin' here?"

Kiba was accompanied by the shy Hinata and the mysterious Shino. Ever since they shared a Latin class back in grade ten, the three had been pretty close friends. Other than Kiba, they talked to very few other people since Hinata was so timid and Shino was... well, people thought him weird and he wasn't all that open to anyone.

"I don't know, just thinking."

"Well, me and these guys are going to hang at Ichimaru's Restaurant. Wanna come with?" Kiba offered without consulting his other friends.

"No, you guys go ahead. I wouldn't want to impose." Not to him surprise, Shino and Hinata looked relieved. Kiba, however, seemed suspicious. Somehow he could always pick up on the emotions Sasuke hid quite well. He had the senses of a dog and they often worked against Sasuke. So to try and lead him off the scent of the inner worry and feelings for Naruto that had not quite worn off, Sasuke added, "Besides, I've got some research to do."

* * *

Sasuke sat at his desk with a hot cup of Mugicha(1), his computer, and Naruto's best interest at heart. As soon as his Internet loaded he clicked on his google toolbar and typed in "Gaara Sabaku." Immediately he found several things with his exact name in bold but the first thing was a newspaper article about a court case. According to the reporter, the young Gaara at the age of six had killed his uncle in self-defense. His uncle, Yashamaru, had tried to kill him to avenge the death of his sister, Gaara's mother, but he failed to realize Gaara's power. After that, Gaara had never been the same. Before, he at least thought that someone cared and thus tried his best to be good for the sake of his uncle. But after finding that Yashamaru really hated him and never cared for him, Gaara had no hope to go one. He'd lost all positive influence and over the years sunk further into violence and hatred for people. He displayed this hatred by attacking people who merely looked at him the wrong way. When he wasn't in Juvi, he was either in court or on the streets committing some random act of violence.

Sasuke scrolled through many articles, finding things about his father being the mayor of Sunagakura, the town Gaara was born in, and one article starting with Gaara's mother. She had died giving birth to Gaara and as a result, he was blamed and seen as a monster by his father. He was basically disowned and given to his mother's brother, Yashamaru. According to the doctors, Gaara was born with something mentally wrong with him, causing him to be more aggressive and not being very capable of understanding sorrow or compassion; It also caused him to later develop chronic insomnia. Since he couldn't help accidently hurting those around him while he was young, his father's view of him rubbed off on everyone in the town, everyone except his uncle who seemingly cared for him. However, like the first article had stated, it was Yashamaru who attempted to kill Gaara.

Sasuke leaned back in his chair and took a sip of his herbal tea as he took in all that he'd read. So much had happened to this boy when he was young. Hated by everyone except one person, blamed for the death of his mother, having the one person you trusted attempt to kill you. No wonder he was so messed up, more so than he already had been at birth but he couldn't help that. He reminded him of someone. Someone close to him. But his someone couldn't- no, _wouldn't _do anything that Gaara had done. He wouldn't kill or hurt, he was caring and generous despite how he'd been treated and what he'd been blamed for and assumed to turn out like. Not to mention that his someone handled his past much better than Gaara had, he had never once turned to violence or given the public any plausible proof that he was what they incorrectly thought him to be.

The raven sighed deeply, running his fingers through his dark hair. "Naruto, I hope you know who you're getting involved with."

* * *

**(1) I was looking up drinks, trying to find something that Sasuke would drink and this caught my eye. Mugicha is a type of tisane (herbal tea) made from roasted barley. If anyone wants to know further you can look it up on wikipedia, that's where I found it. **


	12. Messes and Saviors

**Hey guys, sorry if I've taken a while. I'm rushing around trying to get all my university apps sent out, getting writting together for a portfolio, getting letters of recommendation, getting my history essay done, studying for tests, and trying to figure out stuff in concerns to the musical I'm in. The major play I was in finished in January and now I only have the musical and the one I'm directing - the one of which I would love to strangle my cast... but anyway... Since I'm rather busy with no time write anything other than revising what I need for my fine arts portfolio, I'm giving this chapter to you slightly shorter than the others. Hope you guys don't mind.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Concrete Angel**

* * *

Chapter Twelve:

The house was quiet and serene, but it was a false impression. Naruto sighed, if only he really did have serene home... or just a home in general. It could be chaotic, frantic, messy, he didn't care. Naruto would give _anything_ to have some place to call 'home'.

Light beamed in through the uncovered windows, shining onto the mess made last night. Beer bottles scattered and broken, cushions of the couches tossed about, furniture overturn, and Naruto had to clean up all of this. Sure Emi usually hated for Naruto to be active in the main living area, for him to be touching her things, but she hated to come home to a mess even more. Before Naruto had started to clean, she would take her anger out on the boy, then make him clean up the rooms she damaged. After a while, Naruto concluded that it would be much easier this way and was rarely bothered by Emi about her own messes again.

Naruto was in the process of returning cushions to their rightful places on the chairs and sofas when a loud slam came from the kitchen causing him to jump and drop the cushion. His eyes widened in fear as he stared at the doorway. That was the front door that slammed closed. He hadn't even heard it open but that didn't matter now. Emi was home and he had no way of getting to the basement without Emi seeing him from the doorway. He stood motionless in the midst of the half cleaned living room, waiting for the inevitable.

"What the fuck are you doing up here!" Emi yelled the moment she came in view of the living room.

Naruto swallowed in fear. He was at a more disadvantage than usual, Emi was sober. He always had such a better chance when she was drunk and now he didn't know what he could do.

"I told you to never come in this room!" She edged closer, her glare and scowl deepening with every step.

Naruto wanted to take a step back, to find somewhere to run or hide behind something but he was stuck. His feet glued to the floor like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming vehicle. He couldn't even breathe as the sober woman took up her fist and slapped him full across his face.

"You stupid, useless waste of life! I allow you to live in my house but you disobey me all the time!"

This was followed by another slap and a hard shove, causing the blond stumble backwards, just barely catching himself. Still he couldn't move, even though he wanted to run so badly.

"You should be grateful for all I've done for you!"

Another shove into a shelf sent jolts of pain through Naruto's back and head, and the force of which he'd been thrown caused his arm to tug outward from his sling. The little amount of objects that remained on the shelf either jiggled or fell. Naruto had to count himself lucky that most of the dangerous objects had previously been thrown at him, most of which missed.

Just as Naruto stabilized the shelf which threatened to fall, he felt two hands grasp his throat. Emi's grip tightened and tightened until Naruto found it extremely hard to breath and the pain felt as though his throat was going to be crushed. Suddenly all thoughts focused on breathing were lost as Emi beat his head back into the edge of the shelf. Naruto couldn't help but cry out, she was much stronger and accurate now that she was sober. Normally if she were drunk his head wouldn't hit the shelf every time and her grip wouldn't be as tight.

He wanted to pry her hands away, to fight back, but even if he worked up the nerve it would do him no good. For the very next moment he was thrown roughly to the floor, landing on broken glass he'd yet to sweep. Again he was lucky that he hadn't been thrown into the swept pile of glass on the other side of the room. There was far more bigger chunk of glass over there, they would have done greater damage to his side. However, there were a few big pieces of glass which ripped through his already damaged sling.

Naruto tried to collect himself, to move some of the glass, but a foot pushed him over onto his back. It was at this point that Naruto noted Emi's shoes were stilettos. He desperately wished she had chosen a flatter pair of shoes and when the foot stomped down on his ribs, he wished it even more. He groaned as she repeatedly stomped down on his stomach and chest. The only break he got from that was when she kicked his sides, but his instinctive reaction to that was to roll over onto his other side and that got him another stomp on his already bruised front.

Finally, Naruto's instincts kicked in and he tried to push himself away from Emi with his legs. He managed to make it only a few inches before she noticed and began stomping and kicking at his legs. Her heel made brutal contact with his left knee and he thought she'd snapped it in half. He cried out again, but bit his lip quickly for he knew his cries would make her angrier. They always did, drunk or not.

"Shut up!" She screamed, lifting her foot once again and Naruto knew this was going to hurt worse than all the others.

Thankfully, a knock on the door paused Emi's foot in midair. Glaring, she gave the defenseless boy one last stomp, causing him to groan in pain, then marched off to the kitchen unsatisfied.

Naruto held his stomach and rolled over on his side, closing his eyes tightly as though the hard he squeezed them shut the less it would hurt. But it hurt far too much for his pain to surpass it. This was far worse than any other regular beating. He felt as though he could vomit at any minute, but held it in for fear he'd been put through worse 'punishment' for puking on Emi's rug, which she herself destroyed everyday.

He heard the door open and a hesitant Emi bark, "Who the hell are you?"

No response came from whoever stood at the door, or at least no _loud_ response for he couldn't hear a thing. This brought curiosity to the boy, despite his pain. He couldn't help but think that no one _ever_ came to visit, so who could possibly be coming around? Not that he was complaining about this unexpected visitor interrupting Emi's rampage.

"You can't do that!" Emi yelled angrily, proving Naruto's suspicions about a quiet conversation.

He strained to hear a response, but couldn't make anything out. The person Emi was speaking with must have been whispering.

"You... you! Have it your way!" Naruto's eyebrows furrowed at this sentence. Emi not only sounded angry but also defeated and... scared! Who or what could she be afraid of? And who would come to this house to make her afraid, and why?

A loud slamming of the door brought the blond from his questions and footsteps starting back to the living room cautioned Naruto. Even though he was pretty sure Emi sounded scared out of her mind, it could be her returning to finish what she'd started. He didn't dare sit up, let alone move for that could provoke her further. He did, however, angle his head so he could get a clear view of the doorway.

To his shock, the person who entered that very doorway was not Emi. His blue eyes widened and he sat up with a great deal of effort.

"You? What are you doing here?" He questioned the boy standing before him.

The other said nothing, just moved forward with quick steps and stood directly above the blond, offering his hand.

Naruto took it, though stretching his left arm that high was slightly pain inducing. Suprisingly, the hand he took was smooth and soft, and he noted that his short fingernails were painted black.

He was helped to his feet but as soon he was left on his own to stand, he lost his balance on his bruised legs and wavered forward. He was caught instantly in the stiff arms of the visitor, giving him no time to injure himself.

Being so close to this person caused Naruto's breath to hitch. It felt odd, not really uncomfortable but not as comfortable as Sasuke's sofa either. It puzzled the blond to say the least but he did not dwell on this fact.

"Why are you here, Gaara?" Naruto asked once he was steadied. He found that he was able to stand with he gripped ahold of something, like the shelf on the bookcase he'd been previously thrown into time and time again.

"It happens often." Gaara regarded Naruto's new bruises and his bandaged arm -the sling of which was broken now- with his short, knowing statement.

Naruto nodded, lowering his eyes.

"The same things happened to me, only it was from everyone in the town." His simple comment gave Naruto enough motivation to raise his head and look into his emotionless eyes. He bit his lower lip as tears welled up in his blue eyes. He couldn't help it, he'd never met someone who could relate to him so thoroughly. He felt secure in the fact that someone else had experienced what he was going through now, and that someone was standing right in front of him. That someone had come to his home and indirectly delayed his aunt's abuse.

"She's not going to do this anymore."

This statement made Naruto's head look up at the emotionless face of his savior. "What do you mean?" He asked, his voice nasal from his short cry.

"We have connections," A rough, feminine voice broke in and the blond looked to the doorway to see Temari with Kankuro next to her.

_"How long have they been there?"_ Naruto thought.

"Connections that scare her." Temari added.

"And we told her to back off, or else." Kankuro smirked.

This was too much for Naruto to comprehend. They couldn't be serious. Nothing and no one could stop Emi. He couldn't be protected forever and when he was alone with her, she would strike worse than ever... even worse than today.

"No, Gaara. You can't do that. It will hurt me more, you have to understand." The slow flow of his tears picked up their pace as he pleaded with the redhead.

"Oh calm down crybaby." Temari growled, then whipped out her fan with a smug look on her face. "If she goes against what we've said, she gets a taste of her own medicine. Only with a new dose of Sabaku."

"You just don't get it. She won't stop!"

"She will if she's in the hospital." Kankuro received a stern look for that result. "That is _if _she hurts you after her warning... if she needs a warning that is..."

The blond glanced between the siblings, wondering what hold Gaara had over his older brother and sister to make them so nervous with a mere look. And now that he'd had a little time for things to sink in, he began to question what connections and power the Sabaku's had.

"Where's your room?" Gaara asked nonchalantly, breaking the silence and taking Naruto off guard.

"Uh- in the basement. That door there." The blond pointed to the fractured door he'd become so familiar with in all the years of his life.

Gaara nodded, then turned to his siblings giving them only a look that, to Naruto, didn't differ at all from his usual non-expressive one. But Temari and Kankuro seemed to understand because they nodded back simultaneously and left through the kitchen doorway.

This unnerved Naruto. Why would Gaara want them to leave after asking about his room? However, that very same odd feeling he got whenever near the redhead told Naruto to trust him. So naturally, since the feeling had done him no wrong as of yet, he obeyed when Gaara motioned for them to go down the stairs past the door he'd just opened.


	13. Influences and Attraction

**Hey guys, I'm sorry I'm taking so long. With everything I have to do Concrete Naruto sinks to the bottom of my list. I guarantee I've lost quite a few readers because of how slow I am. But I GOT ACCEPTED INTO TWO UNIVERSITIES! SO I DON'T CARE! HAPPY HAPPY (yes I will of course only be going to one) but ehem... yeah... also lately I've been distracted with my new favorite band... Tokio Hotel. They're amazing, I love them so much and the twins, Bill and Tom, are so adorably hot. I order you to listen and love haha. Anyway, I'm also taking long because I can't seem to fit the pieces and sections of the last chapter to what I have plans for. I've got the start and the climax and the conclusion to the event in my head but I can't get from the beginning to the climax without it feeling awkward... so hopefully this chapter doesn't feel too awkward. Thanks for still reading .**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Concrete Angel**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen:

_"We're one in the same," _Those words ran through Naruto's mind as he walked through the park, pondering what he was going to do. Just yesterday he'd been saved from his fate, and Emi had not even returned this morning. Though he wanted desperately to know what the Sabaku's had said to her, he just as much did not want to know because then it might give him reason to fear the one person who understood him. Sure Sasuke sympathized and comforted and wished for Naruto's well-being, but he'd never experiences anything like what he'd gone through. He didn't know the feeling of being completely and utterly alone. He didn't understand the harm one person can truly put on another person. He didn't understand the violence that was forced into life due to a corrupt family member. (1)

The blonde sighed deeply, raking his hand through his freshly washed hair. Well fresh from last night. A shower was a luxury to someone like the Uzumaki, and last night he was able to have one without fear that Emi would walk in and slam his head into the tiles and threaten to chop his... Naruto shoke his head at the thought, thankful that Gaara offered him his protection.

_"She's not going to do this anymore," _the redhead's serious face and tone were lodged permanently in his thoughts. It was impossible for Naruto not to think of Gaara, especially after last night. The events that happened... were so mind boggling... so vivid... so... new.

* * *

Down the steps. Each step creaking loudly. Both were careful not to step on the broken step. Naruto's hands were trembling with fear of the unknown.

Gaara's eyes darted slowly around the damp, unattractive, dirty and cramped room. Though Naruto stared intensely at the Sabaku's face, he couldn't at all tell what he was thinking or feeling.

"You sleep here?" the question was bland, with no emotion behind it.

"Um... yeah. I can't really be upstairs and-" He cut himself off as Gaara nodded slightly, somehow it seemed as though it would be rude to keep speaking while Gaara was... observing?

While Naruto stood in silence, fidgeting with his hands, the redhead's dark eyes found Naruto's sorry excuse for a bed that was still stained with his blood. At this, Gaara's eyes narrowed slightly. Naruto was only able to catch this because of how closely he was watching his face, hoping for some type of expression. "On that?"

"Yes." Naruto spoke shortly and precisely, thinking that was how Gaara enjoyed his conversations that the way he spoke to his siblings... or rather how he _didn't _speak to his siblings.

This time Gaara did not nod. He turned his attention on the blonde, locking their eyes and causing Naruto's heart to speed up. They were only a few feet away from one another but it seemed that each step the redhead took towards the Uzumaki took an eternity. Naruto could not comprehend what was going on or what was going to happen. All he was sure of was the beating of his heart which was loud and fast. Then he was sure of the soft, steady breath of his neck. Gaara's lips were dangerously close to his ear and Naruto's blue eyes couldn't help but widen to an ulitmate degree.

_"What's happening!" _The Uzumaki thought frantically as he didn't dare to breathe.

"We're one in the same," Gaara seemed to whisper but in all frankness he said it in his normal tone, "you and I."

Then all thought process was lost when Gaara's lips met Naruto's neck, shortly followed by a sharp yet gentle bite. (2)

It was a very strange situation, but it didn't last long. Gaara had pulled away soon after than sat Naruto down on his bed and told him, in full detail, his life story. From his childhood with his uncle, juvi, and how he and his siblings moved to Konoha to get away from a very bad situation.

Naruto instantly assumed it was more bad situations like he'd gone through as a child, like the children neglecting him, his father abandoning him, the villagers shunning him and his uncle attempting to kill him. At least that was how he seemed to led on.

It made him feel comfortable to have someone opening up to him, but also uncomfortable with how Gaara's predator-like gaze was locked on him. It was as though the redhead could see right through him and into his broken soul. This unnerved him to the very core. His heart was beating so loudly that he was surprised Gaara could not hear it. And he was trembling so much that it also surprised him that Gaara had not noticed. Or maybe he'd noticed both, but his unchanging expressions gave nothing away.

When Gaara was finished with his story, Naruto heard footsteps from upstairs, then a female voice called down from the door they'd left open. He recognized it as Temari but his heart beating made it hard for him to understand her words.

Gaara stood, pulling the blonde up to his feet with him and lead him to the steps.

Naruto could only follow, something again was telling him to stay quite and that something urgent was about to happen. Up at the landing in the doorway, Temari was waiting with her hand on her hip. "We got the stuff. Want us to start?" She asked in a bored voice, her little brother nodded up at her as they walked up the steps. The blonde nodded back in acknowledgment then turned away to walk toward the kitchen.

_"Stuff? What kind of stuff?" _Was all that went through the Uzumaki's mind. What were they planning. Naruto, of course, never had much experience with socialization so he had no idea what to expect or why he had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. Maybe it was from Emi stomping on his stomach? But, for some reason, he did not think that was the case.

He had to admit, however, that when he reached the top of the stairs and peered into the kitchen he would have never expected for Temari and Kankuro to be sweeping and mopping the floor. His expression went blank and all he found himself doing was blinking stupidly.

Temari caught this stare and rose her eyebrow with a nasty look, "What, never seen someone sweep before!"

"Probably not," Kankuro chimed in sarcastically, "Pathetic Cinderella probably does it all himself, if anyone's ever cleaned this craphouse."

Naruto could have felt offended by this comment but it was the truth. Emi never cleaned anything in her house, Naruto was the only who would clean the house. But he could only clean the downstairs kitchen, living room and bathroom. He could only imagine what horrendous state her bedroom was in, because he couldn't go up and clean it. She would no doubt notice how clean her room got and then he'd be beaten to a bloody pulp if not beaten to death.

"While we do this you should get yourself cleaned up blondie." Naruto couldn't understand it but her voice sounded less spiteful than it had before. Maybe it was her way of subtly welcoming her into their group? He couldn't only hope.

* * *

In the end, he took that shower gratefully. It had felt so good to have hot water washing over him. It was even better not to have to worry about rushing and not leaving behind evidence of his presence in the shower because he could actually take his time and enjoy. For some reason, however, he had felt a little awkward to be taking a shower while the Sabaku's, mainly Gaara, were in the same house.

Naruto kicked a stone in his path, thinking hard about Gaara's effects on him. What was this feeling he held over him? He sighed audibly, the rock he was kicking bounced of the path and he didn't want to follow it into the unevenly cut grass. What ever this feeling was that the redhead evoked, didn't matter right now. He'd figure it out, eventually. For now, he knew he could trust the Sabaku's because they were going through all this to protect him, because they understood him.

Plus, he also fit in with them, he could be with them without question. With Sasuke... no one could see them together. At least, that was always how it seemed to be. The raven seemed to plan it so they were never seen together. But he couldn't put all the blame on Sasuke, he himself wanted it that way. Naruto was worried that he would damage the raven's reputation and cause him to be shunned and hated, just for associating with the likes of an Uzumaki. Naruto could never will that upon another, especially someone like Sasuke who deserved and had a great life that did not need messing up.

The blond paused in his steps, breathing deeply as he gazed up at the cloudy sky. What was happening to his life? He couldn't comprehend how two amazing people were caring for him so much.

* * *

Naruto awoke the next morning to peace. He'd slept comfortably in the new bed Gaara had provided him; warmly because he had given him an abundance of blankets; and pain free because Emi had not so much as looked at him last night. They were so right about everything and maybe his life was finally turning around, he could just about cry with happiness as he dressed and made his way up the stairs to find Emi nowhere in sight. Instead he found...

"Gaara?" The blond's brows furrowed with confusion upon seeing the redhead leaning against the counter.

"We're gonna walk you to school," the redhead's sister's voice called from where she sat on the arm of the couch in the living room behind him.

Naruto turned to question the two he now saw in the room, one of which was filing her purple painted nails.

"And we brought some new clothes, those things you're wearing now are-"

"Disgusting rags." Temari finished Kankuro's sentence off for him, leaving Naruto unsure of whether she was sparing him an even harsher comment from her brother or being naturally mean herself.

"Uh..." Naruto blinked, not really able to register so much in the morning all at once.

"Here," Kankuro threw what the blonde could only determine as black at him, catching him in the face.

Temari regarded him with a testing look, "If you want to hang with us, you'll have to blend in."

Nodding, Naruto headed for the bathroom immediately with the new clothes he was given. Unfolding the clothes once he'd closed the door, he examined them and found that he liked the strange designs. There was a black t-shirt with a dark and twisted animated red fox with nine tails on the front, which Naruto somehow felt as though it suited him, though he couldn't explain it. The dark navy jeans he was given were rather tight but more comfortable than his tattered old pants that didn't even cover his ankles.

Naruto was a little taken aback that Temari was the very first thing he saw when he emerged from the bathroom. And she was close, too.

"Not bad," She judged with sceptic eyes. "Now all we need is some gel for that hair of yours."

"Which he probably never combs." Kankuro added, causing Naruto's eyes to lower signifying the truth of his statement.

He had to admit that he was somewhat uneasy to have Temari fixing his hair and giving him a style (because she couldn't change a style he never had), but he also enjoyed the thought of fitting in and having a group he would actually belong to. This was just their way of accepting him, and his blue eyes couldn't help but glow a bit with happiness.

"Now..." Temari had apparently finished with his hair and moved to sit in front of him on the sofa. "For a little black." Before the eyeliner got anywhere near Naruto's face he jumped backwards.

"What's that?" Though he may not have been that experienced he'd seen girls putting that on.

"It's just eyeliner. So stop being a pussy." This earned her a look from Gaara, or what one could assume was a look since he expression never really changed. She rolled her eyes, "It'll look good."

"But I don't want to wear make-up." Naruto argued, he was already different enough, he didn't need make-up to make him stand out even more.

Temari was obviously frustrating, wanting to finish her task without any interruptions from the other blonde. "Gaara wears make-up and he's sexy, right? It'll do the same to you."

She obviously knew what she was talking about, even though it was apparent she wasn't going to go into details but Naruto was still a little unsure.

With a loud, irritable sigh, the blonde came to a conclusion. "Fine, let me try it first and you can see what you look like. Then you can take it off." She received what could be interpreted as a look of approval from the younger, redheaded brother for this comment. As well as getting Naruto to finally sit back down. "Look up."

* * *

"Wow, didn't take him long to get acquainted with the delinquents," Kiba nodded his head in the direction of the group now walking down the hallway.

Sasuke turned his head to see Gaara in front followed by Kankuro and Temari and he had a cute emo-looking blonde by his side. Wait... that blonde was. "Naruto?"

Kiba gave a strange look at the fact that Sasuke had used his first name, "That's the Uzumaki alright. No surprise he'd be hanging with the new delinquents."

"Okay Kiba enough!" Ino snapped, "You know how to use a big word, bravo. It is not going to make us think that you might actually have a brain after all."

"At least I know big words. The most you know are some fruity flower names."

"Which are their LATIN names! What do you know in a different language?" The angry blonde challenged with a glare that could probably cause Kiba to spontaneously combust if she had some supernatural power.

Kiba returned this glare-of-satanic-evil with a cute, cocky smirk. "Actually I know how to swear in seven different languages. Almost all the curse words you can think of, I know."

Ino rolled her eyes with a huff, "Figures. That's all a mutt would know."

The pointless fight continued on after Kiba made a comment that involved dogs pissing on flowers, but Sasuke was no longer around to mediate. He'd left at the very start of the argument, in pursuit of the blonde he thought he knew. He was thinking that Gaara might have some kind of an influence on his but he didn't think it would occur this rapidly. The raven hadn't even had an opportunity to warn him about the Sabaku's past.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called after the blonde had left the last of the Sabaku's at their classroom. The blonde turned around with the very same smile he rarely saw but with very different eyes. He looked... well needless to say the emo look worked very well for Naruto. His beautifully deep blue eyes were accented so well by the black eyeliner they had him wearing and the red eyeshadow looked gorgeous on him. His hair spiked up in every direction looked phenomenal, and Sasuke couldn't help but think that the design on his black t-shirt suited him very well.

"Hey Sasuke," He paused, noticing the astonished and admiring expression he was being given. "Umm... what do you think?" Was the only thing he could come up with to say.

"You... you look... different. _Very_ different but wow... why did you?" Though the raven already knew the answer to the question he was too in awe of the blonde's new style to really care.

"Well this morning, Temari insisted that it would look good. So I tried it and... it doesn't look bad does it?" He asked meekly, somewhat afraid of what Sasuke would think and the fact that all he'd been called was different seemed to unnerve him. What if Sasuke thought he looked stupid with this make-up on?

"Not at all. You look really... great." Sasuke had to bite his tongue from saying sexy or hot or delicious or any other related word that flashed through his mind like an infomercial.

Naruto inwardly let out a sigh of relief, thankful Sasuke liked this look. "Thanks."

"So do you-" Sasuke's invitation to hang out after school was cut off by the loud morning bell.

"Oh, I have to hurry. My class is on the other side of the building. Talk to you later?" Naruto spat out quickly as he rushed away through the hallway, leaving Sasuke without his question finished.

"Damn..." Sasuke muttered under his breath. He'd have to tell him about the Sabaku's later. That is... if Naruto would even listen to the "bad" things he had to say about his new friends. Or if Sasuke could think coherently with an incredibly sexy Naruto unintentionally turning him on.

* * *

**(1) "If only he knew!" Oh look, I read most of your minds ;P**

**(2) AHAHA sorry if I led you guys into thinking something more... yaoi was going to happen between them, but I just had to, it was so open especially with a lot of your guys' reviews. But sadly, our Naru-chan is not quite ready for that particular level... yet.**

**So this one's a little longer, hope you liked it and hopefully I'm not taking too long to get to the point of things but little details in between must happen or else nothing will make sense... though I would love to skip all this and move onto scenes that I've already written... sigh Anyway . thanks for reading, I don't promise I'll be quick or slow with my next chapter because my life is so chaotic and off-schedule right now that I don't know when I'm doing what anymore (except work... which has to be scheduled haha).**


	14. Jealousy and Contradictions

**OMG everyone fainted right? How the hell did I update in a week? Well, I did, and I am happy. **

**Oh, and you'll probably notice I went on a chapter naming spree. The name of this chapter randomly popped into my head, then names for the other chapters followed in the same kind of style or theme or whatever. And so... yeah, the chapters have been named. Before I didn't want to name the chapters because they can give you hints or clues as to what's gonna happen in the chapter and I don't like that... but hey I had the names so I couldn't just leave em in my head. **

**I have another recommendation for peoples. If you like funny, read JPod by Douglas Coupland. Absolutely hilarious, I was biting my tongue just so I wouldn't burst out into laughter in class. (and I'm only on page 72 out of 516 pages filled with utter randomness, literally there's 18 pages in a row of just numbers and one page with "nice parking, asshole" in the center in small font, and that's it- but it is brilliant!). Okay... to continue to the actual chapter dial 1-800-SASUNARUSMUT...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Concrete Angel**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen:

Worry, worry, worry. That seemed to be the only thing Sasuke ever did this past week. With each new day, Naruto changed more and more, giving the raven more to dwell over. Darker make-up, spiked bracelets, black painted fingernails, but the most drastic change Sasuke noticed was nothing to do with fashion. Naruto's expression became sullen with each new day, and his eyes were dull and listless. What hurt Sasuke the most, was that he couldn't do anything to stop it.

Just four days earlier Sasuke had confronted the blonde, telling him everything he'd found out about Gaara and his sibling's pasts. Naruto surprisingly said that he already knew everything about Gaara's past and that it wasn't his fault. And the more Sasuke tried to convince him otherwise, the angrier he got.

"He understands me perfectly. We're the same. You could never understand the pain me and him have been through!" was the last words from Naruto's mouth before he stormed off.

Sasuke sighed loudly, once again watching the darker version of his Naruto walk down the hallway with his newfound "friends." People quickly moved out of their path. Most people were afraid of Gaara and now that Naruto was hanging out with him, no one pestered the Uzumaki.

Also with each new day, Naruto's arm had healed enough that he no longer needed it in a sling, his bruises were fading rapidly, and no new bruises or injuries were appearing. Gaara's presence was not only fending off students and villagers, but Emi's violence as well. It made Sasuke both relieved and... scornful. Gaara had achieved what Sasuke had wished so desperately that he could do. But it wasn't like he was jealous of the redheaded juvenile.

Sasuke's dark eyes widened as he continued to watch the group. They'd just passed him and between Temari and Kankuro, who were trailing behind, he saw that the blonde's hand was firmly held within the redhead's. Okay, so he was little jealous.

"Dude, you okay? You look like smoke should be fuming out your ears." A familiar, sarcastic voice just barely got through to the raven. "Yo! Anyone home?" Kiba knocked on the raven's skull, just lightly but enough to make Sasuke's eyes twitch in irritation.

"What?" Sasuke growled through gritted teeth.

"Geez, someone's PMSing."

For this Kiba received a glare more deadly than Sasuke's usual glares. But he just huffed loudly, turning away from the sight which urged him very strongly to show his violent side.

"Oh will you look at that." Kiba spoke up in his very loud voice. Sasuke saw his head nod in the direction his attention had once been so strongly set on. "Figures. It's always the disturbed weirdos who turn out to be fa-"

"Don't say it!" Sasuke snapped, cutting off the discriminatory word about to fall from the Inuzuka's lips.

"What? It's not like it's not true. It's very clear they're being all homosexual together." Kiba stated casually, like it was nothing.

"Yeah well..." Sasuke grumbled, he hated that word but he hated the truth in Kiba's statement. They were showing signs of affection, openly, and it angered him to the very core.

"Man, I didn't know you were so sensitive about gays. You got something you need to get out of that closet?"

Again Kiba received a sidelong glare, but it was more like the usual annoyed-at-his-stupidity kind of glare, not the I-will-throw-you-off-a-cliff-overlooking-giant-spikes-then-drop-what's-left-of-you-into-a-boiling-pit-of-acid.

"Alright, alright. Chill." Kiba backed away in mock fear that wasn't completely fake.

"Whatever," Sasuke grumbled once again, turning and walking down the hall in the opposite direction of the "lovely couple" with a scowl on his clearly pissed off face.

* * *

"Gaara, what are you-" He cut his own sentence short as his breathing stopped. The redhead was so close that he could feel the heat of his breath. Chills ran down his spine as his arm was caressed, lightly yet harshly due to his nail digging into him slightly. Gaara's mouth found his way to Naruto's neck, bitting and licking and making Naruto gasp loudly. The blonde was not used to such touch, in fact the only time his neck had been 'attacked' like that was the Gaara had bit him and it evoked feelings that he'd never felt before. They were both painful and pleasant. He bit hard then licked the bit thoroughly with his sensitive tongue.

After school Gaara made many advances, each day it would be longer and more powerful. But they were always aimed at his neck and his hands stayed firmly on his thighs. Naruto expected to have his first kiss being taken, but Gaara avoided his face completely. He didn't know if this was a good or a bad thing, and the strange thing was... he didn't know if he even wanted Gaara to give any attention to his face, especially his lips.

They did talk, however. Mostly about pain, the past and the present - almost the opposite of how he talked with Sasuke, where they never talked about the past and mostly about the future. Gaara didn't like talking about the future, he lived in the moment and dwelled on the past as many would put it. But with pasts such as theirs, it was hard not to constantly think and look back on it obsessively.

Today, as they'd walked down the hallway, a person bumped into Naruto and Gaara's instant reaction was to predatorily grasp his hand and give the person a deathly glare. Naruto was both shocked, and somewhat flattered by this action. He felt reassured by the contact, yet weakened at the dominance. Strange how things could be so condescending. This suddenly made him compare the fearful yet connected feeling he had with Gaara which made him feel like he belonged, to the confusing, breathtaking feelings he felt with Sasuke which made him feel appreciated. He knew he liked both of them but even though Sasuke awoken something deep in his heart, he would never be able to truly know and relate to him, because the Uchiha never had a life like he and Gaara shared.

* * *

Sasuke continued his brooding in all his classes, even distressing some of the teachers. But not many were brave enough to bother him. Some of his closer friends asked if anything was wrong. He denied, of course, but his angry and depressed expression clearly contradicted his words which were also laced with irritation. He didn't pay attention in class and even Ibiki didn't seem to mind this, Kiba fidgeted next to him incessantly in that class however which annoyed everyone. It was obvious he was worried for his friend but the tapping of his foot, shifting every which way in his seat and the drumming of his fingers on his desk was aggravating everyone in the classroom. Needless to say, Ibiki got sick of "understanding" and every time Kiba moved a muscle slammed his fist onto his desk, jump-starting him into keeping still.

Math had been the only class where his mind hadn't been painstakingly focused on Naruto and Gaara, or rather Naruto _with_ Gaara. And when his mind wasn't utterly jealous beyond all reason, he thought about the bad things Naruto could get into. The Sabaku's were obviously a mini-gang, and though they weren't official or large, they were dangerous. And Sasuke knew the dangers of gangs all too well.

Years ago, when he was only young, his older brother, Itachi, joined a gang. At the time he never knew this was the cause but with each new day he watched his role-model of a brother transform into someone he didn't even know. Each day his brother ignored him more and more, never spending time with him. He didn't know what was wrong, he thought maybe he didn't love him anymore, that he thought Sasuke was a disappointment just like their father had appeared to. Of course, that wasn't the case. He was merely spending more and more time with this gang and his dark nature he had locked away deep inside him emerged. He never showed any violent or mean or angry side to Sasuke, however, because he was his little brother and he probably still cared for him at the time. But then one day...

The raven shuddered at the thought. He couldn't even think that far, that would bring suppressed memories back to the surface and he could no longer ignore his past. Nonetheless... the outcomes of the gang involvement were horrendous and he could not bear to see someone change into the person his brother did, especially Naruto.

Suddenly it dawned on him. Society was messed up. Before Itachi became who he was now, everyone expected him to become a great person. He showed so much potential in school, his parents were extremely successful, and everyone loved him. But in the end, he wasn't the person everyone thought him out to be. Naruto was exactly the opposite. He was hated, expected by most people to be a failure and a criminal like his psychotic mother, but he wasn't who they assumed he was. Naruto was a good, caring person, but there was a possibility Gaara could take advantage of his cruel past and turn him into something he clearly was not. That was what concerned Sasuke the most.


	15. Memories and Three

**Hello again, any heart attacks this time? It has only been a week, one day less to be exact really. I actually think I enjoy this more regulated and not-so-long updations (yes, I will use that not-a-word). I'm tired, can you tell? But I had to stay up to finish this chapter and pig out as much as I could before 12 midnight for I do not get to eat or drink caffeine or any other carbonated beverages for the next 30 hours (well, the next 29 hours, 39 minutes and 50 seconds to be exact). I am participating in the 30 Hour Famine, fun fun (it really is though, did it last year). And before I present the next chapter, I has another recommendation, Godchild by Kaoru Yuki. It is a wonderful manga with subtle hints of yaoiness that might escalate into not-so-subtle-yaoiness . And now... I hope you enjoy the read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Concrete Angel**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen:

"_Little brother,"_ Sasuke awoke in a sweating panic. Gasping for air he found his blankets had been kicked off, his shirt, shorts and hair were clinging to his sweaty body and he could not get _his_ image out of his head. It was all that freak redhead's fault. His corruption of his Naruto was bringing back very unwanted memories that he'd hoped he'd locked away forever. Now the lock was broke...

He growled as he got out of bed, running his hand through his damp hair. Shower time.

* * *

That entire morning Sasuke was having flashbacks to the old days. Visions of his mother cooking breakfast in the kitchen, flashing her famous smile as he walked in the doorway. Hearing his father and brother arguing outside the hall about the police academy, his father was a very successful officer and his brother had been well on the way before his change of crowds. Putting on his shoes to leave the house was the most painful. He could see Itachi sitting down, putting on his own shoes, gesturing for Sasuke to come hither, and even though he knew what was to come he always obeyed, hoping for a hug or kiss or something. Then flick, right on his forehead. Sasuke could almost feel the ghost pain of his brother's annoying habit. He sighed deeply, blinking back tears as he headed out the door.

Walking down the road Sasuke could hear his family calling good morning. Uncles, aunts, cousins, everything running about, greeting him, wishing him a good day. He'd been quiet young at this time so he'd smile and run about with the other kids as he continued on his way.

It had been the hardest morning for him in quite some time...

* * *

Naruto awoke from a soft, comfortable, peaceful sleep to a happy morning. No noise, no violence, and friends there to greet him. Temari once again helped him with his make-up, Gaara watching intensely as she did so. Kankuro hung back, sketching designs to something. He was always drawing weird designs. Once Naruto got a glimpse of them and he could have sworn it was some demented puppet thing. As soon as he was ready they ate something, normally really strange and gross-looking foods that Gaara favored, then headed for school.

They always walked with Gaara in front, Naruto on his right, then Temari was directly behind him and Kankuro behind Gaara. It never changed. For a little while, the blonde thought it was odd but he grew accustomed to it and fell into the natural pattern of things with the group. They mostly lounged around, Gaara never talking; Temari and Kankuro either talking or arguing; and Naruto normally stayed quiet, sticking close to Gaara, and occasionally putting in a few words if what the other two were talking about applied to him.

However, it was the times that Gaara and Naruto spent alone that he didn't really get accustomed to. He was always nervous and hesitant, his body always trembled and his always found himself worried. He couldn't explain why, Gaara wouldn't hurt him, ever. He trusted him completely but when he let have control over his body...

His loud sigh brought the attention of all three Sabaku's upon him and he coughed awkwardly.

"Sup with you Uzumaki?" Temari rose her eyebrow with suspicion and her tone was of her usual nasty, superior attitude.

"N-nothing, sorry my mind was wandering." Naruto hastily spit out, trying desperately to think of an excuse so he didn't need to confess to Gaara what he was thinking.

"Where?" The redhead questioned, not sounding at all satisfied with this explanation.

"Uh... English, I was thinking that I need to get started on that essay we've got." Thankfully he actually remembered something that could pose as a plausible reason and it seemed to convince the group, or at least cause everyone but Gaara's gaze to stop boring into him.

Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat, but his heartbeat refused to slow as he kept his eyes averted from Gaara's general direction.

* * *

"Sasuke!" A hyper, happy female voice rang through the raven's ears, worsening his already painful headache. He scowled deeply and kept walking, not slowing down at all for the girl whom he knew was frantically sprinting to catch up with him. If anything he picked up his pace just to delay her arrival for even a few fractions of a second. He did not want to deal with his screeching fans today, he was far too stressed.

"Sasuke! Didn't you hear me calling you?" Sakura gasped as he ran up beside him, breathing heavily from jogging so fast. She must have started running as fast as she could as soon as she saw him, she was obsessed like that.

"No, must have been lost in thought." Sasuke lied in a monotone voice.

"Oh, well, do you wanna walk to school with me?" She asked sweetly, as though the fact that she was walking this way wasn't unusual. She only ever walked this way if the was planning on asking him to do something, or go somewhere with her. He suspected that she would attempt to walk this same route every morning if it wasn't so far from her own home. Sakura probably had to wake up an hour earlier than her everyday scheduled wake-up just to get to this point at the same time as him.

"Well we're already walking the same way." Sasuke stated, _"As though I have a choice."_ He added in his mind in the same emotionless way he'd spoken.

"So..."

And so it began. Her almost innocent voiced laced with ulterior motives confirmed Sasuke's analysis.

"... are you going to the Junior Prom?"

And so also came a term the raven was unfamiliar with. From his knowledge coming into High School -and this was just knowledge passed onto him from people who actually cared about such things- there was only a prom for the graduate student.

"What's that?" He asked, knowing he'd regret it.

"It's a little party a few of us grade tens are throwing a week before the Senior Prom, just for us grade tens." She smiled proudly.

Must be one of the organizers, Sasuke thought before answering blatantly. "No."

Sakura was taken aback, disappointment showing clearly in her eyes at Sasuke's complete lack of interest. "But, why? It'll be fun!"

"No. Not my thing." He spoke simply, his eyes getting more sullen with every second. He didn't do dancing or social gatherings, especially things called "parties." And every time this girl spoke, she drove a nail of pain and irritation into his mind. Usually he could at least tolerate her annoyance but this morning...

"I'm not going, Sakura." He said firmly, dismissing any further pleading with his tone as he cut her off when she was just about to speak.

Sakura slowly closed her opened mouth, frowning sadly at her failure. She fell into a pace slightly slower than Sasuke's and kept quiet the whole walk to school.

* * *

_**F**_. A large red one smeared on the top of his math test. Blue eyes were wide in shock as his teacher, passing back the tests from two days ago, gave him a smug look. Normally when A-plus students received F's the teacher will be disappointed or worried, but to him... he was regarded as one of the slackers or skippers who _always_ received bad grades so nothing else was expected. But his was the first F he'd ever received, hell it was the first time he'd gotten lower than a B.

He'd been so sure of his answers while he was writing the test... or at least, he thought he had been. Now that he recalled, his mind spent a lot of time focused on Gaara. Everything about the redhead intrigued him, usually it was in a negative way but he tried to ignore that factor and attempt to turn them positive.

Naruto sighed, tucking his test into his binder as the bell rang. It was just one test, it wouldn't hurt anything that he couldn't make up later. He stood, today not bothering to wait for everyone else to leave like he used to do. Instead he just walked out, bumping past his peers as they fled into the hall.

People started at him in the hallways, as always, but now instead of ignoring them or feeling ashamed, he felt angry. He found himself returning their stares and glares with dark glares of his own.

Gaara had, quite frequently after school, prompted the blonde to let his rage out. He'd yell out all his frustrations as he punched pillows and furniture, being told it was completely healthy, and each time he wanted to lash out more and more, to real people. Like Gaara told him, it wasn't his fault he was like this, Emi and the villagers were the ones at fault. So he directed his anger, which he'd kept so tightly and securely bottled up, at those who really deserved it. He wasn't violent of course. Naruto was not a violent person and after being abused for so long and so extensively, he couldn't even explain the remorse, guilt, sorrow, pain and other complicated emotions he'd feel at inflicting that sort of harm upon someone else. If he did that... he would think just like everyone else, and not be able to consider himself a human being.

Eventually the pillow punching would allow him to unleash all his locked-up anger and then he wouldn't need to be thinking of any thoughts that could provoke him into becoming this non-human. Thoughts like taking a knife to Emi, torturing her and calling her useless, worthless and a horrible person, just as she'd done to him. Taking Kiba by the throat, choking him by the lake and throwing him into the calm water. Chucking a desk at Kurenai-sensei to see if that finally got her to call on him in class. Last night he'd had a short dream that he'd brought a gun to school. All of these dreams and thoughts shook him to his very core. Though he'd been hurt so much, these thoughts never really occurred to him before, though he figured it was just a part of his opening up process. In order to get rid of the rage he'd bottled, he'd have to feel it first. It was only a natural thing to assume.

* * *

At the bell, Sasuke put the pen he'd been using to copy the Biology notes into the pouch on his binder and after aligning his loose papers, he closed the binder as well so he could pack up. Everyone in the class had already packed up, everyone except himself and Shino that is. Shino was just placing his notebook into his bag as well, not looking up from his dark glasses.

Shino was an odd character, so silent and unsociable, but he didn't appear as though this personality was due to his suffering. He wasn't like Naruto or himself in that aspect, or at least it didn't seem to him that it was. He was just your ordinary, quiet, geeky-looking boy who was overly interested in insects.

"Uchiha," He was acknowledged as the bug-boy passed his desk, heading out the now empty doorway all the other students had charged out through.

"Aburame," Sasuke responded. It was strange. The more he thought about it, the harder it seemed that such opposites like Kiba and Shino could be such good friends, with the extremely shy Hinata right along with them.

Sasuke didn't really have a group of friends, he never really liked to be sociable and he avoided the whole "friend" concept after he was terrified into becoming close to anyone. But then Kiba Inuzuka came along and annoyed the hell out of him on a regular basis and it pretty much because a daily ritual for them to talk. With Kiba, other random people who he occasionally would talk to came and then just recently he acquired the, now stolen, friendship of Naruto Uzumaki. But of course he, Naruto and Kiba were nothing like how Kiba, Hinata and Shino were.

He wondered what Itachi's friends were liked. He remembered him having an extremely close friend whom he loved and spent an abundance of time with, but then he was found dead. Speculation arose that it was Itachi who killed him. But had that been his only long term friend, like Kiba was to Sasuke, or did he have his own small group of friends like Kiba had. Maybe, before the incident, he was one of those people who hung out in those large groups down in the lobby, or perhaps... he had been like Naruto... with no one, until one friend came along. Did he also have a Gaara?

Sasuke shook his head as he walked. His mind had not been so focused on his older brother in years, not since he'd suppressed those dreadful memories and "moved on." And with stupid, simple contemplations such as what type of friends his brother had possessed... it was utterly useless to think of these things, but Sasuke could not shake them away no matter how hard he tried.

* * *

Sasuke passed him in the hallway and was completely ignored by him up until the raven purposely brushed his arm against the blonde's. This evoked a confused, questioning and slightly annoyed look from those blue eyes he gazed longingly into. Sasuke own eyes reflected an almost hurt and sad quality that a person would have when they missed someone.

But it was a moment that didn't last long. Their eyes disconnected and each walked their separate ways. Sasuke, however, stopped after a few steps to look back and watch his friend's back with sorrowful eyes. Bad things happen in three's, that's what his mother always told him. First he found Naruto at the bottom of his basement steps, then Gaara corrupted and stole away what he'd attempted to save... what was number three?

* * *

**Hehe don't you love when I end chapters like this . **


	16. Restraint and Choices

**Hey guys, sorry I've taken so long but stuff came up quickly. Essay, projects, presentations, tests, FINALLY being over with my lunchtime theatre that I was directing (SOOOO HAPPY!!), rehersals for the war heritage musical, work, insomnia, the upcoming prom, the ACT awards, and the variety show. I am so beyond exhausted right now I don't even know why I'm still awake. Chocolate and coffee are my lifesaver, and my funny cast members of the musical. However, currently I'm out of all three and my vision is going a tad bit blurry... so again, sorry about promising to have this chapter within a week and then you know... not... BUT I think after reading this chapter you'll forgive me...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Concrete Angel**

**--**

Chapter Sixteen:

Sasuke growled lowly as he once again watched his Naruto be led away for lunch by that redheaded criminal.

He'd kept himself quiet and distant for the past week because after that first confrontation, he didn't want to make Naruto even angrier. Sasuke couldn't bare the thought of Naruto hating him all because the blonde couldn't accept the truth about the redhead's past and personality.

But with Naruto changing so drastically, and so rapidly, he couldn't put it off any longer. He had to get him to listen to him even if it meant risking their relationship. He had to at least thoroughly warn him of the dangers that Gaara would bring upon him.

And he would do that right n... Sasuke's eyes roamed the halls for the blonde no longer in sight. _Damn it... already gone... _he thought irritably. So he would talk with him at the end of lunch. He knew his schedule, so he could catch him before hand, hopefully without the Sabaku hanging around.

For now he may as well head down to the cafeteria and see if Kiba had stayed around the school for lunch instead of heading down town for some "real" food. Sure the cafeteria's food wasn't great... okay it was a level away from slop, but it was healthier than the pizza and fried food and all that other junk the dog-boy and their other friends shoveled into their mouths. Sasuke always packed his lunches, healthier and tasty. Sure the cafeteria had nice tasting food now and then, but not very often.

"Sasuke, want to come out to lunch with me?" A cheerful, flirtatious blonde Ino appeared directly in front of him as he landed on the bottom steps leading down to the first floor. She flipped her hair back over her shoulder, as if this actually made him the least bit attracted to her.

"Sorry Ino, I have stuff to do." Today he didn't actually have a convincing excuse that would make her back off instantly, and he was lacking any and all effort to come up with something seemingly legible.

"Like what? I'm sure it can wait." She toyed with her hair, blinking her eyes in a way that would make most guys' will fly right out the window and submit completely to her. But Sasuke was not most guys at their school who were in fact straight.

"No it can't wait. It's something that's very important and I have to be around when it happens."

"What's happening? Something excited? Can I come?"

Her voice was irritating him to no end now and he didn't care to be polite anymore. "No Ino, you cannot and I don't want to go anywhere with you. So, leave me alone." Sasuke didn't exactly snap but it was more blunt than he'd ever really been to any of his fangirls.

Ino got a hurt kind of look about her face, pouted then nodded. "Oh... okay then... bye." Quickly she turned around, trying not to let others now she'd been rejected.

Sasuke, however, didn't even watch after her but merely continued in the direction he'd been walking. With everything he was dealing with now, he didn't have time to quietly listen to his fangirls then politely turn them down.

Though the cafeteria was not empty, it did not hold any of his "close" friends. Kiba was nowhere to be found in the crowds or the line up for food. He must have gone downtown, and he didn't blame him for all the cafeteria had were their pre-made egg sandwiches and their gross tomato soup. So he would go without lunch today because he absolutely detesting going downtown to eat. Every place was packed full of loud and obnoxious teenagers, two things he hated most in the world. So, he decided to wander about the halls and the outside perimeter for the rest of the lunch hour.

--

Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Naruto and Gaara turn the corner and he quickly ducked into an empty classroom. He was planning on simply approaching Naruto at the end of the lunch hour but since he only had about twenty minutes of preparations and with Gaara around, he would have to corner him.

So as the pair walked by, Sasuke swiftly reached out, grabbed the blonde's arm and pulled him inside to pin him against the wall, closing the door to the best of his ability with his foot.

Naruto didn't hit the wall that hard but his eyes were forced shut as he gasped and his head rocked forward. For a moment he was utterly stunned, then that quickly turned into anger. "What the hell!" His eyes flew open and flooded with confusion once he saw the figure before him. "Sasuke?" His confused eyes instantly turned to anger, as though he remember he was supposed to be upset with the raven. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Sasuke tried not to wince at his snapping voice, and the fact that he was swearing. Sure it was minimal swearing but Naruto NEVER swore. He had changed so much. No longer was he shy, docile and gentle. His eyes were hardened and lined with black eyeliner which accented his bright blue eyes brilliantly... though it was a bit too thick for his liking. His eyes were also drowned in black eyeshadow, his lips were painted with black -which didn't suit him in the least-, and his blonde hair, usually floppy and soft, was jelled and spiked -which he had to admit didn't look that bad. His black make-up and clothing, at most, made him look far more pale.

"I'm trying to talk to you." Sasuke answered his question, their faces and bodies extremely close as Sasuke had Naruto's hands pinned above him by the wrists in one hand with his other hand holding his shoulder. It was a little hard to keep a good grip on his wrists because of his wrist bands, but the raven was considerably stronger than the frail Naruto.

"Is this really necessary?" He glared, referring to the fact that he was pretty well restrained.

"I can't have you running out on my until I'm done explaining, so yes."

"Then hurry the fuck up." Naruto snapped again, it was almost as though he were baring his fangs as he snarled at the taller.

"I don't like you hanging out with Gaara." If that was the way he wanted it, Sasuke would just come out and say it.

But Naruto, of course, rolled his eyes. "It's none of your business who I hang with."

"It is if you keep ditching me. You haven't talked to me in a week."

"I've been busy." His eyes averted, like he was indirectly apologizing.

"With what? Make-overs?" He spoke sarcastically, obviously not accepting this.

Instantly Naruto's hard eyes were locked with Sasuke's own stern ones. "He understands me."

"So do I."

The blonde was slightly taken aback from this instantaneous response, but it didn't falter his speech. "You could never understand me like he does. He's been through what I've been through."

Sasuke stayed silent with a questioning look on his face, but it was more the sarcastic 'really?-do-tell' kind of question.

"He's experienced the ridicule, isolation, hatred from everyone, even the..._abuse_..." His voice lowered for one word, as though speaking it were a bad omen. "You would never know what any of that was like Sasuke, you... your life is perfect. You couldn't relate to me like he does."

The Uchiha's eyebrow rose slowly but significantly, rising to it's full height at the word "perfect." His life was anything but perfect, but it wasn't like Naruto knew about his past.

"Stop looking at me like that!" Naruto growled suddenly, thoroughly annoyed by the know-it-all-'yeah right' look he was getting. "You know it's true! You haven't experienced a third of what me or Gaara has been through, so don't deny it!"

Sasuke wanted to shout, _"What do you know about my life?"_ But it was not his life he needed to be referring to.

"Just because Gaara's past has some similarities to yours doesn't mean you should turn into a little Gaara-clone," He was attempting to remain calm, but there was much tension in his voice.

"This is my choice." Naruto scowled, shaking his arms against the taller's grip.

"Because he manipulated you into thinking it was!" He broke, he was getting fed up with his bullshit and increased the strength in which he was restraining the blonde. "You never thought like this before! Ever! He's getting into your mind and reversing your way of thinking."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean? That he's put me under some kind of hypnosis. Like that makes any damn sense!"

"It does make a lot of _damn_ sense! He's turning you into something your not! Into something you never wanted to be!"

"Into what? He's turning me into someone who's accepted and loved!"

"If you keep this up no one will love you! You'll turn into the very thing you said you'd never be, what everyone expects you to become!"

"I will not! I'm still me no matter how much my looks change!"

"Bullshit! You know you're changing and I don't want you following in Gaara's footsteps... or your mother's!" Sasuke wish he regretted the words he'd just spoken, especially because of the hurt and stunned look it provoked on his beloved's face. But to be honest, he inwardly knew he felt that it was the truth and had for a while now.

Naruto's eyes started welling up with tears, stunned that Sasuke would suspect that he would turn into his mother. The very thing he despised. He thought that Sasuke was the one person who would never do such a thing... apparently he was mistaken. This realization turned his expression into a painful anger and he frantically attempted to break free from the Uchiha's hold. "I am not my fucking mother! You're just jealous because I'm not solely following you anymore!"

Now it was Sasuke's turn to be stunned, "What?"

"Now that I'm not your little puppy, tagging with you in private because you don't want your precious friends to know you pity me, you've got no one to boss around!" Naruto struggled more and more as his voice rose.

Sasuke's voice rose in anger as well, "That makes no sense Naruto! How do you get that from any part of our relationship! I have never bossed you around for as long as I knew you! I was trying to help you!"

"And that ended with me at the bottom of my stairs!"

Sasuke's face blanked for moment, completely stunned and hurt by the comment. Did Naruto just blame him for his aunt's abuse? "You'd be dead if it weren't for me fixing you every time your aunt broke you!"

"I never needed you before and I didn't need you then!"

"Like hell you didn't!" He glared back at the blonde with eyes just as intense and filled with rage. "You needed someone to rescue you!"

"You act like that was you!"

Again the raven's heart took a beating, "So Gaara's your savior, is that it?"

"Yeah, it is! He actually stopped her, which is more than you could ever do!"

"So he stands up against a drunk! He's still good for nothing but crime!"

"It's not a crime to love me!"

"He doesn't love you! He's using you and turning everyone against you!"

"Everyone was already against me!"

"I wasn't!"

Both were breathing rapidly, almost gasping for air because they'd been yelling so loud and right after the other without a single break.

"And I'm not now..." His voice was softer, no longer angry but still short on breath to some degree. "Be the old Naruto again. Be the Naruto... that _**I**_love."

Naruto's eyes widened, his expression of rage disappearing. He regained a bit more control over his breathing but he couldn't find words to speak. However, he didn't have any need to speak for the next moment Sasuke pressed his lips gently against Naruto's painted ones. The blonde's eyes widened further, now he was in total shock, too shocked to even think of the possibility of kissing the raven back.

"Naruto..." Sasuke pulled back and released Naruto's wrists, resting his hands softly on the blonde's shoulders.

"Yo, Uzumaki!You finished?" Gaara's voice called from the hallway, apparently he'd been waiting outside the door.

The blonde's head turned towards the door but his eyes stayed firmly locked on Sasuke's own pleading ones. Naruto could clearly read the "Please stay with me" look in the raven's dark, sad eyes but right now he was too confused to think any major decisions through.

"I... uh..." Sasuke's entire expression and body language _begged_ Naruto not to go now. "I... guess... sure." Stepping away from te raven haired boy and out of his loose grasp, Naruto opened the door and walked out into the hall, not looking back once.

Sasuke stood motionless with his hands frozen in the air Naruto once filled up. He bit his lower lip as he listened to the retreating footsteps, his fists clenching gradually until he slammed them both into the wall before him. Stepping closer he let out a shaky breath and allowed his forehead to rest on the cold wall which could have very well been Naruto's chest... if he had remained with him.

--

**So... maybe you won't forgive me now... but hey, it was good before the last couple paragraphs... eheh... Well, I might look forward to the reviews... depending on how mad you are at me eheh... But, I'll read them tomorrow when I wake up at around 5 or 6pm, I finally have one Sunday off after about 5 months of work and I plan to catch up on 2 weeks of losing sleep so... goodnight**


	17. Movies and Strangers

**So I took long again, no surprise there. I'm introducing some new faces in this chapter, sorry for any OOCness, I'm not familiar with these characters as I have not seen the episodes with them in it, I have yet to finish watching the series. So I'm apologizing now because I know that some of you will be reading and get upset that they are very out of character. I've read up on their background and personalities, of course, so hopefully they won't be too out of character. But I've never heard them speak, so I don't know their typical sentence structure. Thanks, hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Concrete Angel**

--

Chapter Seventeen:

"I don't think you know what you're talking about! He's not prepared for this world yet, he's still naive and innocent." A feminine voice spoke from the dark corners of an alley.

"He's ready." Was the simple, emotionless reply.

"No, he's not even remotely close to ready! You're putting too much faith in him!" She growled to the other. It almost seemed as though she could be worried for the well-being of the person at hands but for those who knew Temari Sabaku they knew her better, which weren't many, knew she was merely pissed that Gaara was trusting an amateur to accompany them on something like this. He was getting too much credit and she did not want to have to watch his ass at Gaara's orders. She would much rather focus on more important things and Naruto certainly was not high on her own priority's list. Keeping Gaara happy was, however, very high. It was her job to protect him, although when the time calls for it, he needs no protecting. It was just the boy's nature to stand idly by and allow others to do the work he would rather not do.

"You contradict me." It wasn't said as either a question or an accusation, but the dark underlying tone insured his sister he was not thrilled at how she was talking back to him.

Temari opened her mouth to respond but bit her tongue and growled to herself behind her open fan. As though coming to a conclusion, she snapped her fan closed, not even causing Gaara's breathing to hitch, and spoke. "I apologize brother. Your judgement should not be challenged but I don't think he's the kind of person you're trying to make him to be."

Gaara gave her a questioning glance which she replied to keenly, "The rumors about his mother are not him. I don't see it in him, not at all. He's too innocent and too much like his father. There is no hope into making him fit to join us."

Gaara shook his head, only a slight shake but enough to signify his disagreement.

Temari was clearly becoming frustrated, but she knew all too well how stubborn her younger brother was.

"Fine, have it your way." She scoffed not too happily. "But he's not _my _responsibility. Get Kankuro to babysit." With this she turned from her brother, but only diagonally as she did not trust him enough to not have him in the corner of her eye, and continued on their walk to the topic boy's house.

--

"Hey guys, it's not usual for you two to be late." Naruto commented as Temari and Gaara breezed threw the door and into the kitchen where he sat across from Kankuro who was currently stuffing his mouth with toast.

"We got caught up in an important discussion." Temari stated, not in the least considerate or apologetic. Naruto, of course, was used to this from the last couple weeks, or rather month as it seemed. So he merely nodded and turned back to his bowl of cereal, which he ate much more slowly than Kankuro's massacre of jellied toast.

As they stood and sat in silence, save for the sound of food being devoured, Gaara unusually grabbed Naruto's attention when he spoke. "Uzumaki,"

Over the past month Naruto had also gotten used to being referred to by his last name. At first he wasn't at all happy with it, but as time grew he got used to it and that grew to an unconscious tolerance to it. So naturally the blond turned his head to face him and, once he swallowed his mouthful of cereal, he responded. "Yeah?"

"We have something important we need to do tonight-" Before Gaara could finish Naruto nodded in response and turned back to his sugar coated cornflakes. He was used to this, Gaara and his siblings would go out some nights and leave Naruto to hang back at the house alone. Sure he wasn't bothered by Emi anymore but it wasn't fun being lonely those evenings when he'd spent almost every minute since he'd met the Sabaku's surrounded by their presence. "-and you're coming with us."

Naruto just about chocked on his cereal at Gaara's added statement. He had never been informed of these important secret things let alone invited to tag alone. "Really?" He asked in astonishment once he forced the corn flakes down his throat.

Gaara simply nodded, Temari rolled her eyes with a scoff as she turned away to make it seem like she was occupying herself with the tea she'd make every morning, and Kankuro gave a very confused, puzzling look to his younger brother. It seemed he was more stunned than Naruto because he stopped eating with half a piece of toast crammed in his mouth.

"What are we doing?" The blonde asked eagerly, like an excited puppy who'd just been told he was going for a walk and then a ride in the car.

"You'll see when we get there," Temari snapped before Gaara could respond in a much calmer way.

"Okay..." Naruto muttered, bringing his attention back to his cereal before Temari could yell at him further. Though she did it a lot, he was never one to feel comfortable or tolerable of someone yelling, he could barely stand to do it himself. Like he'd done with Sas... like he'd done the other day. He was trying his best not to focus his mind too much on that event but every moment he let his eyes close for longer than a quick blink, his memory would display it across the back of his eyelids. And every dream he'd had during the past couple nights involved that situation, but it always stopped right before Gaara interrupted. As though the two were suspended in a time of their own. There was even one dream where Gaara didn't seem to be present because Sasuke moved in to kis... to continue his response to the last of the yelling.

What would have happened if Gaara had not invaded their... discussion in the real world? How would Naruto have eventually responded and how would Sasuke continue to respond to Naruto's silence and unmoving nature? Questions that Naruto tried not to remember.

--

Sasuke felt a chill run down his spine just before he sneezed.

"Oh, someone's talkin' but ya man." Kiba commented with a full mouth of... same kind of meat. Why anyone would want meat for breakfast was beyond him. But Kiba had showed up to meet him on his walk to school and told him they were stopping at the shop before school.

Sasuke, of course, had already ate at home. His own cooked meal was more healthy than the dried meat Kiba was continuously shoving into his mouth. It was as though every time he felt a pocket of air within his mouth he had to instantly fill it with the meat.

"I highly doubt that." Sasuke answered, rubbing his nose. He never believed in that superstition, or any other for that matter.

"Actually... so do I. So many people talk about you every second of the day, you'd be sneezing nonstop if that really happened." Kiba agreed after a huge gulp. How he managed to swallow all that meat without choking... Sasuke did not want to know.

Quickly he shook off the disgust and amazement at his friend's eating abilities, and continued walking, pretty much forgetting what they were talking about.

"Hey, did you finish-"

"You're not copying my math homework." Sasuke cut him off, it was like clockwork. They'd been friends so long Kiba rarely had to finish these sentences and Sasuke new what the Inuzuka wanted to bum off him.

Kiba grumbled as usual, but let it go. Sure he was going to got a stern "lecture," more like an absolute promise of a detailed and torturous death, from Ibiki, but the Uchiha was very stubborn and never gave up his work for plagiarizing.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Kiba asked casually, taking another bite of his jerky-like meat.

"Working, sleeping." Sasuke didn't bother to ask why, he would be informed of some sort of invitation shortly.

"You should come to the movies with a bunch of us. We're gonna see 'The Strangers'." Before Sasuke was given a chance to say no, Kiba hastily continued, " Now I know you love being an anti-social loser but it isn't the annoying ones that are coming. And I can 100 percent guarantee you won't be bothered by any rabid girls, especially Sakura and Ino."

"How do you know this?" He had to admit that he was rather curious by an absolute guarantee by Kiba. He never knew anything for sure.

"I have my sources." the brunette feigned an evil genius who was about to reveal his dastardly plot..

"You paid someone to take them to some chick-flick didn't you." Sasuke predicted flatly.

"Yes, but which someone?" Kiba countered, not always having that opportunity

Sasuke ran over people in his mind... with Rock Lee it would have to be the girls being paid, Shikamaru would find it too troublesome even for money, Shino was more anti-social than him (with people other than Hinata and Kiba), Neji was a pompous prick, Tenten was too busy, Hinata was too shy...

"Chouji?"

Kiba glared instantly. "Surprisingly he likes chick flicks and Ino and him have been tight since last semester so..."

"Sure."

'Sure what?" The brunette was taken off guard by this sudden word.

"I'll come to the movies."

"WHAT!" Kiba's eyes just about fell out of their sockets as he howled. "But you never say yes, _never!"_

Sasuke just shrugged. It was about time he'd gotten out of the house and socialized. He'd been brooding so much over the last month, he deserved a movie to take his mind off things.

However, for the rest of the walk to school Sasuke almost regretted his change of mind because the entire way Kiba behaved like a dog in a bone yard.

--

Sasuke's studies were abruptly interrupted by loud banging on his front door followed by screams and cries. It didn't alarm him, however, because he could make out the words: "Open up emo kid!" and "We're here to kidnap you from your lonerdom, come out prepared for fun or we'll dress you in pink!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his friend's unoriginality. Theyassociated him too much with being a loner and an emo, but it didn't really bother him enough for him to complain.

Before Sasuke could get up from his desk where he had pretty much been since he arrived back from school, his door was already open and the teenagers flooded in. All of which following Kiba, who was the most likely suspect for barging into someone else's house without being answered. Again, Sasuke didn't care. That was Kiba, he would never change and damned if Sasuke wanted to think of a changed Kiba... too difficult and far too weird.

"Yo! Where's you corner of emo darkness!" The Inuzuka yelled from what sounded like the kitchen, the opening of the fridge door was also a big assistance in located the dog-boy.

"In here!" Sasuke hollered back, not quite as loudly or obnoxiously.

"Hurry up or we'll miss the movie!" Kiba now yelled with what seemed like a full mouth.

Sasuke, already on his way down the hall, stopped in the doorway of his kitchen to see Kiba getting the leftovers from his dinner last night. Nothing special, just some dumplings. Also in the kitchen stood Shikamaru, leaning against a wall, Shino, standing eerily still, Rock Lee, looking as energetic as usual, and Tenten, sitting on his counter.

"Get out of my fridge." He muttered.

"I haven't eaten yet." Kiba whined, stuffing his face with another dumpling.

Sasuke eyes rolled, Kiba never STOPPED eating, it was surprising he wasn't fat; but he had such a high metabolism and ran track so it wasn't too surprising. "Buy something at the movies."

"I don't have no money."

"Then how are you getting _into_ the movies?" The raven already knew the answer and the pleading, 'can-one-of-you-take-pity-on-me?' look the Inuzuka replied with helped all the more.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru moaned.

"So does that mean you're paying his way in?" Tenten asked, obviously implying it would not be her.

"Not a chance." Was Shikamaru's response.

"I'll pay for him, one must be generous in life." A typical answer from the aspiring fitness instructor.

"Then we're all set!" Kiba announced, shutting the door of Sasuke's fridge.

"Where's Hinata?" She was the only one beside the bribed that was missing.

"She doesn't do horror, too chicken." Tenten replied, "And Neji doesn't do movies." She added the next tidbit as though anyone really cared why the egotist was absent.

Everyone, however, besides Lee, did a round of "OOH's" as though it solved their wondering.

"Let's take this out of my house, shall we."

"Right, I'm driving." Tenten hopped off the counter and strolled past Sasuke. Everybody, in turn, followed her out the door and piled into the car. Sasuke was the last to leave as he had to lock his door.

It was a rather tight squeeze in the car. Tenten and Rock Lee were up front, while Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru and Shino were crammed into the back.

--

His eyes shifted back and forth. Where were they going? They'd walked such a far distance away from the main part of town into a rougher looking part of town that he forgot existed. It was darker, and so many building were kept in the same condition his basement room used to be.

"Where are we going?" Naruto whispered, as though he thought speaking loud would provoke something ominous.

"I said you'll see when we get there." Temari turned her head and snapped through clenched teeth. She stood up front on Gaara's right, he stood behind Gaara and Kankuro was beside him, keeping an eye behind them every-so-often.

_What's going on? _The blond thought in what would sound like a distressed voice if audible.

Silently, Naruto followed, his eyes never staying on one building or dark corner too long for fear of catching movement. He was noticeably the only one out of the four that was nervous. Gaara was completely without emotion, Temari was calm yet irritated to her natural degree, and Kankuro seemed somewhat anxious.

What exactly was this family up to? Normal people didn't go walking in near darkness in the bad part of town for just anything... that he knew of at least. He'd never really been a normal person but Sasuke had to be a normal person and they'd never gone walking out here.

Naruto felt his heartbeat thud louder in his chest as they turned down an alleyway. Why did he have to be kept in the dark... figuratively speaking. He didn't enjoy this secret thing and he was going to have a heart-attack if anything moved or made a sound.

"Sabaku." Naruto jumped at the low, greeting voice coming from their right. Through the empty and open doorway of a dark, beaten down house, a person wearing a long, high collared, black cloak with red clouds emerged. Once in the light, Naruto noticed the person was a boy with short red hair very similar to Gaara's, just not as bright. He wore a very listless expression on his face but did not look mean. Another person, wearing the same neck-high collared cloak, stepped out from the building. The person had blonde hair, half was up in a ponytail behind their head while the other laid in front of the left side of their face, covering their eye. A headband which seemed to have a scar through a symbol was half hidden behind the hair, and the visible eye was traced with the very same black eyeliner Naruto wore, only not as thick. Strangely, Naruto could not tell if this nicer looking person was male or female. Perhaps it was just the lighting?

"How are my puppets, Kankuro?" The redhead asked in an unemotional voice that was just like Gaara's. It was almost as though the two were twins separated at birth.

"They're fine, Sasori. Much better in my hands."

The redhead known as Sasori, promptly ignored this and turned to Gaara. "Why did you want us here?" He wasted no time getting down to the point, whatever that was.

"We've got a proposition for you and your little groupies."

"Groupies? Better show some respect kid." The blond spoke with a light but clearly masculine voice that was also annoyed.

'Whatever. You need some real management. A leader who's not afraid to get their own hands dirty." Temari further invoked the blond, but Naruto wasn't entirely sure if it was purposeful or not.

"Don't act as though you know anything, you ignorant-"

"He probably doesn't know what blood looks like. Sending all of you around to do his deeds, he couldn't even stab someone."

_Stab? _Naruto's eyes widened in shock and terror. Why was Temari talking about such violence? What was all this about and who were these guys? He was beginning to wonder if Sasuke might have been right... But he trusted Gaara, he protected him and wouldn't lead him into something dangerous.

The blond growled in response to Temari's comment and was obviously holding back.

"Silence." Sasori spoke impatiently. "What do you have?"

The blond girl in front of him moved closer to the two strangers and spoke something in a hushed voice. Naruto only caught a bit of what she said.

"... very close...little brother... valuable... loved..."

What could that mean? Was she talking about Gaara or Kankuro? They were her little brothers, but how could that be a proposition.

"Interesting." Sasori said, "What say you Deidara?"

"I like... and so might he... or rather so might they both."

"Indeed."

"Ha! For once we agree on something."

It was at this point Sasori ended this discussion and turned back to Gaara and Temari, who had stepped back into her position beside her youngest brother. "What do you want in return. To join?"

"Not just to join. We want power. Sabaku's are not followers."

"We're leaders." Kankuro finished in a smug voice and it was at this point that Naruto took notice that he had been scouting the area, always on the lookout. Naruto took this opportunity to whisper, "What's going on?"

He was promptly answered by Temari, "Shut up Uzumaki!" At which point he did and remained so, running question through his mind at high speed. He was terrified out of his mind and he knew it showed, he was surprised the others couldn't here his heart beating.

"You've got to be joking. As though some pathetic little family business of children is going to frighten us." Deidara laughed, mockingly with a slight annoyance still audible.

"Need I remind you what family we are. And what us _children _have done in the past. Recent past I might add."

"It's only recent because you don't have a long enough past." Deidara retorted, glaring at Temari who glared back with her normal arrogance.

"It is against your better judgement to regard us with such little respect. Gaara has more power than you could ever dream of obtaining. I advise you not to treat us lightly."

"I advise you to shut the hell up and back off," Deidara was thoroughly angry now.

Sasori interrupted the blonde's dispute, noticeably impatient "We reject your offer. But we will take him anyway."

"You wanna bet?" Kankuro growled, taking up a defensive position.

_Who are they talking about? Gaara? Did the two strangers want Gaara? _Naruto asked in his head as he looked frantically between all the people present to notice that both Deidara's and Sasori's eyes were locked on him. They couldn't be talking about him... could they? But he wasn't anyone's little brother. He didn't have any siblings, let alone much of a family. What the was going on?

"You all can die in the process. I don't care, you would have anyway." Sasori's voice so closely resembled Gaara's that Naruto was unsure at first as to which redhead had spoken. But Gaara soon answered.

"You're mistaken. You are the ones who will die, knowing your fate could have easily been avoided."

Before Naruto could understand what was happening, a fight broke out. It all started with a small explosive that was thrown from Deidara's hand. The homemade explosive was deflected by Temari's fan from which hidden knives flew out of. They hit some kind of clay puppet Sasori pulled out, instantly he took the knives and aimed them at Gaara who avoided them with a lightning quick step. Naruto could barely follow what was going on. Kankuro stepped in front of him, protecting him it seemed, and took out his own puppet from which he had his own knives hidden.

Only when Deidara lunged forward did any contact fighting break out and that was between Temari and him. She punched, kicked and stabbed with the bladed still attached to her fan, while he did the same, only releasing bombs before jumping back. Temari, however, was quite skilled in deflecting these small, but potentially deadly as it seemed, bombs.

Suddenly a gunshot rang through the air and Naruto ducked down instantly. Even though the gunfire was from his side, a secret gun hidden in Kankuro's creepy looking puppet. The bullet missed the two boys fighting opposite them, but Sasori retaliated with his own firearm hidden in his own puppet. This bullet breezed right past Kankuro, missing him but hitting Naruto directly in the forearm. Immediately Naruto cried in agonizing pain, never before experiencing the pain of having a bullet tare through your body, muscles and all.

--

The six of them flooded out of the movie theatre and once again piled into Tenten's car. Sasuke had to admit it had been rather fun. Listening to the occasional screams of Tenten, Lee and Kiba. Yes, Kiba screamed in terror a few times. It was quite entertaining. He himself hadn't even jumped through the entire movie but it was a very thrilling movie. Shino didn't seem at all fazed through the entire movie, which made him wonder even more about the boy. The only one left was Shikamaru, who Sasuke was sure fell asleep more than once and would have remained so if the very loud shrieks of the other people, as well as their own three screamers, had not woken him.

He was glad he took part in this little outing, much better than sitting at home and moping because he lost the affection of a certain someone.

Sasuke was the last on the agenda to be dropped off since he lived the furthest out. Tenten, however, was thoroughly spooked and was terrified to drive home by herself so Sasuke had to volunteer to go with her to her home, walk her in, look around to make sure no one was going to kill her, then proceed to walk to his own home. Luckily he and Tenten didn't live a great distance apart, just a twenty minute walk, if that considering Sasuke was a fast walker when he wanted to. Tonight, he wasn't really in the mood to walk at a casual pace. It wasn't as though he was afraid, but that movie was slightly creepy and hell knows what could pop out at any moment.

Upon arriving at his own house, Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his doorstep which seemed deformed. Something did not belong there. Something was placed there. As he approached, this something turn out to be a human, sitting with their back against the door, with their head down. It was too dark and far from the edge of his yard to tell who this person was but his stomach lurched at the possibility. He had been having dreams about _him. _What if_ he_ really was coming back.

Luckily he had good night vision and didn't have to proceed with caution much longer because what he made out haunted him. Black t-shirt with rips and tears, pants torn apart, every piece of clothing and showing skin was dirty and bloody. The orange jacket he'd been wearing at school was missing. Blood caked his blonde hair.

--


	18. Fights and Phonecalls

**Yeah I know, late again. I apologize. Never apply to a university, too much hassle (don't take me seriously I'm just tired). Okay, well, enjoy. **

**-- **

Chapter Eighteen:

_Black t-shirt with rips and tears, pants torn apart, every piece of clothing and showing skin was dirty and bloody. The orange jacket he'd been wearing at school was missing. Blood caked his blonde hair._

"Holy shit! Naruto!" The raven darted forward, landing hard on his knees in front of the battered blonde. Gently but hastily, he picked up his face. Bloody and bruised, eyes closed. He felt for a pulse on his neck with hands that shook so uncontrollably that it was hard for him to steady them against Naruto's skin. Sasuke's heart flew into his throat when he failed to find one. Frantically he continued searching every inch of the boy's neck for any source of life only to finally except this as a useless task and picked up the blonde's wrist. Again he pressed his fingers to a place where one might find a pulse. Tears welled up when none presented itself.

"Naruto please, please don't-" Sasuke's throat closed up, as though cursing himself for even thinking that word or that course of fate. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he pulled the boy's head close to his to rest their forehead's together. "Naruto... don't do this to me. I love you."

--

Naruto clutched his bleeding arm. It was as though a week of his pain caused by Emi had been condensed into a split second. He'd never felt anything like it and he could not hold back the tears of pain that came with his cry. Glancing around, he looked to see what was happening. No one had come over to help him, they were ignoring him like he was not there and had not just gotten shot. Temari had the blonde named Deidara cornered, though he fought back with determination and did not appear to be giving up any time soon. Gaara seemed to have relieved Sasori of his gun but did not use it against him. With his bare hands he had snapped the gun in half after pouring the bullets out. Naruto never realized how strong the small framed redhead was. Kankuro seemed to be the only one from his group who was having trouble. It seemed that the weapons and shielding concealed in the other redhead's puppet were superior to Kankuro's. Then again, Sasori had mentioned that the puppet Kankuro possessed had been his at one point. If he was the maker, it was no surprise that he'd made a stronger and better one than the ones he sold.

Naruto didn't know what to do. He was stunned to a stand still. He could die if this continued, and who was to know that was Sasori's only gun? And Deidara had yet to reveal one, they could all die.

Fear was clearly dimming his blue eyes as he watched the fighting. They were only children. How could they get caught up in a world like this? Naruto's eyes widened. Sasuke had been right, they weren't as innocent as they'd said they were. Temari had already said that they'd done things in the past... recently. They had a history of this kind of thing and it was not in defense. The Sabaku family enjoyed this life... they were not innocent people... and they dragged him down with them.

The realization hit him so hard he failed to notice another gunshot. This one originated from Sasori once again, hell knows where he pulled it out from... somewhere in that puppet of his. This bullet landed square in Kankuro's shoulder. However, unlike Naruto, Kankuro merely grunted, rolled his shoulder then continued fighting, getting a good punch in on Sasori's jaw. He'd obviously taken a bullet before.

This time, Gaara had not gotten to the gun in time, he had been occupied in assisting Temari to contain a seemingly powerful explosive. Sasori managed to get away from Kankuro long enough to get a shot in at the back of Gaara's leg. He didn't even flinch, to Naruto's utter amazement. He bled heavily but didn't seem to notice the open wound at all. Gaara had amazing tolerance for pain, it was amazing. He did, however, turn to offer a deathly glare to the other redhead. A firm, swift, unseeable punch to Sasori's chest succeeded Gaara's glare.

Naruto couldn't make a sound through the entire affair. He sat, clutching his bleeding arm, watching with eyes wide and mouth agape. Such a myriad of violence in such a limited time span. It didn't even seem as though he were there, witnesses everything. It felt more like he was watching this event from above, or from the safety of a chair when you watch a movie.

Which was why it stunned Naruto to the utmost amount when another bullet breezed through his right shoulder. It took him a moment to register what had happened. He didn't even feel the pain for what seemed like minutes.

Slowly, without moving an inch of his body other than his neck and head, he gazed down at the wound, fresh with his own crimson blood. Frozen in this new space he turned back to the scene before him. Kankuro was on the ground, bleeding and being brutally beaten in the face by Deidara's fist. Seems he'd gotten away from Temari while Gaara occupied himself in a battle of the redheads. It looked to Naruto that Deidara had somehow choked Temari for now she was leaning against the concrete wall in the corner, gasping for air and holding her throat tenderly.

Currently Sasori and Gaara were battling it out through their fists and feet, no weapons. Sasori had been releaved of his weapons, tossed to the ground to the left of Naruto, and Gaara was more the type not to carry any weapons in the first place. For if he did, he did not intend to use them by the way Naruto perceived things.

Soon Temari was her furious self again and unleashed her full out rage upon the other blonde, tearing him off her brother and throwing him against a wall. Deidara hit the wall and fell to the ground. Before he had the chance to recuperate, Temari's foot came down on his stomach, repeatedly.

Kankuro was pretty well unconscious, or so it seemed until he staggeringly stood up only to fall back against the wall and bleed from his head.

Suddenly, the redhead fight traveled near him, and Sasori was knocked down onto his back with a loud thud. It was at this point that Naruto realized it was the first sound he'd heard since he was first shot. The fallen boy seemed to be the jolt his mind needed to bring him back to reality and make him aware that everything was happening directly around him, beside him to be honest.

Gaara was soon down on Sasori, grabbing him by the collar and punching him repeatedly in the face. Sasori didn't react for a moment, and then his eyes turned on Naruto. The blonde's eyes widened as he was grabbed and tossed at Gaara, hitting him in the side and causing Gaara to stumble sideways. This gave Sasori the advantage to mount the other redhead and return the favor.

As those two fought it out, Naruto sat himself up again, failing to notice the fresh bruise on his forehead from when he fell against the pavement after knocking into Gaara. He didn't have much of a chance to breath before Sasori was thrown off of Gaara and onto him. Both fell to the ground. Sasori growled darkly, punching Naruto excessively at being in his way. However, the redhead soon received a kick in the back before he was torn away from the blonde.

It took Naruto a moment to regain himself. He took quite a few blows to the head. He was very woozy as he stood, blinking wildly he tried to maneuver away from the scene but was grabbed by the shoulder and thrown roughly against a wall. His head pounded against said brick wall, and rocked forward only to be forced back by a fist who he could not identify. As his head struck the wall once more, Naruto abruptly grew weak and as he tried to focus his blurry eyes, he realized everything was becoming dark.

--

Sasuke did not stop to consider what he'd just said, even though it was something he probably never would have said if the blonde was conscious or... alive.

Sobbing quietly, the raven's thumbs stroked his cheeks as he held firm onto his head. His thumbs traveled down over his chin and just below his jaw-line as he cried. A wave of shock shot through him when he felt something suddenly as his thumb brushed beside a particular spot on his upper neck. Frantically he returned his thumb to the very spot and held it firmly.

Sasuke's heart cried out when he found the faint pulse. It was like he was given a reason to live again. Tears poured uncontrollably down his face now, but these were not tears of pain nor sorrow, they were thankful and full of relief. He'd never been so relieved, so happy to have his inner self which so convincingly thought Naruto was... well, so happy to have been proved wrong in his entire life.

Very gently he pulled Naruto's head close to his own to kiss the bruised forehead. He was overwhelmed by his emotions by this time that he no longer had any coherent thoughts left. So all he could manage to do was sit kneel there. Clinging dearly to the love one he thought he'd lost.

A gasping breath dragged Sasuke's exhausted mind back to reality after a lost time that seemed like hours. He was startled so much that he jumped, causing Naruto's head to rock slightly, in turn causing a groan of pain.

"Naruto! I'm sorry. So sorry! Are you okay?" Sasuke's words frantically fell from his mouth. He didn't know what to say or do, this was the first time he could ever remember acting so irrationally and confused since that day...

"Sa... Sasu...ke?" The shaky, dry, voice spoke. His pain and weakness and exhaustion made brutally clear just by speaking one name.

"Yes, you're safe. I'm going to take you to a hospital and you're going to be fine." Slowly his coherent thoughts returned to him, one by one. He realized that he couldn't just sit here with the injured boy freezing on his steps. He needed to get him to a hospital where they could tend to his wounds, and keep him alive.

"N...no... hos..." Naruto couldn't even finish the sentence, before he slipped back into the realm of unconsciousness.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled desperately. He didn't want to risk losing him again, but he couldn't very well walk him back into town and to the other end just to get to the hospital. He wasn't that strong and it probably wouldn't be that wise to carry him all that way in the cold. What he needed to do was get him inside, out of the cold, and then call for an ambulance.

Gently, carefully, without trying to move the blonde too much, Sasuke picked him up with both arms. It was only when he had him comfortably in his arms that he realized he should have unlocked and opened the door before picking him up. Though it was quite a struggle to keep Naruto balanced as he dug for his keys with one hand and opened the door, he managed to get the door opened without rocking Naruto too much. And he even got the blonde through the doorway without smacking his head or legs or other limbs.

Quickly he brought the boy to his living room, where he gently eased his limp body onto the couch, supporting his bloody head with pillows.

"Naruto, you're going to be fine, I promise." The raven assured him with a kiss on the forehead as he caressed his check.

Though he didn't want to leave Naruto's side for even a moment, Sasuke made his way to the kitchen, picked up the phone and dialed the number of the hospital.

--

**Thanks for reading, sorry if the fight scene dragged on. It was my first attempt at writing out fighting, so I hope I didn't do too badly. **


	19. Doctors and Lost Sleep

**Look at that I didn't take that long this time, though I am up at 2 am finishing it... Either way, it's not a month late so I hope you all enjoy and didn't take that last minor-cliffy too hard.**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen:

Sasuke paced back and forth, up and down the long, empty corridor. He refused to wait in the waiting room where it was obviously met as a spot for people to... wait. But he fought the nurses enough to be allowed to wait outside Naruto's room. As expected they gave him one of the smallest, oldest rooms that was out of the way. Even the hospital people were stuck in the past of what his mother had done. But at least they pitied him enough to treat him, not to mention the fact that they could be sued greatly or draw great suspicion if they turned away a wounded boy.

The raven hated waiting like this, trapped in the nauseating smell of anti-sceptics and sterilizers. It sickened him. However, his inner self no longer sickened him. He was one hundred percent certain of himself now that Naruto would be alright. He just needed a little time to recover.

The door of Naruto hospital room opened and a doctor walked out. She was obviously an older woman but looked younger than expected. Her long blonde hair was in two ponytails in the back and under her open hospital coat, she wore a grey top which gave great attention to her large breast size.

"So you're Uchiha?" The doctor surveyed him with skeptical brown eyes, it was at this point that Sasuke noticed she had a blue diamond tattoo on the middle of her forehead.

Sasuke, who'd halted in his pacing, nodded slightly. He eyed her as well, thinking her odd for a doctor.

"Uzumaki will be fine in a few days. Now scram, I don't need any eyesores loitering in my hallways." The raven was left stunned for a moment as she turned to walk away. He'd never seen a doctor like her.

"Wait a minute!" Sasuke ran after her. "You can't just tell me to get out, I want to know what's wrong with him."

The woman stopped abruptly and turned on her heel to face him. "Were you with him when he got these injuries?"

Sasuke was taken off-guard by her sudden halt, he could have sworn her hair almost wiped him in the face. "Um, no."

"Did he tell you how he obtained them?"

"... No. I just found him like that."

"Then that's no help to me now is it? He has the injuries and that's all there is to it. I've taken care of them, and they will heal like every other injury."

Sasuke furrowed her eyebrows, though she did speak the truth, doctors shouldn't be that rude. "Can't you tell something about his wounds. How he might have gotten them?" His mind was concentrated on Emi, if she did this to Naruto, he really might kill her.

The doctor sighed and rolled her eyes, as though it was a hassle and a waste of time for her to explain a patient's case. "Look, you shouldn't even be here kid. You're not family. You're lucky we even let you in here. So if you want to know anything about Uzumaki, I suggest you contact his aunt, who we can't get a hold of, and bring her here."

"The hell I will! You probably don't even care about what happens to Naruto! How do I even know you treated him?" Sasuke yelled, clearly angry that she'd tell him to find the one who could very well be responsible for these injuries. His accusation, however, angered the doctor how glared darkly.

"Look you little punk! Most people in this hospital still hate that boy because of his mother, but despite any personal issues that may arise I take my profession seriously! Never accuse me of neglecting a patient."

"Most people? So you don't?" Sasuke asked, not showing any response to how pissed off she became.

This caused her to scoff but she answered nonetheless. "I don't blame people for the actions of another. Nor do I hate without reason."

"But you do turn a blind eye like everyone else?"

Again, this evoked another stern look. "I don't interrupt in affairs that don't concern me."

The response sickened him, but he didn't argue against it. It was her choice to stand by and let things happen. "Fine, thanks for your help." This sentence was void of any emotion as he turned in the opposite direction to leave.

As he walked the silence of nothing but his own footsteps, her voice startled him. "She didn't do this."

He stopped instantly but did not turn around.

"She wouldn't risk turning a gun on him."

_Gun! _Sasuke's eyes widened in shock. She couldn't be serious.

"He has two bullet wounds and she has no gun to my knowledge."

"How do you-"

"My knowledge is always right. I keep an eye on many things."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, he was about to ask who exactly she was but an announcement on the overhead cut him off.

"Tsunade-sama, please report the SRU ward. Tsunade-sama to SRU." (1)

The woman sighed, "It's been good kid. Go home for now, let him rest and come back tomorrow. I'll be here sometime around noon." With that she walked off to what he presumed to be the SRU ward, leaving him to stand slightly stunned.

"Thanks, Tsunade..." He muttered, glancing over to Naruto's hospital room. "I'll be back tomorrow, Naruto. Don't worry. I think you're in good hands." He didn't exactly know what her background was or why she was different from the others, but he knew she had good intentions.

* * *

By now it was so dark that Sasuke had a hard time making his way there. Of course he walked from the hospital, the air was good for him and the darker the sky, the fresher the air. And due to the fact that his house was on the other side of town, out of town a ways in fact, he didn't arrive home until somewhere close to 2 am. At this point he was very tired as well, both emotionally and physically. So much stress. The walk home offered a good thinking opportunity, especially thoughts about the gun wounds. It was obvious to him who could bring about such an injury. If only Naruto had listened to him about Gaara, then this would have been prevented... but he couldn't help but blame himself. He should have tried harder, he should have thrown Naruto up against a wall and... well he did that already but he should have _beat_ the truth into him. Why hadn't he been there, especially when he was lying unconscious on his doorstep.

He never should have gone to that movie. If he had kept to his normal ways and turned Kiba's offer down like he always did, he might have been home at the exact moment when Naruto got there. He could have helped sooner and maybe questioned whoever brought him there because Naruto surely couldn't have made it to his house in the condition he found him in. Perhaps he'd actually know _something_ that happened to his love other than the fact that he was shot by hell knows who and why.

Sasuke grumbled to himself as he unlocked his front door. He shouldn't be beating himself up over this. He had no way of knowing that Naruto was in any sort of trouble and that he would be at his home. He had gotten home, and taken care of everything the best to his ability. And now the blonde was safely in a hospital receiving medical care from a person who was different from the rest of the ignorant, cruel Konoha townsmen.

Speaking of that doctor... Tsunade was it? He would have to find out more about her. He'd definitely speak with her tomorrow when he visited Naruto at lunch. She intrigued him no doubt. Sasuke was amazed that she could say she stayed out of issues that did not concern her, yet she apparently kept an eye on things.

As he turned the handle of his now unlocked door, the raven yawned. He certainly was tired after everything that happened and now he needed to go to bed and sleep before tomorrow morning.

The door opened, and Sasuke stopped mid-step as he was about to walk inside. He knew instantly that something about his home was not right. Something about the atmosphere was off. His mind could only come up with one explanation... someone had been there. Although it was obvious to him that whoever or whatever had left, he still could only think of one person who would enter his home without him being there and with the door locked.

He walked inside, not bothering to close the door and searched his entire first floor. Nothing was amiss or moved or even touched. Strange... but not really at the same time. Venturing upstairs, everything was in it's exact place, just as untouched as it had been before he left. He sighed as he went back down the stairs, heading back to the front hall to get the door he left open. It was weird that everything but the feeling was exactly the same. Maybe it was just his overtired paranoia kicking in. That had to be it.

Running his hand through his hair, he made his way back down the hall towards his open doorway when a flashing orange light from his living room caught his eye. The answering machine had a message on it. Why hadn't he noticed when he checked there? Too busy looking for moved furniture or valuables? Slowly he made his way to his phone next to his couch and pressed the play button.

"_You have one new message. Beep. ... Hello little brother... -" _

Sasuke froze stiff, he didn't even hear the rest of the computerized voice explaining his options. He dared not to even breath. No... that was not him. It must have been a prank. A cruel, sick, twisted joke that someone who happened to remember what happened in his well covered up past.

A bang from his doorway made him jump out of his skin and nearly shout. Hastily he turned towards the door and prepared for the worst when he noticed his door was just swing back and forth in the wind. Knocking against the doorway. Sasuke sighed in relief. He should have known better than to think his sadistic brother would just show up at the front door.

* * *

Sasuke walked into his math class late the next day. He'd been so paranoid that night that it took forever for him to fall asleep and by the time he did it was already late into the morning, so he ended up sleeping past his alarm. Luckily he was quick at getting ready, and he was a fast runner so he only missed his first class and 10 minutes of his math class.

Ibiki appeared confused that it was the Uchiha handing him the unexcused late slip but quickly masked it with his usual scowl as he began his well known lecture of how walking in late was rude and should be punishable by a long excruciatingly painful torture method that had been banned for centuries. Sure that took up even more time than if someone were to just come in late and sit down... but Ibiki seemed to enjoy humiliating students with the over-used speech rather than continuing with his lesson.

Sasuke, however, wasn't embarrassed. In fact he wasn't even paying attention to the teacher's harsh words. His mind was occupied with the words of his answering machine and the memories they invoked, as they'd been all night. The words that his older brother spoke in a voice he had never forgotten. Just when things happen with Naruto... he has to make things worse by bringing his past back to creep up on him.

His mind was so wrapped up on this that it took Sasuke a while to realize a finger was jabbing into his side.

"What?" Sasuke snapped at whom he automatically registered as Kiba without having to turn in their direction.

"Dude, you're never late. And you're paler than usual. What happened? That movie get to you worse than Tenten?"

The raven had forgotten all about The Strangers movie that he went to see with them. But this was far worse... his brother could make the most terrifying horror movie just by filming 'a-day-in-the-life-of.'

"I... I just didn't get that much sleep last night. Probably the movie yeah," Sasuke lied, no one, especially Kiba, needed to know what really happened.

Kiba, of course, didn't buy a second of it. He wasn't too bright but he had amazingly accurate instincts and in tune senses. But before he could start questioning as to why Sasuke was lying, he received a stern look from Ibiki and shut up instantly. It appeared Kiba was learning his lesson about testing Ibiki's patience and didn't seem to want to give himself extra homework... as well as more hatred from everyone in the class, except Sasuke.

Even as Kiba went back to pretending he was paying attention to Ibiki, the raven knew the Inuzuka wasn't going to just let his suspicions drop. For now though, Sasuke could sit and complex over what he was going to do.

* * *

As soon as the bell rang, Sasuke made for the door as quickly as his legs could take him. It was a very unusual act for the Uchiha, which never happened but somehow Kiba anticipated this and caught up with him outside the doorway, grabbing his arm so he couldn't get away. Sasuke growled at his failed escape attempt but he knew he would have bee cornered by Kiba eventually. He just would rather have it be later than sooner so he could come up with a reasonable excuse. Also he had decided to visit Naruto at the hospital now instead of waiting until lunch. He was getting restless and wanted to see him, so he wasn't going to have Kiba hold him back.

So, taking his opportunity, he hit Kiba's hand with his binder, causing him to release him and ran through a crowded group and down the hall. Somehow he managed to hear his friend yelling after him over the noise of the hallway that he'd get him eventually.

* * *

**(1) SRU is the Surgery Receiving Unit, in case anyone really cared haha**


	20. Mind reading and Memory loss

**Wow, almost a month. I didn't even realize. Summer and work has been keeping me busy. And everything is going by so fast that I forget to sit down and write this... Jill you have to start messaging me again after a week or I'll just forget all together. Sorry I took so long, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Concrete Angel**

**Chapter Twenty:**

"No, you don't understand. I was told to come back here to visit, I'm just a little early." Sasuke explained for what seemed like the tenth time in less than five minutes to the medical secretary.

"I'm sorry, but no one is permitted to visit with Uzumaki. Especially when it is not during visiting hours. This is a firm direction from our head physician, Tsunade-sama."

Sasuke gave a frustrated sigh. Why did it have to be this difficult? It really wasn't necessary and all it gave the raven was a bigger headache than he already had.

"Yes, I know that. You've told me that three times already, I understand that Tsunade-sama has given this order. But yesterday, I spoke with her and she instructed me to come back here today at noon. And right now it is quarter to."

"I apologize but without confirmation from Tsunade-sama, I cannot allow you into that room or that ward. If you wish, you could wait until Tsunade-sama returns. Although she is not scheduled to be in today, she is on call, so you might receive an opportunity to speak with her." He did give this woman respect in regards to her calmness over the matter, but it was irritating the way she dismissed everything after she finished speaking by returning to trivial paperwork.

"But I need to see him." Sasuke pleaded once again, he was too impatient at the moment and his nerves were shot. Seeing that Naruto was at least breathing properly would settle him just enough.

"As I've said, I am not in charge of special requests of visitors-"

"I am." As though appearing out of nowhere, Tsunade-sama spoke up from directly behind the raven haired, spooking him to no end. Luckily he was in a hospital so his risk of having an abrupt heart attack would be taken care of quickly.

"Thank you for waiting Uchiha, come with me." She did not even address the woman at the counter before heading off in the direction of the elevator.

Sasuke paused, glancing between the offended expression at being brushed off on the secretary's face and the back of the head doctor, before hastily following the older blonde woman to the elevator.

The elevator ride was extremely uncomfortably silent for someone who wasn't Sasuke or Tsunade. They were perfectly comfortable until Tsunade spoke. "He's awake."

Sasuke was startled by her abrupt words and turned to look at her with an amazed expression. "Is he alright? What has he said? Did he-"

"Must you talk so much!" Tsunade-sama growled. "I do not care for children running their mouths. You'll see his condition when you see him."

"Okay." Sasuke said simply, a little agitated at her attitude. She was definitely a strange doctor, speaking so rudely to visitors of her patients. "Who are you exactly?"

Tsunade was silent for a moment, as though thinking over how she should word it. Why did she have to put so much effort into being mysterious, Sasuke liked her being more up front and rude.

"An old friend, of the father."

Sasuke rose his eyebrow, "So you find that your friend's son deserves to be abus-"

"I do not interfere."

Sasuke glared, his anger rising. "You can't possibly see that as a good way for your friend's memory! How could you allow this to keep happening when you obviously could prevent it!"

"What about you?" She snapped, but still face forward.

"I... well... I'm helping Naruto. I'm looking out for him and-"

"By befriending him and getting angry at his aunt behind her back you think you're doing much more than I am?" Her question was straightforward and to Sasuke's disappointment... correct.

"I... but I looked after him when he was hurt and..."

"But you never turned her in."

Sasuke took in a breath, opening his mouth to speak but found himself at a loss of words. What could he say to this? It was true and yet he thought he was doing so much. But wasn't it Naruto's fear that kept him from bringing the abuse into the public. The villagers hated Naruto there was always the suspicion that if he turned Emi over, everyone would refuse to believe it and that would cause more damage to Naruto's life.

"Exactly." Tsunade stated, making Sasuke jump. "No one would accept that and those sent in to investigate would overlook the facts. I've gone over this before."

The raven's eyes widened. How did she-?

"Easy to read." Tsunade stated simply, no longer sounding serious or irritated but that changed with her next sentence. "We're both doing our part. What we think we can do to help, we do. And I have plans."

She stopped speaking just as the elevator door opened to their floor. Of course, she walked out without waiting for Sasuke or allowing him a chance to ask what plans she had. Sasuke took the hint that he shouldn't ask but as they walked down the long hallway, he was inwardly pissed off at her. Whatever plans she had, he might be able to help. If she kept an eye on everything with Naruto, then she should know that he was trustworthy.

"I'll give you some time alone with him." Tsunade-sama said when they finally stopped at Naruto's hospital room door.

Sasuke merely nodded, opening it and going inside.

The room was smaller than any other hospital room Sasuke had ever seen. It was like they stuck him in a broom closet. It definitely ticked Sasuke off but he suppressed his rage when he saw the battered blonde in his bed. He was under the covers, his arm was patched up, he had a bandage around his forehead and wherever there wasn't a bandage on his face their was a bruise or a small cut that didn't require coverage.

Sasuke sighed, feeling guilt at not being there rush over him immediately. "Naruto..." He whispered, walking slowly to his bedside.

It was as though the slightest sound awoke him from a light slumber and his now dull blue eyes opened and sought out the noise. "Sa... Sasuke?" His weak voice cut through Sasuke's heart, causing him to flinch, but he attempted to ignore it.

"Hey... how are you holding up?"

"I'm..." He sighed, not finishing the sentence as he averted his eyes.

"Hey," Sasuke sat on the edge of his very small hospital bed. He desperately wanted to run his hand along his cheek or kiss his forehead or touch his arm at least... but every place on the boy's body appeared to be so injured that even one breath upon the exposed skin would cause him pain.

Naruto turned his eyes back upon Sasuke, his sad, hurt and exhausted eyes. They broke right through Sasuke and before the raven knew it, he was crying again.

"Naruto I'm sorry." He wept, not being able to control himself. He cared so much for this boy, but he couldn't do anything for him.

"It's not your fault, Sasuke." Naruto spoke weakly.

"But I should have been there for you. I should have protected you!"

"You couldn't have done that..."

"I should have tried harder!" Sasuke continued to argue.

"You did all you could!" Naruto yelled back as much as his strength would allow him.

"_We're both doing our part. What we think we can do to help, we do."_ Tsunade's words rang in Sasuke's ear. Though it was true it didn't stop Sasuke's self-hatred at not being there for him.

"I... I should have listened to you..." Naruto muttered in a voice so soft that Sasuke barely caught. "About... Gaara..."

--

The darkness faded slowly to alter suddenly to brightness. Bright, plain, boring white. What was this? Heaven really existed? And it was dull? Slowly his nose started to work again and he caught a whiff of gauze and anti-septic. Ugh he'd recognize that anywhere. That meant he was no longer in that alleyway... but then... where could he be? His memory was vague and incomplete and that scared him a little. Surprisingly, he'd never had any memory loss, even with all the brutal beatings his aunt had given him over the years.

He blinked his eyes cautiously, thinking that maybe if he actually took in his surroundings a little of his memory would return. Slowly a small, blank, white room with one pathetic window with no drapes or blinds revealed itself to him. He was lying on a small, uncomfortable bed that had stiff blankets. And next to the bed was some kind of equipment that monitored something. Why was he in a hospital? That's all this could be, sure he'd never really been to one in his life but he could recognize them to a degree.

As he regained his consciousness, he became aware of an itching on his arm that would not stop. Obviously his first instinct was to scratch said itch but as he went to rise his right arm to scratch the itch on his left, a jolt of mind numbing pain shot through his entire body bringing with it the memories that accompanied how the pain came to be.

Dark alley, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, strangers, fighting, gunfire, pain, blood, darkness.

After that it was a blur, what had happened after he'd been thrown against the wall? Who had thrown him? And how did he end up here?

In a flash all he saw was Sasuke. Tears formed in his eyes. He was right, he should have listened to him but he just pushed him away. He chose Gaara and now he might have lost the one person who's ever accepted him.

Naruto continued crying as he tried harder to recall anything that would have happened after his blackout. But all he could think about was Sasuke. He would be the only one to think to bring him to a hospital. Every other villager, especially those who lived near those back alleys, would have left him to die. However, the thought that Sasuke would just so happen to wandering by alleyways on a completely different side of town than his own house or anywhere he normally hung around seemed even more unlikely.

But if it wasn't Sasuke who brought him here, had it been one of the Sabaku's?

Suddenly the door to his room opened and a tall, slightly big, blonde woman walked in. She was wearing a hospital overcoat and a shirt that presented her breasts better than any doctor should.

"So you're awake are you?" She asked in a bored tone. Great, even the doctors hated him.

Naruto merely nodded, not caring to even test his voice.

"You're probably feeling some pain in your arm and shoulder, you would know what caused that and I won't go into details with you. I'm not one to pry into private lives of children."

"I-" Naruto choked on his voice, his throat was sore and dry. He wanted to say that he wasn't doing anything she suspected a delinquent would do, but in truth... he technically had been.

"Your throat is dry." She stated, jotting something down on a clipboard he hadn't seen her carrying. "Now, you don't have to tell your story to me if you don't want to. But I suggest you get your story straight for this afternoon. The young boy who brought you in seemed very worried. And he knows about those little holes in your arm."

The blonde gave a little cough before speaking. "Who?"

His doctor spoke simply, and stated everything as fact even if it was not something she should particularly know on her own. "I suppose you'll see at noon since you can't seem to remember much of last night."

His eyes widened at this and she returned it with a short response. "Easy to read."

"You remember how you got your injuries."

He nodded, right up until he blacked out was all he remembered.

"You blacked."

Again he nodded, it was eerie how this woman said everything like she was an all knowing being.

"It will return to you in time."

Naruto sighed, relieved that he would be able to understand how he ended up getting here.

"Or never." And there went his relief.

"It all depends on whether or not you were conscious during the time after your black out, or how serious your head trauma was."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"No."

Naruto groaned in frustration and sank back into his pillow. "What time is it?"

"Nine in the morning."

He rubbed his eyes with his left hand, the only arm he could move without mind boggling pain but that didn't seem to matter since his mind was numbing from exhaustion.

"Sleep for now, boy. Most likely you'll have a guest when you wake up."

--

_Sasuke... Sasuke I need you. Help me. I love you. Please find me. I need to see you. I have to find you. Help. _

_Sasuke's figure appeared in the distance of a crawling, bleeding Naruto. _

_Sasuke!! Help me!!_

_But the closer Naruto crawled, the further Sasuke's shadowed body became._

_Naruto, he called. Naruto... Naruto..._

"Naruto..."

The last whispered version of his name sounded so much more caring and gentle. So real and heartfelt, and... worried. Naruto's eyes opened cautiously, recognizing the voice and seeing the shadowed figure of his secret love.

"Sa... Sasuke?" He hated how weak he sounded in the sight of such a strong person, but it had happened before and for some reason he felt no embarrassment for being fragile at this moment. He felt comfortable and safe with the raven haired near him.

"Hey... how are you holding up?"

"I'm..." Though Sasuke's soft voice had calmed him, he didn't want to admit the truth or let on that he knew about Sasuke's knowledge of his injuries, so he turned his eyes away. He probably thought Emi had done this to him.

"Hey," Sasuke's voice, his longing, sad voice caused him to bring his eyes back towards him. But that turned out to hurt even more because before he knew it, Sasuke was crying.

"Naruto I'm sorry." And he was crying for him... for something that he could not have prevented, all because Naruto was the idiot who pushed him away.

"It's not your fault, Sasuke," He tried to assure him of the truth. It wasn't. It was his fault for trusting Gaara who brought him into a horrible fight over something he had no clue about. All he knew were the whispered words of Temari, _"... very close... little brother... valuable... loved..."_ Whatever that had meant.

"But I should have been there for you. I should have protected you!" Sasuke rose his voice, startling Naruto out of his thought and making him concerned. He worried Sasuke so much...

"You couldn't have done that..."

"I should have tried harder!" Why did he keep arguing against him? Why couldn't he make him understand? He didn't want to have to tell him everything just to reassure him.

"You did all you could!" Naruto yelled back as much as his strength would allow him, which sadly wasn't much. Turned out he would have to tell him, or at least tell as much as needed to get the raven to understand the truth that nothing was his fault. "I... I should have listened to you..." Naruto muttered, ashamed he hadn't said it earlier so he spoke softly and averted his eyes. "About... Gaara..."

Sasuke seemed to be in shock because he didn't say anything. This obviously proved that he had thought Emi had done this to him.

"But it wasn't really his fault either..."

"Tell me how this wasn't his fault?" Sasuke's growl instantly brought Naruto's eyes back to his face. His dark eyes were clouded with anger now and it was harder to bare with this than the tears.

"Well..." Naruto was silent for a moment, not sure of how to explain himself. It wasn't as easy as he would think, especially with an angry Sasuke staring him down. "I can't..."

Sasuke didn't allow his words to fade into a silence like the last time because he spoke up in an extremely agitated voice, "Why _can't_ you tell me?"

--

**Don't you just love when it ends on an unanswered question? hehe**

**Oh and I just need to say... OMG I ACTUALLY GOT TO CHAPTER TWENTY... took me long enough though huh**


	21. Tears and Assumptions

**Well hello there. Not too long this time huh? Still a while but oh well, it's before the 24****th**** which is what I promised most people. It's probably because I've started to write this one paper now as well (which is all because my laptop crashed on me for about a week... so I lost many of my files sigh good thing all of my Concrete Naruto stuff had back-up, as well as other things). But I did lose some documents that had no hardcopies. Oh well, I'll live (hopefully if I can get my files off my hard drive). But yes, now that I've started to carry a notebook around with me almost everywhere (even to work), I think I might be a bit quicker on the updates. **

**Anyway... this chapter might be dedicated to Nick as a birthday present, but I just might be able to get out another chapter before then. So just in case I can't... Happy early birthday Nick, I hope you like the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Concrete Angel**

**----**

Chapter Twenty-One: 

_Sasuke didn't allow his words to fade into a silence like the last time because he spoke up in an extremely agitated voice, "Why __can't__ you tell me?"_

Naruto chewed at his lower lip. He knew Sasuke wasn't going to like his answer. Of course he wasn't going to like his answer, he had no reason to be happy with any answer explaining Naruto's current predicament no matter how sufficient. Sasuke had already expressed his distrust of the redhead and his concern for Naruto.

Even though it took a while to sink in... well actually it took a bullet sinking into his flesh to make him realize but nonetheless, he knew how much he hurt Sasuke by walking away that day. Especially after the moment against the wall... the raven pressed so close... and his lips...

Naruto shivered at the memory and once again brought his eyes upon the impatiently waiting Sasuke. It was only then that he realized how long he'd been silent. He would have to speak eventually and if he didn't now, Sasuke might not want to hear from him later.

"It's my fault." Naruto spoke, staring him right in the eyes.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed in a questioning glare which pierced Naruto's soul.

"I'm the one who went along with everything... I was too trusting of someone I didn't even know. I assumed since our lives were so similar, being out casted and hurt, that I could trust him immediately and without question." Tears slowly formed at the corners of his eyes as he spoke. "I really don't know anything about him Gaara, or Temari or Kankuro. They were so distant and harsh and didn't treat me like... like you treat me... but not like the others either. I assumed they'd open up to me once I proved myself but... but they lead me into something I didn't understand. But it was my fault. I didn't question them... not once about anything because of how they protected me..."

----

Naruto was actually crying now, and he didn't fully comprehend why he was. Was he so desperate to get his message across to Sasuke? Did he want to express his sincere regret at having rejected the other? Or was he so ashamed of possibly having Sasuke be disappointed in how naive and senseless he had been?

"I pushed you away and I should never have done that! You've been there for me more than anyone in my life and I dismissed that without thinking twice just because of him and what I thought I had with him... and there was really nothing there at all."

Tears poured uncontrollably down from his blue eyes like water from a broken faucet by this point and he had long since not been able to even look in Sasuke's direction.

"You deserved so much more than that and you tried so hard to warn me but I refused to listen. I was blind and ignorant... and stupid. I never should have-"

The blonde's words were cut off suddenly by a pressure against his lips. It took him a moment to realize that this pressure was caused by Sasuke's lips.

His eyes widened and his tears stopped instantly. He was in such shock that the thought to kiss him back couldn't even be processed by his mind. All he could do was lay there, stiff as a board.

Even as Sasuke's lips slowly pulled away, Naruto remained as he was, as though held in place by an immovable force that refused to let up.

He could feel Sasuke's eyes upon him, drilling into him. Questioning, concerned, worried, pleading. But Naruto could not respond. He could not inform Sasuke of how he felt about this kiss because he wasn't even fully aware that he had been kissed. It was as though he was in a stand-by mode, no longer processing what happened around him.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked, his voice thick with concern, afraid he'd crossed a line.

The voice calling his name snapped Naruto out of his daze, and his eyes focused on the Uchiha's face. His blue eyes were still stunned as they locked onto the worried dark ones, but they had softened.

He was slowly processing what had happened and how he felt about it. It was different than the last time, he suddenly remembered. The first time Sasuke kissed him had been desperate, pleading, forceful, and slightly aggressive. But this was soft, sweet, caring, reassuring, and left Naruto wanting to cry all over again. Which he did.

This caught Sasuke completely off guard and frightened him. It all showed in his face and his reaction. His eyes instantly flew open, as did his mouth and he jumped with surprise. He saw in Sasuke's darker eyes a flash of hurt and guilt. That he assumed he had caused Naruto to hurt even more than he had been.

----

But that wasn't why Naruto was crying. He was overjoyed and stunned by the thought and feel of Sasuke's gentle, loving kiss and it overwhelmed him with emotions that piled on the billions of horrible ones he'd suppressed over the years, causing them to overflow.

When Sasuke made to move away and give the blonde some space, Narutos good arm instinctively reached out and grasped Sasukes wrist. His hold was firm and he pulled slightly, wanting him to stay close, never wanting him to leave.

And Sasuke did not fight. He just sat, waiting, observing like a confused bystander who witnessed a brutal murder.

Gradually, Narutos tears stopped and he forced himself to sit up as best he could despite the mind numbing pain pulsing from his injured shoulder, arm and head. How he had managed not to slip into a coma with a concussion like that was beyond him. However, that didnt matter, not right now at least. What mattered was reassuring the raven, who was waiting so patiently for a response when he was most definitely panicking like a madman on the inside.

Sasuke, Naruto spoke as softly as he could without sinking to a volume that could not be heard.

His own name made Sasuke jump and he focused his distant eyes on Narutos face. They started at each other for the longest time. It felt as though they were friends reuniting with each other for the first time in ten years.

Then Narutos lips spread into a shy smile. To which Sasuke responded with a gleam of hope and happiness in his face and eyes. Carefully, he brought his hand up to cup Narutos cheek. Being so cautious, like Naruto would break and fall into a million pieces at one wrong movement. But the blonde leaned into the touch, loving the warmth of Sasukes affection.

This, in turn, made Sasuke smile as he was given the reply to his kiss. Naruto accepted him, wanted him, _loved _him. He was scared, of course. Naruto had never actually _loved_ anyone before, or received love from anything. But he trusted Sasuke, he knew he could depend on him and risk letting his defences down. Because Sasuke would not betray of use him. He sincerely _cared_ about him, despite how different their pasts and lives were.

With this, Naruto turned his face into Sasukes hand and kissed the center of his palm, silently confessing his love as his eyes drooped to slowly close.

Sasuke continued smiling down upon Naruto's content face, tracing his fingers around the bridge of Naruto's nose and his eyebrow, down to his temple. As Naruto's breath evened out, he leaned down and placed a kiss on the boy's soft cheek.

Finally he'd gotten Naruto to trust in him, and hopefully to love him. Sasuke didn't retract his hand from Naruto's face even though he was now obviously asleep, having been so exhausted. He felt so protective of the frail blonde beneath him and felt the strong urge to keep on holding him forever.

----

Never would he allow anything bad to happen to his love. Now he understood that just earning Naruto's love and friendship weren't enough, he had to protect him from all harm. Just as Gaara had with Emi... however he managed to keep her away.

Sure he hated Gaara with a writhing passion, but he had to admit Gaara had done right by keeping Naruto safe from his aunt's abuse, despite whatever his intentions had been... and still were.

That would mean that Naruto would also now have to keep a closer eye on the Sabaku's and make sure they keep their bad habits and nature away from his beloved.

Instantly Sasuke jumped at the sudden opening of the door and he swung his head around to see Tsunade-sama standing in the doorway.

"Heard of knocking?" Sasuke didn't snap but it was almost close. What if he'd been sharing a really intimate moment with Naruto? Technically he still was having such a moment, but with Naruto being unconscious, there really wasn't much he could do anymore.

Tsunade didn't reply to Sasuke's comment, she just eyed both boys over carefully. Her eyes stopped where Sasuke's hand still under the sleeping boy's cheek and she gave a curious look but still said nothing. The intrigued look, however, caused Sasuke to pull his hand away and feign that he was merely pulling away from the blonde to be able to turn and face the doctor. Which he initially did.

She walked inside, shutting the door behind her, with the same expression on her face, only slightly more amused. As though she thought of how she could use what she discovered to her advantage.

Sasuke gave her a look off warning, telling her not to test him. He could have tried to appear ignorant of why she was smirking or that there was no truth behind why she was, but it unnerved him to have her look at them that way. The mere idea of her possibly manipulating him, or rather Naruto, sent a chill of anger through him.

"Calm down, Uchiha." Tsunade spoke with a slightly irritated tone, but it was obvious to Sasuke in her body language that she couldn't care less. "I have no interest in whatever your relationship is with Uzumaki." Suddenly a slightly mischievous smirk danced across her lips, "However it does clear some things up and makes the situation a little more interesting."

Sasuke couldn't control the deadly glare he automatically sent her, of which she promptly ignored.

"His condition is stable. No infections or fatal wounds. He should be able to leave by tomorrow." It was astonishing how fast she could resort back to "professional doctor" mode. Of course, she was high up on the chain of command, so it was natural that she should be able to do that.

----

Sasuke was thankful his Naruto wouldn't have to stay cramped up in this tiny hospital room with nurses and doctors who hated him or ignored him, but Tsunade spoke before he could acknowledge the statement.

"He is not to return to Emi's."

Her tone was strict and left no room for argument. Though why on earth would Sasuke argue to that? He didn't know why she would think he would let Naruto return so easily to that horrid building, especially after what she now assumed about their relationship, but he let her continue speaking once she opened her mouth once more.

"At least not for a week, and he won't be attending school for this time period either. He will use this time to rest." Though she gave no explanation as to why Naruto was not permitted to do these things, or as to why she was informing Sasuke, in her dialogue. The Uchiha read in her eyes that she was up to something, nothing sinister of course, but she did have some sort of plans to follow through.

Now Sasuke took the opportunity to nod, and reply. "He'll stay at my house. I won't let him over-exert himself." He never added that he also wouldn't allow Emi anywhere near him either, but that was mainly because Emi would never suspect that her nephew would be staying in the old Uchiha family district. At least she had no reason to suspect.

Once again, Tsunade nodded, obviously satisfied with his answer and left the room. He expected her to leave without a word but before the door closed completely she announced to the raven, "You have five minutes."

Sasuke sighed as the door closed and turned back to the sleeping blonde. He didn't want to leave his Naruto alone here once again, no matter how peaceful he appeared to be sleeping now. After what had just happened between them, he wanted to lay there beside him and be there for when he awakened, letting the blonde know he would always be there for him. Sasuke sighed once more before pressing a tender kiss to Naruto's temple and brushed his fingers sweetly across his cheek before easing himself up off the bed as carefully as he could, so not to disturb the slumbering blonde. It would be all right, he'd have an entire week to be by his side, and he would not waste a moment of it.


	22. Apprehension and Murder

**SURPRISE! New chapter in only one day! Whoot whoot! I guess carrying around this notebook is pretty helpful. Of course today was my day off, so I had plenty of time to write in it. But who knows, maybe I'll pick up the pace since I'm pretty determined now to update on a regular basis that isn't once a month haha. **

**Well, enjoy everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Concrete Angel**

**--**

Chapter Twenty Two:

Sasuke left the hospital without a word, even to Tsunade, who he didn't encounter the entire way out. The walk home was filled with thoughts of Naruto, how he could protect him from the Sabakus mostly. What had they wanted with the blonde? Dud they think that the rumors about him turning out to become his mother were true? They must have realized that with all the time they spent with Naruto what he was, and would remain to be, nothing like his mother.

Sasuke shuddered to think of what they would have used him for it they had turned him into someone like his mother. He did not want to lose his Naruto like that. That would be the most dreadful thing he could think could happen... again. He'd already lost one person he loved to a life of crime and murder; he could not bare to lose another.

This thought caused a sudden realization to kick in. During all the chaos with Naruto hed forgotten about his brothers terrifying message on his answering machine. How safe would he be after hearing that? And how safe could Naruto be staying at his home, which would be_ his_ prime target.

The raven ran his hand through his hair as he sighed deeply. Why did _he_ torment him like this? His life would be so much easier... but then, he also wouldn't be able to relate to Naruto like he did. Not that Naruto realized anything about Sasuke's past. Everything that happened with the Uchiha clan had been covered up, kept secret for the sake of the respected family. And it wasn't as though Sasuke had attempted to reveal his dreadful past to the blonde he loved. Of course, he didn't know if this would tear down a wall between them or make things more confusing and awkward.

Maybe his brother was just toying with him from afar? Perhaps he was in a whole other country in some remote location, deep in hiding and was so bored that he wanted to freak the hell out of his little brother with one little phone call and have him paranoid for a month... Then again, he was the type who wanted to see the torment he inflicted upon others. He needed to watch them peer around the corner and check over their shoulders every couple of minutes and to see them jump at the slightest unfamiliar noise. He was a sadist that needed to watch his victims suffer and slowly lose their minds to insanity from a close yet hidden location.

Sasuke groaned as he approached his house. He was just going to have to deal with this and hope for the best. If he was lucky he wouldn't hear from his brother again for at least a month...

--

The moment his eyes opened, they searched the room for his presence. Was he there? Had he stay with him? Disappointment followed the rush to want to see that handsome face when he realized how alone he was in the empty, plain room.

Naruto sighed aloud. He should have figured Sasuke couldn't stay with him all night. Though he had hoped maybe the doctors would make one of those "family can stay" exceptions. But he was pretty sure those kind of things were only made when patients were either on the verge of death or in a coma. Naruto knew he didn't have either of those, nor did he wish it. He would have plenty of time to see Sasuke once he was out of this caged in dump. And he would certainly make-up for ignoring and avoiding the raven.

He was nervous, however. What would become of their relationship now? Sasuke couldn't publically go out with him without earning two stains on his reputation. One he would be picked out as gay, sure many people were okay with it in this era, but there were still homophobic idiots that didn't know how to open their minds and accept. But he would also be seen as gay _with Naruto_. He would be known as the boy who was dating the out-casted psychopath to be. How would he ever be able to live that down? How many friends would he lose if he really loved Naruto? How many people would turn on him, whisper behind his back, and bully him?

Though Sasuke could probably handle most of that with ease, he was strong so he could probably stop most of the abuse. And he was very popular, so it was hard to judge how many people would dislike and distrust him. But Naruto did not want to risk ruining Sasuke's great life just by loving him. He couldn't drag the one he loved into the drama and chaos of his life anymore than he already had. He just couldnt.

Narutos attention shot to the door as it opened, but the little bit of hope that it was Sasuke died when he saw his doctor, Tsunade, enter.

"Morning Uzumaki. You should be alright to leave today." She announced, with no joy or excitement in her voice that most doctors would have for their patients when they were well enough to return home.

Though Naruto could not ignore this fact, he himself was overjoyed to be getting out of this stuffy, unfriendly hospital. It depressed him, being utterly alone in such a place.

"Someone might be in at around four to pick you up, but they haven't gotten back to me yet." She stated simply before turning to leave without any explanation as to who was coming to get him or where he was going. He assumed he would return to Emi's house, where else could he go, really?

"What time is it now?" The blonde asked. He probably wouldn't have even spoken to her save for the fact that there was no source of time in this room.

"Eight a.m." Tsunade answered, closing the door behind her.

Naruto let his head fall back onto the pillows then glanced down at his injured arm and shoulder. Would he be able to move it well enough to cope with being out of the hospital?

Clenching his fist slightly he felt plenty of pain shooting from both his forearm and shoulder. It wasn't as bad as yesterday at least. He also noticed that both his wounds were wrapped with new bandaging, at least they were taking care of him here.

--

Sasuke entered his home to see everything covered in blood. His eyes widened in shock and horror to find dead bodies lining the wall. They were sliced open, bleeding from every orifice . It was pure terror to have to walk by them, they were all cut so badly they were unrecognizable but they were no doubt familiar to him. He had to walk through them because the line of bodies had their arms pointed, directing him to the stairs. And as he got close to the stairs, the dead became easy to identify.

Starting at the foot of the stairs he followed the bodies of the people he knew. Ino, then Sakura, followed by Neji, Hinata, Rock Lee and Tenten. Further up he found Chouji, Shikamaru and Shino. All his friends were sat there, dead, all set to stair at him through dead, empty eyes. Sure Sakura and Ino weren't really his friends, nor was Neji to a degree but they were a part of his life. And seeing every single one of them sent chills of terror and sadness through his heart. He realized at the top of the stairs that there were two people of great importance missing.

Now he was lead down the upstairs hallway by a trail of blood... horrible, crimson blood. Sasuke stopped instantly in his tracks to see a slumped over, dead, freshly bleeding Kiba in front of his bedroom door. Immediately he cried at the sight of his murdered best friend who eyed him through soulless eyes. He'd always been there for him, stuck with him even when ignorant, and always made him laugh. And now he was gone...

But he wasn't allowed to mourn for long because he heard a sudden, familiar cry from his brother's old bedroom. His eyes widened, panicking as he jogged towards the bedroom's closed door.

He didn't want to open the door but he knew he had to... and he regretted every moment of it.

The door swung open to reveal his older brother standing manically in the center of the bedroom with a hatchet in his hand, waiting. He stared directly into Sasuke's miserable eyes, staring right into his soul, freezing the boy in place.

Sasuke had never been more terrified of anything in his entire life. He couldn't move, speak, blink, think and he could have sworn his heart had stopped beating.

His brother nodded to his left and Sasuke control his eyes from shifting in said direction. He had never felt more despair in his entire life to see his beloved blonde tied against the wall. In the next moment, before Sasuke knew it, his brother swung the hatchet at Naruto's throat.

"No!" Sasuke cried out, tears pouring down his face, his eyes clenched tight, not able to bare the sight of his decapitated love. He sobbed aloud and he knew his brother was going to kill him next, so he opened his eyes to deal with his fate but he was astonishingly greeted by the calm atmosphere of his clean, empty bedroom instead of the elder Uchiha's evil face.

Sasuke looked around, and saw no one, nothing but the normal walls that surrounded him every day. He looked down to see his sheets in disarray and his body covered in sweat. His breathing was mere gasps, and his heartbeat was faster than it had ever been in his life.

He thought it was just a dream, but he couldn't be certain. The elder might have just knocked him out and then put him in his own bedroom for his own twisted pleasure of watching the Uchiha calm down before killing him viciously.

He jumped out of his messy bed and ran to the door, just about to turn the doorknob when he remembered who might be dead on the other side. Cautiously he opened the door and he let relieved air spill out from his lungs. No bloody Kiba fell through the doorway and there wasn't a trail of crimson blood leading from the stairs... Nor could he spot any dead friends atop the stairway.

But he had to check one more place. His paranoid mind would not allow him to do anything else but make his way to the door of his brother's bedroom. The door had never been opened since that dreadful day... This would be the first time he'd entered that room in years.

His whole body shook so badly that he could barely keep a grip on the doorknob, let alone turn it to open. But he somehow managed to do this with eyes squeezed as tightly closed as he could.

He waited as long as he could, listening for any noise in the completely silent house, before opening his eyes.

He was shocked at all the memories this empty and untouched room brought back to his mind.

Happy times when he played with his brother, laid on his bed as he watched the elder work at his desk, following his brother to the door where it would be closed in his face when the elder did not want him to be there. Even being teased by him and coaxed over just to be poked hard on the forehead came as a happy memory.

With all the wonderful and normal things that went on in this house before that horrible day... it was hard to believe that his brother, whom he had loved so much, had committed such an atrocity as to murder his entire family, close and distant. All but one family member, of course.

Even though it was all just a dream, Sasuke dropped to his knees and cried in his brother's doorway. Why was he being put through such hell all over again? Wasn't being forced to watch his brother murder their mother and father, and run through the houses of their slaughtered family enough? _He_ didn't have to make the threat of returning to kill him. The message on the answering machine was unnecessary. Sasuke didn't know how much longer he could live a life of fear under his brother's watchful eyes.

--

**So who wants to kill me? Anyone? Haha I'm sorry but I just wanted to say that if anyone thought that dream was actually "real" and everyone Sasuke loved had been murdered by his brother (even if it was just at the beginning), please review and tell me. Thanks for reading **


	23. Messages and Persistence

**Took a bit longer than I promised but it wasn't a month. **

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY NICK!! I told you I'd have one out for your actual birthday... even though technically it was an hour ago... but who's counting minutes?**

_**IMPORTANT MESSAGE!! PLEASE READ!! This may be my last chapter for a while**__**. I am moving to a whole other province and starting university so my life is going to be hectic and busy for a while. Though I do have a VERY LONG drive to said university so perhaps I'll get to write a whole chapter... it's just finding time to get on my laptop and post it once I'm at university. Hopefully it won't take too long but I'll give you this warning just in case.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Concrete Naruto.**

**--**

Chapter Twenty Three:

_Brriiiing. Brriiiing._

The telephone rang for the fourth time since Sasuke had slumped down in his brother's doorway. But he didn't register it. It felt so distant, as though in a whole other world. However, Sasuke was in a different world. He had left reality and was stuck in a place filled with misery and despair. Where his past was playing on all four walls like a surrounding theatre and he was the only one in the audience.

Sasuke swayed between consciousness and unconsciousness. That was his realm, for what seemed like days, which consumed him.

A beep followed by a message came shortly after the ringing.

_"Uchiha pick up this damn phone. In want you here early to speak with you before you take him. I know you're there you piece of shit! If you aren't here by four o'clock I'll leave the Uzumaki in the lobby!" Beeep. _

Sasuke blinked. Technically he had heard the message but he didn't listen or remember it. All he could recall from just seconds before was a strict, pissed off, serious voice of a superior woman. He knew she had issued a threat of some sort as well. But nothing could faze him. The only threat that could affect him as of now would have to come from his brother's lips. Even then, in his current state of mind he might not even care and just let his brother take his life as he sat there. Pathetic tear stains down his cheeks and throat, miserable eyes, and nearly no energy to be found in his poor excuse for a human carcass.

"Uchiha!"

The noise was first thought of by Sasuke as yet another answering machine message from the one in the hall. But he actually realized that there was no beeping, or ringing for that matter. And it 

wasn't the same person who had called earlier because this voice was male, young, and concerned with a hint of anger.

His head flopped over to the left, tilted in the direction of the stairs. Not like he could see them, the only thing he could see was the interior of his elder's bedroom.

Footsteps, fast ones, could be heard all around his downstairs. Whoever it was was frantically looking for him in every possible dark corner that hid in his home.

It most certainly wasn't _him. He_ was silent and direct, never noisy or concerned.

Up the stairs, that was the next area those feet came wandering. And then all the way down the long hallway straight to Sasuke's bedroom, which was directly across from the stairs. Obviously this person was determined to find Sasuke because they skipped the few small rooms and closets on the way to Sasuke's room.

Back out the doorway. Sasuke was slowly coming back to reality after following the sounds of his uninvited guest. He had become curious, which was an obvious sign he was no longer trapped in his own little terrifying world of pain and past.

The intruder's feet paused, and a gasp followed the silence.

"Sasuke?" The voice gasped once again, before their feet carried them all the way down the left hall to halt right behind Sasuke's limp body.

"Hey, Sasuke!" The person kneeled behind him and placed a hand on the raven's shoulder, causing him to tense. This action caused the other to grip his shoulder more firmly.

"Sasuke, are you alright?"

Sasuke blinked slowly, and then took in a deep, long breath as though trying to suck life back into his hollow body.

"Kiba?" His head tilted gradually, trying to look behind him but it didn't work. His neck was too stiff from remaining as he was for so long... however long it had been.

Kiba instead decided to shift into the space of the doorway that Sasuke was not occupying to look him straight in the eyes.

Obviously what the Inuzuka saw shocked him because he looked taken aback and frightened.

"What happened?" He pried, trying harder to coax a word or two from the near lifeless boy.

"Four o'clock..." The raven muttered randomly. In his mind he was only now starting to register things from his past four messages. But to Kiba, it was as though he was trying to explain to him what had happened.



"Naruto..." It was slowly coming back to him. All the realities from before his life had been intruded by his terrible past. Naruto at the hospital... Tsunade-sama... She was the one who was calling him! Sasuke suddenly realized. Naruto was to stay with him as he'd promised and today was when he promised the head doctor that he would take Naruto with him.

Sasuke realized all of this within a fraction of a second. This was time enough for Kiba to exclaim in rage and confusion.

"Uzumaki? He did this to you?" The Inuzuka snarled as he grabbed both Sasuke's shoulders and shook him. He wasn't angry with the Uchiha that was not why he shook him. He was just trying to grasp the concept and to bring the truth out of his friend. "That bastard! What did he do? Was it the Sabakus too? I'll kill them! I'll-"

"Kiba!" The raving bow was cut off by Sasuke's loud, commanding voice. He had pretty well returned to normal now that his beloved was being sworn to death by his best friend. It wasn't a very comforting feeling or thought and it knocked the misery connected to his past right out of him... for the moment at least.

"No, he did nothing. Calm down."

"Then explain why you said his name." Kiba growled, not convinced by Sasuke's short explanation that left everything to the imaginable.

Sasuke sighed. What fun he'd have trying to explain this whilst attempting not to draw unwanted public attention to Naruto. He did not want anything between them to become exposed. That would not only cause the blonde more trouble in his troublesome life. He was already labelled as an outcast and a murderer-to-be. He didn't need "gay" to be associated with his name... or harsher terms of that association which would surely be thrown at him.

"He... I found him abandoned. Most likely by the Sabakus and brought him to the hospital." Sasuke hoped that would suffice but as he looked into the Inuzuka's eyes he knew he had to supply a more sufficient explanation. "It... well... the state he was in... reminded me of... my family..."

The rage in Kiba's eyes instantly subsided and was replaced immediately by concern and understanding.

"Sasuke..."

Though it was obvious he didn't know what to say exactly, Kiba still attempted comfort by rubbing Sasuke's shoulders. And Sasuke feigned that it was indeed comforting... but in truth... it really was. It wasn't the whole truth that he'd told Kiba, but he did summarize why he was depressed while leaving out a few key details.

Plus, Kiba's concern helped. It was sincere and not false in the least. He was one of the few who knew what had really happened in Sasuke's past, or at least the details of his family's massacre. Save for 

the fact that it was Sasuke's older brother who murdered the family. That was kept out of many records and though Sasuke had told Kiba he saw most of his family killed before his eyes, he never told him that he saw his brother as the killer.

Sasuke leaned his forehead against his friend's shoulder, breathing deeply to calm himself and regain his sanity. He'd cried long enough. Now he had to prepare for a guest.

--

"So... are you sure you'll be okay?" Kiba asked. He was still worried, like a dog who wanted to protect his wounded master even as he was being sent away.

"Yes Kiba. I'll be fine." Sasuke reassured him from his front door. "I just need some rest. So I think I'll take the day off school tomorrow as well."

"You want me to swing by?" Kiba persisted.

"No, some time alone should do me good." Yes he was lying but he couldn't have Kiba discovering he had a guest... and that it was Naruto.

"Goodbye Kiba."

"All... alright... See ya. Call if you need to."

To this Sasuke smiled and nodded, waving his friend off as he got into his parent's car and drove off.

Sasuke sighed once the car was out of sight and leaned against the door frame. He looked down at his watch. Three pm. No wonder Tsunade-sama had called so persistently... but that also meant that Sasuke had either been in his out-of-reality miserable state since early morning, or he had slept in later than he had in his life.

But time had not existed where Sasuke had been whilst in his brother's doorway.

But now... time did exist. And he had an hour to get dressed and get to the hospital, so he could bring his love him...

Sasuke laughed at this. It sounded to cheesy in his head. Technically, as of the time being, Naruto was not his, and this was certainly not Naruto's home... but for the next week... perhaps it could become it.

--

**Sorry it's a little shorter than usual but I wanted to get what I had up so I could focus on packing and moving. Hope you enjoyed it .**


	24. Interactions and Prescriptions

**Hello again, I am very busy so chapters will be scarce but I'm trying my best through studying, etc. I'd like to start this chapter off by saying I do not know much about bullet wounds and the treatment of such things. I have researched a bit about them, and found some things that helped me be more accurate than I was (because I know it was horrible in previous chapters). But I couldn't find everything about everything so if some things don't add up or if they aren't accurate, please don't be pissed at me. I am using the best google can offer, as well as several episode of CSI and other random readings. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Concrete Angel**

**--**

Chapter Twenty Four:

"Where the fuck have you been, Uchiha?" Just as the raven haired walked into the medical building he was greeted with an angry voice and a sharp blow to the back of the head. The sound of which echoed throughout the entire lobby, shortly followed by a groan of pain. In any normal situation Sasuke would ask what the fuck was wrong with this doctor, but on a day like today... he settled for a silent and deadly glare.

"Too bad looks can't kill, Uchiha." Tsunade-sama glared down at the boy with the same intensity, if not more, implying that her look would have killed Sasuke before he even had a chance. "Learn to answer your phone." Was the last thing she said in a threatening voice before heading over to the elevator, Sasuke following promptly, nursing the back of his throbbing head while the elder woman's back was turned.

"How do you intend to transport Uzumaki to your home?" Tsunade actually asked, shocking Sasuke for a moment as the elevator doors closed. He may not have known her very long but she never _asked_ anything, it was always told or _demanded_.

"Cab,"

He figured he would receive some sort of remark for using a taxi as a form of transporting an injured person, but Tsunade just nodded.

"I want to point out a few things."

_Here we go._ The Uchiha couldn't help but think. It was rather odd that even though the two haven't known each other long, they still acted so familiar. In a weird way they bonded into a closer relationship... all because of Naruto.

"You know he isn't to over-exert himself."

"Yes." Sasuke answered, not sure where this was headed.



"I do not want your relationship to get in the way of this." She stated this very simply, as though it was something so far out in the open that it was natural to discuss.

"What?"

"Here I'll put it in simpler terms for you. Despite what you two want to do to each other-"

"Enough!" The elevator door gratefully opened at this moment and Sasuke took this opportunity to stride outside and away from the old blonde. Sure they were being familiar with each other but _that _type of familiar was surely not permitted between such a short acquaintances. And why would she even bring this up? Even he hadn't really thought about doing anything... strenuous yet. He would obviously give Naruto a considerable amount of time, and it wasn't like he himself was... experienced or anything.

"Oh calm your nerves Uchiha. It was just a fun little method of leading into the more medical bull I have to dish out." Tsunade all but laughed, like the sadistic old hag she was. Or at least that was how Sasuke felt about her just then as he glared back at her.

"He won't be too difficult to care for, probably just like any other time you've bandaged him up." Sasuke took note of this assumption she made, as true as it may be she really didn't have any evidence that it had happened in the past. "His injuries are not severe, only minor soft tissue damage. Since the both bullets luckily went clean through, they missed anything vital and didn't cause any fractures. In normal cases like this, antibiotics wouldn't even be necessary. But in Naruto's case, since we don't know how long of a delay it was for him to receive treatment, and because there's more than one gunshot wound, I'm not taking any chances of infection.

"You'll have to treat him, of course, and I'm sure I don't have to explain anything to you. You seem the type to have already had first aid training and all that, plus you have experience with our patient. Oh, and I've prescribed him some pain relievers. He'll need to take one every six hours. He's already had one three hours ago, so in another three make sure he gets one." (1)

Sasuke just nodded along, taking a mental note of everything the doctor was saying. It was relatively simplistic stuff. He would have no problem with this, not that he had originally thought he would have.

"Now on to more pressing matters," Tsunade's words stopped Sasuke from turning to walk down the rest of the hallway. "Personally I don't care much about what's going on in your life, but make sure your haunted look and whatever is causing it doesn't affect Uzumaki."

With that said, in a rather protective voice, Tsunade-sama nodded towards Naruto's doorway, staying exactly where she was.

Sasuke eyed her over, suppressing a scowl. Sure she was right in not allowing Sasuke's troubles affect Naruto but there the bluntness was unnecessary. So much for establishing some sort of relationship... or perhaps this is how theirs was supposed to be.

--



Naruto found himself sitting upright on his hospital bed, holding his injured arm. Technically he didn't need to hold it himself since it was up in a sling, but he didn't trust it. The sling felt so loose, and he was paranoid that if he let his arm relax, it would fall down into the hammock-like pattern too far and pull on both of his gunshot wounds.

That in itself was hard to get through his mind. Gunshot wounds were stereotyped to only happen in big cities, or at least that was what people said around the school whenever they discussed movies or songs or something that contained gunfights. And to have something like this happen to him, twice, felt so abnormal... or at least more abnormal than the usual abnormality of his life.

Naruto sighed. It wouldn't be long before he was to be picked up by... whoever it was that Tsunade had yet to reach. This fact made the blonde wearier that Emi was the one the doctor was attempting to contact. Apparently that woman, his aunt, was very difficult to reach, even when she was at home. However, the home part was mostly due to the fact that she was either drunk out of her mind, beating the living pulp out of her nephew, she had unplugged the phone, or, as of late, wasn't even at home due to something told to her by the Sabaku family.

Naruto hoped full heartedly that Tsunade wasn't planning on having his aunt retrieve him from the hospital. Because either Naruto would become a permanent resident of the hospital, or, as Naruto feared, Emi would be livid. If she heard that her nephew had once again 'tarnished her family name' and 'brought more unwanted attention' to his dead mother, she would be the angriest she'd even been in her entire life. This accompanied by the abuse that would follow shortly after she dragged him back to the house. With this knowledge, Naruto came to the conclusion that he would much rather take another bullet than endure his aunt's reaction.

A knock on the door startled him, causing him to jump off the bed and onto his feet. However, the immediate pain caused from the abrupt shifting of his injured arm made him fall back onto the bed, returning to his sitting position. Only now he was nursing his arm, trying to make the sharp pains shooting through it to stop.

He looked towards the door as it opened, temporarily forgetting the pain as he waited for the terrifying result. Surprisingly he was greeted by the sight of a young, familiar raven.

"Sasuke?" Naruto's confusion was thick and obvious. Why on earth would Sasuke be here at this very point in time? He couldn't possibly...

"Hey Naruto, how are you holding up?" Sasuke offered a warm smile as he entered the room and the closer he got, the more exhausted he appeared. Not to mention under the dim light, Naruto could notice how haunted his eyes looked. Despite the obvious traits, Sasuke seemed to be trying very hard to mask this, which without question meant something was drastically wrong. As long as he'd known of Sasuke, he knew that the raven had a knack at hiding whatever emotions he so chose, even all of them at times.



Due to the fact that Sasuke didn't want to disturb Naruto with his own emotions, Naruto tried his hardest to look past this and offered a weak smile of his own, followed by an unexpected wince. Of course he had to recall his own pain in his arm at this very moment.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke's concern was immediate, as was his present beside Naruto on his bed.

"Oh, I just pulled my arm. It's nothing major. The pain will go away soon." The blonde tried his hardest to reassure the raven that it really wasn't anything to worry over.

Sasuke sighed, "Yeah, okay." He'd have to get used to this. There was no way he could get so worked up over every little pain the blonde had if he was going to be living with him for a week. But as Sasuke ran his hand through his hair, he realized this was going to be quite stressful for him. Not because Naruto was going to be difficult to take care of, but because Sasuke knew he would worry about every little thing, and not just everything with Naruto. Noises, strange sounds and shadows, anything that seemed out of the ordinary would get to him.

He wasn't sure anymore if he was mentally fit to look after another person, but he wasn't about to confess his finding to Tsunade. He was going to have to suck it up for a bit and attempt to push his past aside for at least a week, if his past would even permit him to do this. Sasuke had to focus on more important matters.

A cold chill ran down Sasuke's spine, the type of cold chill you got when someone was watching you intently. But just as soon as panic set in, it disappeared when he realized it was Naruto. His features appeared concerning and analytical as he gazed upon Sasuke's body. Perhaps in the raven's silence the blonde had figured out something awful was troubling him. Tsunade would kill him.

"Uh... so, Naruto..." Sasuke started to tell him about the current situation, he knew Tsunade obviously hadn't told the blonde he was staying at Sasuke's home due to how confused he had been to see Sasuke walk through the door. But he honestly didn't know how to begin. It seemed slightly awkward that after their brief connection he was asking the other to stay with him for a week, anyone could assume the implications that could be hidden behind a question like that. Even though for Sasuke there technically weren't any implications to be found.

"Would you... like to stay at my place for a while? You know, until you're better?" The raven averted his eyes in slight embarrassment, even though he knew he had nothing to be embarrassed about. But he had no idea how Naruto would respond to it, and it was hoping he didn't refuse.

The blonde was silent. He must have been taken aback or momentarily shocked by the question because this silence stretched on. It unnerved the Uchiha and just as he moved to bring his eyes back upon the blonde, Naruto spoke.

"Yes,"

Sasuke's eyes lifted to see Naruto with a beaming smile on his face. And for some reason, he looked very relieved.



--

**(1) I am not going to specify which pain killers Naruto is going to be taking because I am not a doctor and don't know what to prescribe for the pain caused by minor gunshot wounds. The closest I could find was Vicodin (no I was not thinking about House lol) and so I'm using one of the usual dosages for that. **


	25. Secrets and Ramen

**Whoot for putting off school work! Not that I really have that much **_**work, **_**just a few text books to read, as well as other books and memorization and all that loveliness. But it's the weekend, and yesterday was Friday. Who honestly does work on Friday? (hehe me, I actually did do some reading) but today I have done nothing but sleep, eat, clean, rehearse and write. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Concrete Angel**

**--**

Chapter Twenty Five:

"Ow," Naruto groaned a little as he shifted his right arm a little too fast, trying to get the door open with his left arm.

"Are you alright?" How Sasuke managed to get over to his side of the cab and open the door Naruto was struggling with, the blonde did not question.

"Don't worry, Sasuke. I'm fine." Naruto tried to reassure the raven. If Naruto had been any other person, this much constant attention would probably be severely annoying right now. But Naruto didn't mind the feeling of Sasuke's concern that much, it was rather comforting.

However, if Sasuke intended to continue with this behaviour for an entire week...

"Come on, I'll help you out." Despite Naruto's previous statement about being capable, Sasuke insisted on helping the blonde out of the cab very carefully, treating him like a slate of glass that could smash into pieces at the slightest wrong movement.

Naruto sighed and did not fight the assistance, which was actually good for him since there was a high probability of him falling onto the ground had he opened the door himself.

As Sasuke paid the cab driver through the window a reasonable amount of money, since he had driven Sasuke to the hospital from here, waited for him and Naruto, and then returned them, Naruto stood back and gazed up at the wondrous house that always mesmerized him. It was beautiful in the early evening light, much like how he had first seen it on the day he had fallen into the stream. It seemed like such a long time ago.

"Naruto?" Sasuke came up from behind the blonde, startling him. But he quickly turned around and grinned at Sasuke, who was looking at him with both confusion and concern.

"I'm okay. I was just remembering when we first met."

Sasuke's eyes widened unexpectedly and a faint blush passed over his face before he could stop himself. "...Yeah, seems like it's been years." At saying this Sasuke had averted his face, taking a couple steps forward. "We should probably go inside and get you settled."

"Yeah," Naruto smiled at how easy he had gotten Sasuke to smile. Somehow, now that they were outside of the hospital and away from Emi and the Sabakus and school, everything seemed calm with 

the world. Free of the chaos that had swirled around the blonde his entire life. Free from... the world he once called real, and welcomed into a new one that seemed more... normal.

--

Hustling about the kitchen, Sasuke tried to busy himself with cooking as Naruto took a nap.

He had gotten him settled into one of the many spare rooms. Coincidently it was the spare room closest to Sasuke's bedroom, but that, of course, was only so he could get to him faster if he needed help. The blonde obviously hadn't had anything with him when he'd come back from the hospital, like decent clothing that was free of rips and blood stains, so the blonde was currently occupying some of Sasuke's clothing.

Later Sasuke would have to find some time to head back to Naruto's 'home' and pick up some of his own clothing. The only dilemma was that Sasuke couldn't bring Naruto with him. He was instructed by Tsunade that he couldn't leave the house and especially not to go near Emi. Nor could he just leave Naruto here for a short while. It was nothing that had been instructed to him, he was just paranoid that if his brother came round... and he found an injured boy by himself who wasn't his little brother...

Sasuke shuddered that the thought. The dream had been bad enough. He couldn't live through a reality.

The sound of water boiling brought Sasuke's attention back to the pot on the stove. He was too lazy today to cook anything half decent, so he figured he'd make something shamefully simple, only he'd put a bit of effort into it. He poured the package of raw noodles into the bubbling water, watching them slowly break apart for a moment before glancing up at the clock. Twenty after six it read. Naruto would have to take another pain killer in forty more minutes.

The raven sighed, leaning against the counter. Suddenly he had responsibility over the boy he loved, and he was temporarily living with him as well. It was sickly funny that while his world was threatened to be torn apart by the past, and while Naruto's life was jeopardized, a good thing between them was finally started to form as the result.

However, most of Naruto's troubles could be put behind him. Sasuke's troubles... were following him intently and there was no escaping.

Once again Sasuke sighed and dropped his head, how long would he and Naruto have before their lives were disrupted again?

"What are you cooking?"

The sudden, unannounced voice alarmed Sasuke, almost causing him to upset the boiling pot of noodles.

"Shit Naruto, you scared me." Sasuke couldn't help but exclaim as he sighed from relief at the sight of the yawning blonde.

Naruto was obviously perplexed at why Sasuke was so jumpy all of a sudden, then something seemed to dawn on him and he averted his eyes. "Sorry... I didn't mean to."

The raven cursed at himself under his breath. He was going to have to learn to ignore anything to do with his brother for the time being. If he continued obsessing like he was then he would end up hurting Naruto in some way, obviously not physically, but Tsunade would definitely murder him if anything befell the blonde.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I was just thinking about things and I didn't hear you coming over the sound of the water." Sasuke gave him a genuine, apologetic smile.

Timidly Naruto presented a smile of his own, but still kept his eyes turned aside.

"We're having ramen." Sasuke offered. This instantly brought Naruto's eyes upon the raven, the blue of which brightened and anticipation and excitement spread throughout his feature.

"I've had that before... when I was a kid. I saved up just enough from change I found and bought some from that small shop. It's _so_ good."

Naruto's reaction was so unexpected and adorable that Sasuke could not help but burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked, not impressed by the laughter most likely at his own expense. Especially after he had confessed something very personal about his past, something that hadn't directly involved abuse or any miserable thing like it.

"Sorry... your reaction was just..." Sasuke managed to struggle out between laughs before they consumed him once more. For someone with so much pain in his past, Naruto could seem particularly optimistic.

Naruto smiled a little to himself, despite the darkness that seemed to hover above the raven, he seemed to be more expressive with his more pleasant side.

With a slight cough, Sasuke's laughter came to a halt and he turned his attention back to the noodles he was cooking. Turning off the burner he removed the pot from the burner and poured half of them into one bowl, and half into another. On the counter beside the oven he had already prepared strips of pork, two hard boiled eggs, sliced in two, and sliced green onions which he adorned the noodles with shortly.

At some point Naruto ventured over to observe what Sasuke was doing.

"Wow... that looks delicious." Sasuke could almost hear the drool dripping from his mouth.

"It's just ramen, Naruto."

"That doesn't mean it can't be delicious." Naruto retorted, and the boy had a point.

"You can eat yours now. I'm going to clean a bit before I eat." Sasuke announced, picking up a dishcloth.

"No." The raven turned to look Naruto in the face. He appeared to have certain stubbornness about his eyes. "If you have a guest you should eat together, shouldn't you?"

Sasuke sighed, yet another point made by the blonde.

--

Naruto consumed the mouth-watering noodles, vegetables, eggs and pork with much speed. He glanced up at Sasuke between as he was chewing a full slice of meat. The raven at considerably slower than the blonde, of course, anyone would look like a slow eater to someone who pretty much devoured everything without a breath.

Naruto sighed inwardly as he took his time on this particular piece of meat. Sasuke seemed so different... he was jumpy, and normally he was stiff as a stone. Not to mention how disturbed his eyes looked. True they could look cold or dangerous or something along those lines, but they seemed to be thoroughly distressed by something that Sasuke was obviously keeping to himself. And with Naruto's experience in keeping things bottled up, it seemed as though Sasuke was keeping it from _everyone_, and has been doing so for quite a while.

Perhaps... Sasuke would be able to confess in him. After all, they trusted each other a great deal. At least, Naruto knew he trusted Sasuke with his life... and had. Hopefully Sasuke had that same trust in him.

"Something wrong?"

Naruto focused his eyes on the raven, shaking off the thoughts. "No, everything's great. Why?"

"You've been chewing that same slice of pork for nearly ten minutes."

Naruto looked down at his food, nothing more was gone from when he had taken that slice. Yet Sasuke's bowl was nearly empty. Hastily Naruto gulped down the excessively chewed meat, more like squash, and offered a sheepish smile.

Sasuke once again gave a short chuckle at the way Naruto responded.

Naruto covered up a cheerless expression by taking a generous bite of ramen noodles. It was saddening how Sasuke could smile so handsomely while his eyes stayed solemn. He desperately wanted to ask the raven what was wrong and if he could do anything to help. He remembered how hard of a time he himself had revealing his own dark problems to Sasuke. However, with that... everything just played out without him deliberately meaning to come clean with the truth.

He couldn't just ask Sasuke to come clean with his own, if Naruto originally hadn't, even though Naruto confided more afterwards.

"Why the sudden slow pace?" Once again Sasuke, who had finished his ramen, was observing the odd behaviour the blonde was unconsciously displaying.

"Uh... sorry... Just thinking, I guess." Naruto couldn't think of an alternate explanation, therefore did not try and present one.

Sasuke thankfully accepted this. "You have a lot on your mind, it's understandable."

Naruto nodded, letting his eyes drop to stare at his ramen. All this was to cover the melancholy in his own eyes as he thought, _"But what is on your mind?" _

--

Sasuke stood, still watching the blonde before him. He could tell that Naruto had more on his mind than just... well whatever would be on a person's mind after he had been shot. The way Naruto stared at him and reacted to the underlying misery Sasuke was struggling to hide, Sasuke knew Naruto was trying to figure out what was troubling him.

Picking up his bowl, he returned to the kitchen to rinse it out, also to give Naruto the space he probably needed and give himself the space he really wanted. He couldn't just come out and tell Naruto what was bothering him. It was rather... complex and almost certainly a threat to the blonde's life as well as his own.

He would just have to try even harder to live in ignorance. Maybe after a day or two with Naruto, he could temporarily forget about the past that refused to leave him alone.

Footsteps followed the last drop of water from the tap after it had been turned off.

"Naruto you didn't have to bring it in. I could have gotten it." Sasuke insisted as he turned to take the bowl and chopsticks from the recovering blonde.

Naruto shrugged but nonetheless handed over the empty bowl, "You can't just be waiting on me hand and foot. I'd like to do some things myself."

"I know you don't want to feel helpless, but you're recovering. If you over exert yourself, it will only take you longer to be healthy again." He knew he sounded an overprotective mother of sorts but that didn't stop Sasuke from saying the truth.

Sure Naruto knew this fact very well, but he also had never really abided it before. All his life he had to take care of himself and make sure that he could still function as best he could even with the multiple injuries. But now he had Sasuke to look after him, and that is exactly what he was planning on doing. He would just need focus and a good case of selective amnesia.

Naruto nodded reluctantly, it seemed as though he was thinking of the same conclusion Sasuke had come to.

Sasuke opened his mouth, about to ask if Naruto wanted to go watch a movie in the den, but the blonde beat him to it.

"Sasuke... what are you hiding from me?"


	26. Baths and Lavender

**Yo! Sorry for taking so long... again hehe. Oh well, I'm sure most of you are pretty well used to it by now. And I thank you ever so much for sticking with this story even though I am an ass who can't update on time. You guys are absolutely amazing!! And to thank you I figured I'd write this lovely little chapter . ENJOY!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Concrete Angel**

**--**

Chapter Twenty Six:

Sasuke's mouth, which had already been opened to prepare for speech, remained hanging open. Not a sound was even threatening to emerge from the orifice either. Saying he was shocked was putting it mildly. There was no way Sasuke would have ever thought that Naruto would bluntly ask him a question like this.

Sure it had been obvious that Naruto had noticed his strange behaviour, but he figured he'd be safe in thinking that Naruto would leave Sasuke to settle it himself. This was mainly because he viewed the blonde as a more personal person, which he was, so he assumed that he would let other people be personal and not willingly invade into other's personal thoughts.

Closing his mouth the Uchiha tried to think of a way to explain things. He didn't break eye contact with the blonde, however, that could make the situation worse and cause Naruto to think that Sasuke didn't want to be honest with him. He just knew he _couldn't_ be completely honest with him. This was not something that could be brought up idly, it needed time and... Well... it needed something that wasn't present at the moment and it was also something that wasn't able to just appear out of nowhere.

"Naruto..." Words hated him right now. They refused to make sense in his head. "I..."

The blonde fidgeted where he stood. It had clearly been uncomfortable for the boy to bring up the topic, let alone stand there and wait as Sasuke seemed to be stalling.

"It's not that I don't want to tell you... I do. I don't want to have a secret from you but this... this is something that I have to figure out on my own. It's hard to say but..."

"It's okay," Naruto stopped Sasuke from heading down the path of rambling, offering the best smile he could. "You don't have to tell me if you can't, I understand. I just... don't like seeing you so..."

Now the tables have turned and words weren't working for the blonde. Sasuke smiled earnestly. "Thank you, Naruto."

Naruto returned Sasuke's smile with one of his own timid ones with a faint blush accenting his cheeks.

Both still had worry, amongst other things, visible in their eyes, but now that they were past this, they could actually start communicating.

--

Naruto sighed as he lay back in the enormous, extravagant bath tub. The water was so hot it was heavenly, and the aroma of the lavender that he'd found in the cabinet was SO relaxing. Sasuke had told him to make himself comfortable, that he could use whatever he wanted in the house and could do pretty much anything.

A bath at eight pm, never had this happened in his life before. In fact... he didn't think he'd ever had a bath before... maybe once or twice when he was younger but other than that it was short, colder showers at random hours of the late night or early morning.

Naruto could die right now he was so content... other than his arm. It couldn't get submersed in water, nor could his shoulder, which made things very difficult. He had no problem getting into the tub, but to wash himself without getting any bandages in the water was harder than it seemed. He'd managed to get most of himself washed with his left arm, but he couldn't reach too far one way without pulling on his right shoulder or arm, which was something that was better to be avoiding since it hurt like hell.

He most definitely was unable to wash his back or his hair, and it had been trouble washing his lower legs and feet but he'd managed. He gave up after a little while of trying and several pulses of pain. Settling back into the tub to just relax seemed like a much better answer than his futile attempts.

He'd been sitting in the tub like his for what seemed like hours now, sure it was probably only thirty minutes or so past eight, but he wasn't all too surprised when there was a knock on the door.

"Naruto are you okay?" Sasuke's concerned voice rang from the opposite side.

"Yes, don't worry." Naruto called back in one of the most calm voices he'd ever possessed, there was no point in time when he could have ever been more at ease.

"All right, but you've been in there for almost an hour now. Do you need anything?"

Naruto was about to tell him it was alright and he'd be out shortly, even though he didn't really want to leave the sweet aura of this lavender scented bathroom, when it occurred to him again that neither his hair nor back was washed. He couldn't simply ask Sasuke to do that for him. Not only would that be awkward... for several different reasons... Sasuke would also think that Naruto was even more helpless and do even _more _things for him.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked again when he received no answer.

"Well... I can't..." Naruto blushed profusely at the thought of what he was trying to say. There was no way he could allow this to happen if he was so embarrassed at the idea of asking him.

"Can't what? Do you need help washing your hair or something?"

The blonde's gaze froze on the door, bull's-eye. How did the Uchiha manage to do that every single time? There were far too many mind readers around him. Sasuke, Gaara, and even that stupid doctor.

On the other side of the door he heard Sasuke sigh, "Do you want my help?" As expected, he took the blonde's silence as confirmation that his assumption was true. Arrogant telepath.

"...Okay," Naruto gave in, figuring it was probably better than having his back and hair disgustingly dirty for a week, and it would probably have happened eventually anyway, because it was highly unlikely that Sasuke wouldn't notice if Naruto's hair kept getting greasier and also unlikely that he wouldn't do something about it.

Begrudgingly he stood, which wasn't as easy as sitting down, and turned around in the tub so he was facing with his back to the door. Even though it was very steamy in the room, due to the temperature of the water, the water was still very clear and Sasuke would have been able to see everything, as distorted as it may be underwater, when he walked in. The blonde didn't know if he could handle that type of awkwardness. "Come in..."

The door, naturally unlocked, opened and Sasuke stepped in, but he was very slow about it. So he was uncomfortable as well, at least they were on the same page.

"Sorry if this is awkward," Sasuke muttered as he approached the bathtub, "But you should-"

"I know, Sasuke. It's okay... even if it is a little weird." The less either of the two talked, the more comfortable he would feel in this situation.

All Naruto could do was listen, since he wasn't able nor capable to turn around and make eye contact with the raven. He heard Sasuke roll his sleeves up, pick up the soap and a face cloth. He felt the shift in the water level as Sasuke dipped both into the tub, then heard him rub the soap into the cloth.

His eyes shut tight automatically and he instinctively flinched when Sasuke brought the cloth to his exposed back. Sasuke pulled back for a moment, waiting for Naruto relax before he started again gently scrubbing the other's back, building up the suds on the cloth.

But it was very difficult for Naruto to really relax when Sasuke was in the same room with him while he was naked and touching him. Yes, Naruto was in a tub and Sasuke wasn't really touching him, just with a cloth, but it didn't make Naruto less self-conscious.

Though his strokes seemed sure and evenly, and his hand was steady, Naruto could also sense the other's nervousness. He cleaned the majority of his back, though he didn't go too low. Naruto had no problem with this. It could have definitely made the atmosphere even more discomfited and he had also already cleaned his low-lower back since he could reach there with his left hand.

After rinsing off his back, Sasuke moved to get the shampoo out of the cabinet. This time Naruto turned his head slightly and watched the other's back out of the corner of his eye. It was only a glimpse but it turned his faint blush bright red within seconds as he shot his head forward.

"Can you lean your head back?"

Naruto complied as well as he could, closing his eyes to avoid any possible eye contact, even though it was most likely impossible.

Water was soon lightly poured over his head, wetting his hair, and then he heard the cap of the shampoo click up and Sasuke squirted a sufficient amount into his hands. Naruto bit his tongue as Sasuke hands, filled with shampoo, made contact with his hair, massaging the jelly-like substance into a lather.

If Naruto's eyes hadn't been closed, they certainly would have now. It felt so good to have his scalp massaged. It was both relaxing and stimulating at the same time.

As Sasuke continued to massage the lather into the hair behind his ears, at the back of his neck and near his forehead, Naruto sighed involuntarily at the process.

Sasuke hands paused for a moment, taken by surprise, but soon continued once it appeared that Naruto had no recollection of doing this. And he really didn't realize that he'd sighed, he was far too content at the moment to realize if he'd caused any discomfort to the boy who was washing his hair.

Naruto was so lost in this effect that when Sasuke pulled back his hands to begin rinsing the shampoo from his hair, he whined in a whispery voice, "Don't stop..."

--

Sasuke froze where he knelt next to the tub, leaning over the edge, hands in mid-air still slick with lather. Chills had run down his spine at the sound of that whispered, pleading voice. Did Naruto just...? All he had done was shampoo his hair and by Naruto's reaction it seemed as though he had done much more to him.

Why did Naruto have to possess such a sexy voice? And why did he use this voice when he was so vulnerable. Not that Sasuke could or would do anything to him... especially now... but it was so tempting and so possible. Naruto was naked in the tub next to him, and Sasuke had complete access to him.

"...Sasuke...?" A timid, questioning voice brought Sasuke out of his ecstatic state and back to the present reality.

Naruto must have realized what he'd said and how he'd said it, and Sasuke's silence probably wasn't all too comforting after something like that.

"Uh... yeah Naruto?" Sasuke really didn't know what to say. He had been stupefied by such possibilities between the two of them.

Naruto was silent as well for a moment or two before he managed to bring up a topic that would hopefully distract both of them. "The shampoo suds are drying..."

"Oh, right, sorry!" Sasuke shoved the thoughts that infiltrated his mind as far back as he could force them and returned to the task at hand.

He got a new facecloth and dunked it into the water and then poured the water it retained over Naruto's head slowly, careful not to splash his right shoulder or arm.

If there was a quiet more quiet than silence itself, then that's what the two of them were. Neither of them spoke a word and they barely heard each other's breathing. The only contrast was that now Naruto was perfectly still while Sasuke's hands couldn't stop shaking.

They weren't shaking obsessively, but they weren't steady and sure, like they normally were. Naruto's whisper was still entering his mind and he couldn't keep it out no matter how many times he shoved it aside.

Sasuke almost sighed when he was finished rinsing out Naruto's hair, but he stopped himself and stared at the wet, blonde locks. He may as well do something to make the blonde know that he was interested in him, no matter how awkward the atmosphere happened to be. Carefully he reached out and combed his hand through the blonde strands, making sure to run his fingertips along his sensitive scalp and down to the hairline at the back of his neck.

"There, all finished." Sasuke announced to the still boy in the bath as he shook the water off his hands and stood up to dry them on a towel. "I'll be waiting downstairs with popcorn until you're ready. Then we can watch a movie."

No answer.

Sasuke ignored this and exited the room as calmly as possible. Once he was downstairs and out of range he let out a long, heavy sigh. How was he supposed to deal with this for an entire week?

--

**THANKS FOR READING! Reviews are much appreciated!**


	27. Popcorn and Distractions

**Hey all, midterms are over with, thankfully. It took me a long while to get through this chapter though, I had very little inspiration for some reason... ah well, I seemed to have made it through alright and I think you'll like it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or Concrete Angel**

**--**

Chapter Twenty Seven:

It had been as though the water surrounding him had instantly frozen and he was stuck inside the icy mass... that was how motionless the blonde felt.

Had Sasuke... intentionally... ran... hair...? Naruto exhaled the long breath he'd been unconsciously been holding, following it with an inhale of steamy air... Okay so the water definitely hadn't frozen in such a highly heated room. He didn't even have to repeat the jumbled mess of a question in his mind to understand what he was trying to figure out.

Though, he probably shouldn't have been as surprised as he was. It was obvious Sasuke liked him and he obviously liked him back. The kiss was evidence of that... as short as it may have been. But to flirt with him like that, while he was naked in a tub, injured and in need of assistance seemed rather... un-Sasuke?

However, Sasuke was probably having troubles from refraining any feeling after everything the blonde had put him through. What with being so untrusting, then being badly injured, and then Gaara...

Naruto sighed and let his head fall forward. It was understandable. And it wasn't that he didn't enjoy it, he'd never had someone rub his hair like that before. It was a wondrous new sensation. It could have put him to sleep while simultaneously turning him on. How was such a combination even possible?

Although, to Naruto, the whole idea of affection was also new, it wasn't something he was even relatively familiar with. So dealing with something like this could... again Naruto sighed, he was going to have to learn to cope with this. They'd shown their feelings for each other and now it was time for him to experience something new... something he could look forward to. Sure he was a little afraid of it, because of possible results that could be linked to their progressing relationship, but he knew he needn't be afraid of Sasuke.

Naruto lifted his head up. Now the only thing left to do was dry off... an even bigger challenge.

--

Sasuke was sitting on the largest couch directly across from the entertainment system when Naruto walked into the living room fully dressed in a pair of Sasuke's sweat pants and a t-shirt. The raven was casually picking at an abnormally large bowl of popcorn beside him and flicking through random channels that Naruto didn't have time to register.

Sasuke himself seemed so deep in thought that he wasn't registering what was flashing across the television screen either. In fact, he didn't even notice the blonde's presence until the blonde was well into the centre of the room.

"Hey," Sasuke greeted, lifting his eyes from the television screen and offering a genuine smile. That was much better than the solemn stare he was greeted with earlier in the day.

Naruto returned his smile and sat beside Sasuke, on the other side of the popcorn bowl, taking care not to knock it over. Now that Naruto actually saw and thought about popcorn, he realized he had never tasted it ever in his lifetime. Emi wasn't much one for snack-food, so there was never a chance for him to even sneak any old stale, leftover popcorn.

The more he eyed the pile of white puffs randomly covered in varying shades of yellow, the more he became afraid of what exactly it might taste light. What would the texture be? They seemed like they would be soft but by the sound they made from Sasuke's mild munching, they appeared crunchy.

Apparently Sasuke noticed the boy's complex situation because he leaned closer to him, "You know you can have some if you want."

Naruto nearly jumped at how near the voice was and rose his head to stare directly into black eyes. The blonde could barely see the distance between them, although he was consciously sure that there was in fact space there, if not their noses would be touching right now.

His heartbeat increased significantly and he swallowed the lump in his throat that developed when Sasuke's facial expression evened out and his eyes became so much more enticing than they had just seconds before.

Cleary, Sasuke had an opportune chance to follow through with a certain action if he just leaned a fraction closer, and for some reason this sent chills down the blonde's spine. So far his encounters with the other boy's lips had been short, quick and mostly aggressive.

But now they were aware of each other's feelings.

And they were alone.

And they weren't likely to be interrupted.

And Naruto wanted it to happen.

And Sasuke leaned in closer.

And Naruto's eyes fluttered shut as Sasuke's soft lips settled on Naruto's slightly more chapped ones. Soft, slow, sweet; this would have been the perfect first kiss, is what Naruto thought.

Sasuke seemed to be quick in moving the popcorn bowl to the coffee table as he ran his right hand down Naruto's left arm, caressing him gently. Naruto couldn't help but sigh into the long kiss, relaxing his entire body under Sasuke's touch.

With one enticingly slow movement, Sasuke closed the distance between them on the couch and pressed his body drastically close to the blonde's, leaning ever-so gently against him. Naruto, however, wouldn't have minded the weight, his mind and body were currently telling him to want contact, so that is what he craved.

Sasuke broke off from the gentle kiss just long enough to catch his breath, and allow the other to catch his, before forcing his lips against Naruto's once again in a much more needy and fast-paced kiss. Sasuke had either read Naruto's mind, or craved closeness as well because while he greedily fed upon Naruto's lips, he practically crawled on top of the smaller boy, easing him down onto his back.

They were still rather upright as Naruto found himself pressed against the armrest of the couch with Sasuke above him, pressing down into him and touching him with soft caresses that he could not get enough of. However, this was mostly because Naruto also found himself leaning upwards into the elder's body.

Shivers ran down the blonde's spine as Sasuke's hands ventured from his arms to his chest and stomach, roaming about just on the surface of his own shirt which Naruto conveniently wore. This notion seemed to amuse the raven because he smirked against trembling lips as he toyed with the bit of fabric. This in turn caused Naruto to smile, giving Sasuke prime opportunity to take advantage of the blonde's open mouth.

He did not, however, take advantage of the vulnerable one beneath him. Instead, he traced his own tongue cautiously along Naruto's lower lip, silently asking for entrance.

Naruto, having no experience in his before in his life, wasn't quite sure what Sasuke was getting at but went along with it nonetheless. Whatever Sasuke was offering him right now, he was fairly confident he would want it. And the fact that Naruto mainly opened his mouth wider because it had tickled his lip might have had something to do with the progress as well.

Soon Naruto found that his mouth had an invader. It felt peculiar and out of the ordinary but also pleasant and alluring. He found himself sighing into the raven's heavy kisses and pulling himself up higher towards the other when his hands began to explore without the restraint of fabric.

Sasuke's hands had mischievously slipped under Naruto's shirt and edged up over his abdomen. The contact tickled his sensitive skin, only ever before touched in abuse, and his muscles instinctively contracted.

The movement of Sasuke's fingertips was slow, steady, light, _teasing_, as they crept across his bare skin in a feather-like motion. Naruto laughed into the deep kiss as the touch ran over a highly ticklish spot on his stomach.

Sasuke broke off the kiss and looked down at the blonde with a humored, questioning expression. When all Naruto offered him nothing but a full-tilt blush, he smirked mischievously and ran his fingertips over the same area in a light-scratching motion.

Trying to resist the horrible tickling sensation, Naruto bit on his lower lips but fidgeted nonetheless. It was such an odd, persistent sensation that just wouldn't stop... it was just too... confusing. He wasn't sure if it were pleasurable or discomforting. Whichever it was, it was provoking laughter as Naruto tried to squirm away from Sasuke's relentless hands.

"No...! Sa...Suke...! St...stop!" Naruto managed to spit out between laughs as he wriggled beneath the older boy.

Of course, Sasuke did not cease to attack. He was enjoying himself, even if they were being rather immature. His mind was too busy thinking of how adorable Naruto looked at the moment anyway.

"...uke!" (1) Naruto's attempt at crying out Sasuke's name was a failure due to how much he was laughing. It was seriously started to hurt his ribcage and jaw, it had gotten that bad. But he couldn't deny how much fun he was having at the moment. He never would have guessed Sasuke would be so... playful.

"St...sto... ah!" This time Naruto wasn't laughing as he cried out in sudden pain.

Sasuke stopped instantly, worry and concern and confusion flashing across his face instinctively. "Naruto, what happened?" He had pulled back off from the boy, but didn't move too far back in case the blonde needed assistance.

Naruto's face had scrunched up in pain and his left hand had automatically moved to his right arm, cradling it. Obviously it was the source of his hurt. What else could it have been?

Sasuke sighed aloud and shook his head at himself. How could he have been so reckless? He should have realized that by tickling him, Naruto would struggle and the possibility of him pulling his arm or shoulder in the hustle was rather high. "I'm sorry Naruto, this is all my fault."

The blonde squinted through his pain, biting his bottom lip. "It's... alright... doesn't hurt_ that_ much... pain killers are dumbing down the pain."

Sasuke thought about this, it had been only two hours since he had taken his medication. But his prescription wasn't strong, since he only needed to take _one_ pill every _six_ hours. The average strong prescription was two _pills_ every _four_ hours, so it would be natural for him to still experience pain if he had been straining himself more than he should.

"No, it's my fault. You're not supposed to be over-exerting yourself. I should have been more careful." As he said this, Sasuke brushed Naruto's hair and cheek comfortingly. He couldn't exactly do anything about the pain. There was no other medication he could mix with what he was taking, nor could he give him another pill, especially with it only being two hours ago since the last one.

Naruto smiled at the gesture as best he could, though it was evident in his face that his pain was slowly starting to subside.

Well, he could do something to ease the pain... A thought suddenly struck the Uchiha. Leaning down over the blonde again, careful not to put any pressure on him, he placed a chaste kiss on Naruto's forehead. Not pausing to wait for the boy's response he placed another near his eyebrow, then another on his temple, and then another on his cheekbone. He continued to pattern down his cheek and around his chin, back up to the other side of his face.

Naruto's soft sighs assured him that he was being sufficiently distracted from the pain and Sasuke continued to place two more kisses on the boy's eyelids. Then he moved the kiss down the bridge of his nose, to the tip, and then laid the last one on his lips.

It was intended to be just short kisses of distraction at first, but now they both wanted more from each other. Simultaneously they both pressed into the kiss, pushing towards the other, quickly deepening the kiss.

Soon their tongues were mingling, eager to taste each other and keep close contact. Naruto was grasping onto Sasuke's back with his left arm, pulling him closer as he let out soft moans. This urged Sasuke on, making him tilt Naruto's head back with a hand behind his neck in order to get further access to his mouth.

He was soon pushed back, however, as Naruto was having trouble breathing. They broke apart, gasping for air but smiling nonetheless.

"What about the movie?" Naruto asked with a giggle once he regained his breath.

Sasuke took a moment to contemplate this and seemed to come up with a good answer because he smirked widely. Before Naruto had a chance to ask what was so entertaining, Sasuke reached for the remote and turned off the television which had been successfully ignored until then. "We can watch it tomorrow night."

Naruto just laughed as Sasuke edged himself back over him, forcing their lips together even though they were both laughing into the kiss.

--

**(1) I just love the ending of Sasuke's name, makes for a good little giggle**


	28. Shared beds and Wakeup calls

**Man, someone must have drugged my food with some inspiration... or ecstasy (jk)... cuz I've been extremely inspired the past couple days, seeing as how it's only been two days since I last updated (and we all know how long I normally take). Not to mention the NEW fanfic I came up with the other night. For those of you who are interested the first chapter is up now, it is called "Stay" and it is also a SasuxNaru fic . But don't worry, I will not neglect Concrete Naruto while I am also writing chapters for that one. I will attempt to keep them both on the go at once, but Concrete is my top priority. Alright, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Concrete Angel**

**--**

Chapter Twenty-Eight:

A loud, obnoxious beeping startled Sasuke from his slumber. He'd only gotten to sleep about two hours ago according to his clock, which read ten to one when he shut off the annoying alarm.

He exhaled deeply as he rose up from his bed and slipped on a discarded tee-shirt, raking his hands through his dark hair.

It was about time for him to wake Naruto, at least for a few minutes, and get him drugged up enough to stop feeling the general pain.

"Uh... Sasuke?" A quiet, tired voice rang from the hallway as the raven emerged from his own room.

"You want to come downstairs to take your medication?" Sasuke asked the drowsy blonde, who seemed to be feeling the ache from his shoulder and arm.

The blonde merely nodded and joined the other to descend down the stairway and into the kitchen where Sasuke promptly flicked on the lights. Both squinted their eyes, attempting to shield themselves from the first light they'd encountered since waking.

Promptly Naruto sat himself at one of the seats, too tired and hurt to stand there and wait, while Sasuke busied himself with pouring Naruto a glass of water and retrieving the bottle of pills from the cabinet.

Naruto groaned as the glass was placed in front of him and the pill was placed into his palm. He knew that this rather large pill would bring pain relief, but it was so hard to swallow and was absolutely disgusting.

Sasuke didn't pressure him. He just took a seat across from the blonde and waited patiently.

Naruto took a deep breath and exhaled audibly before tossing the pill into his mouth so that it was on the very back of his tongue then immediately chugged down as much water as he could. His eyes were shut tight, it hurt a little swallowing a pill that size since he wasn't really used to taking much medication anything, let alone anything big. Not to mention the taste was horrid.

He gasped for air once the pill was successfully down, and he took a moment to make sure it didn't come back up before swallowing a bit more water much more slowly than earlier.

"You alright?" Sasuke asked, having watched the entire affair. It really didn't look like such a great thing to partake in.

Naruto gave a little cough in response, trying to get the taste out of his mouth as well as the lingering chocking feelings. "Yeah... I'll be fine. They're just so nasty."

Sasuke gave a sympathetic chuckle, "I'd imagine. They look like something you'd feed a horse." He was joking of course, but it didn't seem to faze Naruto in the least. So he decided to be optimistic, "Well, at least they ease your pain."

At this he only received a long, sad sigh. "Yeah... but I wish I never had the pain to begin with..."

The blonde's mind travelled back to the terrifying situation with the Sabaku siblings and the strangers. The gunshots, the fighting, the entire thing was a horrible mistake that Naruto should have never walked into. He regretted it terribly. He should have listened to Sasuke earlier than none of this would have ever happened. This was frequently on his mind whenever he felt the pain from his wounds, even though the two boys had gone over this before, Naruto still felt he was entirely at blame.

"It doesn't matter anymore. What has happened, happened, it's all in the past. We should just move on and look at the future." As Sasuke said this, he reached across the table, removing Naruto's left hand from its grasp on the cup and entwined his own fingers through the blonde's.

Finally he'd gotten through to the blonde, for he smiled as he gazed down at their interconnected hands. Perhaps his life wasn't completely depressing. And if that situation had been what had brought him here, to this very moment, it wasn't a total waste.

Sasuke stroked Naruto's hand with his thumb, coaxing the blonde look up at him. Once he received the desired reaction, the raven smirked as he locked on to those gorgeous subtle blue eyes that seemed to speak to him on a whole other level. It was as though his eyes could know everything about a person in one glance, but would never in a million years would they give away the secrets they'd learned, not even to Naruto.

Under the raven's gaze, Naruto blushed profusely. He had not yet gotten used to being stared at so intimately, so passionately. Naruto could never understand himself, or Sasuke, whenever he gazed into his eyes like this. Usually Naruto tried to avoid eye contact because of this strange feeling, but whenever Sasuke did successfully lock onto his eyes, forbidding the blonde to look away, Naruto felt utterly confused.

He was so intrigued by the dark depths, but he couldn't understand a thing about them. They were uninviting yet invoking, deep yet shallow, complex yet simplistic. Naruto didn't know if he felt this way because his mind was so jumbled from being entranced, or if it was because Sasuke's eyes were so entirely unreadable. It frustrated him to no end, but he never showed it. He just sat there, puzzling over the intentions of the other's eyes.

A soft sigh from Sasuke's lips wouldn't have even been heard by Naruto if Sasuke hadn't just as suddenly broken eye contact.

The disconnection befuddled the blonde, as though he was abruptly separated from an entire world and tossed into another one. It even took him a moment to interpret Sasuke's next words.

"We should get back to bed. We need to be awake at seven again for this."

Naruto frowned with disappointment, but nodded nonetheless. He didn't want to be away from Sasuke right now, even though they were only down the hall from each other. He wanted to feel the closeness he felt when Sasuke held onto his hand, like he was still doing now.

Sasuke seemed to sense this anxiety and gave Naruto's hand a squeeze. Though he appeared as though he had been confident with what he planned to say, the words took a short pause before the raven was able to speak them, "Do you want to sleep in my room?"

Naruto's heart just about skipped a beat. Sure it was a simple enough question, but it meant so much more to the blonde. He'd never been asked this before in his life, and from someone like Sasuke, who evidently had strong feelings for him, it felt like Naruto's life had been turned right, at least for a little while.

Trying not to show his eagerness in his speech as much as he was in his mind, Naruto spoke his sentence as casually as possible. "Sure, if you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind," Sasuke assured him with both a smile and yet another squeeze of the hand.

Naruto returned his smile, gripping Sasuke's hand gently, as their eyes reconnected with each other as if they had been meant to fit together.

--

Beeping, again, was the source that disturbed the raven's sleep. He moved to roll over and turn it off, but he found that his left arm was unable to move freely and restricted him from changing positions. This confused him at first until he was somewhat more conscious and aware of his surroundings.

Right, he spoke to himself. Naruto was currently resting on his left arm, cuddled up ever so neatly against his own body. It was most definitely comfortable to have the blonde sleeping so peacefully next to him.

Using his right arm, he manoeuvred it to shut off the alarm on the nightstand behind him before returning to his comfortable position snuggled ever-so possessively against the blonde. But he didn't attempt to fall back to sleep, instead he brought his right arm back under the covers and back over Naruto's body to caress his fingers along his bare arm.

This action did not serve to stir the blonde from his slumber, which actually pleased the impish raven. This meant he could move up closer behind the blonde and softly blow air onto the exposed skin of the back of his neck before placing subtle kisses along the area, working his way up to the boy's ear where he kissed it gently.

Naruto was squirming in his sleep, his breathing hitching every-so often. Though it was obvious he wasn't fully on the brink of consciousness, nor did he realize what was happening.

Sasuke smirked at the blonde's cute reaction, deciding to nip gently at his earlobe. Finally this stirred a stronger response from Naruto. He moaned softly, turning his head to give the raven more access, and just as he did this, he slowly woke up.

Sasuke wouldn't have expected the blonde to jump so high, nor move as far away from him as he was able. He couldn't help but chuckle at the blonde as his face turned the brightest shade of red when he realized what had just happened to him.

"Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed, attempting to scold him for what he'd done.

"What? You were enjoying it," The raven teased, not being able to remove the wide, mischievous smirk from his lips.

This in turn caused the blonde to pout, which didn't help his circumstances. Sasuke had been utterly pleased to remember that he'd slept most of the night next to the boy he'd loved and he found himself wanting him even more when he offered him such a cute expression.

Naruto saw this look in his eyes which he pinned on him. It was strange that he could only read this and the depressive state from the raven's mysterious eyes. Perhaps it was because Sasuke hadn't been trying hard to hide them, or at least he wasn't successful in hiding them.

The blonde was far too bewildered, and unaware of himself, this early in the morning to fully comprehend what Sasuke was getting at, and he did not feel like dealing with it just now. Trying to worm his way out of this situation would have been difficult, except they were both on a six hour schedule.

"Sasuke wait!" Naruto shouted as Sasuke made his way closer to him, "I need to take my medication."

This seemed to snap Sasuke out of his trance and a look of disappointment fell over his face. "You're right... let's go downstairs."

Naruto felt bad for Sasuke's discontent, but he didn't regret putting the other's ideas on halt. He definitely was not ready for any advances made on him after he was just woken up by whatever Sasuke had been doing to him while he was unconscious. He giggled inwardly at that thought, it sounded so wrong in his mind, but he knew Sasuke wouldn't do anything questionable to him without consent.

"Are you coming?" Sasuke asked from the other side of his room.

Naruto looked up questioningly to see that the raven was now fully dressed and ready to go. Naruto sighed, getting up from the bed wearing a pair of boxers and a tee-shirt he had borrowed from Sasuke.

Now he was starting to regret putting Sasuke's alternate plans on hold, he definitely didn't want to take another one of those disgusting pills. But he realized as he stood up, that the pain from his injuries was beginning to make itself present. It was all for the best.

--

Downstairs, Sasuke was back to his usual self and once again pouring a tall glass of water for the blonde who sat very quietly. He was still contemplating about earlier, not even ten minutes ago to be frank. He was considering what his response would have been if he hadn't needed to take pain medication, or if he hadn't just been abruptly woken in a partly unfamiliar place.

Naruto didn't glance upward when Sasuke placed the glass of water in front of him, and as he reached for it, a loud ringing sounded throughout the house.

The sound instantly caused the raven to jump back in surprise. Naruto didn't hesitate in looking up at Sasuke and wasn't shocked to see fear in his dark eyes. Whatever it was that was happening with him, it really had him paranoid. Though Naruto didn't want to presume anything about whatever was haunting Sasuke, from the fright caused by the phone ringing he could deduce that it was somehow related to a person or some people.

As the ringing continued, Sasuke seemed to be struggling with himself. He appeared conflicted on whether or not he wanted to go and answer the phone that was just out in the hallway.

Naruto looked back and forth from Sasuke to the doorway where the sound was resonating, whoever was calling they were very persistent.

"It's probably just Tenten calling to bother me with more student council stuff," Sasuke tried to play it off as nothing serious, even though his voice was shaky.

"It might be Tsunade-sama," Naruto offered. He didn't want to force Sasuke to answer the phone when he was so clearly afraid of who might be on the other end, but he had heard Tsunade was this persistent when calling and she never let up until see got an answer.

Sasuke nodded but didn't move from his spot, "If it is she's probably just making sure you're taking you pill... which you should do."

Naruto looked down at the pill Sasuke had set down beside the glass of water, but he didn't touch it. Instead his eyebrows furrowed as the ringing continued. "You don't have an answering machine?" It seemed weird for someone like Sasuke not to have one, even Emi had an answering machine, but he supposed she needed it since she was either never home or too intoxicated to answer.

"Ugh... no... It broke. I need to replace it..." Sasuke averted his eyes from Naruto's direction.

Naruto glanced back at the doorway, it was clear the person was not giving up, but again he couldn't push the raven to do something he didn't want to do. But this made him want to know Sasuke's secret even more. He wanted to know what could have a guy like him, so secure and confident, as shook up by something as simple as a phone call.

Suddenly Sasuke let out an involuntary sigh and eased against the counter. The ringing had seemed to surround them for so long that Naruto didn't even realize that it had stopped.

His eyes settled on the stressed raven, he looked like he'd just run a marathon. Once more, Naruto did not want to invade into Sasuke's life but this was definitely something to be concerned about. It was such a shift in his personality, caused by a simple phone call. Or for all he knew, the significance of a phone call could be anything _but_ simple.

"Sasuke?" Naruto started but was cut off by Sasuke's strained voice.

"You should take your pill, Naruto." As he said this, he turned his back on the blonde, raking his hand unsteadily through his hair.

Naruto sighed sadly and lowered his eyes, picked up the pill, threw it back into his mouth and chugged down the glass of water.


	29. Empty Streets and Older Brothers

**Hey guys, I've got another update for ya'll. It's actually a longer one too. I would have had this up earlier but I had to search for specific episodes from Naruto so I could "refresh" my memory (since I haven't watched it in a good year now). So after this, I'm gonna try and work on chapter 3 of my other fic "Stay", so it might take a little longer to get chapter 30 up... holy shit 30 chapters... that is scary lol. Well, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or "Concrete Angel"**

**----**

Chapter Twenty-Nine:

After Naruto had taken his medication, the two had sat in silence for hell knows how long before Sasuke instructed Naruto to go back to bed, rest up. Of course Sasuke said he was going back to sleep as well, but as Naruto lay awake in his own bed, the one in the guest room down the hall from Sasuke's room, he knew the raven wasn't calm enough for sleep.

If Naruto himself couldn't sleep, just out of worry, than Sasuke was no doubt pacing his bedroom or lying in his own bed, thinking and stressing. Like Naruto had been for the past hour.

He sighed loudly, rolling over onto his left side from off his back. At any rate, there was no way Sasuke could keep things completely confidential anymore. His secret had obviously been observed by the blonde and Sasuke knew it. He would have to tell him, at least something, about his current situation. Perhaps with this knowledge Naruto could return all the help he'd received from the raven, and offer some assistance and support of his own. All he needed was to be let in, and he could be a closer part in Sasuke's life, just as he'd become in Naruto's.

----

In his own bedroom, Sasuke was sitting on the floor with his back against the end of his bed, staring at the door. His hands were still shaking but the rest of his body had seemed to have calmed down quite dramatically within the past hour. His heart rate was probably still irregular and fast, but that couldn't be helped, and his mind was wrapped around the most warped scenarios anyone could possibly come up with.

He had forgotten, which was probably the worst thing he could have done for his system. Naruto had him so caught up in something that was so good, that he'd forgotten about the bad. Sure it was good to do that, but not with something that shook him up as badly as this.

One phone call... just one insignificant phone call caused him to freak this much. That was an obvious sign that he needed to deal with this head on. Though, with something like this... something as horrible as this... it was a hard thing to face.

Sasuke rested his chin on his knees which he'd pulled up to his chest and fell into a daze as his past consumed his consciousness, filling him with fear and hate.

----

There Sasuke stood, shocked to a standstill, in the doorway of his parents' bedroom. He couldn't believe his eyes; nothing in this world could possibly make any sense anymore.

This image before his eyes could not be real. He'd been watching too many horror movies lately and he was having a nightmare. That had to be the only explanation, nothing else seemed logical to the boy of the young age of seven.

For someone like him, there could be no way you could interpret this scene, where your beloved older brother stands over the dead bodies of your parents holding a knife drenched in their fresh blood, as real.

But the scene was moving, which made it all the more real. The blood continuously dripped off from the long, stained knife, making small slosh sounds in the pools of blood beneath its wielder's feet. The bodies, as motionless as they were, were still oozing out the thick red liquid which seeped from their bodies to spread across the floor.

The other body, though he stood still, was gripping the murder weapon and Sasuke could tell from his side angle view that his chest was rising and falling. Breathing as though mocking the dead that could no longer. Breathing as if he were holding in a horrible laughter at what he had just done.

Sasuke knew he would never forget the moment when his older brother turned his head, noticing the boy, as it seemed, for the first time.

Their eyes connected and Sasuke instantly knew what he was seeing was as real as himself. His elder's eyes seemed to have taken on a psychotic red glint, and though he wore the same emotionless expression, everything about him had changed and was declaring to the boy the crime he just committed.

He was so different now that his mere presence was frightening to the boy who once idolized him.

The longer their eyes stayed connected, the more violently Sasuke's body trembled in fear. He couldn't understand anything that was going on and he didn't want to believe what he was seeing. He wanted to blame this on someone else, to relieve his brother of the responsibility of the display before him, but his brother soon spoke and stole away any chance of that.

"I killed them all little brother," Itachi spoke in a voice and language that seemed foreign to the younger boy. All he could do was stand there and listened, too terrified to turn his back and flee, too weak to fight against him, both emotionally and physically.

"Everyone in our family, everyone with the last name Uchiha, everyone living in this district. I snuck into every house. No one knew I was coming and before they could scream for help they were dead. The adults, the children, everyone died by my hands. Some tried to cry for help but that only lead more to their death."

His words stung Sasuke, but, he couldn't move, he was motionless. He didn't want to listen to his horror, he couldn't bear to hear these words of a murder coming from his older brother whom he looked up to, to whom he craved attention from.

"Blood sprays when you hit an artery, did you know that Sasuke. Most died quick though, like auntie and uncle."

Sasuke's eyes widened at the words and his hands covered his ears, their wonderfully kind aunt and uncle who greeted him every morning on the way to school. Their aunt praised Itachi every day, called him 'the pride of the Uchiha clan.' How could he have killed her so easily?

"Mother and father, they cried when they saw me. They couldn't believe what I was doing. Father tried to protect mother and fight back against me, but he was resistant. He didn't want to harm his son, but even if he had used his full strength he would have died just as easily. Mother was no match, one swing of the blade and she was dead. She didn't fight back, only cried for me not to do it."

"Stop!!" Sasuke cried aloud, pressing his hands tighter against his ears as he collapsed to the ground, tears pouring from his eyes uncontrollably. He couldn't take it anymore. This was too much, his mother... his father... his aunt and uncle... all of their family members.

Itachi just stood, watching his little brother cry on the floor before him. He didn't move closer, only watched as Sasuke eventually turned his head towards him.

"Why did you do this Itachi?" The younger Uchiha cried, he didn't want to discuss this anymore, he didn't want this to be real, but he had to know _why._

"To test my skills," his brother replied simply, as though it was a justified answer.

"To test... your skills? You killed our entire clan to test your skills? What does that mean!?" Sasuke yelled, he was still crying but he was angry. Angry at his confusion, at his brother's response. He didn't know what he was expecting to hear, there really was no answer that he could provide that wouldn't make the boy angry, that would prove to justify such an unjustifiable act.

"It is of great importance," Again it was nothing that served to provide Sasuke with any knowledge as he gazed up at him from the floor. His eyes were haunting, suggesting that Sasuke would soon share the same fate as his parents at the hands of his older brother and he knew he had to get out of there.

Sasuke struggled to get up. He felt so weak but he was so angry with his brother, how could he murder everyone and say it was for skills. He didn't even understand what kind of skills his brother could get out of this. "What are you saying? You're out of your mind!"

As he screamed this he turned, none-too gracefully, and ran out of the doors, running as fast as he his legs could carry him. He tripped as he ran, but kept his balance well enough to run out and away from the house and through their family's district. He was scared, so terribly scared as he cried loudly, tears streaming freely from his eyes. "Please, I don't want to die!"

But no one could hear his cries. Like Itachi had told him, everyone had died at his hand in their homes and those who had come to help only suffered the inevitable fate.

Sasuke was soon forced to stop when he saw his elder brother standing a short distance away in the road before him. He hadn't noticed him walk out in front of him, probably because he was crying so hard and looking around him frantically. He wasn't surprised that Itachi had caught up to him, he was a much faster runner than a small boy, as to be expected, but he was sure as hell scared out of his mind to be confronted by him.

"Please... don't kill me..." He begged of his older brother. He no longer thought about how shameful and pitiful he must look. He was a young boy, petrified of death, especially at the hands of his murdering brother.

"You're not even worth killing," Itachi stated, staring at him with the same cold, dark eyes. The next words that came from the older Uchiha's mouth would serve to haunt him for the rest of his life. "Foolish little brother. If you wish to kill me one day, foster your hatred and despise me. Surviving in such an unsightly manner as this. By all means flee, cling to your wretched life."

----

Sasuke cried in his own bedroom, locked away in his closet as though that would protect him from all the harm and all the bad. He didn't want to be in his house right now, where such horrible tragedies had taken place but he couldn't go anywhere else. So he locked himself in his closet.

Itachi had left him there on the street. He had turned his back and just walked away from the crying seven-year old who was his little brother. It was unbelievable. But Sasuke was alive, and before his brother could get the chance to change his mind and come back after him, Sasuke took off running back towards the house.

He didn't go for help, he was traumatized. He didn't understand why his brother had done this... what motivated him to 'test his skills'?

Sitting there in his closet as he cried his eyes out, unable to stop the tears that had first started when he saw his dead mother and father, he contemplated earlier that day.

It had been a completely normal morning......

He had said goodbye to Itachi the same way he always did every morning when Itachi went off. Standing there he asked if his brother would like to help him with his mathematics after school. And Itachi responded the same way he did every time.

"No, I can't. I'm busy. Why don't you go ask father to help you." He suggested in the normal monotone voice.

Sasuke pouted, he didn't want his father's help. He wanted Itachi to help him. "Aw, come one. You're better at mathematics than father is. Even I can see that." He sighed, putting on a false angry look as Itachi watched him. "Big brother, why do you always treat me like such a pest?"

This was actually a serious question, so when Itachi beckoned him over, Sasuke rushed over only to see his brother's hand point his two fore fingers. Knowing what this meant, Sasuke slowed down and tried to move backwards but his fingers poked Sasuke hard in the middle of his forehead. "Ouch."

"I'm sorry Sasuke, some other time okay."

Sasuke groaned at his slight bruise that was forming on the middle of his forehead. As he looked back down at his brother, he noticed a very thoughtful look in Itachi's dark eyes.

Before Sasuke could think anymore about this look, Itachi stood up and turned around, getting ready to leave. "I don't have time for this today."

Sasuke watched him then sighed as he rubbed his forehead. "You're always doing this to me. You jab me in the forehead and say 'I'm sorry, Sasuke' and you never have time. It's always the same story."

Without another word to his little brother Itachi left, leaving Sasuke to smile as he watched his brother who he loved so much.

At breakfast that very morning, Sasuke sat at the table next to his father while his mother stood at the counter fixing his lunch. Sasuke had asked his father why Itachi never paid any attention to him.

"You're brother is a little strange, son. He has a hard time dropping his guard around people, letting people in." His father answered him in a very thoughtful voice, as though he had already thought about this part of his eldest son beforehand.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know," Fugaku sighed, "Even I can't read him and I'm the boy's father. That kid..."

Mikoto turned around from the corner, smiling as she held up Sasuke's lunch bag. "Okay, here's your lunch Sasuke and as for your mathematics, I can help you work on it when you get home if you like."

Sasuke took the bag from here as he headed out the door. "Mom, it's mathematics, it's not that easy."

That was the last thing he said to his parents before he bid them farewell.

This memory caused the young boy sitting in the closet to cry even more at the loss of his parents. He couldn't believe they were gone, dead, never coming back. He was all alone, with no other family member in this world... except the one member who killed the rest... Itachi.

----

**If it seems like the lines don't match up to the manga or the anime, I used the lines from the English dub version because that was all I could find on youtube. And I also changed a far bit since this is modern day and not back in the day of the ninja, the bodies weren't lining the streets, Sasuke as a seven year old is not going to attack his older, murderer, brother and get punched... and all that stuff from the anime that I altered to fit the story better. Hope you all liked that little history of Sasuke lesson (though most of you already know this story).**


	30. Closets and Strength

**Chapter 30... holy hell how did I let this go on for this many chapters.... *sigh* Oh well, I've definitely been having a good time with this story and all your reviews have been amazing and very helpful. Wow... that kind of sounds like I'm announcing the last chapter doesn't it....**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Concrete Angel**

**----**

Chapter Thirty:

"Sasuke?"

The sudden calling of his name woke the raven with a start, he had dosed off in the closet and someone was outside, in his room, looking for him.

The boy shook with fear. It could very well be Itachi, coming back before dawn to finish him off. Deciding that he didn't want his brother clinging to a pathetic life, wanting to kill him as brutally as he had their parents.

"Sasuke? Are you here?"

The raven curled up onto a tighter ball as far back into the corner of his dark closet. His knees were hugged closely to his chests and he was trembling excessively.

"Sasuke where are you?"

The voice was closer. Sasuke couldn't help but whimper as he cried as silently as he could in his frightened state. _Please Itachi, don't kill me! _Was all that was going through his mind.

Suddenly the door opened, flooding his dim enclosed space with horrifying light. Sasuke shut his eyes tightly against a brightness his eyes were extremely sensitive to from being in complete darkness for endless hours.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" A concerned voice called to him as he tried to distance himself from the world. Reluctantly he opened his eyes after he confirmed that the voice did not belong to his brother.

In his mind he saw two regular police officers who did not belong to the Uchiha clan's guard. They had come to investigate after no one had showed up at work or even exit the Uchiha district. After finding the place massacred they called in back-up and searched all the houses for any residents that may have survived. They'd found the young boy inside his closet late into the afternoon. However, he was shocked to find a blonde haired boy, his own age, leaning in from his closet door instead.

"Na... Naruto?" The raven asked, confused to see a person from the present day when he had been so caught up in the memory of his past. It was such a real dream... or daydream that he believed he was his younger seven-year old self again.

"Why are you in the closet, what happened?" Naruto was equally, if not more so, confused and obviously extremely concerned for his unofficial boyfriend.

"I... uh..." Sasuke tried to think of an excuse but in his present state nothing could make sense in his head. Instead he ended up shaking his head as the tears continued to fall from his eyes.

Naruto was quickly inside the closet with him, as close to him as he could get in the confined space. He rubbed the other's leg, trying to comfort him. Sasuke merely sobbed as he lay against the back of his closet, overwhelmed with his emotions. He hated himself for doing this, for showing his weakness to Naruto who was dealing with his own trauma but it felt good to finally let this go in front of someone he loved. It was better than when he had told Kiba the truth about his family, or most of it anyway. He remembered, though, that he hadn't cried in front of his best friend, even if he was tempted to.

Naruto slowly crawled closer, rubbing Sasuke's arm and the raven complied by sitting up and letting his head fall into Naruto's chest as he cried. Naruto pulled him tightly to himself using his left arm. He pressed his elbow against his back to hold him so he stroked the raven's hair as he felt the tears dampen his, or rather Sasuke's, t-shirt. He didn't know what Sasuke was crying over, but he suspected it was what he was so torn over before. Finally he was trusted to see the raven's weak side. Now all he wanted to do was hold the other and let him know that he was there for him, that he always would be and that he could be trusted to lean on.

They sat like this for a good half-hour before Sasuke started to calm down. He sniffed back the remaining tears and lifted his head from Naruto's chest. His eyes were set on the floor beneath them, not quite able to look the blonde in the eyes after being so open with his emotions before him.

However, he didn't move out of Naruto's embrace and certainly felt secure when the blonde kissed him gently on the forehead. It was reassuring to have the blonde with him, holding him, and he was glad he had come to his room in search of him.

They sat in silence for the longest time. Sasuke too embarrassed to speak first and explain himself, Naruto wanting to give Sasuke the time he needed and not pressure him into giving answers.

Sasuke knew, now, that he would have to inform Naruto about his past. He knew he could trust him, not that he hadn't before, he just hadn't wanted to trouble him with it. And he was far past that point by now.

"You probably never heard this..." Sasuke began in a thick voice that presumed he had no doubt been crying just before, "but, my whole family was murdered."

Naruto's eyes widened as he looked down upon the raven in his grip, whose own eyes were still refusing to meet his.

"I was seven... and I came home one day late from school. The Uchiha clan have their own district here on the outskirts of town, and everyone that evening was silent. No lights were on, no one was outside. I knew something as wrong and hurried home to find my parents... dead..."

Sasuke stopped and swallowed rising tears as the previously relived memories flashed through his mind. Naruto was silent but he didn't want to look up to see his reaction. "My older brother was there. Alive. He had a knife, and he confessed to killing every member of our family..."

"What?" Naruto gasped. He had never heard of this before. He had overheard old rumors about how Sasuke lived on his own with no family anymore, but he never knew that this was the cause of it. He figured that this was just a really deserted area because everyone was rich and worked or was away on business. He didn't know any of this, and it confused him that something as horrific as this could have been kept secret.

"The police who worked under the orders of most of my family, since we ran the police force, covered this up. Kept it a secret. I can't remember what they told people. It was either something about poisoned water or a gas leak... something strange like that. They never told the village that my clan had been murdered. Most didn't believe me, the soul survivor who was seven no less, when I told them that my brother had killed everyone. Itachi was a genius, he was well-respected by everyone, a real prodigy. So it was obvious they didn't want his image tainted, even though he was the only one whose body wasn't found.

"I knew why... I was the only one left to live. But no one wanted to believe me, so I kept it to myself all these years. A select few people know the truth of what really happened, others who do don't want to accept it. So eventually, since I couldn't confide in anyone, I learned to repress the memories, keep them locked away so I wouldn't have to be bothered by them.

"But recently... they've come back and started haunting me. I hate reliving them... they're terrifying... they make me so paranoid that he's going to come back and finish off the one he hadn't killed..." Sasuke was once again crying by this point.

Suddenly he felt himself pulled into a one arm embrace and he once again buried his face in Naruto's chest, crying onto the already damp t-shirt. He may not have been going into much detail, and he was purposely leaving out Itachi's recent phone call, but it was too much for him nonetheless. It was strange how he could always avoid some parts of the truth and still make it seem as though he was confessing the tragedies he's faced. Sure it was the truth, and he was confessing something that he'd only personally told two people now, but he was leaving out important details that could significantly affect Naruto.

"Sorry..." Sasuke's mumble was muffled and still thick with tears, "I'm not usually-"

"You don't have to apologize Sasuke," Naruto's voice, how soothing and reassuring it was, was unexpected for the teary raven who was normally the one comforting the blonde. "You can cry, it's alright."

Sasuke felt a lump rise in his throat as Naruto stroked his back and he couldn't help but let out a quiet sob as he continued to cry. He'd never cried so hard... not since that day. It was good to finally let all this out, after he'd held it in for so many years without ever touching upon it. It was probably not the best choice to ignore his looming past, but when it was so distant from him it was just easier for him to suppress it. For someone like Naruto, it was impossible to surppress his pain since the pain was renewed and relived everyday of his life.

He was thankful to have Naruto here, to watch and comfort him as he broke down in his arms. With his composure lost, Sasuke felt completely vulnerable but he also felt safe being in Naruto's arms, as weak and vulnerable as the blonde may have been himself.

----

His knees were sore, but Naruto didn't complain as he sat there in Sasuke's closest with the raven pulled closely against his own body, crying full-heartily into his chest. He was so stunned that he couldn't think straight. His mind was going over old senarios, focusing on a day back when he was following Gaara.

"_He understands me perfectly. We're the same. You could never understand the pain me and him have been through!" _His words about Gaara and himself he'd chucked so forcefully at Sasuke were... horrible. Now that he knew the truth about why Sasuke always avoided his past in their previous discussions, before when everything seemed good between them as friends. Naruto never knew how much he must have insulted the raven at that time... how much he underestimated the pain Sasuke had been dealing with. He was such an insensitive jerk.

With a few more sniffs and sobs, he heard Sasuke clear his throat and lifted his face from Naruto's chest. Still the other seemed unable to look up at his own crystalline eyes. "Thanks..."

Naruto offered him a concerned smile, not sure if Sasuke would even be able to see it since he was avoiding eye contact. "Sasuke..." The blonde bit his lower lip and his pause caused Sasuke to glance up to finally look him in the face. "I... thanks for confiding in me... I don't know what... to say, but... I mean... I never realized..."

"You weren't supposed to... I wanted to make you think that you could depend on me without me sharing my past... I didn't want you to think that I was just confiding in you because I wanted to share my past with someone who was also in pain." Sasuke's voice was lacking confidence now and it was quiet.

It was strange for the blonde to see him in such a position and he found that Sasuke's words were true. He had envisioned Sasuke as such a strong, confident person who never had to bear the burdens of the world. He could face everything and stand so strong because he'd never been brought down by anything or restrained by a constant pain.

Obviously he was wrong... Sasuke was still very courageous, but this was _because _he'd endured so much pain and didn't allow it to weaken him. Not like Naruto had... Naruto was so useless compared to Sasuke. He couldn't stand on his own or defend himself... but here the tenacious raven sat, just as weak as Naruto had been everyday.

"I did... I let myself depend on you selfishly and never thought to myself that you might have gone through something worse than me..."

Sasuke sighed, "Don't think that way... I don't want you to think that what you're going through doesn't compare. What's happening to you is real and it hurts, and it doesn't mean anything less compared to what happened to me. You have every right to be in as much pain as I do. If anything... I'm weaker than you."

Naruto's eyes, which had previously fell to the side, jumped quickly to look the raven in his dark eyes.

"You're stronger than I could ever be... I was able to repress my pain and not deal with it. I couldn't handle it and I wasn't strong enough to face my fears. You... you live with your pain everyday. There was no escaping it and yet you managed to attend school and get good grades and live as normally as you could even with all the abuse.

"For me... I just locked all my pain up inside me and left it behind to not think about. It was as though nothing was holding me back from having a normal life, but now that the dreams are coming back... now that I'm being haunted by my past again... I'm reduced to a tearful wreck..." Sasuke gave a weak laugh as he looked up into Naruto's eyes, which stared down at him with astonishment.

Naruto could not believe Sasuke, someone he'd been reliant on, someone who'd been holding him up, was saying all this about him. He certainly had never considered himself to be anything more than a weak and cowardly individual. Never had he thought that someone, especially a person like Sasuke Uchiha, could view him otherwise.

"Hey," Sasuke drew his attention back to him, "thanks... I mean it. I'm really glad you're here."

Naruto's eyes warmed to the shy confession of the one still held by his arm. "I'm glad we're both here..."

----

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for taking so long with this update, been busy busy _busy_ and traveling a lot. I doubt there will be another chapter for a while, finals are coming up soon and then it's home for christmas break, I'll most definitely have time over the holidays to write at least one chapter haha. **

**Oh and for those wondering about my comment at the very beginning... no this is not the last chapter, so much more to come hehe**


	31. Gangs and Missing School

**Yay! Another chapter before final exams! Whoot for putting off on doing research for a paper and reading manga all day and writing a chapter all evening! Hurrah! Hehe, now I suggest everyone read the manga: _Time Lag_, and _Makeinu no Nandemoya, _and _Fake Season Two_. YES THERE IS A SECOND SERIES OF FAKE FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DON'T KNOW (me, I just found out today! SO HAPPY! Though the art style is slightly different... but Ryo, Dee, and Bikky are still lovably impossible hehe). **

**Ooookay, whelp, here is the next chapter. Not too too late. Hope you all enjoy~!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or "Concrete Angel"**

**----**

Chapter Thirty One:

Naruto swallowed his pill with half a glass of cold water. His eyes narrowed as the pill had a little trouble going down but the mass amount of water made it pass more easily. A long exhale followed and he set the glass down on the counter, breathing huskily.

The blonde sighed as he leaned back against the counter and looked around the empty kitchen. When Sasuke's watch, set to beep every six hours, went off just a little while ago, Naruto left him asleep on his bed and ventured down to the kitchen himself. Sasuke didn't need to be awake right now after what he'd been through.

Luckily it hadn't taken him much coaxing to get the raven out of the closet and onto his own bed. They cuddled together, Naruto stroking the other's hair and Sasuke drawing circles with his fingers on Naruto's back, until they both fell asleep.

From the little time that he'd spent with Sasuke, he didn't perceive him to be a light sleeper. But this time he thankfully slept through the rather loud watch alarm which Naruto turned off as fast as he could manage. Watches were strange things and, due to his past, Naruto wasn't very experienced with technology of any kind.

For now it was best to let the raven sleep. He needed an escape from his returning memories, even though he couldn't be one hundred percent sure that the dreamland he was currently in was free of said memories.

Naruto sighed once again as he ran his hand through his hair. This situation was so confusing. Who knew these two could be wrapped up in such tragic lives and end up together? Furthermore, what was most confusing was the phone call. If Sasuke was currently on edge and haunted because of the past events with his brother, why would a phone call spook him so much? Who was he expected to be on the other end? Was someone who knew about his past harassing him? Or maybe Sasuke thought... it was his brother?

He had said that he was paranoid that the elder Uchiha would return but... that was highly unlikely... wasn't it? Why would his brother leave him to live after killing everyone else, and return so many years later to kill him? That didn't make any sense to the blonde. Unless, his brother was just doing this to torment the raven like how he was behaving now. But that also seemed useless.

There had to be more to that story. It wasn't as though Naruto didn't trust the information Sasuke was giving him... but it seemed odd that Itachi had merely killed his entire family, except one, for the sake of testing his skills. He didn't even know what that meant, but maybe Sasuke did. Though Naruto didn't have any evidence that Sasuke knew more than what he was being told, but if a phone call would freak him out that much, then there must be something else. Maybe some police had tipped him off about where his brother was? But that didn't seem plausible when the incident had been so thoroughly covered up and denied by the very police officers themselves.

The blonde tapped his fingers on the counter, attempting to figure out some sort of solution in his head, but nothing came of it. The only possible way to get down to the truth was to ask Sasuke. However, he didn't want to bombard him with question that made him seem like he doubted the one he loved just after he'd been confessed to.

"Arg... why are things so difficult?" Naruto muttered to himself, clenching his fists on the edges of the countertop.

"What things?"

The unexpected voice startled the blonde and he swung around to face the doorway as he jumped. There Sasuke stood with questioning eyes, which appeared to know what Naruto had been thinking so intently about for the past few minutes. Usually Naruto would be instantly distracted by the gorgeous body of his unofficial boyfriend, as he wore nothing but boxers, but he was far to rattled to at the moment.

"I... uh... was just thinking about..." Naruto tried desperately to come up with an excuse but nothing was coming to his mind.

"About my past?" Sasuke hit the mark and his presumption was correct when Naruto looked like a deer caught in the headlight.

The raven gave a short smile as he snorted lightly. "It's no problem, Naruto. It's only expected of you that you'd question over what you just heard. Hell, I was in the same situation as you when I had found out about what Emi did to you..."

Naruto's eyes lowered, he felt ashamed for thinking that perhaps Sasuke wasn't telling him everything, particularly after that comment which showed he was nothing but concerned. Sasuke never doubted once the abuse Naruto had been put through. Though it wasn't as though Naruto was doubting that the elder of the Uchiha brothers hadn't done that to Sasuke and his family. It was just that... he got the feeling something was missing.

"I... I know... but I was thinking... Why would your brother do that? Testing his skills... that doesn't seem... right." One question at a time, Naruto figured. He'd get to the phone calls later.

Sasuke opened his mouth, about to speak, but he shortly closed it and averted his eyes. After biting his lower lip and considering his words, Sasuke once again started to speak. "I wasn't entirely sure at first either... Of course I was so shaken after what had happened that it took me a while to behave somewhat normally again. But, after all the rehabilitation crap and therapy that never really helped, I thought about what Itachi had said to me. Testing his skills... it pissed me off that I didn't understand what that meant, especially when there was no possible justification of it.

"For a good while, I focused my mind on the past events that happened before then... I remember that gradually, within several months beforehand, that my brother was going out at different hours. My father was constantly yelling at him for coming home late and for not telling him and my mother where he'd been or who he was with. Itachi was never like that before, he'd always leave word, was back on time, never late. And that behaviour increased. He'd fight back with dad, tell him he wasn't a slave under his command, and there were times when I wouldn't see Itachi for a few days. Dad and mom would talk, discussing how he had been changing his friends, hanging out with a shady crowd. Dad told him several times that he didn't trust them and that he shouldn't continue to be around them, considering his future in the police academy.

"Though Itachi didn't really change. His personality around home was still the same. Mostly he was always silent around us at meal time or in his room studying. He was kind to mom, teased me and was blunt with father but... none the less nothing changed other than his frequent absence and occasional fights with father outside. Soon after though, Itachi's best friend strangely died... It was solved as an accident, but there was mystery and people were skeptical about it. Itachi apparently acted differently after that, the death didn't faze him as many people said, and Itachi's old friends, who he'd neglected over the past few months, told my father that Itachi was skipping classes. One night I heard father arguing with my brother about his 'little gang', as my dad put it. He said that they were up to no good, not a good crowd for him and that he'd stop paying his tuition if he continued to be involved with them and skip class to run off with them. Apparently, many people my brother was hanging out were juvenile delinquents and Dad was worried Itachi was going to become one of them."

Naruto listened intently from his spot by the counter, watching Sasuke tell this story as he stood, eyes focused on the floor. As Sasuke talked about this gang, flashes of the Sabaku's and what happened the night that he encountered those strangers raced through his mind.

"I thought... I thought things were changing then, after that night I overheard their argument. Sure Itachi sounded angry with father but the next couple of weeks he was attending classes again and he was at home more. He was more quiet than usual, and he never spoke to father other than the occasional word or when they fought in what they thought was privacy. But from my perspective, as a little kid at the time who admired my older brother and aspired to be like him... I never really registered anything as serious. Mom had often told me it was because he was a teenager, all teenagers acted that way, rebelled.

"Looking back on it though, I realize that Itachi was most likely involved with a real gang... and probably still is. I hate to think it... but I suspect it was Itachi who killed his best friend. I've done research about gangs, since my house computers still have access to police records thanks to my dad being the chief, and they say that murdering someone closest, dearest to you is a good way to be accepted into the murdering community. It shows... well... shows that you have no remorse basically and that you won't chicken out when the gang hands you an assignment."

Naruto shuddered at this thought, it reminded him so much of his mother. How she had no remorse... how she had killed so many in the past and attempted to murder her husband and son. People... why were people like this? Finding pleasure or... anything acceptable in killing another human being?

"Which is probably what Itachi meant by 'testing his skills'. Most likely Itachi wanted to display his 'power' to his gang by killing everyone who was dear to him... by killing the entire clan he could prove to his fellow murderers how malicious he was. Earning him a lot of respect and fear, no doubt."

Sasuke wore a scowl as he spoke this last paragraph. Naruto didn't blame him. It would only be natural to hate someone for killing everyone that was close to Sasuke to merely prove some sort of sick, horrible ability.

"For a while, I researched several gangs in the database that Itachi might have been involved with... but I couldn't find anything definite. It could have been some sort of international gang... like a weird, mock mafia or something. I'm not really sure but... whatever he was involved with at the time..." He trailed off angrily, gritting his teeth in hatred towards his brother.

Naruto could see the rage in the raven's eyes, it was a terrifying look and he had no choice but to look away, even though the anger wasn't directed towards him.

"I'm sorry Naruto..." Sasuke spoke, the ferocity in his voice slowly diminishing.

"It's okay, like tears and sadness... anger needs to be let out as well. You can't have so many emotions locked up inside you. I don't mind, I just want to help you," Naruto offered a comforting smile and Sasuke gave a weak, strained smile in return.

Sasuke's eyes, which had finally connected with Naruto's after what seemed like such a long time, shifted to the pill bottle on the countertop next to the empty glass. "Oh, you took your pill, good. It isn't like me to sleep through an alarm..." The raven said, a little ashamed that he'd slept through his responsibilities.

Naruto knew he didn't need Sasuke to monitor his every move and sit with him as he ate his pill like a mother would a child, but he decided against mentioning that for now. "That's okay, I heard the alarm and came down on my own. You were emotionally exhausted, I wasn't about to wake you for such a trivial thing."

Sasuke sighed, knowing this to be true and initially shrugged it off. "It's well afternoon, what do you want for lunch?"

Right, Naruto thought, the two had slept right through noon. Naruto wasn't used to sleeping so late on a school day... wait a minute. It was almost two o'clock on a... Friday was it?

"Sasuke. Isn't today Friday?" Naruto inquired, completely forgetting about Sasuke proposal of food products.

The Uchiha glanced at the calendar on the wall to the left of the sink. He'd completely forgotten the days of the week after all the drama from the previous days. Hm... it had been Tuesday night when Sasuke had gone to the movies with Kiba and the guys, returning home to find Naruto on his doorstep. Wednesday they would have been in the hospital mostly, that talk solving so many things. Next would have been Thursday when his memories decided to become a nightmare and invite a worried Kiba over before he brought Naruto home from the hospital and shared a wonderful evening. Which meant today was indeed Friday.

"So it is." Was Sasuke's simple answering, not catching on to what Naruto was referring to.

Naruto tilted his head in confusion, "Shouldn't you be in school?"

Sasuke shrugged, "I'm taking care of you. Besides, I have plenty of people I can get notes from, it won't matter if I miss a few classes." He neglected to tell him that he'd skipped school after lunch on Wednesday and all day Thursday as well. He couldn't have the blonde worried about his education, not that there was anything to worry about. His grades were far to high to be effected by a few days of missed classes.

Naruto sighed in frustration, "Sasuke, I'm not a child. You don't have to be hear for every second of the day to make sure I don't pull a muscle or miss my pill. You should go to class, I think I can take care of myself for a measly seven hours."

After seeing how his slightly irritated outburst surprised the raven, who looked slightly hurt as well, Naruto sighed again, this time more gently. "I'm not trying to say I don't want to spend time with you... but you shouldn't skip school."

"I know that... I know that you can take care of yourself. But I'd be too worried in school to concentrate anyway. I wouldn't be able to focus knowing that I could very well be by your side in the privacy of my home."

Sasuke's honesty made Naruto blush a bright shade of red. His subtle yet suggestive words brought Naruto's memory back to that lovely morning wake-up to a rather lusty Sasuke.

"Don't worry about it, okay? Just think of it as a vacation. There is no school that neither of us need to worry about. But I'll make sure you get notes from the classes you've missed too."

Naruto laughed at that slightly. "You probably don't need to worry about that. My grades have dropped a lot lately. Mainly because..." He let his sentence trail off. It would be better not to mention Gaara around Sasuke, especially now of all times.

"You can bring them back up, I'll help." Sasuke assured him with a smile, and Naruto couldn't be sure if Sasuke hadn't noticed his near-slip-up or if he just ignored it. "Only after you recover, though. Tsunade doesn't want you going out."

The added sentence caused the blonde to sigh, "Stupid old hag, why did she put me on lock down? It's not like my arm is that badly injured and I'm certainly not going to wander into another similar situation."

Sasuke repressed a laugh when Naruto referred to Tsunade-sama as an old hag, odd for Naruto to be so disrespectful. "She's just looking out for you. And trust me, even if she hadn't instructed you not to go outside," the raven moved closer to the blonde as he spoke, "I'd still have kept you inside to have you all to myself for the week."

Naruto couldn't help but back away against the counter that prevented him from moving back any further, unless he could suddenly move through solids. Soon Sasuke's body was pressed firmly against his own, and with no where to go, Naruto could only blush more-so than he had been.

Sasuke laughed at the blonde's bright red cheeks and smirked mischievously as he leaned in, tilting his head at the right angle to get closer to those sweet lips he so enjoyed.

_BRIIIING!~_

Sasuke's smirk and the smile in his eye dropped instantly at the sound of his phone ringing and his body tensed automatically. Naruto, whose body was as close as one could get, felt this change immediately and, being careful not to cause their teasingly near lips to brush, looked up at the terrified raven.

Again the phone rang and the two stood, intimately close with an air of tension crushing down on them.

Naruto's eyes lowered, he was in such an awkward position... both metaphorically and physically. He desperately wanted to know why the thought of someone calling him scared the other so, it was obviously because of his brother and his past, there was no other explanation he could come to. But it wasn't as though he could force the raven to tell him, nor could he force him to answer it.

As the phone rang once more, Sasuke let out a long, exasperated sigh as he moved away from the perplexed blonde and towards the relentless phone.

His hand twitched as he reached out for the unsettling receiver and he almost unconsciously pulled his hand away. His mind not wanting his body to find out who was on the other line. Nonetheless, his hand continued to move forward in the air and grasp the receiver. His grip shook evidently but he held the phone firmly, perhaps too tightly, in his hand and brought the now silent phone to his ear.

"...Hello?"

----


	32. Bad Timing and Vexing Banter

**Oh wow, I updated within a day... not bad, not bad. This one didn't take much time at all. Well, enjoy the chapter. I'll leave notice on my profile page when I finally buckle down and start studying haha. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or "Concrete Naruto"**

**----**

Chapter Thirty Two:

Sasuke's hand shook as he nervously reached out for the vibrating receiver. He didn't want to answer it. He didn't want to hear his brother's voice again. His body sensed his hesitation and his hand was nearly retracted but after resisting slightly, his hand continued until it had a firm grip on the phone. The grasp tightened unconsciously, whether out of his lack of nerves or to keep the phone from falling out of his shaky hand.

Slowly he brought the phone up to his ear, he was thankful it wasn't ringing anymore, but currently he'd much prefer it. The other end seemed silent as he pressed the receiver to the side of his face.

"...Hello?"

As soon as the word was out of his mouth his whole body tensed with dread that he'd just invited his brother to speak to him, to torment him, to return... And with Naruto was standing right there, watching him and looking horribly uneasy.

"_Yo Uchiha! What's up?" _A cheerful, idiotic voice rang from the other end.

Sasuke had never been so thrilled to here his stupid best friend's voice. He let out a long sigh of relief, leaning against the wall beside his tensed body relaxed dramatically in an instant.

"Kiba you've got some great timing," Sarcasm dripped from his voice but he smiled all the same.

"_What's that supposed to mean? You sound relieved to hear me, who were you expecting?"_

Damn that dog boy and his senses. He constantly had to butt his nose in when he felt something was off. Not to mention that he wasn't so easily tricked when those senses were running properly... and they were never off about Sasuke, it was just the way things had always been.

"...No. Guess I was worried Ibiki would call and give me hell about missing his math class so much." He offered a laugh, hoping it would convince his friend but he knew that was doubtful.

"_Yeah right, Uchiha. You ain't gettin' off that easy." _Was his reply, obviously far from convinced. _"So what's up? You feelin' better? Probably not, eh? Or else you would be in school right now."_

Sasuke paused, confused for a moment. "Wait, where are you? Shouldn't you be in class?"

"_I have my free period right now. Man do you even know what day it is?"_

Sasuke shook his head, knowing very well that Kiba couldn't see him. Though it was more for his own confirmation that anything. "No, not really. I can't even remember my schedule right now." He laughed uncomfortably. He hadn't even been sure what day of the week it was earlier, there was no way he would remember something as futile as a class schedule.

"_Dude you really aren't okay. I'm coming over after school."_

"Kiba, don't just invite yourself to my house. You aren't coming over. I'm perfectly fine, I don't need you to be my watch dog."

"_Ah man, that hurts. You're my friend and I'm worried 'bout ya. You angst out in your lonerdom of emo solitude, especially on a Friday!"_

Though Kiba's odd descriptive skills with anything involving 'emo', 'angst', or 'loner', impressed Sasuke, he wasn't going to give in. Most importantly, he wasn't any of the three... though he might have been angsting just a little.

"No, Kiba. I am not a loner or an emo, and you aren't coming over here. I don't care that it's a Friday, I have things to do and I don't need to over here to annoy the hell out of me."

"_Whatever man, you love my company. Everybody's happy when Kiba is around. Staying alone in your house isn't healthy for someone like you, see you at three thirty!"_

"Kib-" Sasuke was cut off by a long "_beeep"_ as the Inuzuka had hung up on him.

"Damn it..." Sasuke growled, putting his own phone back on the hook, slightly aggressively. He didn't want Kiba showing up and interrupting his time spent with the cute little blonde.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked, after having kept silent for the entire conversation. Though it was clearer obvious to him that it wasn't his brother. It was made apparent the moment Sasuke relaxed so rapidly. If anyone missed the next clue, when Sasuke spoke Kiba Inuzuka's name, they had to be a little impaired.

"Uh... you know Kiba Inuzuka?" Sasuke asked, turning to the blonde a little hesitantly.

Memories of that day beside the lack flashed through his mind. Kiba was one of those people who enjoyed bullying him... "Ye... yeah I know him..."

Sasuke saw the distress in the boy's eyes. "Naruto?"

"Uh..." The blonde diverted his eyes, turning to distract himself by grabbing the glass and rising it out in the sink. "He's... well... he used to... torment me... a lot.."

Naruto hated saying this, Kiba was one of Sasuke's friends who he always saw him hanging out with. He felt bad telling Sasuke the truth about who he concerned to be a reliable friend.

"What?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed. He couldn't say he was surprised, Kiba aspired to attend the police academy and join the K9 Unit. Naruto's father, had been his inspiration and he respected him greatly. But people like Naruto's mother, people like the murderers he assumed killed Sasuke's family, and people like the Sabaku siblings disgusted him. He'd been one of the many children to be brain washed by their resentful parents into believing that Naruto was a monster, just waiting until he could turn out like his mother. (1)

"Naruto... I'm sorry," Sasuke didn't really know what to say, he couldn't defend his friend's actions, even though he knew deep down he was a good guy, just mislead. He closed in the few steps of space between them and wrapped his arms around the Uzumaki from behind, pulling him back into a hug. "I'm sorry he bullied you." He whispered against Naruto's neck.

Naruto bit his lower lip, "It's not your fault... you didn't know..." He said this in a tone that was slightly questioning, but hoping that what he'd said was the truth.

"No, I didn't know he did that. But I should have, and I should have stopped him a while ago. Should have set him straight about who you really are." Sasuke said this, resenting himself for having let Kiba think so badly about Naruto for so long.

"Who I really am?" Naruto turned around within the other's arms.

Sasuke gazed down at the other's face, connecting his dark eyes with Naruto's gorgeous blue ones. "Kiba, he really admires your father. He wants to become a police officer, so it's natural for him to really hate people he considers bad." Noticing a hurt look that flashed through the serene blue eyes, Sasuke hastily added, "I'm not trying to justify his actions or say that you're a bad person. It's just... you know how the parents are, and were at the time. They taught their children to hate you as they'd hated your mother."

He hated putting things so bluntly, but he had to explain things to the blonde. "Kiba was one who was mislead by his parents, who are in charge of the K9 Unit, to think badly about you. I'm not saying that it was right for him to do what he did to you, whatever he had done was wrong, of course. But... Kiba is a really great guy, deep down. He's very passionate about the law and making people pay for their wrong doings. You didn't do anything, which is why I'm a little shocked that he would bully you with just his assumptions on your mother and who his elders thought you would become. He's hotheaded, and quick to judge, which are his downfalls and probably why he behaves that way towards you. I think, I think we should set things straight."

Naruto was no longer looking up at the raven. His eyes were lowered to the floor, unsure of himself, remembering all the hurtful words Kiba had thrown at him and all the times he was pushed to the ground by him. He didn't seem like a nice person, at least not to him. However, if Sasuke was friends with him, and defending him, he couldn't be all bad. Just to him... people were good people until they knew about Naruto.

Suddenly the blonde felt his chin being lifted by Sasuke's forefinger and he was forced to look into the other's dark depths.

"It was wrong of him to hurt you, Naruto." He spoke in a very straight forward manner, getting his point across.

Once Naruto nodded his head, Sasuke's thumb pressed against the tip of his chin and pulled his face closer to kiss him gently on the lips. It was short, sweet and made Naruto's legs weaken beneath him.

"I'll always protect you." Sasuke whispered against his lips before pulling his face away. Instead of backing away all together, he pulled the other into a loose embrace, being weary of his injured shoulder and arm.

Naruto sighed within Sasuke's hold, and though it was comforting to be so close to the one he loved so dearly, he didn't quite understand what the raven's objectives were.

After moments of silence, Naruto pulled back slightly and gazed back up into the other's face. "Sasuke, how are you going to 'set things straight'? What do you mean by that?" Those were the words that he hadn't quite understood what Sasuke had meant by them. It wasn't like he couldn't go back and change the past, keeping Kiba from going near him and hurting him in the ways that he had.

"Well... Kiba insisted on coming over after school. So... when he shows up, I'm going to tell him the truth."

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "The truth about what?"

"That what his parents taught him about you is false, and that he shouldn't judge you on the pretense of what your mother had done in the past. It might be hard for him to shift his perception of you all at once, but well, I can't have you two always hating each other. Though I think it will be easier for him to accept you after he know the truth about us."

"What about us?" Naruto wasn't teasing. He honestly had no idea what the raven was planning on telling his friend who'd often been a bother to him.

"Well," Sasuke licked his lips nervously before continuing in confidence, "that we are going out."

----

Naruto's eyes just about fell out of their sockets and his mouth gaped widly. Had Sasuke just said... had he just... did he...? He couldn't even form a coherent thought in his mind he was so bewildered. So when he tried to express himself verbally, it was only natural that he would fail.

"Did you... what do you... are you...?

Sasuke chuckled with a self-satisfied smirk. It was apparent that Sasuke enjoyed teasing the easily befuddled fair haired boy.

"Basically..." Sasuke started once he realized that Naruto was not in the state of mind to understand him on his own, "I'm asking you out."

If it was physically possible for his eyes to widen anymore, Naruto was sure that they had... hell his eyelids had probably fallen off in the process. "You-you mean l-like a b-boy... fr-friend?"

"No."

Sasuke blunt rejection of this notion completely through the blonde off guard and his expression fell drastically. He'd gotten his hopes up that they could be together and that they actually shared the same feelings. At least... Naruto had been certain that they'd technically confessed their love for each other. Or perhaps, Sasuke's love was just physical...

"Not _like _a boyfriend. I want to _be _your boyfriend." Sasuke was smiling down at him when he lifted his teary eyes to gaze upon his serious face. He shouldn't have tricked him like that, it wasn't funny at all and it gave him such disappointment. But now... as he looked up into his face, tears of joy formed at the corner of his eyes.

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist teasing you when you stuttered. It's so cute when you do that." Sasuke's smile transformed into a sly grin that could always manage to charm the blonde.

"You're so cruel to me," Naruto pouted playfully, not being serious in the least, though it was rather mean to tease him in such a way.

"I'm sorry, if you weren't so adorable you wouldn't provoke me to be so mean." With each word he inched closer to the blonde, and this time Naruto didn't back away.

"Maybe I like provoking you." Now they were teasing each other, he didn't know he could have so much fun with such simplistic words as their bodies moved nearer and nearer to each other.

"That might not be in your best interest," Sasuke warned him, flirting with not only his words and his eyes but his hands, which were now travelling up Naruto's sides, as well.

"But what if it is?" Naruto countered with a flirtatious smirk of his own.

"Well, if it is..." Sasuke's lips moved ever-so closer to Naruto's ear, brushing lightly against his cheek before whispering, "Then let's go upstairs."

----

**(1) A K-9 Unit is a special unit in law-enforcement where police dogs are used. K9 = canine.**

**Yay for two cliffhangers in a row! Don't hate me... please ^.^' eheh**


	33. Resentment and Reassessment

**So.... I've stayed up two nights in a row until 3am-ish to write this chapter. I pretty much wrote the first 2000 words of this yesterday night when I should have either been studying for my exam (which I finished at 4pm Saturday) or sleeping (which I haven't actually done in 5 days). Well, technically that's a lie, I've gotten at least 4 hours of sleep within these past days. So mentally unstable right now... haha but that's the life of a university student who has to study for finals UGH! BUT! THEY'RE OVER! AND I GET TO GO HOME TOMOR--- wait! TODAY... cuz it's technically Sunday right now... haha. **

**Okay, before I go on an incoherent rant... here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Concrete Angel**

**----**

Chapter Thirty Three:

"_Maybe I like provoking you." _

"_That might not be in your best interest," Sasuke warned him, flirting with not only his words and his eyes but his hands, which were now travelling up Naruto's sides, as well. _

"_But what if it is?" Naruto countered with a flirtatious smirk of his own._

"_Well, if it is..." Sasuke's lips moved ever-so closer to Naruto's ear, brushing lightly against his cheek before whispering, "Then let's go upstairs."_

Naruto's face flushed instantly and he knew by how intensely his cheeks heated up that they were glowing a very bright shade of red. It was at that moment that he lost all his previous initiative and was reduced to a nervous wreck. "Uh... b-but what about Kiba?"

"We have two hours yet, don't worry about him," Sasuke had obviously not lost any initiative at the mention of his friend who was planning on dropping by.

"But... but..." Before Naruto could argue any further, Sasuke's hot breath warmed his ear before kissing the sensitive skin just behind his earlobe. "Mmm...!"

He heard Sasuke chuckle lightly in his ear, kissing him even more tenderly as he moved slowly down his neck.

"Sa...Sasuke..." Naruto all but purred, trying to get his attention to stop while simultaneously calling out his name for him to continue. It was so overwhelming that Naruto didn't know which of the two he wanted. If he let Sasuke have his way... they probably wouldn't even make it up the stairs before...

Just the thought of what could happen caused Naruto's heart to skip a beat and his face to blush even brighter.

Sasuke seemed to notice the flash of shock and embarrassment that fell over the blonde's features and he looked up with an impish expression. "Now what did you just think about?"

His teasing voice hinting that Naruto was thinking of naughty things caused the blush to spread across his whole face. He couldn't bare Sasuke to be teasing him about such things. Yet he was ashamed with himself for being so naive. Why did he have to be so inexperienced with type of thing that it turned his face redder than a poppy.

Naruto lowered his eyes, not able to look the raven in the eyes after what had just run through his mind but the other forced his lips upon him. After the kiss that stole his breath away, Naruto had no choice but to look up at the mischievous boy.

"Do you know how crazy you drive me with that innocent look of yours?" Sasuke whispered huskily in his eyes, sending shivers down his spine.

"Ah!" Naruto gasped when Sasuke suddenly sucked on his earlobe. It was a good thing he was pushed so tightly between Sasuke and the counter, or else he was sure he wouldn't be able to hold himself up.

When Sasuke moved down a long his neck again, nipping ever-so gently, Naruto couldn't help but cling to the raven, tightly, as he tilted his head back to give him further access. This feeling was incredible, and though it embarrassed and confused the hell out of the naive blonde, he longed to feel more.

The Uchiha seemed to sense this because just after the thought had processed in Naruto's mind, Sasuke's hands snaked up under Naruto's t-shirt, eager to feel flesh. They trailed up his sides and around his back before returning to his front to feel up his torso. Sasuke's fingers brushed over the many scars, tracing each one gingerly. It put Naruto at unease, but Sasuke also distracted him from this with soft nips and kisses that sucked at his neck and collarbone.

"Un!" Naruto listened as his voice changed into a voice he'd never heard before in his life. A voice that had only been made when Sasuke touched him in this manner. It was strange to him that he was even capable of such an erotic voice.

Sasuke didn't think he'd ever heard such a voice before in his life and that urged him on even more. Before meeting Naruto, he'd never thought that he would be so ambitious and forceful when it came to intimacy. But now, with his body pressed against the blonde's and the blonde's body so vulnerable to his advancements, he craved more.

With this thought, Sasuke's right hand left his left hand in charge of feeling up Naruto's abdomen and went in search of the lower region of the boy. His hand moved down his body, running along the smooth, exposed skin above the waistband of the pajama pants which were yet another borrowed article from Sasuke's wardrobe.

Naruto instinctively arched forward at the touch. His skin was very sensitive, especially in an area such as that where he'd never been touched before... or at least, not touched like that, or by someone else. However, this caress also brought to Naruto's attention where they were, because he had leaned off of the counter which was previously supporting him. "S-Sasuke... we can't do this here... what if someone- Wait, hey! What are you doing! Stop!"

What provoked Naruto to yell in the middle of his sentence was Sasuke's roaming hands, which had, without his awareness, both made their way to Naruto's lower back and dipped beneath the waistband of the pants, moving to squeeze the blonde's butt cheeks.

"But you have such a nice ass," Sasuke whispered seductively into the blonde's ear. And, if it were possible, this would be the point where Naruto's entire body flushed bright and deep red because of how embarrassed he was.

"Don..don't say that!"

"Why not?" Sasuke's eyes were glossy with lust and Naruto didn't know if he should be afraid of this personality that he'd never seen before and that was so contradictory to his calm, collective, and conserved Sasuke, or if he should be intrigued. He certainly couldn't deny that he was turned on because what Sasuke was doing was evoking so many emotions and feelings Naruto never even knew existed and it felt... so good. He just wanted to succumb but he didn't want to risk anything. There was so much at stake with their relationship, people who would judge and Naruto lost all coherent thought at that moment when Sasuke's lips clamped down upon his own.

"Mm...." Naruto let his eyelids flutter closed and he kissed Sasuke back with just as much passion, as Sasuke's hands caressed his lower side. At this point Naruto concluded that he didn't care what people thought or what was at risk. He wanted to have this relationship with Sasuke and allow his new boyfriend to make him feel things he'd never felt before. He loved him and he wanted this more than anything.

He pulled the raven closer to him with his good arm, cursing that his other arm was so useless at this time, he could use it to further close the distance between his and his boyfriend's body.

Sasuke seemed to sense Naruto's want to meld their bodies together and pulled Naruto up off the counter entirely and held him up by his ass. "Wrap your legs around me."

Naruto didn't even know if he comprehended what was asked of him, he was currently in a state of shock from the contact made between their lower regions when his hips were pressed into Sasuke's at the motion of him being picked up. He hadn't even realized he'd gotten hard, but it was easy enough to imagine what was happening to him would produce an erection. And the contact, even through the articles of clothing, was so arousing that Naruto's mind momentarily froze.

"Naruto," Sasuke attempted to retrieve the attention of his lover, it was becoming difficult holding him up like this considering the current situation.

"Oh... sorry," Naruto managed, quickly wrapping his legs around the raven's waist. This only served to make him gasp as it brought their hips even closer and more tightly together.

Sasuke chuckled at the blonde's gasp, feeling his rapid breath against his shoulder, but it was obvious in his voice that he was also feeling the effects of their hips aligned in such a position.

"Now," Sasuke started as he turned towards the doorway, "let's go upstairs."

----

Sasuke growled at the loud disturbance. Though it wasn't that loud, it was enough to bring his mind back to current events and become aware of what time it was. Three-thirty. Damn it, Kiba.

From his window, he had heard a car pull into the driveway. Someone must have given him a ride, probably Tenten because she was the only one who would drive the boy for free and his parents weren't likely to drive him out here since he'd always walked in the past. Useless boy couldn't even walk the short... well not entirely short, actually well out of the way of town... distance to get to his house. Why must he be so concerned for his mental well-being?

With a sigh, Sasuke pulled himself up into a sitting position next to the slumbering blonde. Naruto had fallen asleep quickly after their endeavors, curling up on his left side, and though Sasuke himself was slightly exhausted, he hadn't dozed off. Instead he cleaned them both up and returned to the bed to cuddle up to the peaceful blonde, holding him closely and breathing in his essence.

He had been so happy, so content during that period and was now very upset that his dumbass best friend had to ruin such a memorable moment.

Looking down at the undisturbed blonde, he felt conflicted. Naruto looked so beautiful and at ease as he slept that he didn't want to wake him up. But he couldn't just let him sleep while Sasuke left his side to talk with Kiba, the blonde needed to be present. In fact, it was in his best interest to be present during the conversation the three of them were going to have. As much as Sasuke would like to postpone it so he could lay beside his love longer and possibly continue their earlier engagements, they had to get up.

"Naruto," Sasuke shook his boyfriend's side, careful of his bad shoulder which might be a little sore. The blonde refused to stir. "Naruto, wake up." He shook the boy a little harder to no avail.

With a smirk wide on his face, a perverse idea rang through his mind and he leaned over, licking the blonde's ear. _This_ woke the blonde up with a start and a visibly flushed face.

"Sasuke! Stop being such a pervert!" Naruto proceeded to holler as soon as he was aware of his surroundings.

"You know you like it," Sasuke teased, getting up from the bed but not before winking at his befuddled blonde.

Naruto grumbled at this but didn't deny it. "Why'd you wake me up?"

"Did you forget? We have company," He spoke without much emotion, moving to get some clothes on, but he didn't move very fast because he hadn't heard the car pull away yet. It had to have been Tenten, the two were probably chatting in the car.

Coincidentally, as soon as he thought this, he heard an engine start and the screeching of tires against the pavement. Yup, definitely Tenten's driving skills.

The sound seemed to startle Naruto, who attempted to rise out of the bed only to get caught with the blankets wrapped around his lower body, which would have otherwise been exposed. "Oh..."

Sasuke, who watched this from the corner of his eye, laughed and shook his head. "You stay here, calm down and get dressed. Togas aren't the best attire, even though you'd look pretty damn sexy in one."

He received a glare at this, but the blonde complied and sat himself down to untangle his body from the sheets which engulfed him.

At that moment, there was a knock on the door and Sasuke was surprised Kiba hadn't just walked right in. It was more like the Inuzuka to be extremely intrusive, but he was certainly glad he put a limit to how much he was planning on invading Sasuke's life once he reached the door.

"I'll head downstairs and greet him, you come down when you're ready." Though he didn't want to leave Naruto to walk down on his own, he couldn't just leave Kiba waiting at the door until the blonde was decent. He would just walk in at that point and probably head up the stairs to walk in and see the blonde in a most compromising manor, which probably would have been worse than forcing Naruto to gather up some courage.

Naruto merely nodded at this, not looking comfortable with it as Sasuke suspected, but he didn't argue.

Now Sasuke, fully clothed, walked down to the front of the house and pulled open the front door. "Get in pest." Was his only greeted before turning to walk into the living room.

"Yo! You're alive!" Kiba chirped, bouncing in through the doorway, kicking off his shoes before following the raven into the room and throwing himself down onto the couch. "Me and Tenten thought maybe you'd died or somethin' when ya didn't come outside to see us. You should check and make sure people who park in your drive for a long time ain't psychos or somethin' ya'know."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the brunet's nonsense, though in his world... it was technically something he should be used to doing. No idea who Itachi might send to finish him off, but Sasuke was pretty confident that Itachi wanted that pleasure to be his. He shuddered inwardly at this thought but pushed it aside quickly, focusing on the task at hand.

"Who the hell else would come to my house at the exact time you said you'd be invading my privacy?"

Kiba proceeded to shrug, not realizing Sasuke's question was rhetorical. "A psycho with good timing, maybe?"

Sasuke shook his head, seating himself in a chair across from the doorway so he would be able to see Naruto walk in the door whenever he so choose.

"So what have you been up to?" Kiba asked, turning to lay on his stomach and stare at the raven.

Sasuke shrugged, "Mostly sleep, eating, watching movies." He laughed inwardly at the movie that hadn't actually gotten watched the previous night.

"Geez, you're such an unproductive loner. I figured you'd be an intellectual geeky kind of emo and just burry yourself in school work."

_Oh no, I've been very productive._Was all Sasuke could think. So much had happened within the past two days that Sasuke didn't know how he was managing to function. The blonde's image flashed through his mind and he realized, oh right, yes, that's how I've managed. Naruto had been such a pillar of strength, ironic in a way, and a great outlet for a multitude of emotions. The previous one having been the best out of all.

"What are you smirking about?" Kiba asked, genuinely concerned since he rarely ever saw his best friend with a smirk like that.

"Oh, nothing, sorry." Sasuke cursed himself for outwardly showing that.

"No, you looked... satisfied or something with that look. What's up?" Kiba was right on with that assumption.

"Well, I have something to tell you actually." Just as he spoke, he heard light footsteps coming down the stairs. Wonderful timing Naruto.

"Whose that?" Kiba, with his expert hearing, turned his head to the doorway with a very confused expression upon his face.

Sasuke got up just in time to make it over to the other side of the room, motioning his blonde who looked horribly nervous in the hallway, to come into the room.

The moment Naruto was visible in the doorway, Kiba jumped up from his position on the couch, glaring with mixed anger and confusion. "What the hell is Uzumaki doing here?"

"Kiba!" Sasuke retorted the brunet's outburst with an threatening warning, wrapping his arm possessively around the blonde's waist.

Kiba hadn't expected Sasuke's voice to be so cold, and he was taken aback, but couldn't stop the anger and confusion to express itself within his features.

"We need to get some things straight with how you think about Naruto." Sasuke's voice was no longer threatening but it was strict, and he was intent on making his friend understand, even if he had to force the concept onto him.

"There's nothing wrong with the way-"

"Yes there is Inuzuka," This time Sasuke's voice had taken on new depths, as though it was laced with arsenic.

Kiba immediately shut his mouth, anger still in his face but it was mostly dominated by confusion and concern, or perhaps worry for his own well-being, not entirely certain why Sasuke was so enraged.

"Sit down," He instructed his best friend, the venom receding back into his fangs as his voice because calmer and kinder. Kiba did as he was told, sitting very stiffly onto the couch from which he had just arisen.

As soon as Kiba was situated, Sasuke very carefully led Naruto into the room, arm never leaving his waist, and sat the two of them on the love seat that was right up against the wall next to the doorway. He could feel Naruto's body shaking nervously the entire time, and that caused his arm to tighten around the boy's waist, ensuring him that he wasn't going to leave his side for a moment.

"Kiba, you, and most of the village, have a very ill conceived perception of who Naruto is." Sasuke paused to see if Kiba would interrupt him with a horrible remark but was satisfied when he was presented with silence and continued on. "Everyone has been so caught up in their mind set that Naruto is not his own person, he isn't an individual, he is merely his mother's son. He is more than just the offspring of that woman. It was not his fault for who his mother happened to be, nor who his father was. Most people, including you, see him as mostly being his mother's son and only regard him as his father's son long enough not to completely lash out at him."

Naruto winced at these words and Sasuke looked at him through the corner of his eye. His head was lowered, eyes glossy and focused on the floor, teeth driving into his bottom lip. It hurt Sasuke that he had to say things like this, but it needed to be done.

"Naruto is a human being and he is not his mother. I want, no, I _need_ you to realize this and get over your misplaced anger. Yes you can be angry at his mother, many people are because of the many horrible things she did during her lifetime. But that doesn't give you, or anyone else, any right to hate Naruto. He was also a victim of his mother's if you can manage to shift through the bullshit your parents fed you."

Kiba opened his mouth at this point, probably intending to deny that his parents had ever lied to him about anything as dark as this, but Sasuke cut him off immediately with a note of anger clearly controlling his voice.

"No, you don't talk right now. Your parents also have an awful misconception about Naruto. Everyone in this god damn village is so concerned with who his mother was and what she did and that because they never had a chance to hate her for her crimes, they've decided to put all their blame and anger on the only survivor! Naruto doesn't deserve this! Just because his mother died before she was able to be punished for her massacre does not mean that her legacy is to be passed on to her son, whom she also tried to kill, which people can't seem to remember correctly!"

Sasuke was thoroughly inflamed at this point. He hadn't meant to allow himself to get this worked up, but he did have the chance to outwardly express his anger at this particular topic, and with all the other emotions being released recently, this one didn't seem to want to miss its opportunity for freedom.

"I'm so pissed off with everyone thinking Naruto is going to become his mother! He's nothing like what his mother was and no one _ever_ takes the time to get to know what a great person he really is! No one cares that he is his own person, an individual who feels and has suffered fifteen years of torment and abuse because of people's ignorance and blatant inability to human beings whenever around him!"

Both Naruto and Kiba had their heads turned on Sasuke at this point, their eyes locked on him as they watched him breath rapidly and raggedly. Neither of them had ever seen him so furious, ever. And now with him breathing as coarse as it was and his face flushed with rage, neither of them knew what to do or how to think. It was overwhelming for both of them and as much as they wanted to speak or respond, they both had no idea how to respond and were also too frightened to speak for feat that Sasuke might snap at them.

So they settled on waiting, silently, for Sasuke's breathing to finally calm and regulate itself once again.

"Sorry... it just... I really resent everything Naruto's had to go through and no one at all seems to care or they ignore the fact that he's human and can feel and hurt. Every has placed so much anger onto him all these years and he's had to bare it all on his own without anyone's help, and everyone in this village seems to be okay with it."

"You're not..." Naruto finally spoke up with a very quite and timid voice, yet reassuring and thankful at the same time.

Sasuke turned his head to look Naruto in the eye and was greeted with a very small smile, which he returned as well as he could in his exasperated state.

"Yeah... but everyone else needs to get it through their thick skulls that you aren't to blame for any of their misfortunes and they need to see the pain you've endured all your life." With that said, he turned his eyes upon his best friend, who looked altogether stunned.

"Kiba, you didn't know, I bet, that Naruto was physically and verbally abused by his aunt since he was a child."

Naruto stiffened noticeably at this being said and his eyes widened, turning his attention directly on the raven. He couldn't believe Sasuke had just said that so openly to this boy who'd tormented him so much and he was very clearly hurt by this.

Sasuke attempted to soothe him by stroking his side with his hands, but that served to do nothing to ease the boy.

Kiba, however, looked unsure of how to process this information. His gaze was dominantly on his best friend but occasionally it would glance to the blonde, whose reaction confirmed it's truth.

"Why do you think Naruto always came to school with bruises and bandages?" Sasuke asked, not expecting an answer. "His aunt would beat him every day, brutally. I found him one day, not too long back, nearly unconscious at the bottom of his steps because she's pushed him down them after beating him. Naruto's lucky to be alive."

Though Naruto knew he wasn't exactly pushed down the stairs, he had fallen... technically... he didn't say anything to correct the raven. He probably wasn't able to at the moment since he was in such a state of disbelief and denial that he didn't think his vocal cords would function properly.

Again, the Inuzuka looked perplexed, but now his gaze was predominantly fixed upon Naruto, which the blonde noticed immediately and attempted not to even shift his gaze in the brunet's general direction.

----

Kiba's mind was running wild at this point. Sure he's picked on the Uzumaki and bullied him. Pushing him to the ground and threatening him... but he never did anything that could lead to his death or well, even to bleed really. Yes he hated Uzumaki for what he... or for what he believed him to be, but he could never inflict devastating harm upon anyone. Everything Sasuke said, with such rage, made it painfully clear that he should consider Sasuke's perspective on the Uzumaki boy to hold some truth. He had to trust his best friend, especially when he was so outwardly emotional about it. Which he never was about anything, ever.

"Sasuke," Kiba decided to address his friend, not sure if he could address the blonde let alone if the Uzumaki would be able to handle it. "Is that really true?"

"Why wouldn't it be. You know me, Kiba. I wouldn't lie about this kind of thing. I wouldn't think it very hard to believe since you happen to be one of Naruto's bullies." When saying, it was obvious Sasuke tried as much as he could to keep the anger at this from slipping into his voice but he was unsuccessful because Kiba couldn't help but wince at the tone of the accusation.

Kiba's eyes lowered, he actually felt ashamed to be one of the people who bullied him, especially if what Sasuke was saying was true. Though, yes, it wasn't very hard to believe. The Uzumaki did always seem to be constantly injured, save for the past little while that he was involved with the Sabaku siblings. And everyone in the village resented his mother and placed the blame upon him, as Sasuke has said. Everyone expected him to turn out just like his mother and thus, they hated him and constantly harassed him with horrible words and the occasional push.

For once, Kiba actually started to think of how the Uzumaki could live with all this. All the torment from those around him, the shunning from being apart of the community or any group of friends. Along with physical abuse from the one person who was supposed to be his family. How could he...

Kiba's eyes lifted from the ground and settled on the blonde's body. He didn't know what he could say, he was still having trouble believing this. He had grown up his entire life, taught to hate the Uzumaki child, told that he was a monster. His mother was responsible for so many deaths and he was going to follow in his mother's footsteps, but as his own mother had told him, _"You can't do harm him though, his father was a honorable hero and deserves to be respected. His father saved many people and because of that, you can't hurt the Uzumaki child." _

The brunet sighed, his eyes lowering once again. He was so confused but there was no way he could just simply dismiss this. Sasuke was so passionate about this and he trusted his best friend to be speaking the truth. His concern for the blonde obviously meant that the Uzumaki... Naruto couldn't be all that bad, or at least not as bad as his parents conditioned him to believe.

"I..." Kiba started, but was unsure of where he was going with this. He could just address this simply, it was like his entire world was being flipped upside down and if he accepted what was being said as true, he would be at fault for so many things. He would be the bad person, who harmed someone who was emotionally and physically unstable for so long. "I'm sorry..." He finally finished, confronting the issue head on, and after a long pause he added, "Naruto."

----

**Okay, so now that I've just after doubled this chapter by the length of a normal chapter... I'm going to end it there. I'm so mentally unfit to be alive right now and I have no idea how I wrote this much.... SO TIRED! G'night and thanks for reading. **


	34. Disputes and Long Hours

**Well, it's 4:30 am and I'm updating. Didn't take as long as you thought huh? Well, I certainly hope not. Hopefully this will put some of your questions at ease (not saying which ones will and which ones won't though, you'll have to read to find out). **

**So, I hope you enjoy and in case I don't update beforehand... Merry Christmas to everyone and thank you so much for reading my fanfiction ^.^ I'm very happy and grateful to all of you, especially the ones who've been reading since the beginning. So... MERRY CHRISTMAS! (or whatever you want to translate that into for your own politically-correct happiness). **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Concrete Angel**

**----**

Chapter Thirty Four:

Naruto's eyed widen but the rest of his expression blanked as he heard both an apology and his first name uttered from the Inuzuka's mouth. Someone other than Sasuke had called him by his first name... and there was no hatred in his voice. Kiba sounded... ashamed? Of what he'd done to him perhaps? How was this even possible? No one had ever apologized to him for what they made him feel or for how they treated him. It was... unreal and to be completely honest, unexpected.

Naruto had never imagined that someone, especially Kiba Inuzuka, would ever feel sorry for what they'd done to him. Never had it passed through his mind that someone would treat him like a person, or realize that they could be wrong about him.

He had no clue how to respond, or if he was even supposed to. Was he just supposed to forgive him? Tell him that, _"It's all right, I forgive you for pushing me around and making me feel like shit." _Naruto just didn't know if he could forgive him, just like that. But... he'd called him by his first name. That was like a special card that changed everything. It was as though saying his actual name meant that he was truly sorry and officially regarded him as a human. However, as Naruto glanced up to look at the brunet, he could see the doubt and insecurity in his evidently in his eyes.

The blonde let out a soft sigh, then turned his head to look up at his boyfriend with confused and hurt eyes. He was silently telling him that he didn't know what to do and that he was sorry he couldn't accept his friend right now.

Sasuke looked back into his eyes, his own turning very sad and concerned before he nodded in understanding. His eyes softened and a comforting smile tugged at the serious line his lips had been frozen in.

Again Naruto lowered his eyes to his lap. He felt bad, not being able to forgive Kiba when he was clearly so important in Sasuke's life. But he just couldn't do it. There were so many memories flashing before his eyes from all the times Kiba had pushed him down, bumped him into a locker, surrounded him with his other jock friends and yelled at him, calling him worthless and a monster, among other horrible things. Every single time, Naruto felt like crying, he felt like crawling into a ball and becoming the worthless thing he was presumed to be. It became more pain piled above everything Emi did to him, and it was commonly Kiba who was involved in the bullying. Naruto understood why he was like that, how he was raised, but that didn't make everything better, and it certainly didn't make him hurt any less.

"Kiba, I know it's hard to accept. I know you can't suddenly change a lifetime perception within an instant. But I need you to try. Just as you Naruto," Sasuke turned his head back to his boyfriend, who gently lifted his head in confusion, "Kiba's my best friend. I know it's hard to forgive him and it will take time for you to see him as a nice guy after what he's done to you," Kiba visibly winced at this, despite trying to mask it, "but eventually I want you two to get along."

Kiba was staring at both of them, obviously unsure of what Sasuke meant by this. He didn't know what Sasuke was getting at, or why them getting along was so important and he even leaned forward a little when Sasuke opened his mouth to continue speaking.

"Kiba... I need you to get along with Naruto and accept him because... because I can't have my best friend hating my boyfriend."

----

Four sets of eyes widened, two mouths dropped, one significantly lower than the one nearest the raven, and two gasps could be heard.

One was more in slight shock, finding it strange to hear it being said aloud but it was relieved as well. Relieved that it was now in the open, but terrified for what reactions these words could cause.

The other sounded more like someone had just splashed freezing cold water in his face. It sounded like he had just been slapped hard across the face. His reality had just been shaken up, twice. The words had to be replayed several times in his mind before they could be registered and made sense of. Boyfriend... that means _gay_. Boyfriend... that means _Naruto_. Boyfriend... that means... Sasuke is gay _with _Naruto!

Kiba blinked, his mind in a frenzy. "Sa-Sasuke? You can't... you're not..." He sounded so suspicious, so mistrustful of himself. "But you're not... you would have-- Why didn't you fucking tell me!" Suddenly, Kiba's voice took on a level of anger, and he sounded as though he'd been betrayed when he rose swiftly from his seat, pointing accusingly at Sasuke. "I'm your best friend Sasuke! How could you keep something like this from me? I deserve to know if you're a fa--"

Kiba cut himself off, suddenly aware of the word he was about to use. He didn't even notice the rising daggers in Sasuke's eyes before he calmed himself. "I deserve to know if you're gay, or straight, or whatever the hell sexual orientation you happen to be."

"Which is why I'm telling you," Sasuke stated simply, the daggers retracting back into him to be used at another time. He stayed in his seat, more composed than any of the three boys. Naruto was merely too much in wide-eyed-shock to react externally.

"How long have you... known you were gay?" Kiba inquired with a tone suggesting that Sasuke had withheld information from him for a while.

The truth was, Sasuke had kept this from him for a while, a long while. Sasuke had known for at least a few years that he wasn't at all attracted to girls, but he was never about to admit to himself, let alone anyone else, that it could only mean he was attracted to guys. However, the moment he laid eyes on Naruto, as corny as that may sound, he knew instantly that he was gay and wanted nothing more than to have the blonde in his arms. Which he finally did... after stressful and painful circumstances that is.

Even though Sasuke felt guilty for keeping something like this from his best friend for so long, he refused to show it in the present circumstances. He kept his eyes fixed on Kiba's. "It's complicated."

"No, Sasuke! It is not fucking complicated! You either know or you don't and you never fucking told me when you were!"

"Kiba!" Sasuke's eyes narrowed and stood to face him, surprised at how angry Kiba was becoming at this. "I couldn't just tell you! I was confused and for a while I denied it." Sasuke was hoping that would serve to halt Kiba's anger but it seemed to fuel it even more.

"Couldn't tell me?" He yelled loudly into his face, taking a threatening step closer. "Why the fuck don't you trust me! I'm your best friend and you don't fucking trust me enough to tell me you're fucking gay?"

"What the hell are you talking about, Kiba?" Sasuke hollered back just as fiercely, "Where the hell is that coming from? I've told you the most private shit about me! You think that I don't trust you because I didn't tell you I was gay, yet I told you _that_?"

Kiba opened his mouth, instinctively ready to yell back, but his voice got caught in his throat when what Sasuke yelled registered in his mind and he bit his lower lip. His fists clenched at his side for a moment as he tried to think of what to say next, he knew he had no right to yell after that but he was angry and still felt betrayed even if he knew he was trusted with Sasuke's deepest darkest secret.

"Okay, fine!" Kiba snapped in a loud voice of resignation, "So you do trust me. But that doesn't take away from the fact that it took you so damn long to tell! And _after_ you hook up with someone like... well, with Naruto! Why couldn't you have discussed _something_ with me? Why did Naruto have to find out first?!"

"Because I wasn't sure until I met Naruto!" Sasuke yelled back with just as much volume the Inuzuka had. Ony Sasuke's words seemed to freeze everything.

Kiba's anger subsided and his head jolted back in surprise. Even Sasuke was taken aback by his own words, astonished that he'd said that aloud with such an aggressive tone. It was true but he never wanted it to come to the surface like that.

Naruto, however, was the most bewildered out of the three of them. He was glued to the love seat, staring up at Sasuke as though he had just transformed into an unidentifiable creature. Sasuke didn't see Naruto's facial expression. He didn't see how utterly flabbergasted he was because he was staring at Kiba, breathing rapidly, trying to deny that he'd said that out loud.

Kiba's gaze shifted between the raven and the blonde. He obviously did not know what to make of this and it was strange that now that he was looking at the two of them... they seemed somewhat different. Old memories were forming in his mind now that it wasn't clouded over with feelings of betrayal. Whenever Sasuke got mad or glared daggers at him because he'd said something about Naruto, the times when Kiba would catch him trying to kill Gaara with his eyes when he walked by with Naruto clinging to him, the times Sasuke would just disappear and not tell him where he was going or what he was doing... Everything made sense now.

He sighed audibly, drawing the attention of the new couple to see him shaking his head and running his hands threw his hair. "I'm sorry Sasuke... I can't deal with this right now. This is too much. I don't know what you want me to say or do, but I just can't."

Sasuke offered his own sigh before nodding his head. He wanted to say that he was sorry for throwing all of this at him at once, but he couldn't. He didn't think of any other way all of this could get put out into the open without them hating each other or never accepting anything.

"I... I'll see you later or something, maybe." Kiba dismissed Sasuke quickly, averting his eyes as he quickly made his way past Sasuke and the seated blonde.

Both boys never moved from their positions as they listened to the brunet's footsteps leading to the door, which creaked when it opened, quickly shutting afterwards.

Silence stretched between the two boys as the echoes of Kiba's feet against the pavement made their way into back to the house. Once there was absolute silence, Sasuke let out a long, shaky breath as the tension eased slightly, though neither of the boys relaxed.

Sasuke's sigh was not only thankful for the loss of tension, but disappointed. His best friend had just walked out on him. Sure he couldn't blame him, he'd thrown a massive ammount of shocking information at him, not in the most gentlest of forms, all at once. It was only natural that the Inuzuka needed to get away from them so he could process this information on his own. Kiba wasn't the brightest skittle in the bag but anyone would need time to understand, and hopefully accept, things such as these.

A chill crawled up the raven's spine as he hung his head, shaking it. He could feel Naruto's eyes drilling into his back and it was unnerving. He'd almost forgotten his boyfriend had been present for this rather audible argument with his best friend.

Sasuke didn't want to turn around and see what expression he would be faced with. After having had to silently witness that lovely display, Sasuke had no idea what Naruto was going to say to him. With another renouncing sigh, Sasuke raked his hand the front of his hair as he turned around to face the blonde, scratching the back of his head once his hand reached there.

But he was surprised to see Naruto's eyes were shocked in a good way. Instead of looking upset, Naruto seemed to be astonished as though someone stunned him with good news. Which meant that he was paying more attention to the last words that Sasuke had spoken. Which meant...

"Sasuke..." Naruto's vocal cords froze after they spit out his name and his mouth was suspended in time.

Sasuke didn't speak, but he eyed the blonde questioningly, waiting patiently for his boyfriend to regain power over his ability to speak.

"I... I mean, did you... did you mean... that?" Naruto's stuttering was getting worse and a blush crept onto his cheeks with each word he struggled with.

He was silent, tilting his head as he took in Naruto's broken question. He really didn't need any time at all to think about this, it was obvious what the answer was, but still he didn't speak. He wanted to gauge Naruto's reaction.

"....Say... something." Naruto pleaded with both his eyes and voice. "_Please!_ Sasuke I-"

"You what?" Sasuke said suddenly and in a very serious tone. "What would you do if it was true?"

Naruto was dismayed, never did he expect Sasuke to bluntly ask him this. He thought that Sasuke would... well he didn't want to seem arrogant but he believed Sasuke would behave as he normally did and would reassure him with a soft, kind smile. Instead, he was confronted with a serious face and a question that was turned against him.

"I... well... I would..." His heart was racing. He knew what he wanted to say, he knew that what Sasuke had said overwhelmed him with happiness, but he just didn't know if he could voice his feelings like this. "I... I'd be... well, I'd be happy if it were true... because that would mean, well, I mean, would it mean that I was your first- ugh... your first-" Naruto cursed himself, the last word refusing to leave his tongue and form a word, "you're first love?"

Sasuke couldn't prolong this any further. As much as he enjoyed to tease his adorable lover, he just couldn't keep this up after that fractured confession, if you could call it a confession. A smile spread across his lips and he moved forward to kneel in front of him so they were talking at the same level, almost.

"Yes, Naruto. It's true I didn't admit that I was gay until I first saw you. I fell in love with you from the start and you're the first person I've ever cared this much for."

Naruto's eyes literally lit up and a relieved smile tugged at his mouth. "I... felt- er, feel the same way."

The raven's eyes smiled at Naruto's words and he leaned up, kissing the blonde gingerly on his forehead. Naruto giggled sweetly as Sasuke's lips travelled to his eyelids, which he promptly closed at the approaching lips. Sasuke's smile transformed into a smirk as he moved down to each of the blonde's cheeks, then traced his chin, getting one kiss in on his neck before returning upwards to hover just inches above Naruto's own lips. Just one last teasing effort before he would close his lips over Naruto's in a passionate, sensual kiss.

Naruto sighed at the contact, pushing into the kiss and allowing Sasuke to deepen it. It felt strange, being on separate levels.

"Mmm," Naruto purred as Sasuke started to lift himself up off the floor, shoving Naruto back into the couch so he could crawl up into his lap.

The blonde gasped when Sasuke sat himself on his lap with his legs on either side of him. He brought his left arm around Sasuke's back, pulling him closer onto him. There was something about space, distance between their bodies that Naruto didn't seem to be very found of and it was like a never-ending challenge to enclose it.

----

The pot on the stove boiled as Sasuke stirred the water and noodles within it with a wooden spoon. Cooking spaghetti would be much easier than preparing something actually decent to eat.

His mind kept drifting back to Kiba and their earlier discussion. It was only two hours ago, but it seemed like ages... but that was probably because he and Naruto picked right back up where they're left off and now it was nearly six and Naruto was taking another nap.

It was probably good though, for him to sleep after using up so much of his energy. But Sasuke was going to have to wake him in another twently minutes so he could take yet another pill.

He sighed as he removed the spoon from the water and moved to drain the spaghetti. It seemed like this day would never end. All that happened within less than 24 hours was going to get to him. First that damn phone ringing while they were in the kitchen, then his unwelcomed memories in the closet of his bedroom followed by him telling Naruto about what really happened in his past; sleeping only to wake up and flirt with Naruto to be interrupted Kiba on the phone to return and get a boyfriend; upstairs activities with Naruto followed with Kiba's long discussion and coming out of the closet to his best friend, only to end with that final endeavor on the couch... And the day still wasn't finished! It was only early evening. If Sasuke hadn't had any relief these past hours, he might be prone to thinking that this six hour schedule would kill him.


	35. Paranoia and Promises

**Yay for writing until 3am... but it's a good way to stop being homesick after just getting back to university. Now I'm sleep deprived and must attempt to sleep even though I'm back in my horrible loud dorm (why is it still horribly loud at 3am? Because people are jerks who don't understand the concept of quiet hours!!!). Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Concrete Angel**

----

Chapter Thirty Five:

Naruto tossed and turned on the couch. It was as though his body was telling him that it was almost time for him to awaken, but his mind was resistant. Within his dreams, Naruto was dealing with a clusterfuck of epic proportions.

It all started with Sasuke, just one little goodbye kiss from Sasuke on the street and the entire world around them collapsed into chaos. Kiba had seen them kissing and Naruto didn't think he'd ever imagined a more disgusted look. Soon after, Kiba had told many people, who told many more and Nauto saw from both his and his boyfriend's perspective the scornful looks people gave them and the harsh words that were tossed at them all the time.

People were increasingly more violent with himself, pushing him around, throwing him down hills, a few punches here and there even. Mostly it was verbal; curse words, derogatory words, hateful words all revolving around his head in a never ending circular motion. He'd constantly be confronted by females who used to crush on Sasuke, they'd spit at him and shriek at him for corrupting Sasuke into a repulsive faggot. That was something he never seemed to handle well. He was so guilty over ruining Sasuke's reputation. If it hadn't been for him... Sasuke would still be loved by everyone... but now... people tried his boyfriend just as they had him.

What was worse was seeing the world through his dark, heavenly eyes. People who once admired him now hated him and looked at him with disgust. Teachers were failing him and Sasuke soon stopped trying with his grades. His friends abandoned him, he no longer had female stalkers chasing him or giving him looks of longing. Now avoided him like the plague and now looked at him with disdain. He couldn't bare seeing first hand how the world was treating his beloved boyfriend. He could at least ignore when people called him a fag but hearing it through Sasuke's ears... it hurt him worse than any pain he'd ever felt. It was worse than having bullets pass through his body.

Why did people have to treat them this way? Why couldn't they just let the two boys live and love in peace? How could they be happy if Naruto spent every night crying on Sasuke's shoulder and if Sasuke kept his emotions locked up within himself? This was no way to live! Naruto didn't want this for Sasuke! He didn't deserve this, any of this!

Then the scene changed and he and Sasuke were at home, which is what he'd come to call Sasuke's home. Naruto was crying again and Sasuke looked somewhat angry at what the blonde was choking out.

"_Please Sasuke! I'm not worth this! Just forget you ever met me!" _Naruto was pleading with him, no longer able to bare the guilt of ruining his love's life.

"_What are you talking about Naruto! We're in this together! I love you and I'm not abandoning you!" _Sasuke looked extremely frustrated, as though they'd had this argument more than once.

"_You're not abandoning me! It's better for you if I leave! Me being here has brought you nothing but pain!" _

"_You're insane, Naruto! I can't believe you honestly think that!" _But it was obvious Naruto did believe that, especially considering how persistent he was with this opinion.

"_I've seen how people treat you now, it's all my fault!" _Naruto pleaded to be heard, he just wanted what was best for Sasuke.

"_Nothing is your fault Naruto!"_

"_Yes it is!"_

"_Naruto listen to me!" _But Naruto was shaking his head, not paying attention to the Uchiha's words anymore. He was now continuously muttering _"yes it is, it's my fault, mine" _over and over again.

"_Naruto! Naruto listen to me! Naruto!_ Naruto! Naruto, wake up, please!"

"Huh?" The blonde's eyes slowly opened painfully, as though the being back in the real world caused pain on the part of his brain that had created his dream world. He could see his boyfriend on the bed beside him, leaning over him to shake his body gently.

"You were having a nightmare. You kept saying that it was all your fault. What's all your fault?"

Naruto averted his eyes. Hearing that pained him, and though what he'd dreamt about hadn't happened yet. It was only a matter of time before people started to hate Sasuke for associating with him.

"Naruto, look at me," His voice was gentle and assuring as he hooked his finger under Naruto's chin to tilt his head up enough to be looked directly in the eyes. "What was your dream about?"

"I... you... we..." It killed him to say this. He didn't want to say it, he loved Sasuke. He was the first one to ever accept him and love him. He was the only one supporting him in this world. Now he had to tell him that this couldn't be. That they couldn't be together anymore because it would only lead to misery. He opened his mouth to tell him these facts, but it just wouldn't come out. He didn't want to say it, he didn't want Sasuke to leave him.

"Naruto what's wrong?" Sasuke seemed extremely concerned now. Of course anyone would be genuinely concerned when their boyfriend was behaving this was after all the things that had gone wrong before.

"I... well, it's just... I dreamt that you had... disappeared." Naruto kicked himself for lying, but he couldn't tell the truth. Not just yet. If he could, he would try and make this happiness last, at least for the rest of the time that he would be staying at the raven's home.

Sasuke sighed, believing Naruto's lie without any suspicion. Of course, it was simple enough to believe that Naruto would be so worked up over losing someone as important to him as Sasuke was.

"Naruto, you know I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going to leave your side, ever." The raven's voice and eyes were reassuring and once again Naruto cursed himself at receiving it under false pretenses.

But nonetheless, Naruto offered his boyfriend a smile that showed he was now satisfied with Sasuke's response and he, in turn, received a warm, protective hug. There was a pang of guilt in his heart as he soaked in the heat from their embrace but Naruto pushed it aside for the time being. There was no time for guilt just now, he had to make the most of the little time he had left.

----

Finally it was a new day, that was how Sasuke felt as he sank down onto his couch, turning the television on with a click of the remote. Normally Sasuke would consider it to be too early for T.V. But that was mainly because at 7am he was either getting ready for school on a weekday or sleeping in a few more hours on the weekend.

Currently it was the weekend, so Sasuke technically should be sleeping still, but he had to wake up at six regardless so he may as well stay awake. Naruto had that same feeling and the two actually sat down and ate breakfast after the blonde took his pill. Now said blonde was talking a bath upstairs, Sasuke had told him, with a wink, to yell if he needed him.

He almost wanted to go up there unannounced and join him. Sasuke laughed at himself. How could such an innocent little blonde make him so forward and perverted? Though that would be fun. Having a nice peaceful and playful morning bath with his boyfriend after all the drama from yesterday.

The raven got up to do just that, almost turning the television off with a press of the button, when the phone rang. Sasuke gave the ringing telephone a glare that said, _"Really, of all times you pick now to ring?" _

Rolling his eyes with an annoyed huff, Sasuke reached for the receiver but stopped just as his fingertips touched the noisy object. A jolt of forgotten fear flooded through his body and he pleaded with the universe that this phone call wouldn't bring anymore grief into his life.

Regretfully, Sasuke answered the phone to here an all too familiar voice.

"Sasuke..."

He let out a sigh, "Kiba." Silently he wondered why in hell Kiba would even be aware of the world this early on a Saturday, but he decided against asking him for now.

"Hey... I... can we talk?" The Inuzuka sounded both nervous and ashamed, at least he wasn't angry.

"That's what people normally do on the phone, Kiba." Perhaps some light sarcasm could lighten up the mood.

"Not funny, Sasuke. I mean, can we meet somewhere and talk. About... well I'm sure you can guess."

"Why don't you come here?" He asked hopefully, not wanting to leave Naruto's side under any circumstances.

"Will he be there?" It was obvious whom he was referring to in that vaguely suspicious tone.

"He doesn't have to be around," Again Sasuke hoped that would suffice.

"As in you're not going to ask him to leave so you can talk to your best friend for a little while?"

Sasuke tried to remember when his best friend had become such a jealous person. Maybe he'd always been that way, but Sasuke never had a chance to see it because he'd never had any other person be important to him.

"It's not that, I just can't." He feared Kiba would ask him why he couldn't, and Sasuke really didn't want to go into details yet since they really weren't entirely his details to give.

The brunet on the other end sighed in frustration. "Fine, whatever. Let's meet at the lake."

Despite the fact that Sasuke really didn't want to leave Naruto alone in his house, he couldn't let things go unspoken with Kiba. He was his best friend after all, and things needed explanation. "All right, see you there."

Kiba hung up the phone without saying goodbye and Sasuke followed suit. Now he would have to go and interrupt Naruto's bath, but in a far different way than he'd originally planned.

----

Naruto lowered his blushing face into the water as soon as the door had closed behind Sasuke. Why did he have to make such embarrassing comments all the time? And wink too... he knew what that meant, as ignorant as he was, and that just served to increase the blush.

He blew a few bubbles into the water before immerging. He could still feel his blush very prominent on his cheeks but he now knew it wasn't just the result of Sasuke's comment. It was what he was currently thinking about, which revolved around his comment. Despite himself, he honestly wanted Sasuke to come back into the room and... assist him...

And it wasn't as though the two would be cramped, this tub was huge, big enough for three people to move and have enough room for themselves. So they could get along just fine, just as long as Sasuke could support him... which Naruto knew he was capable of.

He sat red faced and contemplating for quite a few minutes before he actually started to wash himself. He was nearly finished with the majority of his body and was going to attempt to wash his back and hair when there was a knock on the bathroom door.

Naruto's eyes widened instantly and a hopeful yet horrified expression flashed onto his face. Sasuke was here without him calling for him... he must be extremely eager this morning.

"Uh... come in?" He was unsure of how to behave in a situation like this. It wasn't as though Naruto knew how to be coy and playful.

The door squeaked open, but no one entered.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked, turning his head around to see the raven standing in the doorway looking apologetic. He didn't know if he liked that look. He'd never really seen Sasuke look as though he were apologizing for something that he may or may not be at fault for. He wasn't certain if it was a minor thing, a major thing, or if he was somehow being flirtatious in his own little weird way. "What's the matter?"

"Well, Kiba called and he wants me to talk with him."

Ah, now it all made sense. Stupid Sasuke thought he'd be mad with him if he talked to Kiba after the fight yesterday. Naruto knew that the Inuzuka was Sasuke's best friend, he wasn't about to pry them apart just because of his own history. However, try as he might to believe that, his dreamed nagged at the back of his mind, confirming that he was a tad bit fearful of what the Inuzuka was going to do. But it wasn't as though Kiba could do anything to Sasuke in his own home. Nothing to worry about.

"That's good, you guys should talk," that's right, being supportive is a good thing, right? "When is he coming over?"

Sasuke shuffled his feet, "Uh... he's not. He wants to meet by the lake, so... I'll be out for a little while."

"Oh..." All Naruto could do was blink. He was unsure of how to take this news. Didn't Sasuke say he wasn't going to leave him alone in the house? Well, repairing a friendship was probably more important than school, seeing as how Sasuke could catch-up with the school work without any trouble once the week was over, but friendships couldn't be left to unravel.

But that meant that Sasuke would be out of the house, an open easy target if Kiba wanted to express his outrage at his best friend being gay and in love with a person he'd grown up despising. And at the lake too, that was where Kiba had pushed him around before, it was a prime target area.

"Do you need to go? Why can't he come here?" Naruto found himself all of a sudden blurting out.

Sasuke looked somewhat shocked at Naruto response, probably expected him to assure him that he'd be fine on his own, since Sasuke had obviously been worried about leaving Naruto on his own alone in the house. Or at least now he knew that was why Sasuke looked so apologetic.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I have to go meet him. You'll be okay for a little while just-"

"No, I don't want you to go out. What if something happens to you?" Again Naruto was surprised at himself for his exclamation but he couldn't help it. He was honestly very paranoid over his boyfriend's wellbeing, especially after his dream that constantly haunted him.

"What?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed, looking both confused and suspicious.

"He's mad that you're gay and with me, he might try and hurt you!"

Now the raven looked like he was trying to solve the velocity of a flying squirrel when shot out of a cannon and into a tornado.

"Naruto, Kiba is my best friend. He has been for years. I know he's upset that it took me this long to confide in him, but he'd never try and hurt me. I'll be fine, don't worry."

When Naruto kept giving him a skeptical look, Sasuke sighed and moved forward to kneel beside the tub and place a gentle kiss on the blonde's forehead. "I promise"

Naruto sighed reluctantly. "Fine... just be careful okay."

Sasuke laughed at this, "Don't worry." And then he turned serious, "Before I leave. I have some things to tell you."

Now he could be exasperated by the same reason Sasuke was originally worried. "Sasuke, I told you before. I will be fine on my own. I'm not a child."

"I know that but still... I'm worried about you with your injury. So just relax and watch a movie or something afterwards and I'll be back to make lunch okay?"

Figuring that the only way Sasuke would let up is to agree without arguing any further, "Okay, I'll go digging through the movies downstairs."

Sasuke looked like he was about to get up and leave but he paused, his eyes turning dreadfully serious. "Oh, and don't answer the phone at all."

Naruto knew why he was telling him this, for some reason Sasuke was paranoid of the phone and he'd yet to admit to him why. If only he could get a little bit of information out of him. "What if Tsunade calls?"

"Then she'll yell at me later for not picking up the phone. I just don't want you answering it, okay?" When Naruto stayed silent, Sasuke pressed on, "Promise me."

With a reluctant sigh, Naruto nodded, "Okay, I promise I won't answer the phone."

With that serious note finished, Sasuke smiled brightly and pushed a kiss onto the blonde's lips, "Thanks. Now take care, and be good." He added a wink to the last part as he stood up.

"Yeah, be careful," Naruto added in a concerned tone but with a smile on his face from Sasuke's quick mood swing.

Sasuke was already on his way towards the door, and before closing said door behind him he added, "I'll be fine."

Again Naruto sank his head under the water as Sasuke left, only he wasn't embarrassed this time. He was worried, confused, and frankly a little upset that his boyfriend wasn't telling him the truth about why the phone was apparently a dangerous object.

----

Keeping his promise, Naruto went straight down to the living room after he finished with his bath and went searching through the movies to find something interesting. He was surprised to see that Sasuke owned as many DVD's as he did. He never really suspected Sasuke as someone who bought lots of movies, or watched them for that matter. But there were dozens of movies in the cabinets of the television stand. Many of them were either thrillers, horror or suspense movies. Something else Naruto hadn't really expected.

Then Naruto spotted a movie he liked. Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind. The description sounded interesting, forgetting someone ever existed... maybe he could try getting everyone in the village to forget his mother.

Since it seemed like one of the few movies that wasn't going to freak Naruto out with horrific images or terrifying surprises, he closed the cabinets doors, with the DVD case in hand and stared at the technology before him. He had no idea how to work a DVD player...

Groaning in disbelief and frustration, Naruto fixed his blue eyes upon the equipment. It couldn't be that difficult to understand. It looked as though it was already hooked up by yellow and white cords. So let's see, power button is always useful. A little red light came on when he pressed that one and he smiled at his success. So far so good. Now to put the DVD in... that would probably be the eject button? Pressing that one, he smiled again as the tray moved out and he popped open the case and placed the DVD in its rightful position, pushing the eject button once again to get it started.

He figured that would be all he'd have to do. Stick it in and it would play, but the television was still playing some random show from cable that was playing when he got downstairs. Damn it. He was so close to figuring it out. There must be something else you have to do... or maybe it wasn't hooked up probably.

"Ugh.. Sasuke, why couldn't you have done this before you left?" He exclaimed in exasperation, sitting back on the floor.

Now what was he going to do? Watch television and maybe take a nap? Seemed like all he could do really, since he was all alone in Sasuke's house.

He wasn't about to go snooping around without Sasuke's permission. He couldn't pry into his boyfriend's private life like that. Not to mention the guilt that would reek havoc on his mind. It was bad enough having that dream on his mind, he couldn't deal with something real.

So, he took the DVD out of the machine, placed it back in its case and that back inside the cabinet and stood up to lay down on the couch. And he was just about to pick up the remote so he could behave himself for a few hours when an loud tone rang through the house.

Naruto turned and looked at the phone sitting on the table next to the couch. It was ringing. He stared at it like a deer caught in the headlights.

He couldn't answer it. He knew he couldn't answer it. Sasuke didn't want him to answer it. But he wanted so badly to know who it was that Sasuke was so afraid to have contacting him.

It rang three more times.

Naruto blinked.

Once more it rang.

Naruto moved forward.

The phone made a strange sound and stopped ringing for a split second and was replaced with a beep, then a computerized voice came from the phone._ "Hello, you've reached – _Sasuke Uchiha –_please leave your message after the beep." _Naruto didn't have time to laugh at how drone and unpleasant Sasuke sounded when stating his name because the phone beeped once again and the caller left their message.

"_Little brother you have to learn to treat your guests better. Leaving them alone and injured is very irresponsible of you. Isn't that right, Uzumaki?" _


	36. Effeminized and Safety

**Now that didn't take too long now did it? Sorry to leave you guys off at such a rough place, I got a bit of a yelling from some of you lol. It's a good thing I felt like writing today, and late last night when inspiration kind of hit me. Well, I hope you enjoy this one. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Concrete Angel**

**----**

Chapter Thirty Six:

There across the lake he spotted the brunet tossing pebbles into the glistening water. By his posture and his expression, he looked to be deep in thought about something that was obviously upsetting him.

Slowly the Uchiha made his way over to him with his hands deep in the pockets of his jeans and his feet dragging as though his body was protesting this union in its own way.

Even as he got closer, close enough for his footsteps to be heard and for him to be within the Inuzuka's line of vision, Kiba appeared resistant to acknowledge his presence. So Sasuke silent made his way up to his friend's side, standing there as Kiba threw one last rock into the rippling water. It was strange how two people once so close could just stand beside one another staring straight ahead and seemingly unaware of each other's existence. Even though they both knew the other was where they were and what reason they happened to be there.

"Hey," Sasuke muttered, figuring he should be the one to speak first. Not to mention the awkward silence was strangely making him uncomfortable. Perhaps that was only because whenever he was with Kiba, there was never any absence of sound.

"Hi..." Kiba responded, shifting his feet uncomfortably.

Normally it would irritate Sasuke that Kiba wasn't speaking or starting up a conversation since he'd been the one to ask him here to talk, but in this situation he guessed he didn't really have the right to be angry with Kiba's lack of words. It was an oddly complex topic.

With a reluctant sigh, Sasuke turned his head to look at his best friend. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

Kiba's eyes flickered in his direction for a moment, but other than that he didn't respond at all. His head stayed positioned to watch the lake, his body didn't even twitch, and his eyes quickly fell back onto the water.

"I know you don't think it's complicated. Easy enough to tell your best friend that you're gay when you already told him your parents were murdered before your eyes."

That caused the brunet to wince, but he didn't speak or turn towards the raven.

"But honestly, I never really thought about it before I saw Naruto. I just thought I didn't like girls because of... well... you know what I have to put up with."

A small, quiet snicker escaped Kiba's lips. Not much, but it was a start.

"It's corny, but the moment I saw Naruto... something just clicked, and I became fascinated by him. I caught myself wandering off to watch him, and slowly I found myself falling for him. You can't honestly think that it would be easy to tell you of all people. Just walk up to you and say 'Oh, by the way Kiba, I found out I was gay today because I'm in love with the serial killer's son that you all hate.' You can't blame me for keeping it secret for a while, can you?"

Still no response, but now Kiba's eyes were fixed on the Uchiha and he was positive that a smile flickered across his lips at his exaggerated confession.

"Besides, I had to be sure of myself. I was still doubting it since I never would have imagined it would become mutual between Naruto and I. The abused kid falling for someone he probably thinks is a popular snob? I didn't think Naruto would trust me, let alone love me back."

"You didn't even tell me that you were hanging out with him." Kiba's voice held a certain sourness to it, but he didn't sound completely angry with him anymore. "That's what you were doing right?" Now Kiba finally turned his head to look Sasuke in the eyes. "All those times that I'd ask you to study or hang out, or when I couldn't find you at lunch. You were with him."

Sasuke nodded.

"And then when Naruto started hanging out with Gaara, he was neglecting you. All those glares you gave the two as they walked by or when I was sure it looked like you were about to corner the Sabaku and stab him... that was because you were jealous?"

Again Sasuke nodded. He had been out of his mind with jealously. It was slightly amusing that Kiba had picked up on all that, of course he never would have known the reason before yesterday, but Sasuke wasn't aware that he outwardly glared that much at the satanic redhead. "So you made that connection did you?"

Kiba scoffed comically, "Yeah, I wasn't sure why you were always glaring daggers at him at first, but I did notice every single time you were zoned out scowling at him. Just a couple days ago, when I found you in your house completely spooked, I figured that must be why you hate him so much. But now, well... it was pretty damn obvious after you told me that you and Uzu- uh, Naruto are going out."

Sasuke didn't have a reply for that one, he felt bad for lying to Kiba, but it couldn't exactly be helped. So he merely nodded in agreement.

"You were afraid for Naruto then... with Gaara. You were afraid he was going to do something like what happened to you?"

Sasuke averted his eyes. Bullseye. He certainly had been extremely worried about Naruto's wellbeing when he was around Gaara, and he'd been right all along. All his worries were confirmed the moment he found Naruto broken on his front steps.

"So much stuff makes sense now... now that I actually know the truth."

Inwardly Sasuke winced at that, but refused to show that physically, damn him and his deep rooted secrets.

"So... I guess I can't blame you really... I mean, I know I'm just being jealous but I figured since I was your best friend that I'd be the first to know the most important things about you. And you can't tell me that you being gay isn't important, it's kind of need to know information about you. Like, what if I tried to set you up with some hot ass chick, the whole time you'll be wishing her boobs would shrink and she'd grow a dick under her skirt. Though I don't take you for the cross dressing type I mean-"

"Get on with it, Inuzuka." Sasuke nearly snapped, sure he was glad Kiba was back to his usual self but it was getting rather annoying, maybe he never should have told Kiba about his sexual orientation.

Kiba just laughed but moved on nonetheless. "But anyways... I just thought I'd be the first to know that stuff before anyone else. Though I suppose I really can't be angry that you told the person you loved that you love them before you told me that you loved him."

Sasuke again didn't respond verbally, he wasn't good at this whole making up thing, but he did smile an actual genuine smile.

"But really man... that's some complicated fucked up choice."

Sasuke's eyebrow rose threateningly, if he was about so say something about Naruto, he would have to punch him just to get his point across.

"Did you have to pick the only person on the planet that could be your equal in angsting emo land of the loners?" Kiba's smirk was wide and sarcastic, obvious he was only teasing him again.

"Fuck you Inuzuka." Sasuke in turn smirked, laughing along with his best friend once he started up. A strange way of forgiving each other, but hey, they were strange friends and people to begin with. At least now they were on good terms with each other and Kiba seemed like he was warming up to the idea of regarding Naruto as a human being, and possibly accepting him for who he was.

"So what's your plan for this afternoon?" The brunet asked once their laughter had died down.

"I have to head back to make lunch for Naruto and I." Sasuke stated, but before the disappointed look which threatened to take hold on Kiba's face, he added, "Do you want to join us?"

"No, I can't, sorry. I already made plans to have lunch with Hinata and Shino. I was going to ask if you wanted to come with," Kiba paused awkwardly before adding, "and Naruto?"

Sasuke shook his head. They both definitely couldn't go with them. For one, Naruto wasn't permitted to leave his home, but he wasn't going to tell Kiba that. Secondly, "I don't think Naruto's quite ready to come out into the open yet."

"He isn't or you aren't?" Kiba asked a very unexpected question for himself that shocked the Uchiha for a moment.

Sasuke thought about it before laughing quietly to himself. "I think we both aren't ready. But him more than me. I mean, I can deal with people disliking me about being gay, I'll just ignore them and go on my way since I'm such an anti-social emo to begin with," he shot an amused look at Kiba, making him laugh in turn. "But Naruto... he's been through a lot with people hating him and this will only add one more thing onto the pile. I don't think he's ready to handle it yet."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Thankfully Kiba sincerely agreed with him, he wasn't pretending to think it was a serious issue at all. "I won't spread the word, no worries. But what about you huh?" A mischievous smirk bounced onto Kiba's lips. "Can I start telling all the girls that you're a fairy now? Maybe you guys can arrange a playdate and do each other's hair and nails, talk about the cute boys and have pillow fits."

Sasuke glared darkly at Kiba's humorous effeminate voice and the stereotyped flick of the hand. "Inuzuka I swear I'll drown you in this lake if you say one more thing." He knew he was only joking and it was obvious that Kiba had absolutely no grief about his orientation, but Sasuke wasn't about to play along and pretend to be the stereotyped feminine gay guy that he wasn't.

"Oh calm down Uchiha and pull that thong out of your ass," Kiba's smirk grew but it soon disappeared to be replaced with a wince and a pained look. "OUCH! That's hurt!"

"Then shut up," Sasuke was now the one to smirk, a little violence and a fist to the arm solved many things.

"Fine, fine. I'll stop for now, but as your best friend, I legally get the right to tease you about being gay in a completely non-discriminant and non-harassing way."

"Wow, Inuzuka, did you work all night on that sentence?" Sasuke laughed to receive a glare from the brunet.

"Shut up! So I'm not good with the whole English thing, that doesn't take away from the fact that I can bug you about this and not feel guilty!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Man his best friend was immature, but he had confidence that Kiba would keep it low key and not tease him or mention anything of the sort when they were around other people, especially Naruto. Naruto didn't really understand sarcastic teasing, and he would probably find most of Kiba's humor offensive. He'd have to slowly get him used to it so he didn't freak out.

"So I'll give you a call later then, alright?"

"Yeah sure, just make it a reasonable hour."

"I'll try but I can't make any promises."

"Whatever Kiba." Sasuke dismissed him easily, digging his hand out of his pocket to wave to his friend. "Later."

Kiba nodded, giving a short wave before turning around. "Yeah, see ya."

With that they parted ways, Kiba heading back into town and Sasuke back to his house. Finally, some resolution to his problems. Things were definitely starting to look better.

----

Naruto stood frozen before the answering machine as it beeped to confirm it was finished. Now he could only stare at the blinking red light of the device, informing its owner that they had a new message.

_Did... he just say... little brother? And... my name? _That was the currently processing in his mind. That meant that the person who left this message was Sasuke's... older brother. The one who killed his family before his eyes just to 'test his skills' and now he was calling Sasuke and... he knew Naruto was there... alone. Which could only mean he'd been watching them for a while... and Naruto's eyes grew to an extreme width. Itachi had probably called before... this was the reason Sasuke was so paranoid of the phone ringing! Realization hit him full force, he was in a great deal of danger, more so than when he was in the alley with the Sabakus.

There he was alone and vulnerable in Sasuke's house with his homicidal brother nearby and obviously threatening both of the boys. It was like Itachi was setting this message up so he could kidnap or dispose of Naruto and have Sasuke come home to an empty house with nothing but that message on his answering machine.

That could not happen. He could not be the cause of misery to his boyfriend and he refused to be toyed with by Itachi.

Moving up to the end table, Naruto searched the drawer, keeping a skeptical threatening eye on the phone, subconsciously sending orders not to ring to it. It was written on a piece of paper somewhere in here, Sasuke had told him it was there just in case he had to call.

Naruto sighed in relief when he found the slip of paper with Tsunade's number on it. Swiftly he picked up the phone and punched in the numbers. His finger was just about to press the last number when the phone came to life in his hand.

Naruto jumped backwards in terror, dropping the phone onto the floor where it continued to ring loudly. His whole body began shaking in fear, he hadn't been this terrified in a long while and with each ring he realized how much at risk his life was.

"_Hello, you've reached – _Sasuke Uchiha –_please leave your message after the beep."_

Naruto's heart stopped beating as he winced at the loud beep, awaiting the horrifying message.

"_Uchiha I swear if you don't learn to pick up your god damn phone I'm going to come over there and surgically make it a part of your face! Pick up your fucking phone!"_

The blonde let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding when he heard the pissed off voice of his doctor. And then it dawned on him how dire his situation was and quick bent down to retrieve the abandoned phone.

Before Tsunade gave up on this call attempt, Naruto pressed the talk button on the telephone and held it to his ear. "Tsunade!"

"Uzumaki?" Her voice was confused but still irritated due to her lack of patience. "What are you doing answering the phone? Where is the Uchiha? Why aren't you resting?"

"Tsunade listen! On the answering machine-"

"What's wrong Uzumaki? What happened? You sound terrified?" Her voice was immediately concerned and assertive, it surprised Naruto a little, but he was glad she picked up on it.

"He just left a message on the answering machine! He-" Naruto's breathing was rushed, he didn't think he'd been this frightened but now he was well aware that his terror was blatantly obvious.

"Who Naruto? Who left a message on the machine? Who's calling you? Did they threaten you? Did they-"

Suddenly the phone was torn out of the blonde's hand and he missed the other questions Tsunade was screaming at him through the phone. He hadn't even heard the door open, nor did he hear or sense anyone behind him but the sudden action caused him to jump out of his skin and he turned swiftly to face the intruder.

----

Sasuke never imagined that he would return to his home and have it in his manor or chaos. The moment he stepped in the door and called to Naruto, informing him that he was back, he sensed something was off. It felt just like the time he'd come home to hear his brother on his answering machine.

Taking a deep breath he looked around, breathing loudly through his phone when he received no answer from his boyfriend.

Approaching the living doorway to the living room he nearly had a heart attack to see his beloved boyfriend shaking wildly with the phone pressed to his ear. Rage ran through his body, all of it directed at whoever was on the other line and obviously scaring his blonde shitless.

He never moved quicker in his life as he did when he marched up to Naruto's side and ripped the cordless phone out of his hand.

"Who is this?" Sasuke hollered into the receiver, seemingly ignoring the frightened look Naruto threw at him when he turned to gaze upon the person who disrupted his conversation. But he couldn't ignore that look. Naruto had to be scared out of his mind, if he had been unable to hear Sasuke come in and yell to him, he obviously wasn't in the right frame of mind. His eyes looked wider than an anime character's and the disturbed shade his normally calm blue eyes turned had even Sasuke scared on the inside.

He didn't think he'd been as furious as he was now at any other point in his life. He was going to strangle the hell out of the person who caused his boyfriend to possess such a look.

"Uchiha? Where the fuck did you come from? Put Naruto back on the damn phone!"

Sasuke automatically registered the pissed off, excessively swearing person on the other end to be Tsunade-sama. And if it were under any different circumstances Sasuke would have questioned why Tsunade had referred to Naruto by his first name, but this was different. "What are you taking about Tsunade? Don't call here and scare the shit out of Naruto! He looks spooked out of his mind! What did you say to him?"

"What are _you _talking about Uchiha?" Tsunade yelled at him with just as much power but not nearly enough anger. "Naruto was scared about a message on _your_ answering machine!"

"What are you talking about? What message?" Sasuke's eyes widened, awareness of the situation dawning on him. No, it couldn't be. He completely forgot about the answering machine. If he'd called and Naruto heard that... "Nevermind Tsunade, I'll handle it."

"Handle it? Obviously you're not doing a fucking good job of protecting him! If you let someone find out he was at your home and they're calling to threaten him I will personally hunt your ass down! Do you understand me Uchiha?"

"I don't care! I can take care of it!" Sasuke snapped, he honestly couldn't care less about Tsunade's threat. It wasn't nearly half as terrifying as the possibility of his brother calling here while Naruto was there to overhear.

"How the fuck do you expect to do that, dumbass? You've already messed up your job! He's coming with me, I'm coming to get him!"

Sasuke's eyes widened both in shock and anger, he couldn't believe Tsunade was saying this to him. "No you're not! I'm not letting him out of my sight!"

"I don't care what you want Uchiha! You're not doing what I asked of you and I will not allow you to put him in danger!"

Sasuke winced at this, she was speaking perfect logic, but he couldn't let Naruto out of his sight until this was solved. Taking a rather deep and long breath, he attempted to calm himself down. "Look, give me a few hours with him to calm him down, and then I'll call you back. I promise I didn't let anyone know that he's here and if someone found out I'm sure they can't do any harm to him."

Silence was all that was on the other end of the phone and Sasuke took this opportunity to glance over at his boyfriend who was frozen solid in fear, his eyes fixed on Sasuke and the phone. He didn't think the blonde was at all comfortable with Sasuke's last sentence which meant Naruto felt he was in harms way.

Sasuke was about to say something to make sure Tsunade hadn't left the phone or anything when the old blonde doctor spoke.

"If you don't call me, I'm coming to get him in two hours." And then she hung up without so much as a goodbye and leaving Sasuke with no chance to reply.

The raven sighed as he hung up his phone, placing it back on the receiver where he spotted the flashing red button. He didn't even turn to look at Naruto before pushing the play button.

"_You have one new message. Beep... Little brother you have to learn to treat your guests better. Leaving them alone and injured is very irresponsible of you. Isn't that right, Uzumaki?... Beep."_

Sasuke's blood ran cold and a chill shivered through his body. He could barely comprehend what Itachi had said to him... and to Naruto. He felt claustrophobic, like his brother was watching him from every single angle and closing in on him with each second that passed.

A hand rested on his shoulder and Sasuke jumped for one of the first times in his life. He whipped his head around quickly to see Naruto standing there, reflecting the same amount of fear that Sasuke had, if that was even possible.

He had to calm himself down. He couldn't let his guard down for Naruto's sake. He had to protect him.

"Don't worry Naruto," Sasuke pulled the blonde into a tight embrace, holding him close, hoping to stop the boy's body from shaking. "He's not going to hurt you. I promise. I'll keep you safe."

_Even if it means sending you away... _


	37. Solutions and Separation

**I think I might be getting better at this whole updating thing... haha but let's not jinx ourselves... or myself or whatever... let's not risk anything by mentioning it. **

**I know you may not care... but my current ringtone is the ringtone from One Missed Call, and the original Japanese one too, not the shitty American one (which isn't creepy in the least! Especially compared to the eerie one from Chakushin Ari, that's the Japanese name). Okay... back to Naruto...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Concrete Angel **

**----**

Chapter Thirty Seven:

"I didn't tell you one part of my past..." Sasuke was lying on his back, his head propped up by the arm of the couch and with Naruto's body resting just next to, if not on, his own. He was holding Naruto close by keeping one arm around his back and linking his other hand with Naruto's right, which lay across his own stomach. Naruto also wasn't too keen on releasing the other because his grip was deadly.

This confession caused their silent peaceful moment on the couch to be interrupted, Naruto looking up, but not lifting his head, from Sasuke's chest. It seemed that he wanted to speak, to ask what Sasuke meant, but he was willing to give him time.

"After Itachi told me why he killed our family, I ran... I was a coward and I couldn't stand up to him."

"Sasuke, you were only seven, of course you were scared." His voice was meant to reassure Sasuke that he was right and that he shouldn't be ashamed of himself for running away, it was only natural and it was not his fault at all.

"Yeah... but running down that street was the most pathetic point in my life. I was pleading with him, begging him not to kill me... and he told me I wasn't worth killing."

Sasuke knew in the logically analytical part of his mind that having been told that was technically a good thing because he was still alive today. Now Sasuke was glad he was alive because he'd gotten to be with Naruto, but before Naruto, he wished everyday that Itachi had killed him so that his last words to him hadn't come true.

"The last thing he said to me before leaving... shapes my life now..." He was speaking slowly, not entirely choosing his words, just speaking how he felt and how he's been feeling for a good part of his life. "He told me that... _if you wish to kill me one day, foster your hatred and despise me. Surviving in such an unsightly manner as this. By all means flee, cling to your wretched life." _During that moment, it felt as though Itachi's own mouth took over his own, and he could envision his brother at that time, saying this to him with such a terribly calm expression.

"Every day I'm haunted by his words... I cling to the life he'd given me, and every day I hate and despise him more. More than anything... I want to kill him with my own hands." This was the first time Sasuke had ever verbally said his inner wish. The horrible, despicable truth that he actually wanted to commit such an illegal act.

Somehow it always seemed as though feeling this way, made Sasuke sink to Itachi's level, but deep down Sasuke had convinced himself that it was not the case. The younger Uchiha could never be able to stoop to his brother's level and kill everyone who loved him just to prove himself. In wishing to end his brother's life, Sasuke was in no way proving himself, he was avenging his family. However still, deep in the bottom of his stomach, something told Sasuke that by doing this he also wanted to show he wasn't weak in comparison to his overshadowing brother. This guilt was what added to his suffering.

"Sasuke..." Naruto murmured, it appeared that he didn't know how to take in this information. Sasuke wasn't surprised, it wasn't an everyday occurrence for someone to tell you that they wished to kill their own family.

"I... I know how you feel..." He spoke shyly, looking up at the Uchiha cautiously.

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, staring down at the blonde for an answer. He wasn't angry with Naruto for assuming he knew how he felt, since that wasn't exactly possible for _anyone_ to know how he felt, but it seemed like an odd thing for Naruto to agree with.

"I didn't mean it like I know exactly!" The blonde interpreted Sasuke's confusion as something he didn't mean to express it as, but he continued on quickly, "I mean, of course I can't know how _you_ feel with everything you've been to but... I just mean... Well, I've often thought about... thought about how much better my life would be if Emi were dead."

A strange gaze passed within Naruto's blue eyes, looking quite out of place and not at all Naruto, but it gradually faded away. Sasuke wanted to speak, to ask him something or comment, but he didn't really know what to say to that. He agreed completely and had often thought that Naruto's life would be better without Emi, but the idea that Naruto could think such a thought seemed out of place for the timid blonde, at least to Sasuke, but it made sense.

"Which is why I could never be angry with you, or look at you differently for telling me how you feel about your brother. I understand why you think that way and..."

The blonde let his sentence trail off, now unsure of himself as the majority of his confidence had been used to tell Sasuke about his own secret wish.

Sasuke didn't mind, however. He just smiled softly down at his boyfriend, glad he wasn't freaked out, and hugged him closer with his right arm and squeezing Naruto's hand with his left that was still intertwined with Naruto's. "Thank you."

Naruto only nodded. A response wasn't needed and both of them knew it.

For several minutes, they laid there in silence, only breathing in each other's scents and wishing that things could stay exactly as they were in this moment. Never to change, never to go wrong, never to be torn apart.

"What now?" Naruto asked in a low, timid voice, finally breaking the silence.

Sasuke sighed loudly, biting his lower lip as he finished thinking things over, which was mostly what he'd been doing since he'd gotten off the phone with Tsunade.

"You'll go with Tsunade when she comes to pick you up," He paused to glance up at the clock, seeing that they only had a half hour alone together, "when she comes to pick you up in thirty minutes."

"Sasuke, please, I don't want to go. I don't want to be separated from you, I can't. It doesn't matter to me that Itachi might be coming, I just want to be with you." Naruto pleaded, tears welling up in his eyes, splitting Sasuke's heart.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I want to be with you to, always together with you, but I can't let you be around me now. If I were the cause of your life being in danger or if something bad happened to you because of me, I would never be able to live with myself. It's for your own good. I need you to be safe."

"What about you?" Naruto cried, shifting to prop himself up with his good elbow, letting go of Sasuke's hand in the process. "Your life is in danger with him calling you! Why don't you get protection? Why do you have to be here and risk your life? What would I do if something happened to you?"

The blonde was almost in tears now, and it was shattering Sasuke's heart, but right now he had to be strong and stern, for Naruto's sake. "You'll live on. You will show the world that they were wrong about you and they'll see what a great person you are. That's what you'll do with or without me."

"Sasuke-"

"No, Naruto. I have to do this."

The salty water dripped freely from Naruto's eyes now and he went to beg with Sasuke again, but the raven cut him off before sound could form on his lips.

"I _have _to do this." Sasuke's voice was assertive and left no room for question. This literally was something that Sasuke had to face, a part in his life he always knew was going to come at some point. He had attempted to prepare for this day, but when you're preparing to have your older brother come back to finish off the only family member he hadn't killed... what exactly can you do?

Naruto didn't speak any further, just let out a choked sob as he collapsed onto his boyfriend's chest, allowing himself to cry loudly and freely.

The Uchiha wrapped both of his arms around the blonde, stroking his back comfortingly. Though it was impossible to truly calm the blonde down or offer him comfort after it had been confirmed that he was being sent away from the one he loved. Both were aware it was indefinite, neither would be sure how long they would be apart but they knew it wouldn't just be for a few days, but they didn't speak this aloud for fear it would sink in and increase the damage to their hearts.

----

"Couldn't you call the cops? Ask for special protection?" Naruto asked a question that was very similar to one he'd already asked. For the past ten minutes, as the two packed a bag for Naruto so he could have something to wear while he was with Tsunade, Naruto had been bringing up suggestions in the form of questions that could solve their current problem. He was wishing and hoping that he could get through to him to change his mind. So they could stay together.

"No, Naruto." Sasuke answered in the same strict voice he'd been using for the same amount of time. It was as though the raven refused to show his true emotions, fearing that his will would break and he would send Tsunade away so he could keep Naruto with him. Oh how Naruto wished that will would snap already.

"We could go away for a while, not tell anyone where we're going. Itachi wouldn't be able to find us."

"You don't know him. He'd find us. You're going with Tsunade, end of story."

Naruto groaned quietly, he didn't want to give up, he wanted to keep resisting to make sure Sasuke knew how much he didn't want to leave him. He wanted to be by his side, to support him through this. Maybe even protect him somehow from his brother, even though that didn't seem very plausible on Naruto's end.

"Sasuke... isn't there something else we can do?" Naruto asked earnestly this time, causing Sasuke to momentarily stop packing what clothes he thought would be good for Naruto.

"I don't think so..." He said thoughtfully, not turning around to face the blonde. "I really wish there were but... I need to face things."

Naruto let out a soft sigh of resignation, lowering his gaze to his lap. He didn't want things to be this way, but he was now resigned to stop resisting. He had to come to terms with this and leaving it to the last second in this situation didn't seem very logical.

"I'll get ahold of you once I've settled things." His voice was very solemn as he said this and Naruto tried not to let it get to him.

"Yeah... I'll wait." The blonde's reply was barely above a whisper. He couldn't help how depressed this made him. Knowing he would be kept away from the one he loved and in the presence of some peculiar doctor that... well, why was she being the way she was?

"Sasuke?"

"Naruto, I thought we just-"

"No, I was going to ask why Tsunade is coming to get me. Why is she so concerned?"

This question actually made Sasuke stop what he was doing _and _turn around. Naruto looked at him expectantly, but strangely enough Sasuke didn't speak. His expression suggested that he knew something about the matter but couldn't figure out how to tell him.

"I'm not sure really. But I think she's been looking over you, or Emi at least in concern for you, for a while now."

"What?" Naruto was genuinely shocked, completely taken aback by what his boyfriend said. There was no way there could be another person in this town, along side Sasuke, who cared about his wellbeing.

"When I first met her in the hospital, you were still unconscious. She wouldn't let me in to see you and she wouldn't tell me about your injuries. When she said I needed to bring your aunt in because she was your only family member I snapped at her and accused her of being like everyone else, saying that I couldn't even be sure that she'd treated you.

"That pissed her off and she told me that she'd never neglect a patient. That she didn't blame someone for something someone else did, nor did she hate without reason. She assured me that Emi wasn't the cause of your wounds and that she didn't own a gun. Which sounded weird to me of course because how would she know. Then she told me that her knowledge was always right and that she keeps an eye on several things."

Naruto sat still on the bed, staring blankly at Sasuke who'd finished telling his story. It was all so surreal. How, or why rather, in the world would Tsunade be keeping an eye on him? What reasons did she have for doing it? Was she just a creeper you got some sick pleasure out of witnessing Emi abuse her nephew? Or did she sincerely care about him, though not enough to interfere and rescue him from the abuse? All sorts of questions ran through Naruto's perplexed mind, questions that he guessed he'd have to ask since he'd have plenty of time staying with the doctor, or so he assumed. That caused another idea to occur to him.

"Am I even staying with Tsunade?"

Sasuke's face flashed with confusion, not at all expecting that question after what he'd just told the blonde.

"Well, all of that is strange and it really confuses me but I can't exactly ask you why or how she'd be doing that because you wouldn't know, would you?"

Sasuke shook his head. Naruto inwardly smiled, he'd had a point and shut the raven up for once.

"So I figured I could ask her about all of this while I'm staying with her... give me something to do while I'm not with you. Not to mention it's really suspicious of me to be staying with her without some sort of information as to why. But what if I'm not staying with her? What if she just dismisses me on someone else?"

"No." Sasuke shook his head, very confident in his denial. "The way Tsunade sounded, how worried for you she was, I can tell she's the one taking you in. Don't worry, you can ask her everything. Then you can report back to me why she's so insane when you get back."

Naruto smiled, loving that his boyfriend ended it off on a cheery note and a smile of his own. With his eyes now brighter than their previous dullness, the blonde nodded happily.

A loud bang from downstairs startled both of the boys, interrupting their moment.

"Uchiha!" An agitated female voice hollered from the first floor, the stomping of her feet equally as audible.

Naruto's good mood quickly fell, all happiness draining from his face. All the anxiety of leaving Sasuke's side that he'd thought he'd just finished getting over came rushing back like a splash of ice cold water.

"Guess it's time..." Sasuke spoke lowly, melancholy evident in his voice, finally showing Naruto how much he didn't want him to leave him.

"Yeah..." Naruto muttered, holding his tears back this time.

"Get your asses down here!" Tsunade's volume had increased, as had her anger.

"We're coming you old hag!" Sasuke yelled back in a much louder, resenting voice. Of course Sasuke probably only sounded more powerful because Naruto was standing much closer to Sasuke than Tsunade was. What Naruto hadn't expected was the tone and the language Sasuke used with an elder woman he barely knew. Something told him that those two hadn't gotten along well since the get-go, perhaps it was a clash in personality.

"Sasuke... I..." Ignoring the yelling between the two, Naruto turned his sad eyes upon his boyfriend and was instantly embraced. All Sasuke's irritation with Tsunade appeared to be put aside and he held so tightly to the blonde as though the firmer he clutched him the longer their time left to together would be.

Once again Naruto cursed that his arm was injured because he was unable to cling as tightly to his boyfriend as he wished. He wanted to merge their bodies together so they could never have to separate.

"I love you, Naruto." Sasuke quiet but sincere whisper in his ear caused the dam to break and tears sprang forth from his cerulean blue eyes.

"I... love you too..." He cried on Sasuke's shoulder, gripping his shirt in his hand.

"As much as it touches my heart to see the works of a budding young love," Tsunade's strict voice was entirely unwelcomed at this point in time, "I have a schedule to keep and he needs to hurry up and get in the car."

Sasuke opened his eyes to glare at her through the golden color of Naruto's hair, "You shouldn't go wandering through someone else's house uninvited."

"You should have had him ready." Both of their tones were cold, as were their looks.

Reluctantly, Naruto wormed out of Sasuke's hold and turned to face the blonde doctor. "Sorry to keep you waiting Tsunade but Sasuke's right, you have no right to come into this house." He was somewhat surprised at how chilled his own voice became but he guessed subconsciously he really hated the woman for bringing the time of their separation much sooner than expected.

"Damned brats. Learn to respect your superiors!" Tsunade growled.

"People don't automatically assume respect with age," Sasuke retorted, causing Tsunade's eye to twitch in anger.

"Uchiha, just because you're cute doesn't mean I'm going to let you off the hook. Now get him ready before I make you a permanent resident in my hospital, and trust me, I can get away with prescribing drugs without cause." Her threat seemed so eerie in the somewhat upbeat tone she presented it in, but the stress in her voice and her expression made it obvious that she probably wouldn't follow through with the treat for now but she was going to snap very soon if things continued.

Sasuke seemed about ready to make another rude comment but Naruto quickly cut him off. "We'll be downstairs in a moment. Just let me finish getting my bag together."

Tsunade's glare didn't lighten but she nodded, shooting daggers at the raven one last time before turning on her heel and stomping down the hallway.

"Man... she's got some temper," Naruto commented with a sigh of relief now that the tension in the air had died down a little.

"I guess," Sasuke said this with the same irritation still on his lips as he turned around to finish packing some things for Naruto.

"I'm sure she can't be that bad, she has nice taste at least," Naruto was of course referring to the fact that Tsunade had called him cute, though not in the most endearing of sentences.

Sasuke turned his head to look back at his boyfriend who wore a large smirk on his lips. He chuckled as Naruto moved closer and swiftly Sasuke filled in the space between them, leaning in closely so their lips were but a whisper away.

Naruto laughed sweetly, rubbing Sasuke's nose with the tip of his own in an eskimo kiss before the raven claimed his lips in a passionate, overwhelming kiss. Without waiting for Sasuke to ask, Naruto parted his lips to allow their tongues to intermingle and he tilted his head back so his partner could gain even further access.

They both moaned into the impassioned embrace. Knowing that this would be the last time for a long while, they clung to each other and yielded their emotions onto the other through means of their lips.

They didn't stop or pull away until the very last second when oxygen became a dire necessity and as their lips parted, they gazed into each other's eyes longingly.

Sasuke sighed as he regained his breath, brushing away a tear that fell across Naruto's cheek with his thumb, gently carressing the soft skin.

"We should go before she yells at us again," The raven stated with a sad smile as he turned and finished packing things into the bag.

Naruto reached out to take it but Sasuke instead put his own hand into the blonde's outstretched one. He flashed him a cheeky smile before taking the bag in his free hand, leading the blonde downstairs.

Tsunade was pacing about the hallway when they got downstairs, not looking very impressed with the slow boys. Before either one of them could speak with her, she stepped forward and grabbed the bag from Sasuke's hand, marching back down the hall and outside, leaving the door open.

The boys promptly followed, hand in hand, and stood beside Tsunade's black convertible Mercedes. Sasuke's eyebrow raised at this, surely Tsunade was too old to own a vehicle like this. He questioned whether she had the capability to drive it or not, but not aloud, he didn't want to start another argument when he had very little time left with his love.

The blonde doctor through the bag into the backseat before opening the driver's door and turning her eyes upon Naruto. "Let's go, Uzumaki."

Naruto looked up into Sasuke's dark eyes which gaze never seemed to leave him.

"I'll see you soon." Sasuke assured him with a light smile, obviously a forced one for his sake but Naruto didn't comment on it.

"Yeah, soon." He really did hope that they wouldn't be apart for too long, and that Sasuke would still be here for him. He couldn't bare to think of what would happen if he weren't.

Moving in closer, Sasuke kissed the blonde's forehead, and then released Naruto's hand and backed away. Which was a good call because Naruto did not have the power within himself to let his boyfriend go or move away from him. But with that little urge, Naruto took in a deep breath and was able to walk over to the car and into the passenger seat. As he sat there, he never took his eyes off of Sasuke's, which in turn never left his own.

Tsunade wasn't too concerned about giving them anymore time together and quickly put the car in reverse, pulling out of the driveway so fast that Naruto's head rocked back and forth, and then she speed away down the road, forcing Naruto to turn about in his seat to watch as Sasuke's form became smaller and smaller.


	38. Loneliness and Changes

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: I am going to be changing my penname as I've stated on my profile page. I'm changing it to include my alias last name so it will become "Arra Frost" within the next few minutes. I hope there is no confusion. Formally "arrafire" (no I'm not switching my favorite elements, I love fire and hate the cold, it's just that Frost is my favorite lastname and is my grandmother's maiden name, I always use it as an alias and I want to use it here as well). **

**I also have a livejournal account now (Arra_Frost) for those who want to check it out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Concrete Angel**

**----**

Chapter Thirty Eight:

The car ride was long and silent. Tsunade speeding across the pavement, Naruto clinging to the arm of his seat for dear life. If being separated from Sasuke was supposed to make him safer... he neglected to see it at the moment.

What he found most terrifying about this particular drive was how calm Tsunade appeared in the driver's seat as she spun the steering wheel about. She appeared as though the reckless driving were perfectly natural, as if there was no reason Naruto shouldn't be afraid that any minute they were going to run into another object, be it another moving vehicle, a telephone pole, or a human.

Nor was she affected by the way Naruto nearly flew forward and out the windshield every time she slammed on the breaks at a red light. It was a good thing her seatbelts were sturdy because if they weren't Naruto would not have been held back in the Naruto was most thankful for, however, was how good Tsunade's brakes were because each time she stopped, it was a mere milli-second away from running a red light.

Then suddenly they stopped and no longer moved. Tsunade turned off the engine and unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Thank god," Naruto sighed to himself as he fell back in his seat, letting his heart rate slow to a speed that wouldn't kill him by exploding his heart if he got up. This woman's drives were like a deadly combination of red bull and vodka...

"Come Uzumaki, pick up the pace." Tsunade yelled at him as she opened the door to the back seat, taking the bag in her hand.

Naruto groaned, slowly entangling himself from his restraining seatbelt. He almost wanted to thank the strap of thick fabric for keeping him alive in this car ride from hell.

For the first time, as Naruto exited the car, he actually looked about to see where exactly they had stopped. Without kneeling to kiss the solid ground, glad to have it beneath his feet once more, he gazed about and examined his surroundings.

They were in a paved driveway that was surrounded by a well kept green lawn in front of a large, mansion-like house that resembled Sasuke's a great deal. It was as tall as Sasuke's, but appeared much longer and there was a big porch before the front door and along the right side of the front of the house.

"Stare at it longer, maybe you'll magically teleport inside," Tsunade spoke sarcastically to the boy, glancing back as she walked up the rock pathway to the steps of her patio.

With a long sigh, Naruto followed. Now he was officially separated from the one he loved, and in the care of someone who's true intentions were unclear.

----

Once Tsunade's black car zoomed off into the distance, Sasuke raked his hand through his black hair and wandered back into his now empty house. It would seem so lonely here, even after only a couple days of having someone share the space. It was strange how much of an impact Naruto had made, after being alone for eight years in this house, having one person there for three days can make the place seem lonelier... even though it had always previously been this way.

So here he found himself, three hours later in the day, sitting in the same place on the couch, thinking much different things than he had been at seven am.

Naruto was not in the bathroom, not in the house at all for that matter, and Sasuke was alone with his answering machine that held his brother's haunting voice.

He thought he'd have at least one week, just one week of peace, but that all went to hell. First disturbed by his paranoia, then his bestfriend and now his older brother. Everything was his fault.

His fault...? Naruto's nightmare he had this morning found its way into his mind again. Sasuke had promised his boyfriend that he wasn't going anywhere, that he wasn't going to leave his side... ever. And what had he done? He left to go talk to Kiba and came home to send Naruto away indefinitely.

Had he really done the right thing? Should he have sent Naruto to go with Tsunade, the strange doctor with unconfirmed motives?

Sadly, Sasuke knew his decision was right. Naruto would not have been safe here and he had a good feeling that Tsunade, in an odd way, cared for the boy. If the blonde had stayed here, Sasuke would not have been able to protect him from his brother, who would surely be here in a matter of time. Itachi was far more dangerous than anyone Sasuke knew.

Now, with Naruto out of the way, he would be able to sit and wait for his time, a time he'd spent nearly a lifetime waiting for. The return of his brother. The person he hated more than Emi.

As if on cue, the telephone rang.

----

"Wow!" Naruto couldn't hold back his cry of amazement as he stepped into Tsunade's home. It was vast and beautiful, the walls were colorful, and everything was bare. Completely empty. It was as though the woman had just moved in and hadn't had time to put up decorations or furniture. There was no way she could be too poor to fill her home, she was the head of the hospital, that would just be impossible.

"Yeah she's a beauty," Tsunade commented on Naruto's astonishment, although he wasn't bewildered for the same reason she thought.

"Um... yes... but why is there nothing here?" This question brought the blonde woman's immediate gaze upon him.

"What does that mean?" Her voice was stern and strict, warning him to choose his words wisely.

"Well... it's just... there's no furniture or pictures or decorations or anything. Only walls, floors, doors and windows."

"I don't like feeling crowded." She response was quick but not sincere. Naruto could tell she spat that out so she wouldn't have to go into further details.

"That's no reason no to have a picture or a couch." Was Naruto's own fast response. He was getting better at this socialization thing, or maybe it was just interrogation, since he had to do the same sort of thing with Sasuke.

"I'm not home often," Was Tsunade's next reply, that came not even a second after Naruto finished his own comment.

"Again, not much of a reason." He was starting to have fun with this, getting down to the truth of it as he watched Tsunade's patience wilt away bit by bit.

"Uzumaki! You're pushing it," Finally she snapped, anger evident in her furrowed brows and twitching vain. When she was angry her true age showed a little, and she must be getting old.

"What? I'm only saying how weird it is that you don't have furniture when you're obviously very well off."

"Weren't you supposed to be quiet and shy? God damn that Uchiha..."

Naruto's own eyebrows furrowed. He had been that way before... before meeting Sasuke. Being with Sasuke was changing him, ever so slowly he was bringing out the true him. Perhaps this is who he would be if he never had been hated and abused. Such a strange thought. Naruto never thought he'd be able to imagine a change in himself, to see himself as a totally different person, yet more like him than he could ever be. What would his life truly be like if Emi never existed?

"Come see your room, brat," Tsunade's demand broke his concentration and he looked up to see her walking up a flight of stairs to the right. A beautifully carved stairway but, yet again, empty and bare, expressing no emotion or remnants of the one who owned them.

Sighing, Naruto followed her up to the second floor, which was slightly less bare than the first floor's living room and hall. There was a small desk with a phone in the upstairs landing, the hall leading to several doorways. They passed two doorways, one closed and one opened revealing a very messy office space, probably the most lived in room in this house as the desk, chair, computer, file cabinets and dozens of scattered papers suggested. At the third door they stopped, the room was empty save for a bed side table, a bed and a lamp.

"All yours," She announced, urging the boy into the plain room.

It was almost depressing, thinking of how alone he would be now. Odd how that worked. After being alone, figuratively, all his life, after living with Sasuke for only three days, being away from him seemed like he'd never once been alone.

"You can't miss him, already!" Tsunade exclaimed, reading his mind like an open diary left out on the desk without a lock. She didn't sound like she was mocking, more frustrated and annoyed, which puzzled Naruto slightly.

"What if I do? Why should you care?" Naruto countered, shooting her a look that he hoped would get him a real answer.

Tsunade rolled her eyes, "Look kid, like it or not, you're here to stay, at least for a little while. So get over him and don't sulk."

"It's a little hard to get over missing your boyfriend!" The moment that was out of his mouth, Naruto froze up. He was angry with Tsunade for treating him this way but he hadn't wanted that to slip, it was only their secret for now because Naruto couldn't bare the thought of what would happen to Sasuke if their relationship went public.

"Young love never lasts," Was her only comment. No disgust, no hatred, nothing. Great, something more to confuse the boy, he really didn't need anymore of this. "I don't care if you two are together. It's perfectly natural, just because some people are against homosexuality doesn't mean everyone is opposed to it."

More mind reading, even better. Naruto couldn't help but think. This was going to be troublesome, living with this woman.

"So how long am I staying here?" He figured he'd toss out another easy question, work his way up to the bigger issues which involved, _what the hell is wrong with you? Why are you so insane? And, what are your real motives?_

"Until you're healed, that's my duty as your doctor."

"Bullshit."

The swear seemed to take Tsunade off guard, as though she never expected the blonde to swear. To be honest, Naruto was a little astonished himself, he never really took to swearing but this was down right irritating. He wanted to know what the real reasons behind this woman becoming involved in his sorry excuse for a life.

"True, but that's as much information as you get," She composed herself rather quickly, tossing Naruto's bag onto his bed, which luckily had bed sheets and pillows, for as empty as this room was. She moved to leave the room, but she paused as soon as Naruto's next words left his mouth.

"Please tell me why you're doing this, Tsunade." His voice was stern and genuine, but calm and pleading as well. He stood still, watching Tsunade's back, which never turned to face him.

"I have my reasons."

"What are they?" He pressed forward, still only talking to her back.

"They're a promise from the past." And with that said, she continued walking, descending down the stairs as Naruto stood in the doorway of his new temporary room momentarily at a loss.

----

Tempting his fate, Sasuke reached for the receiver and held it next to his face. Itachi didn't need acknowledgement from him, so he said nothing and waited to hear the breathing on the other end form into words.

"Hello?"

Sasuke felt like his eyes were going to roll out of his head, that's how much he rolled said eyes when he heard his idiotic best friend on the other line. Leave it to Kiba to call when he was waiting to have a final meeting with his elder brother.

"Kiba, what's up?" Sasuke tried to ask casually.

"Well, I was wondering if I could come over and join you... and Naruto for dinner. Hinata had some family issues come up, so the three of us are planning to meet later. So how about it? Do you think Naruto would mind?"

"No, Naruto wouldn't mind," He couldn't say for sure if he was speaking the truth or not, he couldn't exactly ask Naruto now, nor could he be certain Naruto trusted Kiba after the paranoia act in the bathroom. Sasuke had much more dangerous people to be untrusting of, which made it seem even stranger for Naruto to suspect Kiba of foul play. Though, if it had been a couple hours ago, Sasuke would have convinced his blonde boyfriend that it would be a good idea because it would prove how loyal and harmless Kiba really was.

"Great! I'll be over in a couple hours for lunch!" And before Sasuke could protest and explain where he was planning to go with the rest of his sentence, Kiba hung up.

Sasuke put his phone back on the hook and sunk back into his couch. His dark eyes focused on the clock which read ten after ten before he allowed them to close. Maybe if he just went to sleep, then he could get the rest of this day over with.

_Bring... bring... _

One eye popped open and glanced at the once again active telephone. However, this time, his hand did not move. Both of them stayed limp beside his body as he lay still with only one open eyelid. He should answer it, might be Kiba again, or Tsunade, or even Naruto, not that Naruto knew his phone number, nor did he believe Tsunade would give it to him. An odd thing not to have your boyfriend's telephone number, but when you lived an abused live like Naruto's, using a phone wasn't a regular option.

"_Hello, you've reached – _Sasuke Uchiha –_please leave your message after the beep." _

"_Are you lonely little brother? Without having your blondie there?"_

A sudden swell of rage, hatred and disgust rose within the raven and he immediately rose from his seat, grabbing the phone and screaming loudly into it, "Itachi! What the hell do you want!"

"Little brother, haven't you learned your manners yet?" His tone was emotionless, casual, as it always used to be, except maybe more so now. His voice never gave anything away and it perturbed the younger so.

"Fuck you!" Sasuke growled lowly, glaring at the answering machine strongly, as though the more he drilled into the piece of equipment, the more Itachi would be able to feel the intensity of his glare. Not that it was physically possible, but Sasuke could only hope.

His older brother merely chuckled darkly at him before the line went dead.

"ITACHI! FUCKING BASTARD!" He slammed the phone back down onto it's station so hard that he heard a loud crack, but he didn't care. He was pissed and shaking and more terrified than he'd ever been in his life. "Sick fucking bastard!" Sasuke swore, throwing the phone book, which lay peaceful and undeserving beside the phone, across the room to nearly smash into a window, missing it by barely an inch.

His entire body shook as he collapsed to the floor, sobbing silently. "Damn you, Itachi..."

----

Sasuke jumped, gripping the utility knife in his hand tighter, when he heard the knock at the door. He attempted to regulate his breathing and racing heart beat, talking himself back to a normal state by convincing himself that Itachi would _never_ knock.

"Come in Kiba!" He yelled loudly enough to be heard from the front door and resumed chopping vegetables for the stew he was cooking.

"Yo!" Kiba hollered back as he opened the door and Sasuke heard the scuffing of feet as his guest walked in, turned to close the door and proceeded to remove his shoes.

"What's cooking?" The brunet popped his head into the kitchen's doorway then looked around with a confused look, turning back to peer in the living room. "Where's Naruto?"

Sasuke nearly smiled at how easily Naruto's given name slid off Kiba's tongue, no longer did he pause with uncertainty before he spoke it. "He's not here."

With an even more puzzled look on his face, Kiba stepped into the kitchen, "Why not?"

"Doctor's appointment. He's going to be with his doctor for a while, so he won't be eating with us." Technically he wasn't lying, that's where the blonde was at the moment, and would be for longer than Kiba would assume, but for now he couldn't just blurt out _'I sent him away with his doctor because my brother's coming back to kill me and I didn't want him to be endangered" _Yeah, because that would go over well with his overprotective best friend.

"Oh, must have gotten the call after I called." This Kiba also assumed, and Sasuke figured he could get away without answering as he turned back to chop the vegetables and pour what he had into the pot.

"Stew?" Kiba asked as he leaned over Sasuke's shoulder to peek into the pot of boiling water, currently filled with beef and vegetables. Though the boy really didn't need to look since his sense of smell was incredibly heightened, and Sasuke could tell he was using this skill when the Inuzuka inhaled deeply. "Yum, I love beef!"

Sasuke just nodded, he was cooking this because he knew that Kiba liked beef, not to mention he needed something a little more complicated than spaghetti or ramen to distract him after his recent phone conversation with his twisted brother. He finished throwing the rest of the chopped up vegetables into the pot and turned around to see that Kiba had moved to sit himself in the chair that Naruto had took to sitting in. Of course, before Naruto started living with him, that was also where Kiba sat whenever he intruded and demanded food because that was the seat directly across from Sasuke's chosen place.

Sasuke was beginning to doubt if he welcomed this 'change' thing, it was starting to seriously mess with his mind and alter his life drastically with even the most temporary change.

"So are you coming to school on Monday?" Kiba asked in a much more serious tone, focusing his eyes on Sasuke who had leaned back against the counter.

"Maybe," He really hadn't thought that through, whether or not he'd be returning to school the following week. Before he had intended to stay out for the entire week that Naruto was there, but now that Naruto was gone and Itachi had returned, so to speak, he didn't know if he'd even have the _chance_ to go back to school.

Kiba sighed loudly, shaking his head, "Whatever, it's your choice but the teachers are starting to give me weird looks and Kurenai-sensei pulled me aside to ask if anything was wrong with you. I told them you were just sick but Ibiki's not believing it. You've never stayed out of school for being sick before, the only time you weren't in school was when... well, you know."

"Yeah, I know, Kiba. Thanks for covering for me but I need to deal with things before I go back, I'll be able to catch up in no time." Sasuke truly appreciated his best friend's concern for his education, but he had his reasons, most of which he couldn't tell Kiba but he gave the brunet a broad outline, hopefully that was good enough.

"I know you want to take care of Naruto, and I know that what you're doing. He's staying here, living with you. I know it's obvious but I guess I should let you in that I know. But Naruto's been through a lot, as you've said, I'm sure he doesn't need you to be here twenty-four seven to wait on him."

Sasuke chuckled, sadness threatening to display itself in his eyes, "That's the same thing he told me..."

"See, even he knows it. So you should consider coming to school Monday." He said this in a stern voice, not taking his eyes off the raven, who sighed and seemed to give in.

"All right, I'll consider it," He wasn't actually succumbing to the Inuzuka's words, but by saying this he could at least get him off his back for a little while. Not to mention he would seriously consider going back, it was just a matter of external stimuli, i.e. Itachi, that would decide his fate.

Kiba was evidently happy by this answer and went on about conversation normally. "You'll never believe what's happened! It's not much but I guess I should have told you a few days ago. The day that you stopped coming, so did the Sabaku's."

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed and he glared at the thought of those people who put his love's life in danger. Trying to get Naruto to join their gang just because of his mother, or so he assumed. They made him sick. He was glad that they'd left town, probably because of what happened to Naruto. However, he was a little more than pissed that they'd leave and probably get away with yet another crime.

"I haven't seen any one of the three in school or around town, not that they actually went into town much that I've seen. But on Thursday, there was a message sent to the school saying that they were moving and transferring to a new school, but Tenten couldn't find out which one. Gotta love girls in student council!"

That was true. Tenten found out so much for them over the past year, telling them about new schedules, changes to the lunch menu, and even when they might be getting a new teacher.

"Strange huh?" Kiba asked when he didn't receive an expected response from Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded, not wanting to divulge in his thoughts about the matter. Those kind weren't for Kiba's ears, at least not for now. He didn't need Kiba to know that Naruto was shot and injured because of the Sabaku siblings, not Emi. He should eventually tell him that though, and he would if he had the opportunity in the future.

"Well at least you won't have any competition anymore." Kiba teased with a wide grin, bringing Sasuke's attention swiftly back to him.

Sasuke gave a fake laugh but his smile clearly revealed that he was amused. "Very funny, Inuzuka."


	39. Waiting and Reminiscing

**DUPLICATE CHAPTER!!**** Hi there, I just realized that my chapter 31.. is actually a duplicate of chapter 32... now I know it wasn't always like that, I must have been stupid when correcting a mistake of some sort and instead or replacing chapter 31 with corrected chapter 31.. I mixed it up with chapter 32. SO I have fixed it. Chapter 31 is chapter 31. For those of you who read duplicate chapters, I beg you to go back and read 31 because you did miss some important plot moments. (It explains things about Itachi and has a cute SasuxNaru moment!)**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto and Concrete Angel... you'd think after this many chapters I wouldn't need to keep saying this...**

**----**

Chapter Thirty Nine:

The evening was fast upon him and his mind he was about to lose. For now, he could do nothing but wait. Wait anxiously for something that did not have a specific, set time. This could last for days. The tormenting feeling of awaiting one's dreaded fate. It was like coming to a dead end in your life and having to sit and wait for the door to open for you because you were unable to open it yourself.

For Sasuke, he couldn't go out in find Itachi, he had no way of figuring out where he was or where he would be... if he was even staying in the same place which was doubtful. He had to wait for Itachi to open the door that he'd locked so long ago, only Itachi had the key, and only he could allow Sasuke to access this point in his life.

Strangely enough, Sasuke felt calm at the moment. His fear had been momentarily stilled, so had his nervousness and despair. It was like the calm before the storm, and Sasuke didn't like this feelings. Nothing ever came from this period, it was like being in the eye of that deadly storm on _The Day After Tomorrow_, the calm was a bad thing because you would die instantly. So despite how calm he felt, Sasuke made himself terribly alert.

He refused to put on any distractions, like the television or radio, because that would block him from hearing every noise around him and his house. Everything was still, even the whether outside was quiet. No wind, rain, nothing at all was making any noise that could distract him.

It was eerie...

----

"Do you want food or not!?" Tsunade hollered from downstairs in the direction he would presume was the kitchen.

For several hours, Naruto merely lay on his new temporary bed. Breathing and thinking. That was all he did during those hours, save for the occasions when Tsunade's phone rang, reminding him of Sasuke's home, and was followed by the doctor's loud angry voice yelling at what Naruto assumed was her staff to do their own work and that it was her day off. However, Tsunade's words were much harsher and involved "fuck off" in most sentences. Once he heard a loud crash proceeding that and the blonde could only guess that she threw something at something, though what she could possibly throw was a mystery to Naruto since she didn't really own much to damage.

Perhaps that was why this woman didn't have anything in her house, she was too violent and thus she would destroy everything around her.

Naruto sighed, getting up from his position on the bed and he wandered down the stairs towards the kitchen/dinning room. He couldn't say he was thrilled to be here in this bare wasteland, but he supposed it was better than nothing or Emi's house, which would have been the normal place for him to return, having had nowhere else to begin with.

The kitchen wasn't as empty as the rest of the home, he guessed the woman had to eat occasionally. However, the countertops were bare except for a toaster and a coffee machine, the sink had a few glasses piled up but that was it, he fridge was completely magnet-free, the table had no decorations, the chairs were plain wood and only two of them existed, not to mention the lack of drapes and nothing but a clock on the pale yellow walls. Even the stove looked grim and lonesome between the empty counters, as though it pleading to be used.

Naruto also took the liberty to assume that Tsunade wasn't the cooking type because she sat at the table with a bag of McDonald's and was chowing down on a hamburger of some kind.

"I bought four cheeseburgers, two are yours if you can eat that much." Was her only reply and he looked down to the spot adjacent to the only chair left at the table. There sat two burgers in their wrappers, fries in their box and a beverage with a straw sticking out.

"It's just juice, I don't know what you drink." Naruto was beginning to think he would never have to talk around this woman if she continued picking through his delicate mind.

He didn't respond, not feeling a need to, she probably new everything about his inner most soul by now, and instead he just sat down in the chair and unraveled one of the burgers.

It was a strange looking food item, two smooshed buns, two slim patties, stale looking cheese and a mix of ketchup and mustard bleeding out the sides. He grimaced at the sight, wondering if this could at all be good for his system.

"It ain't gonna bite you. It's good, eat it. If not, starve."

Simple as that. Naruto laughed at himself for being silly. He was being given food, he should appreciate this, not be wary of it. Under normal circumstances, before Sasuke became such a large part of his life, Naruto would be packing this food so far down his throat as fast as his hands could move and his esophagus could swallow.

Immediately he bit into the condensed form of meat and bread and was astonished at how delicious it tasted when it looked utterly revolting mere moments ago. His blue eyes strangely lit up at the taste of the juicy burger and he eagerly finished the rest without pause.

"Might want to slow down, they might not bite but they can have a kick in the system if you scarf them down that quickly." Tsunade warned him, seeming rather hypocritical to the blonde who was currently amazed at the flavour of the fry he had just shoved into his mouth.

"You ate your burger pretty fast." He retorted, gesturing to the fact that she was now well into her second cheeseburger.

"True enough," She agreed with him, surprising Naruto, "but I've had these babies and much worse time and time again for years. For you, this is probably your first fast food experience, and Micky D's isn't the best of them, especially for starters."

"Then why did you buy it?" Naruto asked, some what puzzled at her actions. If she knew that it wasn't going to be good for him...

"It's the only fast food joint on my way back from the hospital. Plus, it's tastier than the other joints. Not to mention the fries aren't covered in grease."

Not the answer he was expecting, but he was sastisfied with it. He didn't for a moment suspect that she was lying to cover up the fact that she hated him. In fact, Naruto didn't was starting to feel as though this woman didn't have any ill notions of him. If she had, he could probably safely assume she would bluntly tell him. She didn't seem to be a woman to keep her opinions to herself. She was very blunt and didn't care. Which is why his fry box was empty.

"I'd tell you not to develop a liking for this shit but you'll be eating it a lot since I live off nothing but."

Naruto's eyebrow rose, he had assumed right. "What about other fast foods like," he paused to try and remember a name of one of these restaurants, "Wendy's?"

"Yeah that's good too, I just mean fast food in general. You'll get a wide enough variety, don't worry."

Naruto just nodded, but he couldn't help thinking that Sasuke would greatly disapprove of this woman's eating habits and what would soon be his own.

Once Naruto was finished eating, he started to play with the straw in his drink. Tsunade was taking a considerably slow time eating her fries, quite the contrast to the way she devoured her burgers. He wanted to talk to her, ask her all the questions that were running through his head, but he didn't know how to start. Maybe if he pondered long enough Tsunade would -

"Ask all you want, I have no answers to provide you with," She said this off handedly as she continued to munch on her salted french fries.

Naruto's eyes immediately narrowed on her. How could she be so stubborn and withhold information that keenly involved him and his life. Not to mention his boyfriend's life, which he was, in a way, taken away from.

"Why won't you tell me anything?" He snapped, his tone serious and cold. Naruto was not happy. She was being a secretive, manipulative person as far as he was concerned and he wanted to know what she had to do with him.

"If I'm going to stay here, which I legally do not have to, I want answers."

Tsunade paused in pulling the fry she was holding out of the box and rose her eyebrow to the blonde's harsh words. She seemed astonished that he would be so blunt and straight forward like this. And then she merely sighed and shoved her fry into her mouth. "Ya know, kid, I really liked you better when you were a socially awkward, quiet, accepting little boy who was too afraid to talk back."

This made Naruto's eyes widen. Was this woman for real? Did she honestly mean that? As far as he was concerned, no one should ever be like how he used to be. But what surprised him the most, was that he _used _to be like this and _wasn't_ like this _anymore. _He had changed so much because of Sasuke and he rarely had a chance to notice it.

"But I suppose I should thank the Uchiha for bringing out the real you and allowing you to be a real person," She said somewhat bitterly, but Naruto could swear that there was a tiny hint of happiness in her voice.

Instead of commenting on this, which he really didn't think he was capable of doing that the moment. It shocked him earnestly that she was considering him a real human being that had been oppressed and prevented from living a normal life... People never thought of him this way, which made Tsunade even more curious to him. So he waited this time, for her to continue speaking.

"Your father, what a man he was..." Her voice altered to that of a dream, one that was deeply submerged in romanticizing the past. "He was so lively, never sat still that boy did... great fun, a mischief maker, too, playing pranks, that boys sense of humor would always get him into trouble." She laughed at this recollection, "But he was strong, loyal and courageous as well, we all knew that he'd become a great man. He never stopped smiling and could make all of us laugh." She sighed and it was as though Naruto could see a short film of his father flashing past her eyes, but since he was on the other side of the screen, he wasn't able to see them.

"You two look so much a like, though he wasn't as pale as you. He was never inside, always running about in the sun, wild and free. Each day you grow I see more similarities in you... your hair, your face, you're even like him in personality when you come out of your shell."

Naruto sat dazed. He had never heard anything about his father before in his life, other than the fact that he was a great legend who saved the village. Now he was getting a full run through of what he was like, and even being told he looked like him... tears formed in his eyes without him even knowing it.

"As he grew, he became a great, handsome man. Strong, determined, so much will-power and a lot of luck, all that got him into the academy and on the force. He even got smarter, as though that boy needed wits to combine with his humor..." Again she giggled, rolling her eyes affectionately. Unexpectedly, her expression turned sad and her eyes lowered to the table. She looked so broken, as though she'd lost someone very dear to her. "He was such nuisance... always getting into trouble... talking to me as though he was at all equal to me... just because my brother was his mentor he find it appropriate to call me 'Auntie'..."

Naruto's eyes, which held so many tears they threatened to overflow, widened when they saw a tear fall from Tsunade's down turned face. He never imagined he would ever see a woman as harsh as her cry, she seemed like such a power-house. He also lowered his eyes when his thoughts flashed back to Sasuke's own tears... everyone has their weakness and a right to express their emotions...

The tears were trickling down Naruto's cheeks now. He hadn't noticed he'd needed to cry until the salty drops had reached the edge of his face and fallen down onto his hands which gripped the fabric of his pants. They must have been like that for a while because he also noticed his knuckles had gone white... he must have been doing that since she started her story.

He heard Tsunade sniff back her tears, as discretely as it may have been, and sigh loudly as she stood up. Naruto knew she was staring at him, as though pausing for consideration, but he didn't look up at her. As bad as he felt for her, having lost someone who had been so close to her, he was insanely jealous that he never got a chance to experience life with this wonderful man. He had lost someone so important before ever meeting him... she had so much that he had never had...

Naruto bit his bottom lip to hold his tears back but this only served to produce even more. Just once he wanted to see his father smile. He wished that he could hear his laughter as he told his jokes or pulled a prank. He wanted to see with his own eyes how much they looked alike and witness the similarities as he grew. The chance to be like him in personality as well as looks was stolen away from him before he was old enough to form coherent memories. Nothing was fair! Nothing had ever been fair for him!

A firm grip on his shoulder startled him, causing him to jump and look to his shoulder to find a feminine hand with blue painted nails holding him tight. Following the arm he saw that Tsunade was looking straight ahead, blonde bangs covering her side profile. Somehow, even though she wasn't gazing at him with sympathetic eyes or holding him close, he could sense that she felt his pain and this was her way of comforting him without having to let herself break down as well.

"I'm going out for a bit," She spoke solidly, not allowing any trace of her previous tearful activity to breach.

He gulped past the lump in his throat and though he couldn't blink back his tears, he nodded silently.

Without further acknowledgement, she released her grip on his shoulder and moved swiftly to the doorway. Naruto noticed that before she left the kitchen she reached into a jar and pulled out something that fit to neatly into her hand so he was unable to see what exactly she'd taken.

He brushed it off, it wasn't important. Turning back to his unfinished fries and soft drink on the table, he found that he'd lost his appetite. Not to mention the idea of stuffing his face with fattening food while streams trailed his cheeks wasn't very appealing.

Naruto breathed in a shallow, shaky breath, trying to compose himself but as soon as he let his breath out, he continued to sob harder and more loudly now that he was alone in the house. For the first time in his life that he could remember, he let himself cry about not having his parents. When living with Emi, he forced himself to keep everything inside and never cry. Now, he didn't even bother burying his face in his hands as he cried.

"Why..." He muttered aloud in a strangled voice. He just wished he knew why he had to be the one to go through all of this? He had never done anything to deserve this. A newborn baby forced to lose both parents and succumb to a life of abuse, isolation and harassment.

Sympathy was normally a good thing, but right now, Naruto could feel anger at her words building in him. She was close to his father, she was like an aunt to him... so she pitied his unfortunate son. She couldn't actually care about him could she? The only one who really knew him, who really loved him for who he was... was abandoned. He'd left him, against his will, to wait for his brother to come and possibly... possibly...

Naruto shuddered at the thought and felt a strange shiver of foreboding run down his spine. How could he have left his boyfriend alone in his house to wait for something like this? After everything they'd been through... after all Sasuke had done for him how could he just leave him there?

He stood up suddenly, wiping the moisture from his eyes and moved to the doorway of the kitchen. However, he found himself stopping in front of the jar that Tsunade reached into. Looking over he could clearly see a small pile of wrinkled bills. Why would she have money in an open jar like that... strange woman...

Shaking this off, Naruto moved out into the hallway and pulled on the boots and coat Sasuke had lent him, or more so given him since he told Naruto he could keep all the clothes he'd left with. Time to return them...

----

**Well, it's a little shorter than the last few chapters, but it's been so long since I've updated and I'm bound to get busier, plus I enjoyed where this one ended**


	40. Phone Books and Happier Days

**My oh my... we've been at this for over two years now... (Two years exactly on March 14th)... can you believe it!? I can't... damn how did I keep this going for so long. I need to start updating better, as most of you have told me several times, eheh. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Concrete Angel **

**----**

Chapter Fourty:

Naruto had reached the end of the hallway before he stopped abruptly. Something important had just occurred to him as he stared down the long, winding roads which didn't seem to end. He didn't know where he was at the moment. He'd been too terrified of crashing to be able to keep track of direction while driving with Tsunade. So not only did he have no clue concerning his whereabouts, he also didn't know how to return to Sasuke's home.

He hung his head with a loud sigh. Now he was being too impulsive. What was Sasuke doing to him? It was as though he was turning into a completely different person, just as Tsunade had said.

Looking down the road to his left, the road they had travelled on as he recalled, he wondered how long it would actually take him to walk. Or even how long it would take driving the speed limit, because Tsunade had most certianly knocked twenty minutes off that drive with the reckless speed she was moving at.

Now what was he going to do? He couldn't just stay here. Sasuke was alone in his house waiting for his homicidal brother. He couldn't believe he'd allowed Sasuke to send him away. Sure he wants to protect him but that doesn't mean he should face this alone, after what they've been through and worked through together. There was no way he could live with himself if he just idly stayed here and waited for the temperamental doctor to return.

Wait a minute... Naruto knew Sasuke's address, and no doubt Tsunade would have at least one phone book in her home.

A smile formed on his lips as he took off back across the yard and into the house. It shouldn't be that hard to find something in such an empty home. If anything she would keep a phone book out in the open like any normal. Then again Tsunade wasn't normal... but furthermore Emi wasn't normal either and she kept her phone book out on the table. So both normal and abnormal people did this, Tsunade couldn't be that different, could she?

There was nothing in the hallway that she could leave a phone book in or on, unless she duck taped it to the wall, so he started with the living room and what little spaces it had. After searching there, he moved onto the kitchen which seemed like it would prove more challenging of a search with all of its drawers and cabinets.

Little did Naruto know that most of the drawers were just the headpiece nailed to the cabinet, and those that did open were for the most part empty.

"Geez, how does this woman live?" Naruto sighed as he made his way around the room.

All together he'd counted four cups, two plates and one draw with a few forks, knives, spoons and one spork. Did she even live here or was this some sort of hide-out home?

He reached the last place in the kitchen he had to search. The counter with the jar of Tsunade's money. He didn't know anyone that kept money out in the open like that. But maybe Tsunade had so much, because she was a doctor, that she could feel secure leaving a few crumpled bills in a jar like they were spare change. Of course, twenty dollar bills as spare change seemed rather odd to him. If he had any money he would keep it safe, but then again... Naruto was more or less paranoid.

Hoping that the drawer beneath the jar would open, he pulled on the handle and it miraculously pulled out. And it wasn't empty. There was a pile of papers and books, all were scattered and looked disorganized to him. He shuffled the papers around, removed some larger notebooks and was pleasantly surprised to find a phone book underneath them all. Sure according to the cover it was two years old but at least it was something.

He moved to put the notebooks back in the drawer, it was messy enough to begin with that she probably wouldn't notice that he moved them around. However, as he shoved the notebooks back into the drawer, one fell to the floor and landed open.

Kneeling to the floor he went to pick it up but his eyes focused on the writing within the book. There was a long list of places and prices next to them. All the amounts were rather high, far beyond the hundreds, though a quarter had a cross through them, as though they had been checked off. Maybe a record of payments?

Confused, Naruto started reading through the places: ""

His eyes widened as he made the connection. This must be a list of Tsunade's gambling debts. But a doctor? He supposed everyone had problems, but this was... the amounts of many of the debts were high up in the thousands.

"That's why this place is so bare!" Naruto exclaimed, raising to his feet with the book in hand. "She's sold all of her stuff to pay off the debts..."

He sighed and shook his head, he couldn't believe Tsunade was a greedy person. She had never seen too material... and in fact she wasn't by the looks of her house. However, to get addicted to gambling, one must want money first right? Memories from his junior high P.D.R. Class flashed through his mind. That's right, people get addicted because they want to earn their money back and gain more while they're at it... but they just keep losing everything.

He glanced at the jar as he put the book back inside the drawer and it dawned on him. "That liar! She's not working, she's gambling her money away!" Naruto glared at the jar as though it was the cause of all her problems. She was so stupid to be wasting her money like this, she could have a good life. She could be eating healthy, but instead she spent her salary on machines and cards... more or less. Maybe he could get her to stop...

Naruto bit his lower lip. One problem at a time. It was bad enough having Sasuke in the situation he was in. He couldn't be worrying about a woman he hardly knew but that knew more about him than he did... He would have to talk with her more. He wanted to know his father and she was his only source. Which was why he was starting to become attached to her. Something about her personality as well subtly appealed to him. He didn't know what it was, but he felt that if he hadn't had the horrible life he had, then she would be someone extremely close and important to him.

----

Sasuke started as the louder than usual beep of his answering machine. He had rigged his phone to forward the calls straight to the answering machine so he wouldn't have to worry about the ringing on the phone and having to debate over answering it. He stared at the machine as it spoke the recorded message and then beeped again.

"_Learn to answer your phone little brother." _A beep followed, signaling the end of the message. He glared at the answering machine for two reasons. One, it was Itachi calling him. Two, he hadn't given him any clues to the time frame when he was coming and the waiting was driving him mad. Nonetheless, his grip tighened on the switch blade in his hand.

Yes they were illegal, but he wanted a weapon that he could access as quickly as possible. Sure he was skilled at opening a normal pocket knife without pause, but any slight difference might save him and he wanted to be as level with his brother as possible. Even though that wasn't really a possibility.

Once again Sasuke jumped when he heard the slightest noise from upstairs. It was barely audible and normally he probably would have never noticed it. However, with the house and himself being so terribly quiet, he didn't doubt he would be able to hear a ninja at this moment.

Immediately he rose from the couch and crept out to the hallway, looking both ways and examining the entirety of the room and what he could see of the kitchen. His grip was tighter on the blade hidden beneath the long sleeve of his shirt as he stepped silently up the steps.

Fear was shaking through him as he approached the landing, his head looked around first to find nothing down the hallway. Inwardly he let out a sigh of relief, but on the outside he didn't dare breath.

He cautiously made his way down the hallway, his heart beating so hard in his chest that he was sure it would give his position away. He opened the first door and examined the room, empty. He repeated this several times and with each time he got mildly more perturbed that his parents had so many rooms on their upstairs level.

Sasuke had kept his own bedroom door open, so he had been watching the seemingly empty room as he made his way down the hallway, as he passed by and decided to turn left, he realized that it was completely empty, even his closet which he'd stripped bare and left wide open.

Turning left made his shiver, he really didn't want to go this way because in the pit of his stomach he imaged that as soon as he opened Itachi's door... his brother would appear before him. It was true the whole point of this was to confront him... but in truth, Sasuke wished he could never hear of his brother ever again. He just wanted to live peacefully, and hopefully with Naruto.

His hand was on the doorknob, he knew he was shaking, but swung the door open lightly and armed himself with his blade. He was presented with darkness, but for the most part it seemed empty. Carefully he reached in and switched the light on, it revealed that it was actually empty. Stepping in, Sasuke moved to the closet and was equally relieved to find it empty.

Nonetheless, even as he exited Itachi's room, he was cautiously examining the area. Just because he'd cleared the room before hand, doesn't mean Itachi wasn't going to be there now. He eyed his room and the down the opposite side hall before continuing down to the right of his room... the hall he usually refused to go very far down. The guest room was always as far as it went, and that was just a few steps down from his bedroom on the opposite wall.

He paused before opening the guest room door, the room where Naruto had been staying... when he wasn't in his own room... Again, he was greeted by an empty room. Completely empty with no cute blonde awaiting him or simply napping on the bed. It was a depressing thought but Sasuke knew he could not dwell on it. He didn't have the time to remember his beloved.

Once again he moved on, but much more hesitant this time. The only room down this corridor left, was his parent's bedroom. Which, like Itachi's, he hadn't entered since that horrible day. He hadn't even looked down the right hallway before Naruto came to take over the guest room, and even then he wouldn't glance beyond that door.

He didn't want to remember, he couldn't bare to see the deceased, murdered, bloody bodies of his parents lying at the feet of his brother's.

Now he found himself outside his parent's door for the first time in years. The door might as well had been locked, chained and boarded up for all Sasuke was concerned... but now he had to face the facts that this wasn't a separate part of the house that had been cast away... it was still part of his life, and his memories.

His hand was shaking horribly on the door... Itachi could have done anything to this room without him knowing. For all he knew... Itachi had recreated the horrendous scene with some random dead bodies of people he killed... even the bodies of his friends, the ones he cared about.

The doorknob turned and Sasuke felt like he was having an out-of-body experience. It was as though looking down on someone else, he was down the hall, behind, and in front of himself... watching but not doing. It was him but he wasn't there... Sasuke hated this feeling. It made him feel helpless, but he couldn't bring himself back to his body. He really didn't want to because when the door swung open his eyes, both body and mind, shut immediately.

It was a stupid move, made him vulnerable because when he opened his eyes he saw....

Nothing. The room was darkened by the transparent drapes having been pulled in front of the windows but he could still make out the details of the bedroom. The sight, the musty smell of the room from not being opened in so long, the faint aroma of his mother's perfume and his father's cologne. Everything hit him at once and his mind immediately sunk into the days when he was young and happy.

Tears were in his eyes before he realized it and he walked in, now fully unguarded, but he didn't care. Itachi could kill him now and the only thing he would succeed was to release Sasuke from his despair.

His body moved on its own towards his parent's bed where he stretched out his hand to feel the fabric of the blankets. He watched as drops of his tears fell onto the material left untouched for years and before he realized, he was kneeling on the floor with his head buried in the sheets.

Sasuke's memories of his parents flooded into his mind. Back in those happier days, when they were actually a family. When Itachi wasn't a psychotic murderer. When his mother would kiss him every morning and every night. When his father would encourage him to succeed in his harsh way. Not all things were good, of course, but Sasuke wished he had the chance to know what it was like to grow up with a family surrounding him. Itachi snatched what he had away from him, all because of some stupid gang and whatever psychosis he suffered from.

As he cried and screamed into the bed, making the greatest scene for Itachi if he was there, Sasuke felt his hatred for his brother grow exponentially. He despised him more now than he ever had. Not only did Itachi take away his hero – which would be his former older brother – and his family, he was also taking away his life, his sanity, and most importantly his love. He couldn't let this happen anymore. He didn't want to have lived in fear of his brother all this time to simply end.

Sasuke sniffed back his tears, choked on his cries for a moment, but soon ceased his emotional breakdown. Once he was fully recovered and the majority of his tears and other bodily fluids had been wiped from his face, Sasuke stood up from the bed, releasing his tight grip on his parent's bed sheets.

Without thinking he picked up the knife he had tossed aside and gripped it dangerously within his hand, he wanted nothing more than Itachi's blood on this blade. To be honest, that scared him, but he didn't show it on the surface. He didn't want to ever think of himself as a murderer, or have Naruto think of him that way, but this had to be done. He couldn't allow this continue and he doubted there would be any other way to end this.

Taking a deep breath, Sasuke exited his parents room, respectfully closing the door once again. He didn't bother cautiously walking down the hallway, he could sense all the rooms on the upstairs level was empty. He knew that Itachi was sicker than jumping out at his opponent from a seemingly unknown position. Itachi enjoyed psychologically fucking people over, especially his little brother. He wouldn't end him without facing him. Sasuke realized he had been foolish to check all the rooms in the first place, but at least it gave him the initiative he needed.

He walked back down the stairs and stopped on the last step, looking down with a blank gaze There was nothing but silence as he gazed at the small ledge between him and the floor of the hallway. He didn't move, didn't blink, barely even thought. He was angry and all other emotions had left his mind.

As his gaze rose, he stared straight forward, his expression as blank as it ever had been. His dark eyes were seeping with a furious red, but this emotion didn't leak into any other part of his facial expressions.

The silence was broken by Sasuke's dull but projected voice. "Hello, older brother."


	41. Cabs and Akatsuki

**I am so sorry for taking so long. Now exams are over, I'm back home from university and I have a whole summer to write... as long as I don't let my games distract me. I've taken a new liking to Soul Calibur 4... Tira is amazing... I can't help it... But I will be writing more, I can assure you of that. **

**Oh and I apologize for any out of characterness with the lovely elder Uchiha. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or "Concrete Angel" by Martina McBride**

**----**

Chapter 41:

Naruto felt a shiver run down his spine and he looked ahead anxiously. He didn't feel good. Things didn't feel right and he had a sneaky premonition that things weren't going to be going well.

"In a bit of a hurry, are ya now?" The taxi driver asked, catching Naruto's eyes in the rear-view mirror.

"Um... just a little bit..." Naruto muttered. He felt extremely uncomfortable in this situation. Stuck in the back seat of this man's car. He knew that this man knew who he was. Everyone in this town did. However, it was this man's job to drive him where he needed to go. He wasn't worried about being hurt by this man, but it was still awkward.

"Get there soon enough." He spoke casually, but there was an irritated tone in his voice. The man probably wasn't thrilled to by driving the Uzumaki boy around, but he was getting paid so he wasn't complaining.

Naruto squirmed in his seat as he tried to settle down. Looking out the window he swallowed the lump in his throat that refused to stay down. He couldn't sit still no matter how hard he tried. That chill... it wasn't just a normal chill... he could feel that something was out of place. Something wasn't right and it had Naruto's heart pounding with worry.

----

"Such a cold greeting to give your dear older brother after he's been away from home for so long."

Itachi's voice was dark and cold. There was sarcasm written somewhere in that voice, but only those who knew him well enough could read it. Sasuke no longer considered him one of those people who knew him well anymore.... but he could still pick this up.

"This isn't your home anymore, brother." Sasuke stated in the same manner as his brother.

Any bystander would immediately be able to relate them to one another. They were like mirror images of each other; with the same looks, the same voice, the same stature. The only thing different about them was their age, their height and Sasuke's bleeding red eyes. He was furious under the surface, while Itachi was probably laughing it up inside.

"True enough."

Sasuke was taken aback by his brother's acceptance of this fact but didn't show it on the surface. "What do you want?"

Itachi titled his head slightly, gazing into Sasuke's eyes, "Paying a visit." He stated as though it should have been completely obvious and natural for him as an older brother to return home to visit his younger brother.

"Cut the crap. We both know that's fucking bullshit."

"Temper, little brother."

"Fuck you." Sasuke growled, his anger finally leaking into his expression as he scowled.

"True colors are now shown. You are as angry as I expected."

"Not even close, older brother!" Sasuke spat, glaring with intensity. There was no way for Itachi to know the extent of the hatred and anger that swelled within him, all directed at his _dear_ older brother.

"No. It is just as I expected. Just as I told you. Isn't that right, little brother?"

"_Foster your hatred and despise me." _Itachi's words from the past resonated within Sasuke's mind, causing him to glare even more.

"You disgust me, older brother. You think that I hate you just because you told me to? Are you that arrogant?"

"Foolish little brother. So naive."

Sasuke growled inwardly. He hated how vague his brother was. He never explained anything that he said or any of the vague answers he gave.

"Why are we talking, big brother. Didn't you come here to finish the job?" Sasuke snarled, taking a step forward to show that he wasn't afraid of his older brother. Bluffing was a technique Sasuke had gotten good at over the years, he didn't show that he was so terrified he should be trembling and for the moment, he would even attempt to convince himself that he wasn't afraid.

Itachi wasn't even fazed by the movement of his younger brother, Sasuke could have leapt at him with a katana and the psycho probably still wouldn't bat an eyelash. Damn his brother and his overly controlled emotions.

"As I said, little brother, so naive. Now I bring the question back to you. Are you that arrogant?"

Sasuke narrowed his dark eyes, unsure of where his brother was taking this. What other reasons would Itachi have for returning home and leaving terrifying messages on his answering machine?

Itachi seemed to smirk before he let his eyes wander around the hallway and then into the kitchen beyond the doorway he was standing next to. "You have quite the friend, don't you little brother."

Sasuke kept silent. He didn't want to know where Itachi was going with this. Obviously he knew about Naruto because of the messages on his answering machine. The horrible messages that scared the shit out of his boyfriend.

If Itachi was looking for an answer he didn't seem to care because he continued on in what to Sasuke sounded more obnoxious and arrogant than his original voice. "An interesting relationship. I didn't think I would return and find my home inhabited by homos."

Sasuke didn't react to this but his facial expression grew darker and more threatening. Before he never even thought about what his older brother's reaction would be to Sasuke being gay, mainly because Itachi wasn't part of his family anymore and wasn't around to witness this. Itachi's opinion didn't matter to him, or so he thought. But now that he was hearing his brother badmouth him, it irked him a little bit more than he would have imagined.

"Quite the boy to pull you over to the dark side. The Uzumaki child. One step above Uchiha."

"My name is sullied by you just as his is by his mother! It has nothing to do with him!" Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. He wasn't as good at controlling his emotions as his brother and somehow he was glad of that. It made him much more human than Itachi and whenever the subject turned to his boyfriend, it showed how much he cared for him.

"Did I hit a nerve, little brother?" Itachi's subtle attitude was breaking through more with each word.

Sasuke couldn't help but snarl again. He felt like a caged animal around his brother. He wanted to attack, to end his brother's words but he just couldn't will himself to move beyond this barrier.

"My little brother is gay. Mother would be proud."

"Mom's son is a psychopath who fucking killed her! I think she'd have a much easier time accepting me!"

Itachi didn't seem at all fazed by this and merely stepped into the kitchen. Sasuke stretched his neck sideways so his eyes could follow him but the only way he could keep his eyes locked on Itachi was to move forward to the doorway. He gritted his teeth together a moment as he thought about the consequences. This could be a perfect opportunity for Itachi to strike if Sasuke was vulnerable in front of the doorway, but for some reason Sasuke's instincts told him that Itachi wasn't going to attack him just yet. So he took the initiative and walked towards the doorway, crossing his arms, with the blade still up his sleeve, he glanced in to see his older brother investigating the pantry.

"You've developed a taste for ramen." It was almost like a question, Sasuke wasn't sure, but he didn't give him time to answer because Itachi continued to speak. "Or does the blonde like it?"

He glanced at his little brother, obviously this was a question. This time Sasuke refused to answer and continued to stare at him dryly.

"What are you here for Itachi? If... you're not going to kill me." It took some effort to get the actual words from out of his mouth but Sasuke tried to say them as calmly and evenly as possible. He was nervous and he was afraid and he was trying not to show it but that didn't make the emotions any less real or hard to hide.

"Foolish little brother." Itachi shook his head and seemed to avoid the question as he roamed around the rest of the kitchen. The fridge became his next target and then the cabinets. He didn't seem to intrigued, impressed, or disgusted by anything he saw.

"When is your boyfriend coming back?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed curiously. That question seemed suspicious and out of place, very unlike his brother who would normally be silent or subtle. "Why do you care?"

"Don't you want you lover to meet your older brother?"

"I'd rather die." Sasuke growled. He meant what he said. There was no way on earth that he would ever allow his brother anywhere near Naruto, he would sooner die than let that happen.

"Now if you're dead. Who's to stop me from finding him myself?"

"Why do you insist on killing everything I love?" Sasuke exclaimed, his voice was full of rage that he could no longer keep down. He hated his brother with everything in him and he felt the exact opposite for his beloved, if Naruto's life was endangered, he would destroy whatever was threatening him.

"Is that what I'm doing?" Itachi turned around from the cabinet he was looking into and locked his eyes with Sasuke's.

Was he mocking him? Sasuke hissed inwardly. Why did he continue to torment him like this? It was driving him mad!

"God damn you Itachi!" Sasuke yelled and suddenly found himself running across the kitchen floor towards Itachi with his free arm balled into a fist. He charged full force at his brother but just as soon as he reached his brother's position, he found his back bending backwards over the counter and a hand firmly wrapped around his throat.

"Ugh!" Sasuke gasped for air but couldn't find any with his brother's large hand squeezing his airway. Desperately he clawed at his brother's hand, still only with his free hand, in attempt to pry the hand away. Simultaneously he kicked out with his legs but couldn't find enough strength to remove his brother from him.

"I-ta-!"

His brother didn't blink as his grip tightened around Sasuke's throat. He didn't even speak as Sasuke gasped for air that he wasn't able to breathe.

Just as suddenly, Sasuke collapsed on the floor, gasping to fill his starving lungs at his brother's feet. He knelt there for what felt an hour, in reality it was only a few minutes. But when one had been choked by an older brother who is capable of so much more than restraining air flow for a few minutes, you can't make sense of time as well as any other person.

"Don't be so cocky, little brother."

"Ha...!" Sasuke couldn't respond, nor did he want to. His brother was strong and he had been foolish. He was a rash idiot to think running at his brother with a fist would do anything but get himself into trouble. What he needed to do was calm himself and look for the perfect opportunity to strike. It needed to be fatal, it needed to be something Itachi wouldn't have time to counter. It needed.... to be more quiet so Sasuke could think... what was that noise?

"Expecting someone?" Itachi asked, moving out of the view of the window while still be able to glance out.

A car? Who was in his driveway? Why the hell would someone choose _now_ of _all _times to visit him?

"Blonde. Could that be your boyfriend?"

Sasuke eyes widened in fear. If that idiot was here he was going to.... he was... well, to be honest he was going to panic. He didn't have the slightest idea how he could keep calm and end this with Naruto around. Not to mention his life was in danger just from being involved with Sasuke. Itachi was the very reason he had never gotten too involved with people before, whether it be friend or more. Somehow two people worked their way past that and one brought along others... hopefully Itachi didn't know about them.

Sasuke struggled to stand, coughing as he was still trying to control his breathing. He moved to the window, keeping a steady eye on his brother. Sure enough, Naruto stepped out of a cab and was walking towards his doorstep as the car drove off.

That moron! Sasuke frowned and gritted his teeth. He had told him to stay away! And driving a cab right up into the driveway! Did that boy not understand that a killer could be, and now was, in his house. If he wanted to come back, subtle would have been a much better idea.

He snuck a glance in at Itachi, who looked rather smug to him. Itachi knew Sasuke hadn't been expecting Naruto, that was obvious enough.

The door opened slowly. Damn it. Sasuke eyed his brother who's own eyes were watching the hallway. "Don't even think about it." Sasuke hissed in a low, threatening whisper.

Itachi only glanced back at Sasuke for a moment before returning his eyes to the hallway. "Go get your boyfriend, little brother."

Sasuke glared, but he moved towards the doorway side stepping so he could keep an eye on both where he was going and Itachi.

"Sasuke!"

"Shh!" Sasuke growled at Naruto's exclamation once he entered the hallway. His eyes never left his brother who seemed to be smiling maliciously at him.

"What's wrong Sasuke? Is he-"

"Shut _up, _Naruto!" Sasuke growled. Why did he have to be here. Why couldn't he have listened to him. And now, Sasuke didn't even have the time to scald him because now Itachi could turn this into some sick hostage situation. "I told you to stay away."

He finally took time to glance at his boyfriend to see that his blue eyes were a lit with fear and anxiety. Sasuke let out a small sigh.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke... I just... I couldn't..."

"It's okay... it's been done. Just..." Sasuke lowered his voice to below a whisper and leaned in close to Naruto's ear. "Just leave now. Walk out and run, I'll hold him-"

"Little brother, aren't you going to introduce me to your boyfriend?" Itachi's voice called his attention back to the kitchen where he saw a new shiny weapon in his older brother's hand. It wasn't pointed at anyone, but bringing it out was an obvious threat and Sasuke knew it would be bad to test him.

Sasuke locked eyes with his boyfriend who looked like a cowering bunny and gritted his teeth down to the gums... seriously Itachi was giving him a sick problem. He reached out with his free hand and took Naruto's, pulling him into the kitchen behind him, shielding him with his own body.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Itachi spoke once his head was visible from behind Sasuke's shoulder.

Naruto swallowed audibly and Sasuke squeezed his trembling hand.

"Naruto... this is my older brother... Itachi..." Sasuke was speaking both to Naruto and his brother but he his eyes were firmly fixed on Itachi as he added, "the murderer of my family."

"How tense." Itachi said without hesitation. He wasn't at all concerned with the fact that his little brother outed his past so abruptly.

Naruto shuffled his feet but didn't move from behind his boyfriend. He was shaking like mad. He had no doubt spotted the gun that Itachi didn't keep very far out of sight. Right now, Sasuke knew he had to keep his cool far better than he previously had, Naruto's life was on the line.

"An interesting relationship indeed. The son of one of the most famous serial killers with my little brother... a Uchiha... two natural born kil-"

"You're wrong!"

Sasuke froze up, eyes widening. He couldn't believe that... and it seemed Itachi was a little taken aback as well. Sasuke turned his head to glance at his boyfriend who was glaring full force at Itachi. It shocked him to the core that Naruto had just yelled at Itachi after knowing what he was capable of. Naruto was growing a backbone to yell at a man with a gun.

"Naruto?" Sasuke questioned in a soft tone, hoping to hush him.

"You're wrong... Sasuke isn't like you at all. He's twice the man you could ever hope to become by doing what you've done! And I... I'm not like... I'm not my mother!" Naruto was breathing hard, as though had screamed his heart out.

Sasuke's eyes softened as he stared back at the blonde. That had taken a hell of a lot of effort to get out, and he knew it... "Naruto..."

The two boys stared into the other's eyes and offered each other the smallest of smiles. It was a horribly tense and dangerous moment but Sasuke was proud of his boyfriend.

"How sweet." Itachi's cruel voice broke their gaze and redirected them to him. "Such a loving couple. Shame to break it up." His hand that held the gun moved slightly and Sasuke raised the hand that concealed the knife within his sleeve, moving the other arm to push Naruto further behind his body.

"Now, now, Sasuke. I don't want to kill anyone. Why would I harm my beloved little brother?"

Sasuke glared at his older brother's mocking. He couldn't trust his word, Itachi should know this and realize these words were useless on Sasuke's deaf ears.

"Just move aside and let me take what I came for."

----

Naruto shivered from behind Sasuke's body. He couldn't believe what was happening. Sasuke's older brother had a gun that would inevitably be pointed at them... and he'd killed people in the past... people that he should have loved. There was no doubt in Naruto's mind that Itachi was capable of killing his younger brother and his younger brother's boyfriend.

"Just move aside and let me take what I came for."

Itachi's words confused Naruto instantly... he told Sasuke to move? Then did that mean...? Naruto narrowed his eyes in confusion at the older Uchiha.

"What are you talking about, Itachi?" Sasuke questioned, his voice concerned and just as confused as Naruto.

"I told you Sasuke, don't be so arrogant. The Uzumaki kid... dating my little brother. I didn't believe Sasori and Deidara when they told me."

What!? Naruto's eyes widened in shock... those names... those were... they were the strangers from the alley with Gaara, Temari and Kankuro. But how could...? Why would he...?

"_... very close... little brother... valuable... loved..."_ Temari's hushed words that were whispered to the strangers rushed back to his mind. Sasori had asked what the Sabaku's had... what they could use for a deal it seemed. She had someone who was very close to... someone's little brother? Someone who Deidara said might like the interesting news. They were going to trade him to the other gang... they were using him because he was close to Sasuke?

"Are they part of the gang you proved yourself to?" Naruto found himself asking, further confusing his boyfriend and drawing all of Itachi's attention to him.

"So you remember that encounter. Too bad those Sabaku kids protected you when things went bad and dropped you off some place you wouldn't get into more trouble. Strange to see that he gave up on trying to use you to gain power in the Akatsuki. Perhaps he really did have feelings for you. Who knows, he's back in his home town now."

"Why?" Naruto couldn't think. He wasn't able to process this very well... he just wanted to know why. Why was he so important to this Akatsuki gang? "Why would I be a bargaining chip so they could get accepted into your gang?"

"Naruto..."

"No, Sasuke. I need to know... why would... why..."

"You know already." Itachi called him out.

He knew... Naruto knew why already but he needed confirmation, he needed to know that the reason was because of...

"Your name. Uzumaki. You are the son of _the_ Nine Tailed Fox. Your mother's legendary name that you've probably never heard before."

She had a title? Was she that horrific that she deserved a title to be feared by?

"All that's left now is her son. Sasuke, step aside."

Naruto started to tremble. They wanted to take him because he was his mother's son... they wanted him to be like her. He couldn't do that. He wasn't like her. He wasn't a murderer!

"No." Sasuke's voice was loud, firm, and angry, but it was an unnerving tone of calm. It was almost like Itachi's monotone voice. "You can't have him."

"Sasuke, I don't want to kill you."

"Fuck you, Itachi. You'll have to if you want him."

"Sasuke..." Naruto murmured as Sasuke pushed him back further, taking a step back to move them closer to the hall.

This action caused Itachi to raise his gun and point it at his brother. "Sasuke. I do not want to kill you." Still he pressed on with that... a murderer trying to assure his little brother than he didn't want to spill blood... it sounded so ironic from Naruto's perspective and Sasuke's probably as well. Itachi left him to build up hate and practically promised to return one day and now he was trying to convince him that he wanted him to be alive as he pointed a gun at him... Naruto nearly laughed if he wasn't so terrified his veins were trembling.

Sasuke continued to glare at his brother and pushed Naruto back into the hallway. Itachi advanced by one step and one step only because he just as quickly cocked his gun.

Suddenly Naruto couldn't think because he was shoved to the right, into the hallway and towards the front door and just as suddenly a shoot went off. As he hit the floor he heard Sasuke's scream and immediately looked up to see Sasuke holding his shoulder.

"Sasuke!"

"Run! Naruto! _Run!_" Sasuke yelled through gritted teeth but Naruto couldn't move. He immediately moved to Sasuke's side and pulled him out of the doorway. He wasn't going to leave him. He couldn't leave the one he loved to die.

Sasuke crawled towards the door with Naruto who dragged him and Naruto was glad he didn't object anymore. However, that didn't matter anymore because they both froze as Itachi stepped out into the hallway.

"You can save him Naruto. I won't have to kill him if you come quietly. It's your decis-"

"Shut the fuck up Itachi! Stop playing mind games with me!" Naruto hollered at the elder Uchiha's face, standing up to move in front of Sasuke, who immediately grabbed his ankle to try and haul him back. "I won't leave his side. I am not a murderer! I can't kill people! I will _not _become part of your gang and I won't let you kill your brother! You're a sick fucking bastard and I- Ahhh!"

Another shot from Itachi's gun was shot directly into Naruto's arm. He didn't know if he was lucky or not that it was his better arm that was shot instead of the one that was still healing from the last bullet wound. It wasn't a pleasant experience to be shot again and now Naruto knew that it wasn't something you could get used to, even though it was slightly more tolerable... but that could have been the adrenaline.

Naruto gripped his wounded arm but didn't waver in his footing. Itachi just stared at him, he wasn't surprised or impressed, he looked indifferent as he had when Naruto had first walked into the kitchen. What was with this guy's attitude? Killing people must have mad him like this... or maybe he killed people _because _he was like this.

He felt shuffling behind him and glanced down to see that Sasuke had stood up beside him.

"Itachi... you can't have him. Naruto is not what you think he is. He isn't like you. Just like I'm not like you, he isn't like his mother. Your mission is going to fail no matter what. So why don't you just leave- ugh..."

Sasuke held back his cry of pain as a bullet went through his leg. He leaned his hand against the wall for support and his eyes looked strained from the agony he was holding back, but other than that he didn't move.

Naruto moved to take Sasuke's other hand into his own but Sasuke resisted. That was strange, he only wanted to support him... normally Sasuke wasn't this proud to- well, normally his older brother wasn't around and threatening him with a gun. Nothing about this situation was normal. Naruto had to understand that and perhaps he could get them out.

Talking was obviously not going to get them out so Naruto had to think quickly because Itachi aimed the gun yet again at Sasuke. But before Naruto could think up a plan, Sasuke's body was suddenly moving towards his brother with a knife in the hand that he refused to give to Naruto.

Itachi didn't even blink as he shot at Sasuke again.

"No!" Naruto yelled and found himself moving forward too, only far to slowly because the bullet had luckily missed Sasuke and he managed to get one stab into his brother's shoulder. Itachi moved back swiftly, not looking the least bit bothered by the blade still lodged in his flesh and aimed the gun at Sasuke again.

Naruto moved as fast as his body would allow him and pushed Sasuke's body against the wall and down to the ground just as the shot was fired from Itachi's gun.

He felt his breathing stop short in his lungs and his vision blurred. He could see the figure of Itachi above them and no other sound than the cocking of his gun. Before his consciousness faded to darkness he heard Itachi curse as one last gun shot was fired.


	42. Moniters and Life Support

**When I say I'm going to have more time to write... I really mean it now don't I? Haha today I wasn't as distracted or busy as I thought I would be so I went through my notes and then wrote this chapter... my back really hurts from sitting at this computer all day lol. Well enjoy ^.^**

**Oh... and I forgot... to Dann, the anonymous reviewer from chapter 27... I don't know where I lead you to believe that I didn't know what seme and uke mean... but I assure you that I've known their definitions since I was in grade 9... that was over four years ago. I know that seme=dominant and uke=submissive... which is the exact reason why I find Sasuke's name that ends in "uke" funny because I see him as a seme... and even if I didn't, it would be a hilarious coincidence. Why else would I find that giggle-worthy? Just saying... but thanks for the review anyway!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or "Concrete Angel" by Martina McBride**

**----**

Chapter Fourty Two:

He looked around to see that he was surrounding by nothing but the color white. There was no distinction between the floor, walls or the ceiling, if any even existed. Ground had to exist didn't it? Or else how would he be standing? He only knew that he was firmly on the ground, floor, whatever the white substance may be and everything else was endless and seemingly connected.

He suddenly felt fingertips along his wrist, realizing that he hadn't felt anything before that. There was no cold or warmth in the air, it didn't even _feel_ like he was situated on the ground for he couldn't feel the ground beneath him. The fingertips leaked warmth into his unfeeling body and he looked up into familiar blue eyes. They looked so calming, so real, and it felt so natural for him to be looking into the gorgeous sparkling orbs. However, he couldn't place them in his memory which appeared to cease to exist. Nothing about him or these eyes lay within his empty mind but he knew that the eyes were important to whoever he was.

The hand along his wrist began to move away from his wrist and towards his hand. He watched the hand move before looking back up to see the entire, familiar feeling, silhouette of a blonde boy with a soft smile and tears forming in those beautiful blue eyes. It took him a moment to realize that the tears and the movement was caused by the blonde slipping away from him and floating up to what he was considering to be the sky.

His dark eyes widened in fear. He didn't know who this boy was, he didn't even know who he himself was, but he didn't want to lose this person. He felt a deep connection between them as the fingers slid down his wrist and he couldn't bare to lose him. He grasped the other's wrist with his own but that still didn't stop the blonde from slipping away until they were only holding onto each other by only their fingertips.

He pleaded with the blue eyes crying back at him. For some strange reason he was unable to open his mouth to voice the plea to stay with him. He was unable to beg him and this oddly empty world for him to stay by his side. He wanted to scream his lungs out when their fingers finally broke apart and the blonde drifted up into the sky. They both reached out their arms towards each other and he jumped off the white ground to try and catch the blonde, but all attempts failed as the blue eyed boy disappeared.

"NO!!!" Sasuke flew up from his horrible nightmare, falling off the uncomfortable chair in the process. He groaned on the hard tiled floor, biting his lower lip from the pain in his arm and leg, and tried not to sniff in the disgusting smell of the cleaner used on this floor. That was a hard task to accomplish when he was breathing so hard. Sasuke ran his hand through his drenched black hair as he attempted to calm himself down from that terrifying dream.

He found himself sitting with his head in his hands for several minutes before he could exhale calmly and lift himself back into his chair to glance at the bed on the other side of the room. Tubes were attached to his arms and running into his mouth, down his throat. Something was attached to his nose to help him breath, and everything connected to him was connected to a monitor.

Sasuke hated this. He picked up his crutch leaning against the gaudy hospital chair and limped his way over to the bed, straightening his shirt with his free hand. He had been wearing these same clothes for the past four days and nights. He hadn't even left this hospital within that time frame either. He barely ever left this room as it was.

He lowered himself into the chair that sat beside the bed and took the hand of its inhabiter.

"Naruto," Sasuke sighed, stroking the hand of his lover with his fingers.

Naruto had been in a coma for two weeks now. The doctors said he would never wake up. Even Tsunade was strangely quiet about this case and still had not given him a solid answer of how long Naruto would be distanced from this world. Nonetheless, Sasuke refused to give up hope and refused to leave his boyfriend's side. It was all his fault Naruto was in this current predicament. All because he got dragged into his twisted family situation.

Sasuke leaned over, kissing Naruto's hand sweetly. Not receiving any response just about killed him. He bit his lower lip, tears brimming his dark eyes. His dream was true, every time he got Naruto in his grasp... something allowed him to slip away.

----

Sasuke had woken up within a few hours of arriving at the hospital. Tsunade had just walked in just after Sasuke had rose with a start, kicking and screaming and crying for Naruto. She told him to calm down or she'd restrain and gag him, nothing very motherly about this woman. Once he did as he was told and shut up, she told him everything that happened.

It seemed too extraordinary to believe. Apparently, she had gone out to grab something from the convenient store and returned to find Naruto missing and the phonebook open to the yellow page for taxi companies. Immediately she assumed he had gone back to Sasuke's, came to get him. She heard a gun shot when she pulled into the driveway, or rather sped into the driveway, and ran in to find them as they were after Naruto pushed Sasuke to the ground. She had already pulled her own gun out as she ran to the house and she shot Itachi before he could shoot her.

"Why the hell do you have a gun?" Was the first question Sasuke asked to her story after he begged and pleaded for the whereabouts and situation of his boyfriend. He wouldn't have asked the question in the first place if she hadn't pushed him back on the bed and refused to let Sasuke see his unconscious boyfriend. So once he settled down, he was able to review her story in his mind and that was the first thing that puzzled him.

"I have my reasons. But I wouldn't be so concerned with why since I saved your ass."

"No! Naruto saved me!"

"He pushed you out of the way of the first bullet. If I hadn't been there-"

"I would still be alive and Itachi would have taken Naruto to the Akatsuki! So..." Sasuke bit his lip and grumbled, "thanks for saving Naruto..."

It didn't please him to have to thank Tsunade for this kind of random thing but she did come around at a good time and he was glad that she cared about the child of her childhood friend. If she hadn'tlooked out for Naruto... he would probably be dead with the Akatsuki right now and his brother... well his brother would be...

"What happened to Itachi?"

Tsunade rose her eyebrow to his question. Perhaps it was because she never got to rub it in that Sasuke thanked her, he couldn't be sure with her.

"You mean that black haired boy that looks a lot like you who almost shot me?"

Sasuke nodded.

"He's in the room down the hall on life support."

Sasuke's eyes widened. Life support meant that... Itachi would die without it. Did she shoot him in that much of a critical spot?

"Is he... conscious?"

"Why? You want to go finish the job?"

Sasuke merely glared at her but refused to answer. He honestly didn't know how to feel about his brother in that condition after everything that had happened.

Tsunade sighed and shook her head. "Didn't I tell you not to get that kid caught up in shit like this. Couldn't your family business stay family?"

"Well too bad it wasn't family business at all!" Sasuke snapped.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes, urging him to continue that sentence.

"Itachi didn't come back for me... he didn't even want to kill me." Sasuke also didn't know how he felt about that, it almost felt like he was jealous but it was probably just him wanting to be taken rather than his boyfriend who he loved more than anything. "He came here to get the son of_ the _Nine Tailed Fox... Naruto's mother's title. They wanted Naruto to be part of the gang so he could become like his mother."

Before Sasuke could continue Tsunade had turned and walked out of the room. He gazed at the closed door for a moment, confused out of his mind and even more shocked when he heard a loud banging noise and yelling in the hallway.

A random voice hollered, "Tsunade! Not again! How many walls are we going to have to fix in this hospital?"

"Walls?" Sasuke asked to himself as he stared suspiciously at the door, jumping back when it opened to see Tsunade walk in, her hand very red.

"Did you_ punch _a wall?" Sasuke asked again, still as confused as before. She didn't answer him, as he suspected.

"Now I'm glad I shot your brother."

Sasuke rose his eyebrow but didn't ask any questions. She looked angrier than usual and for some reason, she scared him right now.

"So you killed him then?"

"Unfortunately not. He's still alive but probably not for long. He has internal bleeding that can't be stopped and is going in and out of consciousness."

Sasuke looked away, afraid to look her in the eyes at the moment. Her voice was incredibly tense and irritated.

"Can I... go see him?" He lifted his head to see Tsunade the most confused he'd ever seen her and she wasn't even holding back this emotion. Of course, a younger brother asking to see the older brother that shot his arm, leg and boyfriend was probably an odd sight.

"As long as you don't kill someone in my hospital... then I might be held responsible." Tsunade stood up and grabbed two things that were leaning against the wall by the door. "And you'll need these."

Sasuke watched as she set two crutches on her bed, just beside his legs. "Why?" And the answer was brought back to his mind once he tried to move. Oh yes, he got shot in the leg and that's probably causing it to hurt immensely. "Oww..."

"Glad you remember."

Sasuke gritted his teeth and glared at the mocking doctor. "Can you get up."

After a long struggle, Sasuke made it out of the bed and onto the crutches. He was in a lot of pain and he now knew how Naruto felt the last time he was in the hospital, but he managed to stand properly with the aid of the two crutches and shuffled toward the door that Tsunade was holding open for him.

The elder doctor led him down the hallway, not slowing her pace to fit his struggling movements. He'd never used crutches before so he was having a little trouble keeping up and she had to wait for him at the door he presumed to be Itachi's. Once he reached her, she opened the door and let him go in on his own.

"You're not going in?" He asked.

"It's better if I stay here." Was all she had to offer before turning to look away from the door as he shuffled in.

Itachi looked like he was asleep, except for the absurd amount of tubes and wires and other medical instruments attached to him to keep him alive. His heart rate appeared slow on the monitor that emitted a beeping sound into the entire room. Sasuke had never seen his older brother looking so pitiful... he almost felt bad for him... and the sad thing is... he really did. He still loved his older brother, the older brother he knew before the massacre. He missed him terribly and now that Itachi was dying, he was losing the last family member he had on earth.

"Itachi..." Sasuke mumbled as he limped over to the bed.

Those dark eyes that matched his open flew open and eyed Sasuke, who froze instantly. Great, he was still afraid of his older brother when he couldn't move.

Itachi opened his mouth slightly, it seemed to take him a lot of effort. "Sasuke." His voice was hoarse and shallow, barely audible.

"Itachi... Naruto's in a coma because of you. I told you your mission would fail." Sasuke hadn't meant to say that, it just came out. He didn't really know how to start a conversation with his brother at a time like this but it seemed his subconscious wanted to be spiteful.

"I told you, I didn't want to kill you."

"And you didn't. I am on crutches though and if Naruto hadn't pushed me... well... you just might be regretting something on your deathbed." Sasuke was certainly surprised with how spiteful he was being, but Itachi had shot him twice... and his boyfriend twice... and now his boyfriend was in a coma and he was on crutches. Spite seemed like a pretty agreeable thing at this moment.

"It's alright for you to hate me." Itachi spoke calmly.

"Oh thank you for the permission, _dearest_ older brother! Of course I fucking hate you! Do you see what you've done? Can't you understand that you've destroyed my life! I was a paranoid, lonely, _wreck _because of you! I lived my life in fear _without_ a mother, a father _or an older brother_ who was _supposed _to _look out for me!_ And what did you do? You _killed_ my mother, father and became _this!_ A pathetic murderer who has now killed my older brother! Because of you I am losing the last bit of my family!" As Sasuke screamed these words out, tears began to pour from his face. His emotions were running wild today and he didn't have the energy to control them.

"I'm sorry... little brother. I never meant to harm you." Itachi sounded strangely sincere with that statement, which confused Sasuke incredibly.

"Then why did you do all this? Why did you kill everyone? Why did you try to take my boyfriend? Why the hell did you _shoot_ me?"

"I didn't want to believe he was your boyfriend, hurting you was the last thing on my mind."

"But when those guys that hurt Naruto told you that he was... well, that he was close to me at the time. You could have laid off."

"And what? Let someone else take the job and actually kill you?" Itachi seemed somewhat enraged by that and the energy put into that sentence pained him.

"What?" Sasuke moved closer to his brother's bed.

"If I had let someone else in the gang take this mission, you would have died. I was the only hope you had. I didn't care if you'd hate me, you already did, but as long as you were alive then-"

"Then what, Itachi? _What?_"

"Then my life would have meaning."

Sasuke paused in his actions. What did he mean by that. Why was his brother being so confusing and contradicting? Did he just want him to think better on him now that he was dying?

"Itachi... what are you talking about?"

"Despite what you think you know little brother... everything I've done was to protect you."

"How am I supposed to believe that?" Sasuke yelled. He wanted to believe it with all his heart because the man he saw before him reminded him of the brother he once idolized. However, he couldn't bring himself to truly believe this after every pain that Itachi had caused him.

"That's your problem now, Sasuke." Itachi murmured as he closed his eyes weakly. He looked so fragile now and Sasuke couldn't resist moving over and resting his hand over his older brother's. "I'm sorry, Sasuke."

Sasuke gulped down the lump in his throat. "Thank you, older brother."

The beeping that filled the room slowed until it eventually became one long, drawn out tone. It was at that time that Tsunade walked in and personally unhooked Itachi from the machine that had attempted to keep him alive.

Sasuke sniffed back the tears and as he gazed at the dead body of his last family member, something occurred to him. "Shouldn't he have had something over his mouth to help him breath?"

"He asked a nurse to remove it. He would have died either way." Tsunade responded shortly.

Sasuke merely nodded, not wanting to get into a conversation. His brother was dead and that was that... now he had to focus on more important business.

"Can I go see Naruto?"

"Shouldn't you take care of your emotions?"

"It won't matter if I wash these tears away because once I see Naruto I'm going to start crying all over again." He didn't care if he sounded like a wuss to the privileged doctor. That was how he knew it was going to be and he didn't care anymore.

Tsunade, thankfully, didn't mock him this time. She only nodded at him and urged him at the room.

Sasuke took a deep breath and ran his fingers over his brother's hand. "Goodbye, Itachi." He whispered before turning to depart from the room with Tsunade following him. They switched positions very shortly and he followed her to the elevator where she would eventually lead him to Naruto's hospital room and he could be by his unconscious boyfriend's side to support him and hopefully bring him out of this coma.

----

Sasuke sighed beside Naruto's bedside. Thinking back on that first day when he woke up in the hospital... Sasuke never would have thought that Naruto would still be in a coma two weeks later.

"Naruto... please wake up..."


	43. Unresponsive and Pagers

**Haha, I'm on a roll. Oh, and review replies are slow right now because I don't have much of an internet access. I haven't stopped appreciated the reviews, trust me! I love getting reviews... just a hint for those who haven't reviewed yet haha.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or "Concrete Angel" by Martina McBride**

**----**

Chapter Fourty Three:

"Hey you! How are you today?"

Sasuke didn't turn as the door was opened and the familiar voice rang from outside as his friend stepped in. He hadn't turned around to greet him the past... well... however many times he'd visited. Sasuke was beginning to lose track of time in this hospital room with his only permanent companion being out of commission.

Kiba came around pretty much every day, if not more than once a day. His best friend was here for him... he was here ever since Tsunade let him use the phone on the third day that he was trapped within the hospital. It took Sasuke a while to snap out of the initial shock and realize that his over-protective best friend was probably worried about him after potentially calling his home fifty million times. As Sasuke predicted, as soon as Sasuke said hello to Kiba from the other end of the phone line, Kiba snapped at him; asking where he'd been and why hadn't he called and the like. Sasuke tried to sum as much about the situation up as much as he could before telling Kiba to just come to the hospital so he could finish telling him what had happened without the receptionist breathing down his neck.

Kiba was completely shocked by the current and past circumstances but he immediately kicked into supportive, hopeful best friend mode and assured Sasuke it would be all right and that he would be here for him. And that Kiba had been, he was Sasuke's only source for fresh clothing. Not to mention, once or twice Kiba dragged him out of the hospital for dinner or to shower at Kiba's house.

Sasuke couldn't go back to his house still. So much had happened there that Sasuke was scared of all the memories that would plow him over as soon as he stepped foot in the doorway.

"How's our blondie doing today?"

This issued no response from Sasuke so Kiba just sighed, pulling a chair up beside Sasuke at Naruto's bedside.

The blonde's condition never changed. Every day Kiba would ask him that question and every day Naruto would be in a coma. He was completely unresponsive to the world around him... and most of all, to Sasuke. Sasuke had cried to try and get him to respond, he talked and attempted to joke and laugh, he even kissed him and that proved useless. Nothing Sasuke or these doctors did made Naruto any better. And now he couldn't even blame the doctors for not wanting to wake the "Uzukmaki boy" from a coma because Tsunade was, of course, in charge of his case. He could trust Tsunade despite her outward disdain for Sasuke.

"Come on Naruto, you're torturing your man. Can't you just come back?" Kiba spoke this while leaning over to Naruto's bed, glancing up at Sasuke with a hint of a smile.

He was a humorous friend and always tried to cheer Sasuke up. Despite how funny or entertaining Kiba proved to be, however, Sasuke couldn't just be happy or cheerful for a moment with Naruto like this. He wanted his lover back with him and that's all he cared about. He no longer cared about hygiene, about eating, about taking care of himself at all anymore.

"Sasuke man, you gotta get out of this hospital room. It's been two and a half weeks already."

"I can't leave him..."

"If he wakes up, Tsunade will contact you right away. You won't be missing anything if you go home and get a hold of yourself."

Kiba had a very good point, he always did when he tried to urge Sasuke to leave the hospital grounds for at least a couple hours. However, Sasuke wasn't about to be thinking clearly.

"I'm not going to abandon him, Kiba. He saved my life... if it weren't for me Naruto would-"

"Naruto would either still be abused by his aunt, abused by the Sabaku siblings or abused by the Aka-ta-su-kimi? Whatever, if it weren't for you, Naruto's life would be royally screwed over because he would have had no one to turn to for help. Don't feel so guilty. This was all Itachi's and that gang's fault, not yours."

Kiba had been getting good at cutting Sasuke off from his rants of self-loathing. It almost pissed Sasuke off if it weren't for the fact that Kiba was doing it for Sasuke's own benefit. However that didn't make it easier for Sasuke to respond positively after Kiba cut him off like this and beat the bloody truth into him. It wasn't as though Sasuke could just idly say, _"Oh yes, of course, you're totally right about that. It isn't my fault at all."_ No, Sasuke thought not. It wasn't something he was able to blame someone else for right now.

The Inuzuka merely shook his head like he always did when Sasuke refused to respond to him and turned back to the unconscious blonde. It was always this way, when Sasuke went into brooding mode, Kiba would take the time to have his own one-way conversation with Naruto. Sasuke would keep his eyes looking down at his lap as though he was yelling at himself, but he really did listen sincerely to what Kiba had repeated nearly every day to the blonde.

"Hey Naruto, I'm really sorry for how I treated you. You know that right? I want you to come back so I can apologize properly. Then maybe get to know you for both yours and your angsty emo boyfriend's sake."

And of course, how could Kiba make it through one sentence without a joke or a shot at Sasuke.

"You know... I've thought a lot about yours and Sasuke's relationship over the past couple weeks."

Sasuke's eyes were immediately drawn to Kiba but he didn't look up. That sentence was new. Normally Kiba would make jokes and apologize for different times that he'd picked on Naruto. It was like he was confessing to Sasuke of all the times he'd made Naruto's life more miserable than it had to be while also making sure Naruto was firmly aware that Kiba was sorry for each and every bad moment. However, now... he was going into relationship details which he never ventured more than just saying the word "boyfriend" before.

"It's weird... for me to accept. Trying to get over my best friend suddenly becoming gay, learning that he's in love with the boy I've been raised to hate, having to see you as an actual person who doesn't deserve what this village has done to you, I've had to deal with all of this at once. The closet I've ever come to being exposed to a gay person is Lee."

Sasuke involuntarily let out a confused laugh. Rock Lee was quite the eccentric character so there had been questioning among their group of friends, so Sasuke had heard. He couldn't help but find this humorous and Kiba's flash of a smile that Sasuke caught out of the corner of his eye proved that Kiba was happy he did laugh.

"So..." Kiba continued seriously, "it's more than a leap for me to take in order to really, truly accept and understand this. But... I've thought about it. I've come to terms with this and no matter how I think about it. Sasuke will always be my best friend and even if he's with a guy... what he does in his bed is his own business. It's not my concern what you two are doing behind closed doors... or open doors, if you guys like it that way."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he side-glanced at his friend. He was crossing too far into Sasuke's privacy for his own liking, but he chose to remain silent for now because he knew Kiba wasn't being serious.

"The fact that he's with you... and well, you being who I thought you were... is a little harder for me to handle but I've also had a great deal of time to think about that as well. Naruto... you never fought back. You were always quiet and injured and I never thought anything by it before because I was raised to think of you as a clone of your mother. Most of us in the village were taught to believe that you were going to become a murderous traitor like your mother but... now... now I know to think differently."

Kiba smiled and reached over to rub his leg since Naruto's hand was permanently occupied by his boyfriend. "If you're willing to risk your life to save my best friend, if you are willing to take more than one bullet for Sasuke here... then I think I can trust you to be the kind, caring, innocent person that Sasuke assures me you are." Kiba offered one small laugh, "Hell even Tsunade sees you as docile as a lamb."

Over the past two weeks, Kiba had gotten well acquainted with Tsunade as well. Though she hadn't taken a liking to him either. She thought, or rather she bluntly said to his face, that he is a childish, annoying brat who needed to shut his idiotic mouth or she would have it surgically sown shut. Such a pleasant character Tsunade was towards a jokester teenager who flirted with the cute nurses and made jokes left, right and center in the hallways of her hospital.

----

"A lot has happened during these weeks, Naruto." Sasuke spoke softly to his boyfriend well after Kiba had left, saying he would be back again tomorrow after school. Which meant Sasuke was missing even more school. He was perfectly fine with that however.

"Kiba gave us his blessing in a way... so that means you have one more person on your side to add to Tsunade and I. Isn't that a good thing? Don't you want to come back so you can actually experience everything instead of hearing about it afterwards? I think you'd have a great laugh while watching Tsunade chase Kiba down the hall with a... well she randomly changes whatever surgical instrument she threatens him with."

Sasuke bit his lower lip when he still received no response. Not even a bat of the eyelash or a twitch of the finger... it frustrated him intensely, but there was nothing he could do.

"Please Naruto... please. I'm begging you to come back. I need you here... come back to me please!" Just as he kissed his blonde lover on the forehead, the door opened and Sasuke glanced back to see the head doctor strut in.

As usual she offered no words to Sasuke at first. She merely walked in with her clipboard in hand and took Naruto's statistics. "Uzumaki can you please wake up so I can move you out of my hospital. You keep coming here and taking up space."

Sasuke wished he could snap at her for being so insensitive but her muttering those words to the unconscious blonde were a true sign that she cared about him and wanted him to come out of a coma... or at least that's what Sasuke figured to be her true intention deep down... deep, deep down.

"You too, Uchiha." Sasuke jumped as her voice was directed to him sharply. "Get out of my hospital."

He glared at her words that were shot at him as she made her way back to the door with the information on Naruto's condition written on her clipboard. He almost snapped back at her but she mumbled words that cut him off.

"Your sanity is being jeopardized. It's not good for either of you."

With that she left. Sasuke stared down at his lap and then back to his blonde lover. He knew she was right, but Sasuke could never forgive himself if something bad happened if Naruto was out of his immediate sight. Which is why he never left the hospital for long when Kiba did drag him out. However, he really was starting to lose it. He couldn't keep track of the time, he didn't shower much anymore, he barely ate, this wasn't good for him.

The door reopened suddenly and Sasuke turned to see Tsunade peeked her head in. "If I gave you a pager and promised to inform you immediately of any change in his condition, would you leave then?"

He thought about it. That really was a logical decision. "Well... I guess I should-"

"Good. Kiba's waiting for you down in the lobby."

She tossed a small black box at him which his reflexes immediately urged him to catch in his hands. He looked down at what was now his pager.

"But Kiba left a while ago..."

"It was only ten minutes. I stopped him before he left and told him."

Ten minutes... he really did need to get out of this place, he thought Kiba had been gone for at least half an hour.

Sasuke stood up, squeezing Naruto's hand which seemed like it had molded into his own. "I'll be back, I promise." He leaned over, kissing the blonde's forehead. "I love you," He whispered, and then retracted his hand from his lover's and followed Tsunade out the door, glancing back one last time at his slumbering blonde before the door closed.

He looked so peaceful, so calm, so still... it pained him to see this and Sasuke wondered at that moment how he had managed to stay as long as he had.

----

Kiba was waiting in the lobby, just as Tsunade had said. They had parted ways at the elevator and he could have sworn Tsunade flashed a smile at him as the doors closed.

"Hey. You good?" Kiba spoke sincerely, not a hint of sarcasm or a trace of a joke.

Sasuke gazed into his best friend's eyes, who had immediately stood up from one of the benches as soon as he caught sight of Sasuke.

"Yeah... Kiba. I think... I'm good..."

"Should I... bring you home?" This question was asked in a cautious voice. Kiba was well aware that Sasuke didn't enjoy memories and that they tended to flood back in a rush because Sasuke would bottle them up and cut them off from his conscious mind, allowing them to build up and overwhelm him. It was a horrible way of coping but that's the only way Sasuke knew how.

"Home..." The idea scared Sasuke beyond words but he had to face this sometime... best to get it over with and out of the way so Sasuke actually had a place to call home. "I guess so..."

Kiba nodded as Sasuke stepped forward and they walked together to the doors that would lead them out of the hospital and into the parking lot. As the air rushed in when the automatic doors opened, Sasuke breathed the fresh air in deeply. It felt refreshing to be out of the this old building that smelled of anti-sceptic, old people, and disease. Now he could return to his house which smelled like good cooking, febreeze, and dried blood.

Kiba gave Sasuke one last look as they opened their doors to Kiba's mother's car simultaneously. The look in his eyes were asking Sasuke if this was truly all right with him. If everything was okay. Sasuke nodded confidently. It was time he got out of that hospital and get some things done before Naruto came back to their world. Kiba nodded back to him, and they got in the car to drive back to the place where it all began... damn if that didn't sound cliché.

----

The door to his home had been locked. He only kept one key now, no spare, and the investigators must have locked it on their way out. That was one thing Sasuke wished he hadn't had to deal with. The officers on this case were well informed about the Akatsuki, that was apparently their main topic of investigation, so they had plenty of questions for Sasuke and Itachi once they realized that it was Itachi involved. They managed to question him before he died but they didn't get anything about the whereabouts of the Akatsuki, the members, or the leader from Itachi. Itachi did, however, tell him why they had been after Naruto. It had been the same thing he had told Sasuke and Naruto, and Sasuke confirmed it when he was questioned.

It was hard talking to them about everything that had passed. He had to explain everything about what his brother was like... though he left out the part that Itachi had said he'd done everything to protect his little brother. Sasuke was still unsure of what that meant and would probably forever be in the dark on this topic. His older brother was a mysterious person and it wouldn't be like him if he hadn't died without one last thing unsolved.

Sasuke reached in his pocket and pulled out the key to his home. His hand shook as he turned the doorknob, once it was unlocked, and pushed it open.

The hallway brought back visions of Naruto, Itachi, and gunfire... not a very pleasant welcoming. Sasuke breathed in hard and nearly jumped when Kiba placed his hand firmly on Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke took his time before walking into the house. Kiba didn't mind or try to push him, instead he followed at a slow pace. Sasuke made it to the kitchen before he thought he would break down. All he could see was his threatening older brother with a gun in his hand.

He stepped forward to hold himself up by the kitchen table only to have different memories flood back to him. Naruto was sitting at the table, eating for the first time. They sat and ate there everyday. The counter caught his attention next and a whole new memory came to his mind, causing him to smirk and bite his lip. Sasuke shook his head and laughed to himself, Naruto really had the ability to extract the pervert in him.

"You're happy all of a sudden," Kiba said with a confused smile. He was happy that Sasuke wasn't brooding as much anymore but that didn't mean he was curious as to what brought this on all of a sudden.

Sasuke smiled sadly before turning back to look at his friend. "I thought there would only be memories that would haunt me in this house when I came back. I forgot how much time I spent with Naruto here... it's like he replaced my horrible past that filled this house to the brim."

Kiba's eyes softened instantly, "He's really had quite the impression on you, that boy."

Sasuke matched his eyes, "Yeah, I suppose he did."

They smiled at each other for a short while before Kiba stormed into the kitchen, heading right for the fridge. "So what you got good to eat?"

Sasuke shook his head and rolled his eyes. What an odd best friend he was lucky to have.

"Hey you wanna cook me up some of this chicken?" Kiba emerged from the fridge with a package of chicken breasts in his hand.

"You know how to cook. Pan is down in that cupboard THERE!" Sasuke's eyes widened in shock as his body suddenly convolged. His hip felt like it was vibrating which had caused him to jump so high.

"Dude... you okay?" Kiba's eyebrows were furrowed in worry as he attempted to refrain from laughing.

"What the hell was that!" Sasuke exclaimed, somewhat frightful of what was going on. He touched his hip to see what was wrong and felt a strange object sitting there. He unclipped the small box shaped item from his jeans and looked down at his hand to see his pager going off. His eyes suddenly widened from terrified anger to terrified anxiety. Nervously he turned around the read the display.

"Sasuke?" Kiba asked cautiously, slowly walking over to him, chicken still in hand.

"We have to go to the hospital. Now!"


	44. Laughter and Obstacles

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or "Concrete Angel" by Martina McBride**

**----**

Chapter Fourty Four:

Sasuke and Kiba practically barged into the hospital, running past the check-in and straight up the stairs. Both of them had no patience for an elevator at the moment even though logically using an elevator would take less time. But to them, standing still in an elevator didn't seem as productive as bolting it up the stairs.

They were running so fast through the hospital that they barely noticed the people walking by them, almost crashing into them, and they wouldn't have noticed Tsunade if she hadn't tripped them, causing them to fall flat on their faces.

"No running in my hospital, brats!" She sounded extremely agitated but Sasuke could tell that it wasn't just because of them, there was something else in that tone which made her seem immensely pissed off. Sasuke knew that running couldn't cause that.

They two boys pulled themselves up off the floor, prying their faces from the tiles they had collided into, and turned to face the big, blonde doctor.

Kiba looked as though he wanted to apologize for running so fast but he was too busy nursing his forehead. Sasuke was staring directly at Tsunade, not into her eyes because her eyes were focused on a clipboard she held in her hand, though it didn't look to Sasuke that she was actually reading or reviewing any of it.

"What happened?" Sasuke's voice was even, direct, and threatened that if she didn't tell him now there would be consequences.

Tsunade finally looked up from her clipboard, accidently tipping it over far enough that Sasuke could catch that it was a blank paper. She had been pretending to read, something was seriously wrong.

"Tell. Me." The raven nearly growled. He was tense and Tsunade's anger was starting to rub off on him. If Tsunade was this mad about what Sasuke assumed to be something involving Naruto, then he definitely knew that he should be just as, if not more, angry.

"Emi was here."

Sasuke could have sworn everything in his vision flashed red. "What?"

"Emi found out that Uzumaki was in the hospital and came here."

Sasuke suddenly began grinding his teeth together as he let his eyes wander. He couldn't quite grasp the reason she would show up here. This was probably because his mind was clouded with the hatred he felt towards Naruto's aunt, but he had a lot of trouble imagining why and how she would find out Naruto was here and even care.

"Sasuke?" Kiba's sudden intrusion into the conversation, if you could call it a conversation, startled Sasuke and the raven turned to look at him. He still couldn't think properly and probably didn't look like the happiest camper in the region but nonetheless he turned to see what his best friend wanted.

"Are you okay?" Kiba's eyes were both worried and slightly afraid. Sure Kiba knew what Naruto's aunt did to him and how much Sasuke wished her dead, but he had as much right as anyone else to be concerned.

Sasuke went to tell him that he was "fine," even though he was far from it, however he quickly realized that his jaw was so tightly clenched that it wouldn't open on his command. He closed his eyes, concentrating on opening his jaw without hurting himself before he exhaled loudly.

"Not quite." He hissed, turning his attention to Tsunade shortly after. "Why was she here? What did she say?"

Tsunade groaned inwardly, letting the arm holding the clipboard fall to her side.

Sasuke felt a sudden urge to punch her in the face because she was taking so long to answer him but he managed to stay as calm as he could to keep him standing in his spot.

"She wanted to take him home."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he fixed his eyes with Tsunade's own, which were conveniently staring back into his. If telepathy was possible, Sasuke hoped that his message of "stop with these fucking short answers and tell me what the hell that bitch was doing here and how she found out Naruto was here or I will burn down this fucking hospital" would be communicated to her through his eyes.

"I don't know how she found out. Word travels in this town, you should know that. Any member of my staff could have let it slip to the wrong person and Emi could have easily overheard this at work or anywhere in town if she was shopping."

Sasuke nodded tensely. He was furious, but there was nothing he could do about this now. She had found out and for some reason she came looking. Most likely to keep her name within the good graces of the town even though people didn't like her in the least. Sure they didn't despise her like Naruto or her sister, but Emi was still blood to the killer who destroyed many lives of this town and that wasn't something the people accepted very well.

"She stormed into my hospital, almost gave my nurses a heart attack when she came in. I could tell she'd been drinking but she wasn't drunk, thankfully or I would have had to beat her out of my hospital."

Kiba's eyes shifted from Tsunade to Sasuke, as though trying to ask "Why wouldn't she just call the cops?" But then his brain kicked in and he figured with Tsunade being... well who she was, she would be able to handle a drunken, violent woman she hated on her own.

"My nurses found me and brought me down to meet her on first floor before she could make a mess of my hospital looking for Uzumaki. I kicked her out immediately, told her that her nephew was in no condition to leave the hospital."

Sasuke winced. This meant Naruto was still in a coma. It hurt him terribly to be alone now and he wanted Naruto to come back to him, but if it meant keeping him out of his aunt's hands... he supposed it couldn't be all- no! It was bad, horrible, terrible, tragic. He didn't care about Emi, he could keep Naruto from her on his own without Naruto being injured and unconscious.

"Will she be able to take him back?"

Tsunade lowered her eyes for a split second but Sasuke caught it and felt his heart jump up into his throat. That was obviously a very bad sign. He bit his lower lip, waiting for the answer that he knew he wouldn't like.

"Once he's better, yes." Sasuke's heart sank, as did his mood. "She is his legal guardian, unfortunately. I can only keep him from her for so long."

"But if he's in a coma, he can't leave the hospital." Kiba chimed in, stating something Sasuke was thinking about also, but Sasuke held onto a large hope that Naruto would be out of his coma in no time at all. Kiba was still in the real world.

"That would be true if he was still in a coma."

Sasuke's head shot up instantly and he found himself two inches away from Tsunade. "He's not in a coma?"

"Don't yell in my face." She said flatly, not the least bit fazed that Sasuke was so close that she could feel his breath on her face.

"Why didn't you tell me he woke up? I need to see him!"

Tsunade stared back blankly at Sasuke's face which had finally physically portrayed how furious he was, and now he was even more angry because of this woman. She had no idea how to tell people important things quickly. If the boyfriend of your patient that just woke up from a coma comes into your hospital, telling him that should take priority over Naruto's bitch of an aunt.

"You should know the way to his room by now."

Sasuke's eyes melded instantly into a heated glower. Bitch, was the word that flashed through his mind at that moment. He shook his head, she had a point and that pissed him off more. He had let his anger get the better of him and he reacted spontaneously.

With a slightly huff, he turned, locking eyes with Kiba, and started walking down the hall towards Naruto's room with Kiba following closely behind him.

"What are you going to do about his aunt?" Kiba asked in a low whisper, probably unsure of whether he should let Tsunade, who hung back where she was, hear them.

"Later." Sasuke said, halting in front of Naruto's door. He took in a deep breath, turned the door knob and walked into the room.

Sasuke's eyes focused instantly on the upright blonde sitting in the hospital bed eating gross looking hospital food.

The blonde's blue eyes shot to the door and widened in excitement. A smile spread across his lips and he nearly knocked the tray of food off his lap.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke didn't think he could be happier than at that moment where he was bolting over to the bed. He practically crawled onto the bed to hug his boyfriend, upsetting the tray in the process. It was lucky that the tray was pretty much empty and that it fell to the opposite side of the bed.

Naruto gripped Sasuke so hard as Sasuke hugged him, but Sasuke guessed that being this close wasn't close enough because he soon found himself pulled onto the bed. Sasuke laughed once he found himself almost laying on top of his boyfriend who'd just woken up from an almost three week long sleep. Naruto joined in the laughter, squeezing him tighter.

They pulled apart just enough to look into each other's faces, laughter just barely dying on their lips as their eyes connected. Sasuke felt his entire body go numb. Finally he was calm. Finally he wasn't terrified that he would lose his love to a fate of silence. Leaning down, he gently touched their lips together. Naruto let a soft sigh escape his lips and that only served to drive Sasuke on. He pressed his lips harder against the blonde's lips and groaned when Naruto's pushed back just as hard. Naruto's hands snaked into his hair and pulled him closer. Sasuke joined the cause to merge their bodies by pressing his body down onto the blonde's.

The sound of someone clearing their throat awkwardly broke them apart and they both turned to look at the doorway.

"Not that I want to ruin this lovely scene but... I want to ruin this scene! Do you _have_ to do that in front of me? Really? I mean, come on! I know I said I'm cool with you two being all homosexual with each other but do I really need to see you guys crawl down each other's throats? There is only so much a man can take!"

Sasuke's eyebrow rose as he listened to his friend's rant. Naruto seemed very confused and looked to Sasuke for an explanation. Sasuke answer was blatant laughter. He couldn't help it. Hearing his friend rave like that about Sasuke kissing his boyfriend was very entertaining.

Naruto's eyes shifted awkwardly and this time he decided to turn to Kiba for answers. Kiba just shrugged, giving a short laugh as he walked into the room, assured that the two gays wouldn't be making out any longer now that he spoilt the mood.

"How are ya blondie?" Kiba asked with a smile, walking right up to Naruto's bedside.

Naruto narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Sasuke rose up from off his boyfriend and sat himself on the edge of the bed, keeping close to Naruto's body. He locked eyes with Kiba, trying to hint at him that Naruto had been unconscious for their 'talks' before.

"Oh right... you weren't all here." Kiba chuckled, sitting in the chair at the head of the bed. "We had a lot of talks... that I'm probably going to have to repeat now."

Naruto looked up at his boyfriend. The poor boy just had no luck with getting explanations or answers of any kind for anything today.

"Sorry Naruto. A lot happened within these past two weeks."

"And by a lot, he means nothing. He refused to leave, didn't shower, never let go of your hand, I showed up occasionally, poured my guts out, apologized like mad, Sasuke still wouldn't leave, wouldn't change clothes, wouldn't eat. And then we did leave, and you woke up! Isn't that exciting!"

"Wow Kiba, I love your sarcasm." Sasuke said in a flat toned voice devoid of any emotion.

Naruto let a short giggle escape his lips. "You know... I don't think you're that bad anymore now that you're well... friendly."

Sasuke broke out into a laugh yet again. "Hear that Kiba, you're not a wild mutt anymore, you're a friendly dog now!"

Kiba's smile faded instantly. "Very funny coming from an emo."

"That's getting old and you know it." Sasuke retorted.

Kiba rolled his eyes. "Hey! Just because that's true..."

They both laughed and Naruto was left to chuckle along awkwardly. He wasn't used to seeing Sasuke joke around with someone else since he never really saw him around his friends much. He also hadn't been around Kiba when he wasn't... angry at Naruto for being... his mother's son.

"So." Kiba spoke, breaking the laughter and directing his attention at Naruto. "What do you say we make a clean start?"

Naruto stared at him for a moment, glancing up to see Sasuke's eyes also fixed on him. He knew that Sasuke wanted them to become friends more than anything, but he was unsure of this himself.

"Maybe..." Naruto began nervously. "Maybe after you replay those stories you told me when I was... when I wasn't all here." He offered a weak smile to which Kiba responded with a wide one of his own. He looked like a playful puppy to Naruto, strange enough.

"Sure. No problem. I guess repeating that same apologize for the fiftieth time wouldn't hurt."

Naruto's eyes narrowed and he glanced between Kiba and his boyfriend.

"Yeah." Sasuke answered. "He really did say that one apology that much. That was practically all I heard every day he came here. That and 'will you please shower, you smell like a wet dog!' It was painful."

All three of them laughed this time. Sasuke reached down and grasped Naruto's hand within his own, squeezing gently.

"And they're united again." Of course the Inuzuka had to throw in yet another comment. "Maybe we can get one of the nurses to stitch your hands together so you'll never be apart again."

Sasuke smiled wryly, "You know, that's not such a bad idea."

Naruto feigned being scared for a moment then smiled softly and gazed up into Sasuke's eyes. "Yeah, I wouldn't mind not being away from you again."

Sasuke returned the sweet smile and leaned down, kissing Naruto softly on the lips. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too." Naruto replied in an almost teary voice.

"And I miss my heterosexual vision..."

Both Naruto and Sasuke turned their attention back to Kiba, giving him a 'do-you-really-need-to-say-that?' look.

Kiba grinned, "I'll get used to it I guess. Just like I had to get used to this guy's horrid smell."

"Hey! I showered at least once during those two weeks." Sasuke shot back jokingly.

"Oh thank heavens for that!" Kiba laughed.

"Maybe that's why I was out for so long. Your stench kept me under." Naruto teased, poking Sasuke gently in the ribs.

"Oh don't you start." Sasuke threatened, squeezing the blonde's hand harder than before. Strangely enough, that hurt him a little bit. Sure he knew it was completely illogical that his not showering for nearly two weeks could keep Naruto in a coma but he still felt that it was his fault for other reasons. Family reasons.

"Sasuke?" Kiba spoke, waking Sasuke up from his self-induced misery, now used to Sasuke falling into depression at any random moment. Speaking his name was just enough to bring him back but then you'd have to cheer him up which was the hard part.

Sasuke laughed it off quickly, smiling sincerely down at Naruto who wore a look of concern.

Kiba furrowed his brows suspiciously but he supposed now that Naruto was conscious, cheering him up shouldn't be as hard as it had been. This made the boy much happier.

"So when can we go home?"

Naruto's abrupt question caused Sasuke's heart to falter and the raven and the brunet locked eyes. They both understood what was going on. They were aware of who had come for the blonde but neither knew how to tell him nor wanted to tell him.

"Um.. Tsunade says you're in no condition to leave." Sasuke managed to get out and was quickly saved by Kiba assuring it's truth and turning it into a joke.

"She's probably just being an over protective hag. Probably wants to keep you ill so she can watch over you like a hawk."

Naruto laughed at this, "Yeah probably. But I don't mind her concern. It's nice to have an older woman worried about my well being."

Naruto's expression showed a longing for what he wished his mother or aunt could have been to him and both Kiba and Sasuke immediately felt pity for him. Sure Sasuke lost his parents but at least he got to experience motherly love. Naruto didn't have any kind of love until he met Sasuke. The raven leaned over, kissing Naruto's forehead sweetly and he received a sad smile from the blonde.

The door knob turned and ironically enough the devil herself stepped through the door.

"Glad to see you didn't rape him already Uchiha." Tsunade spoke flatly without ever looking up from his clipboard.

Sasuke wondered if she had anything written on that clipboard now as he voiced a come back. "No, I'm waiting until we get home to do that."

"What!?" Both Kiba and Naruto exclaimed at nearly the same moment. They were both staring wide eyed at the raven, one with a bright blush and one with a look of disgust. Sasuke didn't even have to look at either of them and he could guess the expression on each of their faces.

Tsunade, on the other hand, didn't so much as blink. "I figured as much. Just don't reopen his or your wounds, because I won't stitch them back up."

"Not a problem." Sasuke smirked, still receiving gaping looks from his best friend and boyfriend.

Kiba was shocked that Sasuke was talking like this. His quiet, loner, anti-social friend was speaking openly about having sex, or rather raping, his boyfriend... which happened to be male if the word boy in boyfriend wasn't enough of a clue.

Naruto was just appalled that he would be saying this openly in front of both Tsunade _and _Kiba. One of which wasn't entirely comfortable with homosexual relations and the other was... well Naruto didn't understand Tsunade's opinions or motives yet so he couldn't really say what exactly bothered her about this.

Sasuke finally turned to view their expressions and merely laughed. He personally found it hilarious that they thought this way. Though it was true that the old him would never had come close to saying something like that in front of other people, but Naruto must have brought something out in him.

"So did you fill him in on what he missed while he was out?" Tsunade asked, finally looking up from her clipboard after she scribbled data from the machines that were still hooked up to Naruto onto what Sasuke had presumed to be blank paper.

Kiba and Sasuke looked into each other's eyes and realized that they hadn't really told Naruto anything important. Just that Kiba had said stuff to him, but not what he actually said, and that Sasuke hadn't left or cleaned himself. They left out all the major details about Itachi, how they made it out alive, how Tsunade owns a gun and has amazingly convenient timing, or that Itachi was now dead and they didn't have to worry about anything now... well except for Emi. But that was a topic that was to be avoided until the very last unavoidable moment.

"No they didn't tell me anything." Naruto spoke for the two clueless boys who should have filled him in already.

"Well... we didn't want to shock him or overwhelm him with information just after he woke up." Sasuke lied, however he did find this a very plausible reason for why they hadn't.

"Mmhmm." There was never a more doubting sound that Tsunade could have made. She knew he was lying and they all knew she called him out without having to actually say a word.

"Okay so... back to the house and Itachi-"

"Itachi!" Naruto's eyes flew wide open and he became instantly alarmed at that name. "What happened to him? How did we-"

"Calm down Naruto. We're fine, obviously."

"Except for a few bullet holes and a three week nap." Kiba added sarcastically.

"But-" Naruto continued urgently.

"He's dead." Tsunade answered for them, not caring that Sasuke was trying to calmly work Naruto through all the information.

"What?" Naruto asked, confused.

Sasuke sighed, glancing at Tsunade to make sure that she was going to be silent. That was evident from the way she turned back to her clipboard. Now that she got the story got the conclusion out of the way she was going to butt out and let Sasuke explain the how.

"After you pushed me to the ground, I blanked out and so did you."

"But I heard another gunshot, I was sure he killed one of us!"

"That was Tsunade's gun." Sasuke explained to have Naruto's features contort into a 'what-the-fuck" kind of expression. Thankfully he kept quiet. "She went back to her house to find you missing and her phonebook opened to the taxi pages, she figured you went back to my house. She heard gunshots, pulled out her gun and came in just in time to shoot Itachi."

Naruto was now completely silent. He was probably trying to process all of this new information.

"So you killed Itachi?" Naruto glanced at Tsunade, asking cautiously.

"More or less." Was Tsunade's answer.

"He died just after I woke up, a couple hours after we all got to the hospital." Sasuke's eyes were down cast as he spoke. It still hurt him that he was entirely alone in concerns to family now. He had no family, not even family he was scared was going to kill him. Itachi, however, made it clear that his intention had never been to hurt Sasuke, it was to protect him. With his older brother now dead, Sasuke would never find the reason for his brother's actions.

Naruto nodded, not asking for details. He could tell by the way Sasuke was talking that he didn't want to discuss anything right now.

"So... everything is fine now. We have nothing else to worry about?" Naruto inquired hopefully after a few seconds of silence signifying there was nothing left of the story to tell right at this moment.

All three of the people in the room were silent. Even Tsunade seemed to have that awkward aura of someone who had unpleasant news that one didn't want to tell.

"Well... it's not that simple..." Sasuke muttered, looking away from Naruto. He didn't want to be the one to tell him but he was the closest one to Naruto, so it was more his duty than anyone else.

Sasuke took a deep breath, trying to gain the courage to tell his boyfriend the truth. "Today... today your aunt came to the hospital looking for you."

Any expression Naruto may have had on his face vanished and was replaced with paralyzing fear. He was showing more fear now than he had ever with Itachi. The blonde seemed unable to speak, to express this and only stared at Sasuke.

"She... she wanted to take you home but Tsunade kept her from coming into the hospital and looking for you. Told her that you weren't in a good condition to be moved." Sasuke finished explaining with much difficulty. The expression on Naruto's face made his heart drop and he wanted desparately to take back what he'd said to make Naruto look like that.

All four were silent for so long that Sasuke thought about saying something to break the silence just so it wouldn't be as awkward anymore. However, he couldn't actually work up the courage to even open his mouth.

"No." Naruto spoke in a voice that was just barely louder than a whisper. Sasuke and the others had to strain to hear him.

"I'm not going back there." His voice was tense and determined. "I will not go back to that house. I won't go back to her!" Naruto was now becoming hysterical and he gripped Sasuke's hand and leg, moving closer to his boyfriend's body. "I want to stay with you! I don't want to go back! Sasuke, please!"

Sasuke was hugging Naruto to his body immediately, rocking him as tears fell from Naruto's blue eyes. "You're not going back. I won't let you. Don't worry, you aren't leaving me again. I won't let her have you."

He was serious in what he was saying. He didn't know what he could do but Sasuke was more serious than he'd ever been in his life. He refused to let Naruto out of his sight again.

"It's not that simple." Tsunade spoke up finally, looking Sasuke dead into his eyes when he turned to her. "She has custody over him until he's sixteen. He won't be able to legally leave her until October."

Sasuke gritted his teeth together. It was now only one week into the month of June. So much had happened within the six weeks of Sasuke and Naruto first contacting each other. It started with staring at each other from afar and now they were lovers refusing to part ways ever again. But it would be four more months until Naruto was of age. Now that Sasuke had gotten over his biggest obstacle in life... how was he going to help Naruto get over his?

----

**So for those who are wondering about the dates and how it is now a week into June for the characters in the story.. that is not guess or just random date I spit out of nowhere. I actually sat here and made an entire timeline for every chapter and every dramatic day. It all adds up to six weeks and roughly four days from the very first chapter. For those who would like to see this timeline to be sure or double check... in case anyone doesn't trust me... PM me and I'll send it over.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and I told you there would be more cliffhangers hehe ;P**


	45. Schools and Fangirls

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or "Concrete Angel" by Martina McBride**

**----**

Chapter Fourty Five:

Sasuke and Kiba sat watching over Naruto's sleeping form. For someone who had just taken a three week long nap, Naruto had exhausted rather fast.

Sasuke was deep in thought, running 'what-if' scenarios in his head. He wanted to avoid Emi as thoroughly as possible.

"So... what do you say about going back to school?" Kiba broke the long, binding silence by bringing up a topic Sasuke had forgotten long ago and absolutely did not want to discuss.

"Now that he's awake," Sasuke gripped the hand that he'd become accustomed to holding while Naruto was unconscious, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Technically, he's not awake." Kiba smirked as Naruto made a strange murmuring sound in his sleep.

"Smart ass." Sasuke shot back with a glare.

"Come on, Sasuke. I know it's really late in the year and we only have about two weeks left before exams but you could at least come back just to say 'hi' to everyone and let them see you're alive. It'll get you started for next year anyway, since going into study overdrive to catch up probably won't even work. Who knows, you could even pull through with a couple of passes."

"Kiba, I still remember everything from before April. It's only been a month. It shouldn't be that hard. I'd more than _just _pass my classes even if I didn't study since most of the teachers slack during the last month." Sasuke almost sounded arrogant at that point. Sasuke was one of the smartest kids in the district. Hell he was pretty damn close to being valedictorian this year, the only thing stopping him was the fact that he was still in grade ten and not graduating.

"Awesome! You're coming back then!" Kiba grinned successfully.

Sasuke immediately frowned as he realized that he had just proven Kiba's point. Sure Kiba was stunned for the most part, but he could be pretty clever at times. With a sigh, Sasuke glared sourly at his best friend.

"Fine. Tomorrow."

"Yes!" Kiba threw his fist in the air triumphantly.

Sasuke shook his head, glancing back down at his slumbering boyfriend. He didn't want to leave him, but until Naruto was better he would be in Tsunade's hands. Strangely enough, he really trusted her with Naruto's life, as weird as she was. He supposed Naruto would be all right in the hospital without him for a few days.

----

"Sasuke! You're back!" Excited girls shrieked in delight. Having been deprived of the sight of his body for weeks, they were instantly upon him in a terrifying swarm. Hell even Kiba, who had been standing next to Sasuke and somehow managed to become part of this ambush, was afraid for his life.

Sasuke just frowned at them, looking past them with cold eyes. The girls didn't dare glomp him or touch him but they were so close that Sasuke could feel their breath make his skin crawl. He wished he'd stayed at the hospital with Naruto.

"Where have you been?" A random female voice called from the crowd.

"Are you all right?"

"What's wrong?"

"Are you coming back?"

"You're coming back to school right?"

Before Sasuke could silence this ongoing shout of questions and relieve him and his best friend from the swarm of girls, which wasn't appealing at all to Kiba despite what his dreams were telling him.

"Of course Sasuke's coming back!" An eerily familiar voice rang out above the other female voices.

Sasuke looked to see two girls that he wished he never knew push their way through the crowd.

"Oh fun, the overly obsessed twins." Kiba whispered into Sasuke's ear. "Hey Sakura, Ino."

"Inuzuka." They both snapped, giving him looks of disgust.

He merely rolled his eyes. They were two girls that he did not enjoy the company of and didn't care that they didn't find him attractive or interesting.

"Sasuke! How are you?" Sakura was all over him, quickly followed by the blonde Ino.

"What happened to you? I missed you!" Ino cried, attempting to drape herself over Sasuke's shoulder but he swiftly moved out of her path.

"I missed you so much more." Sakura countered, starting yet another argument over Sasuke with Ino.

"I missed him more than you and your giant forehead!" Ino snapped angrily.

"Shut it pig nose!" Sakura hissed.

Kiba groaned. "Fuck, are these girls _always_ PMSing? They just don't take a break do they?"

"Why don't you take a hike!" Sakura fixed her deadly eyes on him.

"Oh I'm so scared!" He brought his hands up to his face in mock terror.

"Tuck your tail between your legs and cower away, mutt!" Ino chimed in.

Kiba merely rolled his eyes but he stayed quiet nonetheless.

"So, Sasuke," Sakura purred, as though she had never lashed out at Kiba in such a shrill voice, "do you want to have lunch with me today? I could catch you up. You know, be your temporary tutor."

"Please Sakura, your tiny little brain couldn't possibly be of any use to someone as intelligent as Sasuke. You should let me help you, Sasuke." Ino spoke her insult to Sakura in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"You're not even in that class Ino!" Sakura glowered at the blonde.

"Doesn't matter, I'm still smarter than you!"

"Only in your dreams, Ms. Piggy!"

"Just because your head is the size of a boulder doesn't mean your brain fills up that space!"

"Enough."

Sasuke's cold, even voice that wasn't even raised very loud stopped everyone instantly. The two girls who were at each other's throats immediately turned to look at him with shocked, worried expressions, hoping they hadn't upset him. The girls that were surrounding everyone stopped whispering and giggling at the pathetic fight and even Kiba turned anxiously towards Sasuke.

Sasuke never usually talked during these encounters. Normally he would silently slip away and leave them to work this out for themselves even though they had both lost the battle. Now they had also lost the war because now there was no way for either of them to win Sasuke over. His heart was gay and in the hands of the sexiest blonde he would ever lay eyes on.

"There is no point in you fighting like this other than to annoy every living soul within the area code." The raven's voice remained as calm and cool as his composure.

Everyone in the crowd was staring at him with wide, confused eyes.

"You're all just rabid fan girls idolizing someone who doesn't deserve to be put on a pedestal."

"But Sasuke, you're amazing-"

"No." Sakura was immediately cut off by Sasuke's sharp but delicate voice. "I am no more special than any other person. You need to grow up and stop clinging to every guy you find attractive. This is ridiculous and I won't be your idol anymore. All of you have to stop stalking me or whatever it is you do."

The people in the hallway were immersed in an awkward silence as they processed Sasuke's words. Even Kiba was stunned that he'd said such blunt things. Sure the girls do go overboard but that may have been pushing it.

Sasuke knew it had to be done. He hated this constant attention and wanted this chaos to end.

"Um... Sasuke... I'm sorry...." Ino was the first to break the silence. She looked like she was about to cry but she was holding it back.

"There's no reason to apologize Ino." Sasuke's tone never changed a bit as he spoke. "You just need to stop."

"But... Sasuke-"

"Sakura." Sasuke nearly snapped. He was getting fed up with these girls. Sure he was trying not to be angry and trying harder to be nice but it just wasn't going to work. He really hated the way these girls treated him. "I am not and will never be interested in any one of you girls. So you may as well give up."

The eyes of the mob shifted instantly to that of confusion.

"How do you know that?" Sakura's voice was defensive and she was nearly crying, just like Ino. "How can you be sure that you won't love one of us? You can't predict the future!"

"I'm sure because I'm gay." His voice remained flat and emotionless. He didn't even blink an eyelash as he suddenly and randomly came full fledge out of the closet in a brand spanking new rainbow queer outfit in front of all his female admirers. Or at least most of the female admirers.

If jaws dropping all the way down to the floor was physically possible, Sasuke imagined that every girl in this room would have to thoroughly cleanse their faces after putting their chins on the disgusting high school hallway floor. Hell knows what's been on that floor.

Kiba, out of instinct, had backed away from Sasuke as soon as what he had abruptly said what he'd said. Only natural for someone who was still unaccustomed to homosexuality to react that way.

Ino furrowed her eyebrows as she exchanged glances with Sakura, as though they were trying to make sure they heard what Sasuke said right and trying to process it.

"Sasuke... did you say..."

"I'm gay. Yes. I don't have any interest in girls. So you can all give up."

"Okay dude, I think they got the point." Kiba muttered under his breath. It was obvious he was embarrassed to be present at this moment but probably only because he didn't want all the girls to assume he was also gay. Or with Sasuke, because if he was with Sasuke, all these girls would most likely attack him all at once. It would be like a scene from Resident Evil when all the zombies ganged up on one person and ripped him apart and oh look they pulled his eyeball out and they're munching on his ribs like they were covered in barbecue sauce. Kiba shuddered at the disturbing vision.

"You're... you're..." Sakura was stuttering something awful and the look on her face was pure horror.

"Homosexual." Sasuke added that last little word for emphasis and to get the point across.

Sakura looked like she nearly choked on her tongue as she stood with her mouth gaped open, trying to voice words that didn't exist.

Half the girls began to move away, walking away from this warzone. Some were whispering amongst themselves and the rest were staring at Sasuke and Kiba in utter shock.

The morning bell rang, urging everyone to go to their first class of the day. But this bell did more than inform the people in this hallway that classes would start, it practically scared half of them out of their skin.

"Okay, you wanna go to math class now?" Sasuke turned to his best friend, who looked beyond awkward.

"Yeah... yeah let's go to math, friend." Kiba spoke quickly, though he didn't seem like he was entirely present.

Some more girls disappeared from the hallway, going to their first classes of the day. Sakura and Ino stayed exactly where they stood, not moving, not looking away. They were frozen in time, refusing to accept reality and the homosexuality which dwelled within the man they obsessed.

"Okay... leaving now." Sasuke muttered to Kiba as he pushed past some remaining girls to get across the school to his math class. Kiba followed him, glancing around awkwardly at the girls who stared at him. Thankfully no one was looking scornfully at him.

As soon as they were out of the grasp of that tense hallway, Kiba caught up to Sasuke's side and gripped his arm.

"Dude! What the fuck was that! You just jump out of the closet in a hot pink moomoo and don't even warn me?"

Sasuke rose his eyebrow at Kiba's choice of words but just shook his head. "I had to come out somehow didn't I? It seemed like a good opportunity."

Kiba stared at Sasuke as though he'd just lost his mind. Kiba was beginning to wonder if that was the case. Perhaps he got some sort of concussion from the incident with his older brother and temporarily lost his senses. "What part of that seemed _good?_ The part where ravenous fan girls bare their teeth and snarl?"

"You're over reacting, Kiba." Sasuke brushed it aside calmly. He personally didn't care. He was fine with being gay and didn't care what other people thought. The only important people in his life now accepted him the way he was and he didn't care if people he didn't care about didn't accept him. That was their problem, not his. And it was a perfect way to get them off his back.

"Doesn't matter!" Kiba shouted hysterically. "I can over react if I damn well want at this point! What you did back there was madness! You don't bluntly tell those kind of girls that you're..." He paused as he realized people in the hallway were watching the scene he was making. "Well... you damn well know what you are."

"Obviously." Sasuke chuckled. "The only one that knows that better than me is-"

"Uh uh! No way! I do _NOT _need to hear that! You do _not_ give me that kind of info! We are not girls and I do not need the details!"

"Kiba, the way you're acting now... it wouldn't surprise me if you were a hysterical women."

"Uchiha! You'll be the death of me, I swear! I feel like your god damn mother or something!"

Sasuke's humored smirk instantly faded but he tried not to let it show.

Kiba caught it, however, and sighed. "Damn it. You know I don't mean it like that but... dude... you nearly gave me a heart attack coming out like that. Like really! Next time, a little warning please?"

Sasuke sighed, "Fine. Whatever. I'll give you a warning next time I decide to wear a moomoo."

"Thank you." Kiba was relieved to hear Sasuke say that before he caught what Sasuke finished the sentence off with. "Ha ha very funny."

"Hot pink isn't really my color Kiba." Sasuke laughed.

"Yeah, yeah." Kiba grumbled, as they approached the door to their math class. "Damn... I wonder how Ibiki's gonna take you coming back to class."

"He'll probably be thankful that I'm back to keep you on your leash." The raven shot, not even stopping at the doorway like Kiba did and walked straight into the classroom, taking the seat he hadn't sat in for so long.

Kiba shook his head at the doorway, running his hand through his hair before walking in to take his seat as well. He was stressed to say the least, but at least Sasuke didn't have any regrets.

"Now you just have to worry about them asking who you're dating." Kiba whispered to his friend. Though he doubted Sasuke would hear over all the chatter amongst their fellow students. They were either surprised to see Sasuke back or the gay word had gotten out.

"Yeah... later." Sasuke mumbled back, leaning into his chair as he watched Ibiki come in.

For the first time Sasuke got to see Ibiki appear shocked as he did a double take back to Sasuke's desk. It took him a moment to regain his normal self and once he did, it was like Sasuke never left.

"Uchiha." He nodded to the raven.

Sasuke merely nodded back, staring back expressionlessly.

Their eyes met, Ibiki didn't seem to care, and the lecture began.

----

"You're going to let me see my nephew." The woman demanded viciously but the stern, blonde woman before her wasn't fazed at all by the danger written in her voice.

Tsunade gazed back at her with unimpressed eyes full of hate. She couldn't care less what this woman thought.

"He is in no condition to leave this hospital. I will not put my patients under any unnecessary stress."

"He is my blood! I will visit him if I please!" Emi growled, but Tsunade didn't budge.

"I don't care. You will only worsen his condition."

"I don't care what you think. I know he's getting better! That nurse over there told me he was awake and that his so-called friends have been here every day!" She pointed to a nurse across the room as she hissed.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed in on the loud mouth nurse of hers but didn't make any expression or change her strict, professional tone.

"You are to leave my hospital immediately. You are causing a scene. I will contact you when his condition has improved."

Emi glared full force at the blonde before scoffing. "You damn well better. I'll be back if I don't. You can't keep him from me. I'm his legal guardian!"

With that Emi stormed out of the hospital. Tsunade stayed exactly in the same position, watching her walk away with a calm exterior but her interior was filled with rage.

Once Emi was fully out of view of her hospital's parking lot, Tsunade made her way straight over to the nurse Emi had called out.

"You're fired." She spoke in the most professional of tones and didn't care as the nurse's eyes and mouth widened.

"But why? She's his aunt! I had to tell her-"

"You released confidential information on a patient. You are fired. Please leave my hospital immediately."

Just as swiftly, Tsunade left the nurse's side, who nearly had a nervous breakdown, and walked towards the elevator. She was going back to her office and probably punching yet another hole through her wall. Silently she cursed her old friend for leaving her to deal with this. She was just glad that Uchiha was around to handle most of the Uzumaki's problems.

----

Naruto woke up groggy the next morning, or afternoon rather, and glanced about his hospital room with blurry eyes. It appeared empty. Naruto was well aware that Sasuke and Kiba were in school, they had told him yesterday that he was returning to classes to get caught up. They were sorry Naruto couldn't go back but at the time, Naruto didn't care about catching up. He didn't care about this year. Sure he would probably go back once he was healed and write his exams, he was a smart kid after all, but he wasn't confident he would do that great.

Even though he knew his boyfriend and Kiba, who was apparently now his friend, were away for good reasons, he felt lonely and abandoned. The room felt weird without Sasuke's presence and he wanted him next to him.

Naruto groaned as he turned over. His bullet wounds, new and old, had healed for the most part but they were still somewhat sore. Sasuke was lucky that his healed relatively fast. He had told Naruto that he had to use crutches for the first little while and that he was even using one three weeks later, just to keep off the leg and let it heal. Thankfully Tsunade let him off them just a couple days before Naruto woke up.

Just as Naruto got comfortable on his side so that he was looking towards the door, the doorknob turned and Tsunade walked in.

"Hey kid."

"Hello." Naruto muttered, locking eyes with her as soon as she was inside his room.

"How are you holding up?"

"Fine. A little sore but at least I'm alive."

Tsunade nodded, "Finally they say something smart."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. He was aware that she was directing that at both Naruto and Sasuke and he wasn't very pleased that she was calling them stupid.

"You two are intelligent kids but... your common sense in lacking. Not to mention the Uchiha has a horrible habit of keeping information from you for as long as he can possibly manage."

Again Naruto eyes narrowed questioningly. He didn't know what she was talking about. As far as he knew Sasuke had been completely honest about everything... well... nearly everything... He couldn't hold the truth about his past agaisnt Sasuke because that wasn't something you could just bring up at any time. _"Here's some ramen, Naruto. Oh, and by the way, my brother killed my parents and the rest of my family when I was seven."_ Naruto shook his head internally. That just wasn't sane. He also kept the fact that Itachi had contacted him a secret but again... it wasn't like he would just tell Naruto that his psycho older brother was coming back to kill him casually in the hallway.

"He told me as much as he could." Naruto decided that he was going to remain on his boyfriend's side no matter what this woman, who was like an aunt to his father, said.

"He sure took his sweet time in telling you." She sighed as she sat herself down on the bench-like couch that Sasuke had made into his bed for weeks.

"That doesn't mean he didn't want to tell me. Some things just can't be brought up as quickly as other things. The truth about his family isn't something you bring up on a first date like your likes and dislikes or where you live."

"You've never been on a date, boy." Tsunade retorted.

Naruto frowned, his defensive mood suddenly sullen. "Well... not an official date but Sasuke and I have had dinner together..."

"Doesn't count."

Naruto pouted as he sat up to look at Tsunade since she moved mostly out of his view by sitting on that couch. "What do you want, anyway? Did you just come here to make me miserable?"

"Your boyfriend withholds the truth and doesn't bring you on dates, how would that make you miserable?" A smirk appeared on her face as her eyes connected with Naruto. Before he could glare and scowl at her, he realized that she was teasing him. Tsunade barely ever smirked like that, she wasn't being serious, she was just trying to get a rise out of him.

"Whatever..." Naruto muttered, not knowing how to respond to her sarcasm.

Tsunade sighed, shaking her head. "I'm here to tell you that Emi was back again today and she knows that you're awake."

Naruto's heart just about stopped and his blood ran cold. Why wouldn't this woman leave him alone? Why couldn't she just accept that he didn't want to be with her. She was a horrible person who didn't want him either so why did she insist on coming back. He finally had the chance to move on to a better life and she wouldn't let him. It was as though her life purpose was to make his life miserable.

"How?" The blonde spoke in a near whisper but Tsunade caught it.

"One of my nurses. I fired her."

Naruto lifted his head with had dropped seconds before. He was astonished, to say the least, that she would do something like that over him.

"She released confidential information. It wasn't entirely personal."

Naruto held back a smile. Not entirely personal still meant it was a little personal. Tsunade really did care about him, in her own strange little way. But it still made him happy to have a female adult figure that cared about his wellbeing.

"Why can't she leave me alone?" Naruto asked out loud. Tsunade looked at him but didn't answer his rhetorical question. "For so long she just stayed out of my life. I figured, well I figured she wouldn't be coming back into my life because that's what-"

Naruto stopped himself as his eyes widened. What Itachi had told him kicked in. Gaara and his siblings had moved away from Konoha. Gaara wasn't here any longer. Emi must have heard that they'd left, if everyone else knew about their disappearance. Their promise to protect him couldn't be valid now that they weren't here. Naruto's mood fell instantly. They were good people, sure they dragged him into a horrible situation and had planned to trade him to gain superiority in a gang that his mother had been involved in and they were really only protecting him so that they could gain his trust in order to make this trade but they still protected him. Even when things went wrong, they protected him and dropped him off at Sasuke's, a place where they knew he would get good care. They had grown to care about him even though they had only pretended to at the beginning.

"What are you saying?"

Naruto jolted back to reality and looked to see that Tsunade had stood up and was staring straight at him.

"Oh... sorry... I was thinking out loud..."

"No kidding. About what?" Tsunade spoke in a very agitated voice.

Naruto appreciated her concern about him, but he didn't want to confide in her about what happened with Gaara. "No it's-"

"Tell. Me."

The blonde could have sworn that her eyes had just flashed red and that terrified him more than when he was staring Itachi straight in the eyes. "Gaara, Temari and Kankuro Sabaku promised to protect me from Emi. But they've been gone since I first came to the hospital for my first gunshots... it was kind of their fault but that doesn't matter. Now that they're gone, and for so long... Emi must have found out and because they're no longer threatening her... that's probably why she's coming back. I think she might be angry about having people threaten her and now that I don't have anyone protecting me."

"Like hell you don't." Tsunade just about snapped, startling Naruto. When she saw the look Naruto had on his face, Tsunade hastily calmed herself back to her normal state. "You have the Uchiha. I'm sure he can keep you safe."

Naruto nodded, trying to make sense of this woman's emotions. Perhaps she was bi-polar.

Tsunade exhaled once more and moved towards the door. "Anyway... don't let yourself get worked up about this. You need your rest."

"Yeah... thanks, Tsunade."

Tsunade nodded before exiting the room and closing the door behind her.

Naruto sighed as he leaned back in his bed, shutting his eyes. He wished things didn't have to be so complicated. But to be honest, even though he didn't have Gaara to protect him from Emi with whatever horrible threats they told her... he was glad that they had left because if they hadn't... Naruto wouldn't be with Sasuke like he was now. That wasn't something he would give up for anything.

Everything would work out somehow... he was sure of it.


	46. Escape Routes and Eavesdropping

**Hey there! I know it's taken a while but inspiration has been lacking a great deal. I have a new site up and running to showcase my writing (both fanfiction and original fiction, as well as poetry). Check it out at { www (dot) arrafrost (dot) webs (dot) com }**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or "Concrete Angel" by Martina McBride**

**----**

Chapter Fourty Six:

"Damn it Sasuke! How did you _still_ get higher than me?" Kiba snarled as he waved Sasuke's test in his face. Sasuke had taken a major math test that he had missed during lunch hour. Ibiki graded it over the next two hour periods and once Sasuke met up with Kiba, they went to retrieve it. Sasuke had gotten a 93 on the test. Kiba had, without missing any classes, gotten an 84.

"I'm naturally smarter than you, Kiba. I can't help that." Sasuke laughed, grabbing his test back from his exaggerating friend.

"Oh you cocky little bastard." Kiba glared and crossed his arms, adding a pout on top of everything else.

Sasuke rose his eyebrow and shook his head as they approached a turn in the hallway. "You know that doesn't work me with-"

"Shush!" Kiba pressed his index finger to his lips and pushed Sasuke back against the wall.

"What the hell Kiba?" Sasuke wasn't sure what was going on but he was certain there was no reason to be so cautious inside a high school. What trouble could really be in the hallway? Then again... this morning wasn't the greatest to be trapped in.

"Shush!" He gestured to the lockers just before them and Sasuke saw that a group of girls, maybe three or four, were gathered before Sakura and Ino.

"Okay, we _need_ to figure out who turned Sasuke gay!" Sakura proclaimed.

"Sasuke never used to be so there must have been someone who contaminated him!" Ino chimed in, encouraging the girls on.

"Could it be Kiba? He was there with him this morning?"

"I'm _not _gay!" Kiba growled in a low whisper. Sasuke merely chuckled at him in his mind.

"No, Kiba isn't gay. Especially not with Sasuke. He's just a wannabe loser always tagging along with Sasuke." Ino spoke in a snide voice, her disgust for Kiba very apparent.

"Then how in this school could have done that?" One of the girls snapped.

"We don't know any other openly gay guys, except Sasuke now... so it's not like we'd be able to figure it out." One of the girls spoke calmly.

"I like her! At least one of them isn't as psycho as the rest." Kiba laughed, elbowing Sasuke in the stomach.

All the girls turned on the one sensible girl with snarls and scowls, causing her to instantly back away and present herself as anything but a threat to their superiority.

"I want to know who he's with!" Ino growled, clenching her fists, frightening some of the girls. It was surprising how psychotic some of these girls could get over an overdeveloped crush.

"I know!" Sakura suddenly announced, looking smug about her brand new idea. "We'll take shifts trailing him. I'm sure if one of us follows him for long, we'll find who he's going with!"

"But!" Ino added, receiving a glare from Sakura, "If any one of you keeps this to yourself," her eyes narrowed in on the one girl who had spoken against their irrational ideas earlier, "we'll be sure to ruin you in ways you can't possibly imagine."

"Man Sasuke! These girls are prime examples of why stars have body guards!" Kiba turned back as he said this but was surprised to find that Sasuke was moving out from behind him and towards the hallway which the fangirls inhabited.

"Wait! You don't want to get involved in that!" However, Kiba made no attempt to hold him back. He was quite content with staying a safe distance away from those girls and out of sight.

Sasuke, on the other hand, marched directly over to the girls, who gasped in both excitement and unwelcomed surprise. They tried hastily to regain their composure from the plans they had just been discussing and plaster on those beautifully disgusting smiles that were always accompanied by batting eyelashes, but that didn't faze Sasuke, not like it ever had.

"Sasuke!" Ino purred, "Have you come to apologize for hurting our feelings?"

"Enough Ino." Sasuke nearly snapped, he was beginning to have trouble keeping his anger under wraps when it came to these girls who were really pushing their luck. "If I find that any one of you are stalking me, because that's what you were planning to do is called, I will be able to press charges. Don't come around me anymore."

Sasuke gave them all the most stern of looks, which was matched by expressions of shock and fear, before turning back the way he came and walking straight past Kiba who stood wide eyed at the corner of the wall.

"Oh my god, man!" Kiba yelled at Sasuke, as soon as he came to his senses enough to run after him. "That was hellish! I can't believe you keep telling these girls off like this!"

"They are threatening my privacy. I won't tolerate their relentless, immature behaviour." Sasuke spoke strictly, not even glancing back to look at Kiba.

"Well yes they are stalkers in the making." Kiba agreed, "But.... I'm sure there is some kind of excuse for them to not be thrown in prison or juvi, they are hormonal teenagers."

Sasuke scoffed, he didn't care for any excuses for their behaviour. There was no need for him to have to be so wary of his private life.

"Don't worry about it Sasuke. I'm sure they wouldn't go so far as to pry into your sex life." Kiba patted Sasuke on the shoulder reassuringly but soon halted in his tracks. "Oh god... sex life... I just got an image..." He shuddered in disgust, "Please tell me you haven't-"

One look at Sasuke's blank yet confessing face told Kiba everything and he didn't want to have it confirmed in words as well as expressions.

"Nevermind! Don't tell me! I don't want to hear it!"

The raven chuckled and shook his head. It was entertaining to see Kiba go through such a life struggle.

"So now that school's out... I take it we're heading back to the hospital?"

Sasuke glanced over him with a look that shouted, 'why are you bothering to ask?'

"Figures." Kiba sighed, "Alright, I have my mom's car, let's go."

The two headed out of the side doors of the school towards the student parking area, yet again discussing how Kiba was not to copy off of Sasuke for their math homework.

"Hospital?" Sakura whispered to Ino from the end of the hallway where they had been hiding while they followed the two boys.

----

"How are you today?" Sasuke asked as he walked in Naruto's hospital room, closely followed by Kiba.

Naruto stretched and sat up in his bed, yawning widely. "Not baad. How was school."

Sasuke chuckled at his boyfriend's half-yawned sentence. Before he could inform Naruto about what had happened about school, Kiba spoke up first.

"Dude! Sasuke pretty much _jumped_ out of the closet today! It was epic! Ouch!" Kiba winced when Sasuke back handed him on the arm.

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows and sat up straighter, eyeing Sasuke cautiously. "You told people you were gay?"

Sasuke bit his lower lip and scratched the back of his head. "Well... I guess by now the whole school would know."

"The whole school?" Naruto looked extremely worried, as though all of his worst nightmares had come true.

"He came out to those obnoxious fangirls of his. They gossip more than the women in Gossip Girls." Kiba earned a dark glare from his best friend for that comment. This time he actually learned something and stepped back to lean quietly against the wall.

"Sasuke... why would you-"

"Because I was sick of living a lie." Sasuke cut him off rather shortly. "I'm not interested in those girls, let alone any girls, and they need to know that. The only person I'm interested in is you."

Naruto didn't have time to feel special about that comment, his worry and panic took over everything. "You told them that you're going out with me?"

"No... I just told them I was gay."

Naruto let out a small sigh of relief. That was one less thing he had to worry about but Naruto was still overly concerned about what would happen to Sasuke now that people knew he was gay. He hated that he was going to destroy his boyfriend's social life for turning him gay.

"It's not my right to come out for you." Not to mention it would only be one more thing for people to hate about Naruto, Sasuke added in his head.

"Thanks Sasuke..." Naruto didn't sound all too relieved, however. "But... what about you."

"It was my choice. I'm gay and I don't care if anything changes just because I came out. If people don't like me anymore... why should I care?" Sasuke spoke strongly, reassuring Naruto that this was what he truly felt. Then he added with a playful smirk. "Besides, I didn't really care if people liked me in the first place."

"That is true." Kiba spoke up, finally at a good time. "Don't worry about him Naru. He's doesn't care what people think of him. He barely cares what I think about him."

Naruto and Sasuke laughed lightly along with them.

"Wait... Naru?"

"Oh yeah... Kiba decided to shorten your name while you were in a coma. He's been calling you that for weeks."

"Haha... sorry man. I guess I'm just used to us being on those good terms that I'd worked up while you were kinda unresponsive."

"No... it's fine. I don't mind." Naruto smiled sincerely and Kiba smiled back before Naruto's face fell blank again. "But you still need to fill me in on all of our conversations that I didn't have."

Kiba smirked and laughed, "No problem man. Hell even Sasuke could tell you them word for word... I repeated them enough times."

Naruto smiled yet again but shook his head. "Yeah, but I want to hear them from you."

Kiba nodded, "Don't worry. We have plenty of time."

"You might not have that much time." Tsunade's voice interrupted them as she walked into the room. She had a knack for intruding at the worst times with bad news.

"What do you mean, Tsunade?" Sasuke asked in a dangerous tone.

"Don't give me that Uchiha. As though a child like you can threaten me." Tsunade brushed his scowl aside and made her way to the end of Naruto's bed.

"What do you mean." Sasuke repeated, looking her square in the eye.

Tsunade paid no mind to Sasuke and yet spoke up just the same. "Naruto, you're getting healthier. You're healing cleanly, there is no lasting damage from the coma, there's nothing that can keep you here for too much longer."

"You mean you're gonna kick him out?" Sasuke was appalled. He couldn't believe this women who he'd trusted Naruto's life to so willingly. Now she was going to hand him back over to his abusive aunt without trying anything.

"I'm not ready to discharge you yet," Tsunade continued to ignore Sasuke and speak only to her patient. "However, I won't be able to hold you in the hospital for longer than another week without suspicion."

"Why would you care?" Kiba stepped forward off the wall angrily. "You're the big shot around here. Can't you just say the word and it's final?"

"It doesn't work like that Inuzuka." Tsunade's eyes flashed a warning to the brunet, only it didn't work on the teenager who stared back passionately. "I have superiors that I have to report to as well."

"Can't you request something?" Sasuke asked through gritted teeth. He didn't want to have made it this far just to lose Naruto to the abuse again.

"I already have." She spoke calmly and followed by shaking her head to ward off any questions of what the answer had been. Obviously it had been a no if she was telling them this now.

"I... don't want to go back there." Naruto's voice was low and unsteady. He refused to go back to his aunt's home, he would run away if he had to, anything to keep himself from going back.

"Naruto... she is your legal guardian. She has the right to keep you in her custody until-"

"She doesn't have the right to beat me!" Naruto exclaimed, startling everyone in the room. "She doesn't! I can't go back to that!"

Everyone stood silently as Naruto cried desperately. Sasuke had already moved to his side but Naruto refused to be held. There was nothing they could say that hadn't already been said. None of them wanted Naruto to go back there. None of them wanted her to continue to abuse him but there wasn't much they could do.

"Couldn't we... you know, bring this up in court somehow." Kiba was the first to break the silence, but his voice was weak.

"It wouldn't matter. If we brought this to the court it would be rejected immediately because of who Naruto's mother is and what people think of him." She paused before adding, "I've already tried."

Sasuke took note of that in his mind but didn't comment. He knew there was some reason he had trusted Tsunade and now she really proved it to him.

"What if we all go?" Sasuke asked, he had to believe that the more witnesses you had, the less likely they would be able to turn you down.

"If I'm not credible enough for them, what hope do you have for two high schoolers? Especially after your brother's little visit."

Silence enveloped them yet again, all except for Naruto's soft sobs.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Kiba asked, "Naruto is our friend."

"He's only your friend when he's unconscious Inuzuka, and he's not a friend to neither Uchiha nor I."

"Yeah... he's more than a friend to me," Sasuke reached for Naruto's hand and was thankful when he was allowed to grasp it.

"So what is he to you?" Kiba locked eyes with the blonde doctor who only offered a blank expression.

"He is important to me by default."

Two of the teenagers looked at her with either confusion or raised eyebrows. It was an odd answer but for Tsunade, that kind of thing was relatively normal.

Naruto was the only one who really grasped what the woman meant. Tsunade had broke down in front of him and told him the truth about what his father was to her. Because of her, he knew more about his father in five minutes than he ever had his entire life. He was important to Tsunade, because of what his father was to her... she was his father's 'Auntie' which made her Naruto's "great auntie." Naruto would have laughed at this but now wasn't the time for laughter over something that one he and Tsunade would understand.

"I know what we can do..."

Everyone turned to Kiba, who seemed to have had a sudden epiphany. No one had to ask what it was, the expression on their faces were enough to get Kiba to speak.

"Hinata. Her father is a lawyer. She's my friend I'm sure she could convince him to take on this case-"

"Hyuuga, is that their last name?"

"Yeah... how did you know?" Kiba gazed at Tsunade, hoping her answer wouldn't be "easy to tell."

"I know them. The Hyuuga's aren't friendly to the Uzumaki name. Nor are they entirely friendly to their daughter who isn't fit for their family business."

"You know too much." Kiba growled, disappointed that his plan had failed, even though he knew more than most how Hinata's father treated her like an outsider.

Silence overwhelmed the group once again as they all tried their hardest to think of a way to keep Naruto safe. The blonde himself merely gripped his boyfriend's hand as he stared down, teary eyes covered by his unkempt hair. Sasuke also stared down, his eyes dark and deep in thought. His hand refused to move an inch from Naruto's or lessen up on his tight grip. Tsunade looked as normal as ever except her eyes were stricken with a range of emotions that were usually masked. Kiba was the only one who moved, he fidgetted with his hands as he bit his lower lip.

"Run away."

All eyes, even Naruto's, turned on the raven haired who's eyes remained cast down.

"We'll run away." Sasuke repeated, finally looking up, choosing to stare Tsunade in the eyes. It was like a challenge to her. He wanted to be sure that she wasn't going to be the one to stand in his way of this plan. She had already forbidden Naruto to return home and go to Sasuke's house instead. However, now that the circumstances concerning whether or not Emi would be looking for her nephew had changed, he didn't know if Tsunade would allow this.

Tsunade merely gazed back at Sasuke with serious eyes. She offered no words of rejection or looks of disapproval.

"Sasuke..." Naruto spoke, gripping his boyfriend's hand to urge the raven to look at him.

"Naruto, I won't let you go back there. I'll take you away. I told you that I'd always protect you."

The blonde's eyes teared up yet again as the two stared deeply into each other's eyes. Their connection and love was certainly growing by the day.

"You won't be able to hide him in your home for months. He'd have to get out sometime and what if people see him there?"

"We won't be here in Konoha, Tsunade. We'll leave."

"What?" Kiba snapped on them. Apparently he didn't like the idea of his best friend leaving town.

"It's the only way to keep him safe." Sasuke explained, now looking at his friend. "I have plenty of money from my trust fund and everything left to me by my family... I never planned on actually using that money but I'm going to do everything within my power to keep Naruto away from Emi."

Everyone's eyes were locked on Sasuke. No one was willing to go against this plan anymore. It was shocking, it was drastic, but no one could come up with something better for a situation like this.

"Where will you go?" Kiba's voice was laced with loneliness.

"Kiba..."

"No, I know I sound down but how else am I supposed to feel when my best friend is planning to just up and leave?" He sounded mildly angry as he looked into the dark eyes of his friend, "I'm not against this. I want Naruto to be safe too. As long as you keep contact with me, I won't have to hunt you down myself."

The corner of Sasuke's lip turned up into a smile as he and his best friend gazed at each other. The more they spent time together and the more he involved the Inuzuka in his life, the more Sasuke found that he could trust Kiba with his life.

"I know a place where you can go." Tsunade's voice nearly started Sasuke. He understood before that she wasn't going to dismiss their plan, but he was astonished that she was actually going to help out by providing a getaway route. "At least you can go there until you find somewhere to stay."

"How far away is it?" Sasuke asked.

"Far enough that she won't come looking." Tsunade assured them in a voice that left no room for question or doubt.

"I'll make some calls." She didn't even wait for a response before she moved to sweep out of the room but a very small voice caused her to pause.

"Tsunade..."

The blonde doctor paused with the door half open but didn't bother to turn her body or head to face her hospitalized patient.

"....thank you..."

The three boys watched as her head motioned a nod but said nothing as she left without a saying a word in response.

"Thank you guys... really..." Naruto was speaking through tears which flowed freely the moment Sasuke moved in to envelope him in a tight embrace.

Kiba also moved closer, standing near the edge of the hospital bed as he watched over his friends.

"Don't worry, we'll keep you safe." Sasuke whispered into his boyfriend's ear. "I love you too much to let you go again."

----

"So basically... over the three weeks that you were unconscious I got to understand you better, if that makes any sense. Eventually the more I talked to you, the more I thought about how I felt and what I actually thought of you in my own terms and not through the minds of the people who taught me to think wrongly of you. I trust you Naruto. If Sasuke trusts you, and if you're willing to risk your life for him, I'll trust you to be the person he tells me you are and the person I'm coming to know you as. You're my friend now, whether you like it or not, and I'm going to help you escape this forsaken village."

Naruto was speechless after Kiba's long, drawn out speech that started sometime after he finished crying into Sasuke's arms. Naruto had asked for Kiba to tell him everything that he'd told him when he was in a coma. It had taken quite a while and Sasuke looked bored enough to run errands for Tsunade and change people's bedpans at some points, but Naruto knew everything Kiba thought about him now. From the endless apologies for all the times that he'd picked on Naruto to how he felt about Naruto and Sasuke's relationship. Everything was now out and the open.

"I don't think I've ever heard you talk so seriously for such a long period of time, Inuzuka."

Tsunade's entrance shocked the three boys in the room. They hadn't even heard the doctor walk in this time.

"Tsunade!" Sasuke was up on his feet, facing the woman within seconds. "What did you find out?"

"Calm down Uchiha. Everything has been arranged."

"Where will we be going then?" Sasuke asked once again, very eager to hear these plans so he and Naruto could finally leave this village and Naruto's aunt behind.

"You'll be staying with an old friend of mine in the Land of Waves."

"You mean that small island nation on our country's east coast?" Kiba asked.

"Yes, I've arranged everything. You'll have to pay travel expenses to get to the east coast, as well as a boating fee to get to the Land of Waves because the bridge that is being built to connect to the mainland is still under construction."

"That's fine. I've already said I'll spend as much of my family's money as I have to in order to bring Naruto away from this town."

Tsunade nodded to the raven haired boy. "The man you'll be staying with is in charge of the bridge construction. His name is Tazuna, he won't be difficult to find."

"Thank you Tsunade. This will help a lot." Sasuke was completely grateful for Tsunade's connections and her willingness to help them. To be honest, Sasuke had no idea where they could go once they left and this offered him a great deal of comfort. The idea of dragging Naruto from place to place, never sure of where they were going to end up was not a very peaceful thought.

"You'll have five days to pack whatever belongings you'll need. I've hired someone who I trust to drive you to the coast. It will be a long trip since we're pretty much in the center of the country. You'll stop over night in Otafuku and then continue the long drive to the coast where you can board the ship but it shouldn't be more than a two day trip."

"Tsunade..." The woman's eyes moved from Sasuke to Kiba who still held a serious tone in his voice, "you're really turning out to be more than that old, obnoxious hag I made you out to be."

Kiba's smirk grew as a vein on Tsunade's forehead twitched madly and her eyes lit up with so much fury that even Sasuke took a step back from how close he'd been standing to the blonde doctor.

"You know Tsunade, that pulsing vein really doesn't do anything for your botox treatments."

This horrible, yet humorous comment, caused Naruto to giggle under his breath but he stopped instantly when Tsunade's angry eyes flashed towards him for a moment.

"I'm only joking with you Tsunade. You know we're grateful to you for helping our little Naru out. Not to mention how much I'm grateful to get a brake from this homo stuff whenever you and your giant boobs come into the picture." Kiba added with a laugh.

"You think you can talk to me that way brat!" Tsunade shouted loudly. "You damn well better show me some respect or I'll throw your ass out onto the pavement so fast you'll have permanent skid marks on your ass!"

Kiba only laughed at the furious woman who convincingly looked like she was about ready to kill someone, namely the brunet boy she was glaring down.

"Sorry Tsunade, you're too easy to work up. You look great and you're a really great person." Kiba offered this as his apology but that smirk he was trying to hide was still clear on his face.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed dangerously before turning to the other boys and calming herself down.

"Take your mutt home Uchiha. Visiting hours are long over. You can come back again tomorrow." Once again, the woman swept out of the room in her usual fashion without a word.

All three boys were left to stare stunned at the closed door when it swung shut. Silence resumed but within two seconds all three of them were laughing hysterically at the closed door.

"Kiba..." Naruto was the first to interrupt their laughing fit. "I'm glad you're around, you really lighten the mood no matter what.

Kiba smiled at the blonde, "It's what I do best. Make fun of people until they get so pissed off they either turn as red as a tomato or threaten my wellbeing."

Sasuke chuckled at this. It was very true and had happened to him several times since they've known each other. Of course, with Sasuke it was always the latter reaction, never any redness.

"Well... you two should probably go before Tsunade comes back." Naruto suggested in a voice of longing. It was obviously he didn't want Sasuke to leave by the way he was still grasping on to his hand.

"Yeah, she'll probably wring your neck Kiba." Sasuke smirked before leaning in to kiss Naruto shortly on the lips.

Naruto pressed into the sweet kiss, closing his eyes.

"I love you, Naruto," Sasuke whispered against the blonde's lips.

"I love you too, Sasuke," Naruto whispered back before they pressed their lips together once more.

Once they parted, they realized Kiba was already halfway out of the doorway. Naruto laughed and shook his head at their friend who was now actually a good friend to both of them.

"All right, we're done. Let's go Kiba." Sasuke ushered the brunet out of the doorway but not before Kiba said his goodbye to Naruto and then closed the door behind them.

----

"So Tsunade really hates being called old." Kiba laughed as he and Sasuke walked through the lobby of the hospital.

"No Kiba, I think what pissed her off was a combination of hag, botox and big breasts."

That got the both of them laughing yet again. Even though this was an extremely horrible situation, it was made all the lighter by Kiba's constant, inappropriate joking.

"Do you think she's going to calm down anytime soon?"

"Probably not, she might punch a hole through another wall."

"Yeah she does that a lot! She must owe this hospital so much for repairs. For a normally calm, emotionless woman she's pretty damn brutal." Kiba exclaimed.

"Though she's a good woman. We can trust her to take good care of Naruto."

"Definitely... I'm glad she's on our side. Though, I have been wondering why she cares so much for Naruto."

Sasuke paused to think about it. "I don't really know the real reason why... she only told me that it concerns the past."

"Oh well. No matter the reason, she's still a powerful ally for Naruto."

"Yes. She really is. I trust her with his life."

"Dude you kinda already had... you know, the times when he got shot."

Sasuke didn't bother to answer his best friend. Sometimes it was best to stop talking with Kiba and eventually he wouldn't be as annoying.

"So you want some help packing anything?"

"Why not. I won't need much but we can go through the house and find what's actually worth keeping."

Sasuke wasn't a very sentimental person, so he wasn't going to pack a truck full of belongings to take with him. He would probably just lock up the home and keep most things there in case they ever came back to Konoha. He doubted that they would ever actually return but they might need to come back to visit Kiba or if they ever wanted furniture for when they got their own place in the future. Things were starting to turn out better than Sasuke had ever expected.

They paused at the doors because Sasuke had turned around to look back.

"We'll be back tomorrow. Naruto will be fine until then, I doubt Tsunade will let Emi back in her hospital. Hell, even if the woman was bleeding out of her eyes, Tsunade would probably let her die in the road."

Kiba's assurance worked wonders. Sasuke knew that would be his response if he ever found Naruto's aunt on the brink of death. He would gladly let her die, as bad as that could sound.

"Yeah, let's go. We can see Naruto tomorrow."

As they left the hospital, two young girls, who were sitting in chairs half hidden by a plant at the far left of the hospital, stood up from their seats and watched after them.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" Sakura asked Ino with horror and disgust in her voice.

----

**Sorry for taking so long with this chapter again. I hope you all enjoyed this one.**


	47. Packing and Happiness

**Sorry for the wait, would you care to try one of our complimentary cupcakes? If you don't like sweets may I suggest a fine dosage of angst? **

**For those who have checked out my profile page lately.... I told you this chapter would be out before September 6th! **

**Just a warning, this chapter is much longer than any other chapter I've ever written so for those who like short chapters... too bad I'm sure you can be happy enough with the fact that I'm not updating three months later haha. Anyway... please enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or "Concrete Angel" by Martina McBride**

**----**

Chapter Fourty Seven:

"I know you're going to be leaving soon but..."

Kiba looked around the living room that was filled with open boxes and a mess of objects. Most boxes weren't full or even half full. Sasuke was moving about the room, organizing things from the desks and shelves into specific boxes. He was leaving all the bigger things out it seemed.

"Do you really need to start packing now?"

Kiba had dropped Sasuke at home after leaving the hospital and told him he would be back after he finished some errands for his mother. Kiba returned to see the entire house in the same kind of shape as the living room. There were open boxes scattered in an organized manor about the kitchen, the hallway and even the downstairs bathroom. Of course those rooms actually had some boxes closed, taped shut and labelled so it wasn't that much of a mess.

"And do you really think you're gonna need so much stuff?"

"I'm not packing this to move, Kiba." Sasuke spoke to him without pausing in movement or without looking up from the items he was going through. "Some things I'm donating and other things I'm storing in the basement."

"Right, in case you ever come back."

"Yes. In case." Sasuke's voice was more solemn than Kiba had heard it in a while.

"Don't you think this is drastic?"

For that Kiba received a harsh look.

"I know we've gone through this and this is probably the only way but running away forever? Can't you come back after Naruto's legally an adult?"

Sasuke sighed loudly. He placed the last thing that he held in his hand in a box and turned to face Kiba. "We'll think about that when the time comes. I just want Naruto to be happy and if he's somewhere people don't know him and treat him like they do here... things will be better for him."

"You never know. A few years down the road people could change their minds-"

"These people have had fifteen years to change their minds about him! This town will never think of Naruto as anything but his mother's son! He won't be able to have an actual life if he stays here!"

Kiba was surprised by Sasuke's loud outburst but he knew his friend had a valid point. "Yeah..."

Sasuke ran his hands through his hair and shook his head. His face clearly expressed how stressed he was at this given point in time.

"Look man... I'm sorry. I know you're right but... you're my best friend."

Sasuke glanced back up to gaze directly into his friend's saddened eyes. He had no idea his friend could be this emotional.

"Don't worry, Kiba. If you get too lonely you'll still have the group that you forced me to join." He said this with a smirk on his face and Kiba couldn't help but laugh.

"You needed socialization ya emo loner," Kiba grinned and Sasuke merely shook his head but kept smiling.

"So you need any help sorting things?" Kiba looked around the room and if Sasuke was going to do this with the whole house it might take him longer than five days.

"Sure. You might slow me down though."

"I can't help it if you're an organized freak and I just let things flow." As Kiba said this he gazed about. Sasuke was right, he wouldn't know where to start. He peered into the nearest box and was again surprised to see how neatly everything was packed. "Damn man, you are anal."

Sasuke sighed once again. "Look, why don't you go to the other rooms and move the boxes marked storage down to the basement for me."

"I know, I know. I'll only be in your way." Kiba laughed his way out of the room.

----

"So..." Kiba peered into the empty rooms that he could see from the hallway. It had taken them, or rather it had taken Sasuke, long into the evening to pack everything that needed to be packed. The only rooms they hadn't touched were Sasuke's parents room and Itachi's room.

"Yeah?" Sasuke looked up from the last box that he was labelling as "donation."

"I guess there's no reason for you to go to these last couple days of school..." Kiba looked upset. Nothing new considering the circumstances but Sasuke had thought Kiba had, to a degree, gotten over trying to convince Sasuke to stay.

"Why are you so concerned, Kiba?" Sasuke stood up and faced his best friend. "I'll have to repeat a semester of high school, it's not that big of a deal is it?"

"Well... it's kind of depressing, don't you think?" Kiba averted his eyes. "I mean, you are my best friend regardless of how close I am to the other guys. I just figured we'd be graduating together but now you're leaving and I'll be out of high school before you... it's weird ya'know."

The raven sighed. To be honest, he was trying not to think of anything like this. Anything that seemed as though these plans were holding him back he attempted to push aside. He didn't want to regret doing this or resent the fact that he was leaving. He loved Naruto more than the ideal high school life... which he never really cared for in the first place. But Kiba was making him feel sorry for doing this.

"Kiba. I really don't-"

"No, Sasuke. It's okay. I know you have to and want to do this for Naruto's sake. And I really want Naruto to be happy and safe too. I just had to get his off my chest. I can't let you leave without actually telling you how important your friendship is to me..."

Sasuke stared in awe at his best friend. He didn't realize that this was what Kiba was trying to tell him. A smile spread across the raven's lips and he stepped closer. "You mean a lot to me too, Kiba. You've always been there for me, even though I know I wasn't the all that cooperative with this whole friendship thing."

Kiba laughed at this and Sasuke was glad to have his laughter around. It broke the seriousness of things, or at least lessened it. Sasuke needed that. Things have been far too serious lately and it was comforting to be able to joke and laugh once and a while.

"You're a great friend. If you hadn't been here for me... I don't know where Naruto and I would have ended up. Hell, if you hadn't been there to talk Naruto's ear off, he might still be in a coma."

That earned Sasuke a soft punch in the arm and they laughed softly.

"Thanks man... Glad I'm useful." Kiba smiled back.

"Don't worry, you are."

Kiba moved forward with his arms outstretched.

"You're not initiating a hug are you?" Sasuke's eyebrow rose at his friend's stance.

"Yeah I am." Kiba grinned. "I gotta hug my best friend at least once in my life before you're gone forever."

"I won't be gone for-" Sasuke sighed as Kiba's arms pulled him close into a friendly hug. "You're impossible."

"Yeah I know. But you love me."

Sasuke patted Kiba's back, "Yeah I guess I do."

"I'm gonna miss you, ya'know." Kiba choked out as they pulled away from each other.

"I'll miss you too, Kiba. As annoying as you are." Sasuke smirked, receiving a soft glare from the brunet.

"I'll come over tomorrow after school then. See how you're making out."

"Actually you should just go to the hospital, I'll be there around that time."

"Okay, sounds good. See ya, man." Kiba waved as he walked out of the door.

"Yeah, later." The door closed and Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair as he leaned against the hallway wall.

He waited until the sounds of the car were long into the distance before turning back to the business at hand.

With a sigh that came straight from the soul, he made his way up the stairs and turned towards the one door that always haunted him. It had loomed over him even more after he watched his brother die in the hospital.

His hand shook as he reached for the doorknob. He was still afraid of his brother even though he was dead... it was pretty pathetic. Being afraid that a dead man was going to pop out at any moment. It was the memory more than anything Sasuke convinced himself. The memory of how his loving older brother turned into this monster... but everything seemed blurry now. Everything changed after Itachi spoke those confusing words...

"_...__everything I've done was to protect you."_ Itachi's voice whispered in his ear.

Everything Itachi said to him in that hospital room as he was dying was hard for Sasuke to face. That was partly why he had pushed it aside for so long and focused entirely on Naruto. After he died, after the police questioning, and after they took Itachi's body away to dispose of it "properly," Sasuke simply forgot he had an older brother. Although he didn't know what they wanted with his body because a limp and lifeless body couldn't possibly give them any way to find the Akatsuki. Sasuke did know that he was disappointed that they took his older brother away from him. He may have been confused about his hatred towards his brother but he had wanted to give him beloved older brother the proper burial that the brother he had been in the past deserved.

Sasuke pushed the door open slowly and breathed in deeply before he took in the sight of the room that had not changed for years.

Cautiously, he stepped into the bedroom and for the first time say the room for what it was. There was no hatred, fear or haunting impressions from dreams clouding his thoughts as he gazed about the room that was just a bedroom. The bed was off to the left, the dresser on the far right of the room sitting to the left of the only window, the closet was across from the end of the bed, and his desk was on the right of the window.

What captured Sasuke's attention first was the bed. Something about it seemed different than before. He moved closer and was astonished how emotional being in this room was for him at this time. Somehow, all the memories that came instantly to mind weren't the memories that haunted him for years. They were memories from long before that time when Itachi had been his hero. They were from when Itachi was a loving older brother, the pride and joy of the Uchiha clan.

Sasuke didn't think he wanted to pack anything from this room. It was heartbreaking to imagine that this room had changed from when he used to lay on Itachi's bed and watch him work at his desk.

At the foot of the bed, he realized what was off about the placement. The pillows had been moved. The blue pillow which used to be on the left was now on the right side where the white pillow was supposed to lie. Sasuke's memory for detail was flawless, he knew he wasn't imagining this. Someone had been in the room and, judging by the way the sheets appeared, slept in the bed.

"Itachi?" Sasuke questioned. That was the only person he could think of who could sneak into this room without him noticing. However, why would Itachi rearrange the pillow. He knew that Itachi had as much of an eye for detail as he did, if not more. He had to have known that Sasuke would notice this subtle change.

Sasuke's hand swept over the pillow and he bit his lower lip to restrain his tears.

"What were you telling me, Itachi? Why did you say that to me? What are you protecting me from? I need to know!" Sasuke broke and lowered himself to rest his head on the bed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Sasuke breathed into the sheets and gripped them tightly in his hands, "I want to know, Itachi. I want to know what you meant. I... I never wanted to hate you but you made me. How could I not hate you after what you did? I thought you kept me alive to torment me... how am I supposed to think that you had good intentions just because you said that?"

He was so angry with his older brother for leaving him with absolutely no answers to his abundance of questions. He hated how his brother had been so mysterious for his entire life, right up until the death he maintain the air of mystery.

"Ugh... fuck Itachi... why have you made my life so difficult?" He cursed as he pulled himself together and went to get the folded boxes, tape and knife that he left in the hallway. He didn't want to pack anything but he didn't think it would be the best idea to leave everything out and exposed.

He started with the closet which was probably the worst idea he could have come up with. It had never taken him so long to go through someone's clothing. Itachi's scent clung to every article of clothing. The most familiar pieces of clothing that Itachi had worn all those years ago evoked so much emotion within him. If packing his brother's clothing hurt this much, he didn't think he'd be able to get through going through his parents' closet.

Some of the clothes he felt too important to give away or pack into a storage box so he decided to bring them with him. He didn't know if he could bring himself to wear them but he had to take them with him regardless.

Next he moved onto the bed. However, the only thing he could do with the bed was straighten the sheets and put the two pillows back the way they originally were because there was nothing under the bed and Itachi didn't have a bedside table.

Moving in the same clockwise motion he worked his way through the dresser. Keeping some clothes, packing others.

Going through the desk he found was interesting. In the desk drawers there was still school work that proved how much of a genius his older brother really was. The lowest grade on all the marked tests that Itachi had kept was a 97. Sasuke felt a little bit of the old jealousy that he'd always held towards the brother he had always been compared. He gritted his teeth as he packed the high graded tests and papers and report cards.

Going through so many of these remarkable papers and perfect answers he realized that he was ashamed of his brother. He had so much potential. He could have been someone great but now his memory was tainted with blood, violence, heartache, and a weird red clouded cloak.

Sasuke's heart stopped, as did his lungs, when he opened the center drawer to find his name inside. Sitting on the top of all the folders and papers in this long, narrow drawer was a small envelope addressed to him and in Itachi's handwriting.

Itachi had been in the room. This confirmed it because this couldn't have been left here from all those years ago... it was impossible.

After much hesitation and thought about what may be inside this envelope, Sasuke picked it up and turned it around to open it. Written on the back of the envelope was: "Little brother. Please read this only when you're ready to learn the truth."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at this. It was obvious to him now that this letter had been left to him recently because the handwriting had altered from his previous style of writing used on his tests. So that proved that the Itachi his older brother had become left him this note and not the loving older brother who used to care about him. Would this prove that Itachi never stopped caring about his younger brother? Or could it be another lie of a corrupt murderer?

He moved quickly to tear open the envelope to gain access to the letter inside but his hand froze before he could even get a good grip on the edge of the paper. Sasuke hands shook so hard that it was nearly impossible to even hold the envelope.

Subconsciously, he didn't want to know yet. He was afraid to know the truth of his brother's actions.

"_... as long as you were alive then my life would have meaning."_

Sasuke was too afraid to know what Itachi meant by that. If he had done everything he had done to keep Sasuke alive... then killing the clan... Sasuke shook off this thought. He couldn't bare to know the truth or what Itachi was parading as the truth. That was another one of Sasuke's concerns. Itachi could be lying about everything and in this letter? He had no idea how he would feel about this so-called truth or how it might effect his view on his past.

It was a life altering moment that Sasuke decided it would be best to save for a later time. He sighed loudly and placed the letter in a box of items that he was planning on taking with him on this move. He would wait until he was ready to deal with this. Right now he had to worry about Naruto, not his dead older brother's motives.

----

"You've packed everything?" Naruto asked in an astonished voice.

"Most stuff. I'm going to get Kiba to bring the stuff I'm donating to the Salvation Army. I've already put everything that I'm storing down in the basement and the rest of it is for the move."

"You packed... everything in one day?"

"So we'll be ready to go as soon as you're ready. I want to get you out of here." Sasuke's determined voice caused Naruto to sigh and lean back in the hospital bed.

"Sasuke, don't you think you're going overboard just a little bit?"

"No." Sasuke was genuinely serious. He did not believe he was being the least bit over zealous.

Naruto shook his head and laughed to himself at his boyfriend's behaviour. Although he was glad to have a boyfriend who cared so much, but to love him so much that he would pack up his entire house in one day... that was a little extreme.

"Holy shit we're in trouble!"

Both boys jumped as the door to the room swung open forcefully and a winded Kiba flew in from the hallway.

All three were nearly breathless for a moment but Sasuke spoke first.

"Kiba? What the hell?"

"Psycho bitches!"

Naruto and Sasuke exchanged confused glances as they blinked questioningly at the gasping Inuzuka.

"School! Rumors-"

"If I have to tell you to breathe and not speak in broken words." Sasuke half threatened because he knew his tone of voice didn't need to finish the threat.

Kiba listened to his best friend and breathed very deeply and long to refill his lungs before he continued to inform.

"Your fangirls, somehow, know about you and Naruto. They're spreading it around school like wildfire that 'the Uzumaki kid made _our_ Sasuke gay.' It's ridiculous!"

Naruto looked heartbroken the moment Kiba spoke about them being exposed. "I knew this would happen..."

"Naruto?" Sasuke turned instantly in concern out of his boyfriend's solemn voice.

"Everyone will hate you because of me..."

"So?"

Naruto depressed eyes looked up in shock at how nonchalantly Sasuke spoke.

"I don't care what people think of me, Naruto. It doesn't matter what these idiots think of me now anyway because we won't be here. We're leaving in four days. I'm glad people know that I love you."

"Well they didn't quite say it like that..." Kiba allowed his sentence to trail off as he received a stern, death threat look from the raven.

"But..." Naruto still looked unconvinced.

"Naruto. I love you and I'll willingly tell everyone because I'm not ashamed of you. When we move to wherever Tsunade is relocating us, I will be as open with our relationship as possible. As long as you're okay with being open because I, for one, don't want to hide."

Naruto bit his lower lip. "I don't want to hide either..."

"Great! You guys are officially out of that oversized closet!" Kiba yelled triumphantly, breaking the lovey atmosphere. "Besides, not many people at school are believing them anyway."

Sasuke eyed him suspiciously. "Then why did you make such a dramatic entrance?"

"Oh it seemed like something fun to do. Not to mention Tsunade was threatening me with a needle full of a mysterious green liquid downstairs so I had to run all the way up here to get away from her."

Both Sasuke and Naruto offered the brunet extremely dangerous glares.

Kiba backed away slowly, laughing awkwardly. "Uh... Maybe I'll wait outside..."

Sasuke scoffed loudly but shook his head, "You're a fucking moron, Kiba."

"Um... sorry. But you said it didn't matter anyway..."

"You unnecessarily caused our stress levels to rise well beyond what we can take at this point in time. You are aware one of us is still _hospitalized?_" Sasuke snapped angrily.

"Yeah... well... I'm sorry Naruto."

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "I love your humor Kiba... but that was a little mean to do to me." He didn't want to admit that it had hurt him more because he'd been judged his entire life on the basis of someone he wasn't so it was harder to be judged for being who he actually was.

Kiba hung his head low and bit his lower lip.

"Now that you looked completely ashamed and sorry for what you've done. I'll forgive you."

"Are you little girls finished with your drama yet?" Tsunade barged into the room, oddly enough holding a syringe that held a strange green liquid.

"Were you actually going to inject him with that?" Sasuke stared in astonishment at the blonde doctor.

She gave him a cold, calm look that resembled the sentence, "Why would I seriously do that?" but also resembled the sentence, "I might have been thinking about it." At which point Kiba stepped away from the door and towards the safe area of the bed.

"Either way," Tsunade interrupted the awkward, worried, concerned and mildly afraid atmosphere with a more strict tone, "I've talked with my friend, Shizune, who is going to drive you to the coast. She can be ready to go tomorrow if you two are okay with that."

"Tomorrow?" Kiba's expression showed far more concern than the two who were actually leaving which caused Tsunade's eyebrow to rise.

"I've already packed my house, I'm ready to go now if I needed to." Sasuke spoke without any concern at all, and received a hurt look from his best friend for it. "Although I would need time to say goodbye to my clingy best friend."

Kiba glared at Sasuke but that quickly turned into a pout.

"Am I ready to leave the hospital yet?"

"You're not ready to leave the hospital until I escort you directly out the door and into Shizune's car." Tsunade spoke instantly and shortly.

"Ya'know Tsunade," The Inuzuka's voice changed from brooding and sulking to confront the older blonde, "for only being an unstable, temperamental doctor, you are _extremely_ over protective of our little Naru here."

"_Our little Naru?" _Naruto mouthed to Sasuke with a horribly confused look.

Sasuke merely shrugged in response before turning back to the conversation at hand.

"I don't need to explain myself to mutts like you."

"True enough." Kiba accepted quickly without any hint of irony. "Although you should explain it to the blondie over there."

Naruto shifted his eyes awkwardly then glanced down at the sheets. He really didn't want to stare anyone in the face at this moment because he was the only one who knew the truth that Tsunade was keeping secret.

"He knows enough."

"Argh! Just be straight forward for once in your life! Can't you say anything clearly without having multiple meanings?" Kiba snapped and actually took a threatening step closer to the doctor.

"No."

Kiba growled lowly but backed down nonetheless.

"If you two want to leave tomorrow, tell me before you leave."

"Okay Tsunade," Sasuke nodded as she exited the room, "thanks."

The door shut and Kiba dramatically collapsed into the chair at the end of the bed. "What is with that woman?"

"What's with you? You're really energetic today."

"Well I am about to lose my friend in less than a day!"

Sasuke exhaled in frustration, "Kiba! We've been through this-"

"Not you Uchiha! Naruto! I've already lost him once! It's hard to lose a friend twice!"

The raven eyed his best friend suspiciously, not to mention he was concerned about his mental state. "Twice? Kiba what are you-"

"I felt like I'd bonded with you when you were in a coma, Naruto." Kiba ignored Sasuke's question and focused in on the blonde. "But then you woke up and I lost everything that I had built up with you. I had to start all over again and now that we've gotten caught up, I'm losing you all over again."

"Kiba. You're really emotional."

The brunet stared at Naruto in disbelief.

"Sorry, I'm just surprised that you're actually so emotional about us leaving. I had no idea that you could get this worked up. But..." Naruto's amazed expression grew softer, "I'm really happy that you'll miss me. You're the only person who has ever changed their view about me and seen me for who I really am. You gave me a choice even though you were raised to hate me. I'm sorry you lost me before but... well I wasn't really here. I'm glad you put in the effort to fill me in on what I missed. Your friendship means the world to me. "

Both Naruto and Sasuke were taken off guard as Kiba rose from the chair and was immediately by Naruto's side, hugging the blonde.

"You damn well better not let Uchiha hog you all to himself and come back here to visit me once in a while."

Sasuke scoffed lightly but Naruto laughed and hugged the Inuzuka back. "Don't worry. I won't let that happen. You're the only reason I'd come back to this town." With a smirk Naruto added, "And maybe to see Tsunade shove that needle in you."

"Oh yeah," Kiba laughed sarcastically, "That crap would probably make me radioactive or give me fins."

Kiba pulled away from the blonde and all three of them exchanged glances.

"Well, if you two are leaving tomorrow I should get you some going away presents or something. So, I'll be back tomorrow before you leave. Call me, okay Uchiha. Let me know what's going on."

"Of course, we can't leave without you trying to tie yourself to the roof of the car." Sasuke gave him a friendly smirk as Kiba patted his shoulder and made his way out of the room.

"See you tomorrow Kiba, and thanks."

"Don't say your goodbyes yet Naru." Kiba warned as he left the room.

"So... tomorrow." Sasuke broke a five minute silence that followed after their buffer had left the room.

"Are you really ready to leave that soon?"

"Do you want to leave that soon?"

"How could you have packed that quickly?"

"I wanted to be ready as soon as I could."

"But that insane Sasuke. Packing in one night? Your whole house? Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Is this what you want?"

"I don't have anything keeping me here. It's you I'm worried about."

"Well I'm worried about you."

"Then why are we arguing?"

"I don't know. Does this classify as an argument?" Sasuke was actually confused by this point. He knew their voices probably had elevated stress levels but he wasn't angry.

"It might, I'm not sure."

They lapsed back into a silent phase that was shortly broken by a soft sigh from the blonde.

"So... tomorrow..."

"Yeah..."

"A new start is... kind of exciting." A subtle smile spread across Naruto's lips.

Naruto's sincere smile touched something in Sasuke and he found himself touching foreheads with his boyfriend. Their breath mingled and they let there eyes fall shut as they slowly nosed into a tender kiss. Even when they ended their kiss, they didn't move away from each other.

"I want to go back with you." Naruto finally whispered. "I don't want to stay here anymore."

"I want you to come back with me, too. I want to hold you so much." Sasuke pressed their lips together softly and quickly. "But Tsunade would hunt me down if I took you away from her too soon. We'll have plenty of alone time once we get to the Land of Waves."

"I see that look in your eyes, perv." Naruto smirked.

"Oh we both know who's more perverted here." Sasuke's hand sneaked up Naruto thigh, getting close enough to evoke a quiet moan from his boyfriend's lips.

"Hey! You can't do that here-AH!" Naruto had to bite his lip when Sasuke started to massage his crotch through the sheets of the bed.

"I can't do what, Naruto?" Sasuke breathed sensually in the blonde's ear.

"Mmmm..." Naruto couldn't speak because of the rhythm Sasuke was keeping. "At least..."

"At least?"

"Could you mm... lock the door?" Naruto managed to get out without moaning too loudly.

Sasuke chuckled. He didn't want to get up but he moved away from his boyfriend, who fell back and got a chance to breathe, and locked the door. He turned around to eye up his boyfriend from the door. Seeing his boyfriend in a hospital and wearing a hospital gown may not have been the most attractive thing he'd seen before but he had to admit that the idea of doing it in a hospital was slightly more than appealing.

"What are you smirking at?" Naruto fidgeted nervously.

"You in your sexy gown." Sasuke laughed his way back over to the bed. Though he wasn't sure he was welcome now with the amount of daggers being glared at him.

Sasuke crawled up onto the bed and placed himself over his boyfriend before attacking his mouth hungrily. Not only did Sasuke want to be with Naruto badly after technically being away from him for so long but he also wanted to use this to forget about the other things going on in his life and primarily think about Naruto.

Naruto seemed a little overwhelmed at first but soon pulled Sasuke closer to him, pressing their bodies together repeatedly.

"Aah Sasuke!"

Sasuke removed the blankets from his boyfriend, the clothes from both their bodies and relished in the warm connection of their bare skin. Their bodies moved closer and closer until they moved as one. An irresistible pleasure ached throughout their being, rocking them, caressing them until they cried out each other's names.

"I love you, Naruto." Sasuke murmured as he curled up next to his lover, resting his head on Naruto's damp shoulder.

"I love you too..." Naruto sighed happily, wrapping his arms securely around the raven's shoulders. With a content smile, he gently caressed Sasuke's skin with his fingertips.

"We can't fall asleep like this you know." It didn't take long for Naruto to realize that Sasuke's eyes had been shut and his breathing was beginning to even out.

"I'm not..." Sasuke mumbled, not even attempting to open his heavy eyelids.

Naruto shook his head, kissing the raven on the forehead sweetly.

"Hey Sasuke..."

"Mmm?"

"I've been thinking and... there's something I need you to get for me."

Sasuke lifted his head up at the serious tone in his boyfriend's voice. "What is it, Naruto?"

"Well..." Naruto seemed to lose confidence in what he was saying once Sasuke was staring him in the face. "Would you be able to go get something for me. I want to do it myself but I don't think Tsunade would let me leave the hospital and I don't think I could actually go there."

"Go there? You mean your aunt's?"

Naruto nodded and averted his eyes.

"What do you need?"

"Well... there's a picture in the basement. It's the only picture I have of my parents. My mom is smiling. My dad's holding me as a baby. We're all together. It's the only proof that we were once a happy family."

"Naruto..."

"I... I don't want to leave that picture here. It's the one thing I need to take from this place."

Sasuke chewed at his lower lip. He did not want to enter that house. If he had it his way, he would leave every bit of Naruto's bitter past behind and never bring it up again. He felt it was meant to be forgotten. Though, that was how he'd felt about his older brother and his own horrifying past. Even if it was painful, facing that past and acknowledging it helped him grow. He couldn't deny Naruto the same process. Not to mention, Sasuke was also keeping things of his past that meant a great deal to him. He owed it to Naruto to do this.

----

The house looked ominous from across the short yard. The sidewalk felt much more comfortable than the porch that appeared to be something that was fine on the surface but rotten underneath.

Cautiously he approached the door. He didn't really know what to do if Emi was home. Perhaps he would come back later and sneak in through the basement window because he highly doubted that she would invite him in.

Nonetheless, Sasuke knocked on the door. When he received no answer he knocked louder and longer. Either she wasn't home, or she was passed out drunk on the floor. He understood that now to be a common occurence.

Again he received no answer so he reached for the doorknob. Strangely enough it was unlocked. This probably meant that she was in her house somewhere. He peeked in first and looked around. The inside was far more haunting than the outside. Inside it almost seemed like a normal home, until you caught sight of the random dents and cracks in the walls, in some places there was broken glass and the kitchen was swarmed with empty liquor bottles.

He didn't get the idea that she was anywhere near him as he walked the short distance from the kitchen to the basement door. Either she was upstairs or not here.

Chills ran cold down Sasuke's spine when he opened the door to see the damage on the steps from when Emi pushed him. It wasn't at all comforting for him to be here. He felt horrible for thinking this but at this moment he wished there wasn't a happy photo of Naruto's parents. It would make their move easier and his stress levels might be half-way decent right now.

----

Naruto was startled by a knock on his hospital door. No one knocked on his door anymore. Sasuke, Kiba and Tsunade merely barged right in now. Tsunade had probably told a nurse to finish some of her reports or whatever it was that she recorded on that clipboard.

His heart froze cold in his chest when the door opened and revealed his new visitor.

All of the fear and terror that he'd once felt in his life flooded back to him in an instant.

"Emi..."

"Ungrateful nephew of mine." Emi scowled as she entered the room, locking the door behind her.

Naruto back up on his bed as she stepped closer.

He'd never felt more unsettled in his life. Right at this moment he would rather have Itachi aiming that gun at him instead.

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked in a timid voice.

"Don't talk back to me, ingrate! Do you know the hell you've put me through! All my fucking life I've had to deal with you and your damn mother!"

"She's your sister." Naruto mumbled in a soft whisper.

"What was that?" Emi snapped loudly.

"She was your sister before she was my mother." Naruto growled in a louder, accusative voice. Tsunade was right, Sasuke was changing him for the better. He actually had a bit of courage to stand up to his aunt.

Emi's eyes glared angrily at him but she merely scowled at him in response.

"That blonde bitch protecting you sure has some temper though doesn't she?" Emi purred in a sick, twisted tone.

"Not as much as you."

"Look at that. They implanted a backbone for you while you were here." Emi hissed, "I'll take care of that shortly."

Naruto simply glared as his aunt paced around the room.

"If Tsunade hadn't fired that nurse who told me about you, I would have never been able to pay her to give me your room number."

This confirmed Naruto's fear that Tsunade had no idea that Emi was in her hospital right now. That meant that she wasn't waiting on the other side of that door if Emi gave him any trouble.

"Oh are you scared of me? You damn well should be!" Emi shouted as she suddenly stepped forward to the bed, startling her nephew into jumping back away from her.

She chuckled manically, "You can try and act brave but that doesn't work on me. Your little boyfriend isn't going to save you now."

Naruto felt his blood run cold. Everything that was happening simply froze as his worst nightmare came true.

"How..."

"Oh the rumors don't just spread at school when it comes to the Uzumaki child. Not many people believe that the great Uchiha would taint his name with yours but it still spreads. He comes to this hospital so much it makes me sick. That's right, I watch him. I'm not sure if he actually wants you or if he feels pity for how your mother slaughtered-"

"End that sentence now, Emi!"

"Aww. You sensitive to your homicidal mommy? I could care less about the bitch even if she's my sis-"

"You have no right to talk, Emi. You're just like your sister only without the death count."

Emi's eyes flew wild with that comment. It almost looked like someone lit her eyes on fire, if only someone actually had... Nonetheless, that pissed her off enough to slap Naruto full across the cheek.

Naruto took in a sharp breath but didn't back down, he returned his glower with just as much intensity.

"Although I was going to say," Naruto continued in a low growl, "don't talk shit about my boyfriend."

Emi eyebrows furrowed as though she hadn't expected Naruto to admit this.

"Yeah! He is my boyfriend and we love each other! I refuse to hide who I really am just because you and this ignorant villagers forced me to grow up abused and shunned! I am not my mother and I will never be like her! The only thing I have in common with my mother is our taste in men!"

"You fucking little brat!" Emi snarled.

Before Naruto could react, his aunt had her fingers gripped so tightly around his neck that his airway was cut off.

"You ruined and your fucking mother ruined my life!" She screamed as she pushed Naruto down into the bed. "Now you get the idea that you can make it worse by flaunting about like a little fag! How dare you insult me!"

Naruto gasped for air but couldn't find any. Her grip was too tight and he felt his vision beginning to fail him. Frantically he reached around the bed for the call button. He couldn't allow this to happen. He couldn't allow her to abuse him again without a fight.

Emi screamed wildly when she saw her nephew press down on the little red button. Suddenly she released Naruto's throat and instead began slapping him in a blind fury.

Naruto wasn't capable of fighting back right away. He had to allow the air fill his lungs once again before he could even defend his face with his arms.

She merely continued slapping and clawing at him until Naruto worked up the energy to push her off of him. "Get off!"

Emi fell off the bed and landed hard on the floor.

Naruto laid there gasping, still not able to breath but he was glad to have her away from him. Though these scars were nothing compared to his healing ones.

"You fucking faggot! You can't treat me like this! I own you!" Emi was screaming at the top of her lungs in rage.

Naruto watched her, wary of her actions but he knew help would be up shortly. However, it didn't astonish him any less when he watched her pick up the metal stool from the corner of the room.

"Ungrateful! I'll teach you the proper way to treat your family!"

Without warning she relentlessly began hitting Naruto's body with the legs of the stool. Naruto cried out in agony and tried to hold her off but he couldn't grab ahold of the stool. She was moving too fast and the pain was unbearable whenever she hit his injuries. He felt his bones crack under the force she was striking him.

"Hugh!" Naruto gasped as she struck down on his chest, no doubt breaking some of his ribs and peircing his lungs.

"S-stop!" Naruto could barely speak anymore but he continued to flail weakly to defend off his psychotic aunt. He couldn't let her do this to him anymore. He didn't want to bare this anymore. He just wished this would all end.

Just as he heard the door open, the seat of the stool connected with his face and a concerned female voice shouted his name.

----

After sorting through boxes, cutting himself on broken glass, and nearly peircing his foot on a rusted nail, Sasuke finally found the picture Naruto had craved. No wonder Naruto wanted to have this picture with him always. If Sasuke didn't know any better, he would have assumed that the three people in this portrait were the happiest people on earth.


	48. Epilogue and Reunions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or "Concrete Angel" by Martina McBride**

**----**

Chapter Fourty Eight:

Sasuke gazed around at the over done display. The large banner across the large doorways, the unnecessary use of what appeared to be twenty bottles of glitter, streamers of every color hanging from the ceiling, and balloons floating everywhere. They really went all out in that cheesy kind of way.

Although everyone's outfits were a brilliant contrast to the decorations. Lovely gowns, nice suits, beautiful jewelry, and the hair styles were perfect. Everyone seemed so different now.

"Can you believe it's been twelve years since you've been here?"

Sasuke turned to see his best friend by his side. Kiba was kind enough to give him the invite to the ten year reunion of their old school. Sasuke hadn't graduated from the school but he did spend his first year there. It wasn't a completed year but a year nonetheless.

"It has been a while." Sasuke murmured. Truth be told he hadn't even entered this town in twelve years. Nothing could bring him back to this horrid town. Kiba had asked him to come back to Konoha for the ten year reunion of the class of 2008. Kiba had even driven the entire way out to the Land of Waves to pick him up and bring him back here. Traveling had been so much easier after they finished the construction of the bridge Tazuna was in charge of.

"_It's about time you got caught up on what's going on in your hometown since you won't allow me to talk about it. You need to come back, please."_

Kiba had done more convincing, which involved crocodile tears and bribing, and Sasuke finally ended up here and wearing a nice black suit with his older brother's navy blue tie.

Sasuke didn't think much as they moved through the crowds. Kiba reacquainted him with several people they knew back in grade ten. Tenten was doing well with a business of her own, she was always rather independent. Sakura apparently lowered her standards and married Rock Lee. She was now a doctor and he was a gym teacher. Ino owned her own flower shop, Chouji ran a restaurant, and Shino was a forensic scientist.

The biggest news he heard was taht Shikamaru married Temari. Gaara Sabaku's older sister. He could never forgive them for how they used his beloved Naruto, but apparently they were changed people. Gaara was the mayor of his old town and his siblings were doing well for themselves.

It was good to see everyone's friendly faces again. Even though he didn't graduate with them and only spent one year with them, they still remembered who he was and were genuinely excited to see him.

Finally, he and Kiba sat down in a quiet area with something to drink, Kiba also had some snacks on a paper plate.

"So how are ya doing?" Kiba asked, genuinely concerned. It had been twelve years, this must have been a lot to take in.

"Not bad... It's good to be back. There's a lot of memories here."

"I wish Naruto could be here." Kiba sighed.

"He wouldn't have wanted to come. It's not really his school."

"I suppose."

"Going to the ten year reunion of your school, then?"

"They don't have one of those in the Land of Waves. There were never that many people in our school, it's smaller than here. So even if people move away we keep in contact with them easily through their families. It's very intimate."

"Yeah, I've gotten that from my visits. It was much better after they finished the Naruto Bridge though." Kiba sighed, "It was great of Tazuna to name the bridge after him."

Sasuke nodded.

"So have you talked to Tsunade lately?"

"She checks up at least once a month. You know how she is."

"Over protective."

They both nodded in unison.

"Hey Kiba! Come her for a second! I want to show you something!"

Both of the boys looked over to see Hinata calling the Inuzuka over to her energetically. She was far less shy than he used to be. It was great to see her smile so widely.

"I'll be back in a minute."

"Take your time, I think I'm going to have a look around."

"All right." Kiba headed over to join his best girl friend leaving Sasuke alone on the bench.

Sasuke drank the rest of his punch and sighed before venturing out of the lobby of the school. Instead of talking a walk through the school to see what they've done to the place in the last twelve years he opted for talking a stroll outside of the school. The air was cool by now. It was much later in the evening from when they first arrived at six o'clock. It felt nice to be outside instead of in that stuffy gymnasium filled to the brim with his friend's classmates.

Sasuke knew exactly where his legs automatically led him and soon he was faced with a familiar sight from the earlier days of his grade ten life.

The old tree that Naruto used to sit on every day at lunch was still standing. It was missing the branch that acted as Naruto's seat but it was still there. That one tree brought an overwhelming amount of memories back to his mind and he collapsed next to it, tears streaming down his face.

"I'm sorry Naruto! I'm so sorry!" He cried aloud, pressing his head back against the trunk of the tree.

It had been twelve years and Sasuke still hadn't gotten over that day. The day when he went to retrieve his beloved's picture from the basement of his aunt's home. On that day, Emi had snuck into the hospital to attack Naruto. Tsunade had told him everything that she knew. She had gone up to the room because Naruto had used his call button, which was very unusual for him to do. When she got there, Emi was relentlessly beating him with a metal stool. Tsunade immediately rushed to Naruto's aid and threw the woman off of her nephew.

Apparently Tsunade had beaten Emi pretty badly afterwards, so much that is was amazing she hadn't been charged. On that day, Emi had finally gotten what she deserved. Every part of her body that Tsunade could reach was either bruised or broken and then she was thrown in jail for life. Never again would they need to deal with her.

However, the punishment came too late. Sasuke cursed himself every day for not being there to protect his lover but that wouldn't change anything.

Naruto was dead. Emi had killed him that day and he would never return to his side.

Everything was a blur after he'd returned to the hospital. He'd collapsed. He didn't remember much except of what Tsunade told him later. His world ended on that day. He couldn't believe it had happened the day before they planned to run away. They were so close to being free forever.

Sasuke couldn't bare it. Once he was past the denial faze, he consulted in Tsunade who continued in the plans of sending him to the Land of the Waves. The only people he stayed in contact with were Tsunade and Kiba, but only because they forced their way into his dark, bleak excuse for a life.

After months of depression, a few failed suicide attempts, and more tears than any man should cry, Sasuke finally accepted things and went back to school. Although he accepted it, he refused to face things. It had taken him three years after he moved to the island town to finish school. He put everything he had into his school work to distract himself from his pain and he graduated top of his class. He refused the invitation to be the valedictorian but everyone knew him as a genius anyway. Strangely enough, after the first year he opened up more and made friends on his own, without the help of his meddling best friend who lived days away.

It was hard to live after what happened, but he managed somehow. Being here now, however, forced him to face everything he'd been pushing aside for over a decade.

Sasuke gasped as he attempted to control his tears. He didn't really care that he was crying aloud at the moment. No one that he could see was out at the far back of the school. He was all alone right now, just like he'd been for twelve years.

"Fuck I miss you, Naruto..." Sasuke cried, "I wish you were still here..." He rocked his head back against the trunk of the tree.

"I thought you'd be out here."

Sasuke glanced over through his tears to see his best friend approaching him. Sasuke sighed and began wiping the moisture from his eyes.

"I miss him, too." Kiba mumbled, taking a seat next to his friend. "Everything happened so fast you know... it was hard to register anything."

Sasuke nodded, he didn't need to be told that, he knew well enough by now. Although he wasn't actually going to tell Kiba that. He knew that they both understood things perfectly.

"You left without notice."

"I couldn't deal with it..." Sasuke muttered sadly.

"I know... I don't blame you. I would have gone too." Kiba sighed and leaned back against the tree as he stared up at the darkened sky. "You know, the funeral wasn't that bad."

Sasuke had left so soon that he didn't attend the funeral for his loved one. He didn't think he would have been able to bare it even if he had been in town for it.

"Tsunade talked about him and his father. About their relationship."

"Tsunade told me about that over the phone... she told me everything. Everything about why she was so concerned for Naruto."

"Yeah, it all makes sense." Kiba agreed. "Some nurses showed up, seems like they had taken a liking to having him in the hospital."

"Or Tsunade threatened them."

Kiba smirked and gave a short laugh, "Isn't the humor my thing?"

"Usually." Sasuke grinned back.

A brief silence stretched out between them before Sasuke spoke. "Was your family mad?"

"That I went to Naruto Uzumaki's funeral? For a while yes. But I told them what his friendship meant to me. I was disowned for a while but they eventually took me back after Emi's trial. Most of the village questioned their views on Naruto after that. A lot of people changed their mind, viewed him as a victim instead."

"He had to die for them to see him as a human being... fucking ignorant people." Sasuke muttered angrily.

"Yeah, I know." Kiba scratched the back of his head. "So are you... well are you-"

Sasuke chuckled lightly, "Yeah I'm doing as well as I can be. I'll meet you inside in a bit."

"Okay," Kiba stood up but before he left he turned back to look down at his best friend. "You know, I've missed you too, Sasuke."

Sasuke lifted his eyes to meet Kiba's. It had been so long since they actually spent real time together. Sure they had hung out together plenty of times when Kiba came to the Land of Waves but half of their time together was fake and spent avoiding a truth that haunted both of them.

"Yeah, me too."

Once again Sasuke was left alone to sit and contemplate things on his own.

"I guess I finally have to accept this, right Naruto?" He sighed, burying his eyes in his hand before he reached into his pocket and retrieve two folded pieces of paper. He unfolded the first one to stare down at the old picture he had gone looking for the day that Naruto died. He was such an adorable baby with two beautiful parents. If only things had stayed that way. Although Sasuke knew he needed to give up wishful thinking about things that couldn't be changed.

After much consideration, he unfolded the other paper that happened to be Itachi's letter. To this day it had remained unopened. He couldn't bring himself to open it and read something that might ruin his life even more than it was.

His fingers moved to tear the edge of the envelope, but hesitated just as he had in the past. Sasuke ran his fingertips over the lettering on the back of the envelope. He couldn't bring himself to open the letter even now.

He sighed loudly, he guessed something were meant to remain a secret, for now at least. Right now he would push his family troubles aside again and instead focus on moving on from the death of his lover. A death that had shadowed his life for just over a decade.

Sasuke stood up, brushed off his pants and turned to place his hand on the soft bark.

"Goodbye, Naruto." He whispered as his eyes fell shut. "I love you."

----

**And The End!**

**WOW!!! It's FINALLY over!!! I can't believe after 2 years and 5 months this story is finally finished... I didn't think it could ever happen.... what the hell am I going to do with my life now? Haha I'll be lost for a little while I bet. **

**Now... please do not be mad at me and hate me. Naruto had to die. Truly he did... This fanfiction is inspired by the song Concrete Angel by Martina McBride and well the girl in the song dies at the end and Naruto couldn't be a concrete angel if he lived happily. Could he..? Either way, I wanted to stay true to the idea of the song so it was necessary for me to kill him off in the end. But hey, at least I didn't end the story with the last chapter not knowing what happened to Naruto after Tsunade walked in on Emi beating him to a pulp. Seriously, no real ending, no way of knowing what happened, no confirmed conclusion what-so-ever. So please be satisfied with my cruel yet not-as-cruel-as-it-could-have-been ending ^.^ **

**Now that she's over, I have a few things to say to those who care.... First off, thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing my fanfiction. I appreciate every single one of you!**

**A great thank to _EllaCrain _and_ dramagirl725_ who supported me the most in the beginning of this project. If it weren't for you two, this fic might have never gotten this far. A most special thank you to _Kisa167,_ you truly are my number one fan. Lots of love! And thank you _Nick Spartan015 _for reading and reviewing even though you don't like yaoi, you really are one of my greatest friend (in the real world of course ;P) love ya lots. **

**Also a thanks goes out to _DarkestFlameUchiha, Psycho Dreamer, AVAuchiha, __Darksouled Saiyanphoenix,__ DarkRavie, SakuraKissy, narsas, eeaagoh, NaTsUkO-ChAn, Gaara'sPimp, Thuggy Ninjette, Tinker16, DeviouseDevil, The Only Love For Soujiro Seta, milkchocolatehot64, __Nicole Arden, Yousef__f _and,_ -siarafaerie-101-miss _for all of your countless reviews throughout the length of the story. Every single review inspired me and helped me update much sooner than I would have without a little confidence boost. **

**This has been a wonderful journey! This story has really meant a lot to me! Thank you all so much! I would truly appreciate if you all told me what you thought of this story now that it is complete. Thanks again! 3**


	49. Fulfilled Plans and an Alternate Ending

**Hello again! Never thought you'd hear from this story again did ya? Well... here it is... even more words and yet another chapter! There reason I'm back here, working on Concrete, is because many people asked me to write an alternate ending to this story. I'm not promising any of the requests about how the alternate ending is written or what happens in it.... but I've written it. It is alternate. There is no high school reunion. This is a completely different ending. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or "Concrete Angel" by Martina McBride**

Alternate Ending:

The morning sun beamed into down onto Sasuke's dormant body as it first ascended above the horizon line. The raven groaned as he rolled over and covered his eyes with his arm. He didn't want to be woken up so early in the morning. He wanted to sleep until eternity, never to wake up and face reality again. It would be a wonderful thing. That's what he thought to himself time and time again. And then that would earn him a theoretical punch across his face. At least that's what his best friend promised to do the next time he saw him in person. He was bad at keeping his promise, however, as Sasuke was rarely ever subject to Kiba's violence.

Rubbing his eyes with his hands and sighing loudly and with more than a few traces of irritation, Sasuke figured he would have to get up eventually. He simply didn't want to. Moving required effort and he barely had the effort to keep living, let alone walk.

He yawned as he rolled onto his back, resting his head on his crossed arms under his neck. In conclusion, he would have to get up at some point. But right now he figured he could just stare into the sky until the moment came when he was forced to move and do something with his life.

As if on cue, his cellphone started vibrating in his pocket and sang the customized "Who Let The Dogs Out" ring tone that signified his best friend was calling him.

Sasuke reached down and flipped the phone open, pressing it to his ear nonchalantly, waiting silently for his friend's voice to penetrate his ear.

"_So where are you this time?"_ The voice asked as if it were customized to this question. He sounded slightly perturbed at the fact that he was calling Sasuke.

The raven looked around at the grass that surrounded him. There was a vast amount of water down at the bottom on the hill but it was blocked off by large rocks, so that if Sasuke had rolled down the hill, he would have smashed his body against the rocks instead of tumbling into the running water and drowning himself in his sleep. Instead he would merely bleed out as his battered and broken body lay useless on the large pointed rocks. Above his head, unfortunately _not_ blocking out the sun that currently raped his eyes, was an extremely elaborate bridge that was so long, it was clouded by mist before you could see where it led to.

"At the bridge." He finally answered in a yawn.

"_That's the seventh time this month you've been there." _Kiba scolded impatiently.

"Is it?" Sasuke asked, as if he didn't know that Kiba was keeping track of all these particular events.

"_And it's the fifteenth time you've woken up _outside_. Why can't you return to your house at night so I don't have to wake up at six in the morning to call you to make sure you're living?"_

Sasuke sighed and shook his head at his mother-henning best friend. He'd told Kiba several times that nothing was going to happen to him. It was small, island town. There was no crime to speak of and he was well known enough by people that they wouldn't want to subject more misery upon him.

"Nothing is going to happen to me Kiba. I'm comfortable outside." It was true. He had come to hate the indoors. He spent too much time surrounded by walls and stuffy air that made it hard to breath. He could only sleep peacefully when he was surrounded by fresh air and nature. Open space was his only comfort.

"_That doesn't stop me from worrying! You're going to catch pneumonia or something and then I have to come up there and make sure you actually get some rest."_ Kiba complained loudly into his ear.

"Kiba." Sasuke spoke his name in a tone that suggested how stupid his exaggeration sounded.

"_Okay, I know that if you get that sick, Tsunade would force you down and scare the illness out of you. But that is beside the point! Your health is important and so is my sleep!"_

"There's an easy solution to that, Kiba." Sasuke hinted in a light tone.

"_I'm not going to be able to sleep if I know you're out there. Besides, this is a good way to get me up for class." _Kiba admitted.

"Why are you complaining?"

"_Sometimes I have days off dude! And six o-fucking-a-clock is not that fun to be awake at _every_ bloody morning!" _Kiba exclaimed in a huff.

Sasuke sighed at his best friend's reasoning. Sure it was okay for him to worry about him but that didn't mean that he had to wake up with the sun every day simply because Sasuke preferred to sleep outside. He wasn't risking death by doing it. Sasuke was perfectly logical in deciding his sleeping areas.

"_Do you have work today?"_ Kiba finally asked. It didn't take long for his rage to go away. It was like this every morning that Sasuke was sleeping outside. He would call, ask, complain, get mad, and then have a normal conversation.

"Not until two."

"_You know... you should-"_

Sasuke cut him off before Kiba started on the same old speech. "Kiba, I'm not going back to school."

"_I'm just saying that if I can get into university... then your intellect is being wasted by working minimum wage."_

"It's not minimum wage."

"_Oh my bad! A dollar eighty five totally makes _all_ the difference!" _And there is was. More anger and more complaining. That's really all Kiba did these days.

"Kiba." Sasuke warned.

"_Fine. But I'm not gonna let up! You know I won't. Just like you and Tsunade always said, I'm a stubborn mutt."_

"Yeah. You are."

"_Can't you just apply?" _

"It's March."

"_Apply next fall?"_ Kiba went on. It was true. Once he set his mind to something, Kiba never let up and he wouldn't until Sasuke gave in. Even ten years from now, Kiba would probably still bring this up every now and then if Sasuke didn't fold.

"Are you coming to visit after your exams?" Sasuke changed the subject. He didn't want to admit it, but he had been thinking about applying this fall to go back to school. If he continued talking to Kiba about this, it would probably be brought up and right now, Sasuke wanted to keep that to himself.

"_Of course. I haven't seen you all since Christmas."_ Kiba gave up for the moment and went with the topic change. He had learned that it was better to abide by Sasuke's will rather than push a topic that Sasuke wanted to avoid. It usually ended in the line going dead and Sasuke tossing his cellphone to the side.

"Good. He misses you." Sasuke spoke in a somber tone.

"_I miss him too." _Sasuke could almost hear the sad smile which undoubtedly spread across Kiba's lips as he said this. It was common for them to pause like this. The solemn atmosphere engulfed them.

"_So... are you going to get up?"_ Kiba continued, his voice still holding a sad tone.

Sasuke groaned as he sat up on the grass that had flattened over the night because of his heavy body. "I'm up." This usually satisfied Kiba. Apparently he had some kind of sixth sense to be able to tell if Sasuke was lying about getting up or not. So now Sasuke figured it would save them all the trouble if he actually sat up.

"_Go get something to eat, alright. Something healthy."_

"I always eat healthy."

"_When you eat that it. You don't do that all too often these days."_

Sasuke had to admit that he was right. Eating wasn't a good experience for him anymore. He didn't have much of a sense of taste anymore. It was boring.

"Okay." Sasuke gave in. Figuring the advice probably wasn't that bad.

"_Good." _

They sat silent on the phone for a few moments. Sasuke stared out at the water that was lapping against the rocks below him. Kiba was probably thinking about what to wear today or what to put off studying first.

"_When are you off work?"_

"Ten."

"_I'll give you guys a call around eleven."_

"Yeah."

"_Later, dude." _Kiba tried to leave off on a happy note, as usual.

"Bye."

Sasuke flipped the cellphone closed. The only reason he had this phone in the first place was because of the three people he loved. They hated not being able to reach him when he decided to go off on his own. They all yelled at him, but at least before he got yelled at later and from some sort of a distance, rather than right in his ear when they first wanted to see them. Before they worried for some time before they got a chance to yell at him, so by that point they were just happy to see that he was alive and hadn't done something stupid.

Shoving the phone back into his pocket, Sasuke got up ad brushed himself off. He should go home and change before he started the day. Grass stains usually weren't that acceptable to have all over one's clothing.

"Have a good night Uchiha!" Tazuna called as they closed up the doors to the shop.

Sasuke waved back as he headed out into the darkness.

"Hey," Tsunami stopped him in the middle of the road, "say hi to Naruto for me and Inari. We haven't been over to visit lately."

"Yeah, I'll do that." Sasuke smiled, continuing on his way after she gave him a warm hug.

Sasuke was lucky to have this family. As promised by Tsunade, Tazuna and his family took Sasuke and Naruto in when they moved to the Land of Waves nearly three years ago. They were very supportive and allowed them to live in their home. They were, of course, followed by the over-protective Tsunade who transferred to the Land of Waves hospital and quickly took over as head doctor. Sasuke enrolled in the school there and finished grade ten the same year he finished grade eleven. He was determined to finish high school back then and not lose anymore time with his wonderful boyfriend. After one more year, Sasuke finished graduated high school with honors. Instead of applying to university, he stuck around to be with Naruto and move them out of Tsumani's house and into their own small apartment. Tazuna was more than happy to hire Sasuke at his carpentry shop where they built smaller things than the bridge that Tazuna had been working on while Sasuke was in high school.

Tazuna had grown to love Naruto and Sasuke so much that he named the bridge after Naruto. The couple had become quite popular in this town. They weren't out-casted because of their love that was usually defined as unnatural. Here they were accepted and loved, not persecuted. For once, Naruto didn't have to suffer and be constantly judged. It was a whole wonderful new beginning away from Konoha and the horribly ignorant villagers.

Many things had changed after that day in the hospital all those years ago. Sasuke didn't know what he would have done if Tsunade had walked in moments later. Naruto's aunt had taken up a hospital chair... Emi could have killed Naruto if Tsunade hadn't stopped her. Now that woman was in jail and they would never have to see her again. Particularly because Tsunade threatened to do more than simply kill her if she ever came near Naruto again. Sasuke really came to love that woman like family. She became Naruto and Sasuke "adopted aunt." Hell even Kiba was part of the family and referred to her as his aunt... although he was more rude when he said it.

Sasuke smiled softly. It had been a wonderful thing when they moved here.

The raven took out his keys and unlocked the door to his apartment. He flicked on the light of the hallway as he closed and locked the door behind him.

"Hey Naruto! I'm home!" He called out as he hung up his jacket and his keys. He kicked off his shoes near the mat and headed through the living room toward the bedroom.

Naruto was lying on the bed, breathing evenly with his eyes fluttering in his sleep.

Sasuke sighed as he walked over and ran his hand through Naruto's soft blonde hair. "Hey babe... I'm home." He whispered softly, leaning down to place a gentle kiss on his forehead.

Everything was still the same as it always was. Sasuke looked over to check the monitor for any change since this morning when he returned after sleeping by the bridge. He wrote down what needed to be recorded before sitting on the edge of the bed and taking the hand of his unconscious lover.

Naruto had been fragile when Emi attacked him... those few hits from the chair didn't kill him but they caused enough damage to put him right back in a coma. Sasuke had just gotten him back... he had woken up and they were planning things and they were together again... and then Emi did what she did.

But that didn't ruin their plans. Once Naruto was stable enough, they moved to the Land of Waves with ambulance and helicopter assistance. Naruto didn't need to be in a hospital, he could be kept at home as long as he was looked after and Sasuke did a good job at that for a while. With the aid of Tsunami while Sasuke was at school, Naruto was in good hands. He was unconscious, but at least he was alive. Sasuke continued to tell himself over and over again that Naruto had woken up once so it was only natural that he could wake up again. Next thing Sasuke knew... high school was over and Naruto was still comatose.

Sasuke ran his fingers down Naruto's arm before teasing the skin of his twitching hand. Naruto often twitched or responded in such a way. Back in grade twelve, when Naruto had first responded like this, Sasuke was excited. He did things more often to evoke such reactions to encourage the blonde to wake up. He did these things everyday. Tracing his soft skin, leaving sweet kisses on his face or hands, anything that seemed appropriate. Naruto would twitch or his eyes would flutter quickly. Once, when Sasuke desperately placed a kiss on Naruto's lips, Sasuke could have sworn that Naruto had kissed him back. After some time, however, Sasuke declared it his imagination or his hopeful wishing.

Now the twitching and the movements that gave him false hope simply depressed him. At random times, when Sasuke was particular morbid, the twitching would instantly bring tears to his eyes and Sasuke would break down. Every time he did this... his imagination got the better of him and Sasuke would think that one of these times Naruto is going to wake up to see Sasuke crying by his side, like something out of a movie, and whisper something sweet to console him. Each time Sasuke thought about this, it made him cry harder and he couldn't bare it. It hurt him too much.

Eventually, Sasuke could barely stand to see Naruto's face or be around him. He had spent so much time going from work to sitting in a silent room. Back in high school, Sasuke cheerfully finished his homework by Naruto's side and recited his studies to him. He read everything to him and talked to him about everything. When Kiba called them, he would put the brunet on speaker phone and they would have a conversation which included Naruto. Now the only time Sasuke could stand to be in the same room with Naruto for longer than a few minutes was when Kiba called them. That killed Sasuke even more. He felt incredibly selfish and horrible that his best friend was only thing that convinced him to be around his boyfriend for longer than ten minutes.

Yet Sasuke didn't get better. He knew it was wrong but he couldn't get over how depressed Naruto made him. Finally he couldn't even stand to be inside anymore. This started a few months ago, when Sasuke accidentally fell asleep by the bridge one night because he was desperate to procrastinate going home. After he realized how well he slept, after developing insomnia within his home after they'd moved into their own lonely apartment, Sasuke started to sleep outdoors more often. The one time he had missed work because of it, Tazuna informed Tsunade and Tsunade drove Sasuke to tell her the truth. She knew that he had been developing depression and she had already given him melatonin for the lack of sleep, even though it didn't help. Tsunade had even suggested that Sasuke start seeing a psychiatrist, but Sasuke declined. The only thing he allowed Tsunade to do was send a nurse to the house whenever Sasuke was working. Shizune would come in during the day or night and check in on Naruto. Fix him up, make sure he was getting enough nutrition, everything that Sasuke had learned to do while he took care of him at Tsunami's.

Now Shinuze came over much more often and he would find her asleep on the fold out couch when he returned in the morning or late at night. He was glad that she was there when he wasn't... and since he wasn't there too often these days... he was happy Naruto had someone around.

Sasuke loved him so much. He loved Naruto more than anything in the world. But with each passing day... Sasuke's doubt about his life continued to grow and he would find solace by sleeping outside more often.

Three years and Naruto still had not woken up. He promised that they would be together but there he was, sleeping involuntarily as the world passed by around him. Kiba started university and was about to finish his first year while Sasuke worked built book shelves, chairs and desks. It wasn't as though Sasuke blamed Naruto for how he lived his life. This was the life he chose.

The ringing of the phone brought Sasuke's attention out of melancholy and towards the living room. He moved to pick up the cordless phone and knowing it was Kiba, he instantly put it on speaker phone as he answered the call.

"Hey Kiba." Sasuke greeted as he returned to Naruto's bedside.

"_Hey Sasuke. How are you, Naruto? I miss you pal." _Kiba's energetic voice called over the speaker. Sasuke couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm and how Kiba spoke to Naruto in the same way he always had. It was just like the first time Naruto was in a coma all over again. Sasuke was the desperate sad one who sat around, waiting and hoping while Kiba was the cheerful one who spoke as though Naruto was answering him back.

"He's doing good, right Naruto? You're stats are all the same as they always are." He spoke as positively as he could, but the negativity was undoubtedly pouring into his voice.

"_I'm sure they are. How was work today dude?"_

"Good. Classes?"

"_As per usual. Boring and napping."_ Kiba joked. _"Shizune give you a hard time today Naruto? I bet she nagged away as usual. Telling you to wake up or she'd report back to Tsunade. You know what she'd do huh? Pray she doesn't stick you with that green liquid stuff."_

"Are you still going on about that?" Sasuke sighed and laughed. Kiba had a talent for making him smile, even if he was making fun of him.

"_Hey that was some freaky stuff man! She should have been suspended for that." _He exclaimed over the phone.

Sasuke thought to himself that if Tsunade had been suspended because of that, she wouldn't have been there to save Naruto... and then things would be different. But he didn't say this aloud or think about it more than that. He couldn't afford to be _that_ negative. He loved Naruto, end of story. He would never wish for things to be _that_ different.

"Yeah... it was creepy." Sasuke agreed.

"_Are you staying in tonight?" _Kiba asked in a more serious tone than he'd been using.

"I don't know." Sasuke answered honestly. He hadn't thought about it yet.

"_I think you should stay in, for Naruto's sake. Right blondie? You miss your emo boyfriend don't you?" _

Sasuke smiled sadly at the comment. He knew that Kiba wasn't trying to make him feel guilty but he did. He felt like a horrible person each time he concentrated too hard on how much he avoided coming home to his helpless boyfriend. It felt as though he was abandoning him. It really hurt to think about it but no matter how hard he tried... sometimes staying inside the house hurt more than the guilt.

"Yeah... maybe..." Sasuke answered in a sorrowful tone.

"_Hey man... I'm-" _Kiba started to apologize but Sasuke cut him off.

"Don't be. It's true. But we've talked about this." And they had, but only once. One of Kiba's jokes completely broke Sasuke and he talked to Kiba through the tears as soon as he moved to a different room away from Naruto. Kiba came to understand how much Sasuke was hurting that day. Sasuke hated to talk about emotions or even acknowledge the fact that he cried constantly, but he admitted everything to Kiba that day. Ever since, Kiba kept those comments to a minimum but sometimes his concern for Naruto's well being overruled the concern for Sasuke's. It was only natural. Naruto was the one in a coma.

Before Kiba could respond, Sasuke continued.

"I have something important to tell you two."

"_Oh really? This sounds interesting, huh Naru?" _Kiba sounded curious yet concerned.

"I'm... I'm going to apply to go back to school in September."

"_Really! That's awesome!" _His best friend's excited voice echoed through the room. Naruto's left hand twitched but that was all.

"Yeah... I have until the first of April for many schools and it's only the first week of March."

"_I'm so excited for you! You should apply to my school!" _

Sasuke knew that Kiba really wanted Sasuke to go back to school, but he was surprised with how energetic he was about it.

"Calm down, Inuzuka. That's too far away. I was thinking... that... well Naruto, you could go live with Tsunade for a few years. I'm sure she'd be glad to take you in and Shizune lives near her anyway. That way, you would have a lot of attention and I'd be home every other weekend and major holidays. Any chance I get really." Sasuke began to explain to the blonde who probably didn't even hear him... but Sasuke had to hope that he understood what was going around, it was just hard to do that nowadays.

"_Of course, there's also the summer and both of us can come back and see you, Naru. It'll be great! Aren't you happy for your boyfriend? Finally getting off his lazy ass and putting that brain to work?"_

Naruto's right hand flexed and Sasuke instinctively reached to hold it.

"He flexed his hand, I think he's okay with it."

"_He'll miss you, I'm sure." _Kiba assured.

"Yeah... I'll miss him too." Sasuke smiled down at his slumbering boyfriend and tried to convince himself that he was doing this for the good of both their lives. This wasn't simply an easy way to get out of this depressing life. He wasn't running away from Naruto. Going to school would further him in life and then he would be able to support Naruto better. Life had to go on... it was only a matter of time.

"_Well this sounds great! I'm glad you finally decided to get your ass back to school. But I've gotta get my ass back to school and finish this essay for tomorrow."_

"Okay Kiba, we'll talk to you later."

"_Yes you will. I'll call you guys later. Take care of Sasuke little blondie, don't let him sleep outside tonight."_

"Bye Kiba." Sasuke warned lightly.

"_Later."_

Sasuke hung up the phone and placed it on the counter. With a sad smile, he stared down at Naruto's beautiful face. He looked so peaceful, so unaware of everything around him. He must be in a wonderful dreamland, so perfect that he didn't think it was a dream. That's probably why he hadn't woken up. If he knew the truth, if he knew Sasuke was waiting for him... he would wake up. Sasuke was worth that much... wasn't he?

Sasuke bit his lower lip as tears formed in his dark eyes. His hand reached out and caressed the blonde's face. Why did it have to be this way? Sometimes Sasuke asked himself why he had ever fallen in love with this blonde. But then all their memories together would flash before his eyes. The lavender bath where he awkwardly washed Naruto's hair... the movie that they were supposed to watch... their first night sleeping in the same bed... all of them were worth it. Each time he remembered one his love for Naruto grew. And each time he remembered these precious times... he missed Naruto all the more. He wouldn't give Naruto up for anything... but he wanted so bad to have him back in his life as conscious, reacting person.

"Come back to me." Sasuke pleaded as the tears ran down his cheeks. "I miss you. So please... just come back."

_**Alternate The End**_

**And this is where you all kill me I guess? But hey, you wanted an alternate ending where Naruto lived and... here he is! Living! Sort of... but well he didn't die! I kind of like having this alternate ending though because the first ending had Naruto die but it was positive and hopeful. And this one has Naruto living but it's depressing and sad. **

**Either way, I hope you enjoyed reading it. This is the last of "Concrete Naruto." Seriously, you should know me well enough by now that I'm not going to write an _alternate_ alternate ending where Sasuke and Naruto live happily-ever-after all living and happy without comatose states or hospital emissions. No matter which way I end this story... it will always be sad in some way or another. And Emi will not miraculous die... although we can imagine horrible fates for her in jail and believe that she dies of alcohol poisoning when she gets out. Either that or she falls down the stairs in a drunken stupor and breaks her neck. **

**So... this is it. Complete and finished. Thanks for reading. I'll miss this story a lot but this is it. Bye bye, case closed, no more additions... THE END! And if you ask me to write another alternate ending... you know it will only get progressively more tragic, angsty, depressing and miserable (like Hamlet only not as funny).  
**

**Thanks to anyone who reviews! I really appreciate all of them and I'd love to get your opinion on this alternate ending! Thanks again for reading!**

**~~Lots of love from Arra Frost~~  
**


End file.
